


Harmonia: Creí que no te volvería a ver

by WingzemonX



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingzemonX/pseuds/WingzemonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras haber ido a una competencia de Rodeo a Canterlot, Applejack envía una Postal a Ponyville en la que afirma que no volverá, lo que desconcierta a todos, en especial a Rainbow Dash, quién saldrá sin espera a su búsqueda junto con sus demás amigas, decidida a no volver sin ella... [SHOUJO AI]</p><p>(Basada en la Serie de Televisión My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, desarrollada por Lauren Faust, y cuyos derechos pertenecen a Hasbro Inc. y Hasbro Studios.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PARTE 1

**N.A. Por obvias razones, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que decidiera darle una oportunidad a esta serie. (No me miren así, es una serie de Ponis, ¿qué esperaban?). Pero recientemente (llámese más o menos un mes atrás), gracias a algunos _Reviewers_ que sigo en _Youtube_ que daban muy buenos comentarios sobre ella, y acompañaban sus palabras con cortos e imágenes de episodios, no pude evitar sentirme curioso. Así que hace poco me acabo de terminar de ver todos los episodios de la Primera y Segunda temporada, y tengo que decirlo: Me encantó. Pese a lo que puede parecer en un inicio, resultó ser una caricatura realmente inteligente, divertida y entretenida, al nivel me atrevería decir de otras interesantes que han salido últimamente como _Hora de Aventura_ , _Gravity Falls_ o _Phineas y Ferb_.**

**Así que decidí escribir algo sobre esta serie, partiendo de algunas ideas que me fueron brotando conforme veía los episodios, así que éste sería de cierta forma como un _“piloto”_ o _“borrador”_ de ello. Como leyeron en la descripción, la historia estaría basada _“casi”_ por completo en la línea argumental del episodio _"The Last Roundup"_ de la Segunda Temporada, pero habría varias situaciones y diálogos muy diferentes al original. Por ejemplo, de entrada, los personajes en esta historia serían humanos. No, no es en el mundo de la película de Equestria Girls (aunque por motivos prácticos, en mis descripciones de los personajes puede que me base un poco en los diseños de dicha película), sino que sería en el mismo mundo que conocemos en la serie, pero si éste fuera habitado por humanos, o más bien por seres Antropomorfos de colores, y no Ponis. ¿Por qué? Pues… Simple capricho personal, me siento más cómodo de esta forma. Si no les agrada este cambio, son libres de no leer.**

**Ahora, además de que los personajes sean humanos, aprovecharé este experimento para ingresar algunos cambios, varios interesantes (espero) en la estructura del mundo, que si son bien recibidos podrían ser usados en una historia algo más ambiciosa (por ello menciono que podría ser como un _“Piloto”_ ). También por el título y el resumen, pueden intuir que habrá un poco de Applejack y Rainbow Dash, pero es un tanto _“ligera”_ en ese sentido al ser la primera; el porqué lo llamo _“APPLEDASH I”_ es porque, si esto sale bien (y me dura la inspiración), podría escribir alguna otra entrega quizás. **

**En fin, empecemos que ya de seguro los aburrí.**

**Ankoku-chan**

**APPLEDASH I**

**Creí que no te volvería a ver**

**PARTE 1**

 

La pobre, y para ese entonces muy hambrienta tortuga de tierra, llevaba ya casi una hora viendo fijamente su tazón vacío de comida. Ya incluso había pasado su áspera lengua por el fondo de éste, para obtener cualquier rastro restante de alimento, aunque fuera hecho polvo, pero hacía cinco lamidas que ya no funcionaba dicho acto.

De nuevo, las incesantes campanas volvían a sonar, siempre a intervalos de cinco minutos, y en cada una la asustaban tanto, que era obligada a esconder su cabeza en el interior de su caparazón. El sonido tintineante venía directamente del despertador sobre el buro. Se quedaba sonando casi un minuto entero, antes de que una torpe mano de color azul, surgiera de adentro del capullo de sabanas y ropa sucia que se encontraba sobre la cama de la habitación, sólo para lanzar un par de manotazos torpes hasta hacerlo callar al fin. Pero sólo por un tiempo, pues luego de un rato de profundo y delicioso silencio, volvía, y volvía sonar.

Todo se mantuvo en el mismo ciclo por largo rato, hasta que la criatura oculta bajo los tendidos pareció desesperarse. El capullo se agitó con violencia, y acompañado de un fuerte grito de enojo, se desmoronó por completo y salió volando hacia un lado de la cama, dejando descubierta a quien ocultaba.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Se escuchó como resonaba con ímpetu por todo el cuarto.

La joven de piel azul, y cabellos largos y puntiagudos, al parecer pintados de diferentes colores: rojo, morado, verde, azul, amarillo y anaranjado, volteó a ver molesta hacía su buro, clavado sus ojos purpura en el despertador redondo y de color rojo que no dejaba de sonar… Y sonar… Y sonar… Y sonar… Su respiración estaba agitada, y sus ojos estaban algo enrojecidos y adornados con un par de ojeras.

\- ¡Ya desperté!, ¡ya desperté! – Repitió una y otra vez con voz chillona, antes de tomar el reloj entre sus manos y apagarlo de una vez por todas. – ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Si sólo son las….

Su voz calló al ver con claridad la hora marcada por las manecillas: las Nueve horas con Cuarenta y siete minutos, y contando. No podía ser cierto. Había puesto la alarma para las nueve en punto, y claramente la había dejado sonar en espera sólo unas… ¿Nueve veces?

\- ¡¿Qué queeeee?! ¡No!, ¡No!

De un brinco, la atlética y enérgica Rainbow Dash salió de la cama, y se dirigió directo y sin espera a su armario, esculcando entre la ropa para encontrar cualquier prenda limpia disponible.

Su amiga Applejack, la Vaquera cultivadora de Manzanas de la granja Sweet Apple Acres, partiría esa misma mañana rumbo a la  gran capital, Canterlot, para competir en el Rodeo Anual de Equestria. El día de ayer en la tarde, había sido la ceremonia de despedida, en la que entre otras cosas, la Alcaldesa Mare no perdió oportunidad de elogiar a su campeona, desearle suerte… Y recordarle por centésima vez lo importante que era que trajera el premio económico que se le daba al ganador, que Applejack había ofrecido desde un inicio para reparar la Alcaldía; ésta había quedado en muy mal estado tras un desafortunado _“accidente”_ ocurrido hace un par de semanas, cortesía de uno de los guardias al mando de Rainbow Dash.

Luego de la ceremonia, todas sus amigas habían ido a casa de la Aprendiz de Hechicera Twilight Sparkles, y de su Dragón Familiar, Spike, para celebrar un poco más, y seguir deseándole suerte a Applejack. Pese a que se suponía que el sitio era una biblioteca y un lugar de estudio, ya prácticamente se había convertido en su lugar _“comodín”_ para fiestas. Pero esa al menos había sido un tanto más pequeña e íntima que otras. Además de los dos que vivían ahí, y de la elogiada claro ésta, había asistido, la diseñadora de modas Rarity, la tímida cuidadora de animales Fluttershy, la ayudante de repostera Pinkie Pie, y claro ella misma, Rainbow Dash, la Jefa de Guardia y encargada del orden, y futura aspirante a corredora de carreras.

Applejack se había ido temprano para descansar, pero Rainbow, que lo que menos tenía era sueño, deseaba seguir un poco más. La mayoría le siguió la corriente en un inicio, pero Fluttershy y Rarity no tardaron mucho en retirarse. Incluso la propia Twilight Sparkles y Spike tuvieron que irse a dormir. La única que seguía en pie además de ella era Pinkie Pie, quién por alguna razón siempre parecía tener energías ilimitadas. En algún punto de la noche, entre haber dejado la casa de Twilight para dejarla dormir, y llegado a la suya, Pinkie Pie y ella habían terminado en un duelo de miradas justo a la mitad de la plaza principal… ¿Por qué? No lo recordaba, y poco importaba para ese punto. No tenía idea de cuánto habían durado ahí, pero estaba segura de dos cosas: la primera, había ganado, y la segunda, había caído como un tronco en la cama justo al llegar a su habitación, y no había abierto los ojos hasta hace unos momentos en los que al fin se rindió al molesto despertador.

Mientras Rainbow esculcaba en su armario, Tanque, su Tortuga de Tierra mascota, se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia ella, empujando con su cabecita su plato de comida y arrastrando éste por el suelo. Ya se encontraba a menos de un metro del armario, a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, cuando Rainbow salió disparada de nuevo, ahora en otra dirección.

\- ¡Olvidé lavar mi ropa de nuevo! ¡Y ya es tarde! – Comenzó a soltar al aire mientras se movía de un lado a otro sin detenerse. Apenas Tanque empezaba a girarse para ir hacia ella, cuando Rainbow de nuevo cambiaba de lugar sin aviso. – El tren de Applejack sale a las 10, ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste Tanque?!

Tanque abrió su pesada boca, como si estuviera por responderle algo, pero nada surgió de ella.

Cómo le fue posible, Rainbow se hizo de su atuendo deportivo, de pants y rompevientos azul, y debajo de éste último una camiseta amarilla. Una vez cambiada, se dirigió apresurada hacia la puerta de su departamento.

\- No voy a llegar, no voy a llegar…

Salió hecha una fiera, azotando la puerta detrás de sí. Tanque, se quedó en su lugar, mirando con tristeza la puerta cerrada…. Que luego de unos segundos volvió a abrirse.

\- Ay, ¡maldición! – Exclamó Rainbow Dash con algo de enojo, pero sobretodo apuro, entrando de nuevo a la habitación y yendo directo al área de la cocina, buscando en los estantes hasta encontrar la caja de comida para tortuga. – ¿Cuándo aprenderás a servirte tu comida solo?

Ladeó la caja de comida sobre el plato de Tanque, prácticamente vaciando todo su contenido sin consideración, hasta que la caja quedó vacía. Tanque miró asombrado la montaña de comida ante él sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- ¿Es demasiado? Pues qué más da, estás muy escuálido. ¡No te quejes!

Tiró la caja vacía de cartón hacia un lado, y entonces volvió a salir, azotando la puerta de la misma forma en el proceso.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos escalones, y los últimos tres de un sólo salto, hasta llegar al recibidor de la posada. La encargada, del otro lado del mostrador, le quiso decir algo, posiblemente alguna queja recurrente sobre su ruido, o su renta, o ambas, pero ella no le dio tiempo de decir ni pio, pues se dirigió a la salida principal sin darle mayor importancia.

En cuanto salió, pudo escuchar el sonido del silbato del tren sonar a lo lejos. De ahí, había que recorrer una larga distancia a pie hasta la estación de tren en menos de cinco minutos; ningún reto imposible para la corredora más veloz de todo Ponyville, y de Equestria quizás. Emprendió la carrera en ese mismo momento con todas sus fuerzas, y todo parecía ir bien, y parecía que lo lograría, incluso con un par de minutos de ventaja… Pero al acercarse al área del mercado, tuvo que frenar en seco, hasta que sus tenis casi sacaron humo por la fricción con el empedrado.

Parecía como si la mitad de Ponyville se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para amotinarse en ese sitio y en ese momento, pues había una gran cantidad de gente viendo varios puestos, que por alguna razón eran muchos más de los que había normalmente… Y casi todos parecían ser de muebles. ¿Qué era todo eso?

Rainbow alzó su mirada hacia la pancarta colgada a un metro sobre su cabeza, de color amarillo, que contenía con letras moradas:

_GRAN CONVENCIÓN DE VENDEDORES DE HAMACAS, CAMAS, SILLONES, Y DERIVADOS DE PONYVILLE_

\- ¡Ay!, ¡Por favor! – Exclamó con furia, chocando su pie derecho contra el suelo. – ¡¿Cuántos vendedores de hamacas, camas, sillones y derivados hay en Ponyville?!

Tendría que rodear el mercado e irse por el camino largo, pero entonces le tomaría mucho más tiempo; ni en su mejor día podría llegar antes de la diez a su destino.

\- No me queda de otra. – Murmuró para sí misma, y entonces se agachó, bajando sus manos hasta la altura de sus tenis.

Se suponía que no debía de hacer eso sólo porqué sí, pero eso no era sólo porqué sí; era una emergencia… O algo parecido. Pegó sus dedos a los costados de su calzado, y luego los recorrió con un solo movimiento rápido hacia el frente. Los tenis blancos y azules comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, tanto que por unos momentos no fueron visibles. Su forma y tamaño comenzaron a distorsionarse, y el brillo blanco que los cubría terminó por esfumarse en cientos de pequeñas luces. Sus pies ya no vestían los mismos tenis, sino un par de patines azules, con alas blancas a los costados que se alzaban como las alas de un ave. También, un poco debajo de las alas, en cada patín se encontraba un símbolo similar a un relámpago, de color rojo.

\- Muy bien, ¡andando!

Emprendió ahora de nuevo la marcha, pero sus movimientos eran posiblemente diez veces más rápidos de lo que eran cuando estaba corriendo con sus propios pies. Se deslizaba como un rayo entre la gente, dejando detrás de ella una estela de colores brillantes como su cabello. Esquivaba a todos con gran agilidad, pero asustaba a algunas personas, principalmente a aquellos que sólo alcanzaban a ver un franja de colores pasar delante de ellos, y una ráfaga de aire golpeándolos, los que los hacía dejar caer sus canastas de compras, o incluso caer ellos mismos al suelo de la impresión.

\- ¡Lo siento!, disculpe. Yo lo pagó después. ¡Eso ya estaba roto!

\- - - -

El tren a Canterlot ya estaba en la estación, se había recargado de carbón y la mayoría de los que viajarían en él ya estaban instalados en sus asientos. Aun así, en el andén se veía un grupo numeroso de personas, pero lo que más resaltaba era un enorme caballo color café, con crin y cola anaranjada, que estaba parado tranquilamente sobre los maderos, viendo fijamente con ojos adormilados el enorme tren delante de él.

\- Al fin llegó el día, Apple Storm. – Se escuchó que una vocecilla con acento campirano pronunciaba a su lado, mientras unas manos de piel naranja le acariciaban su cabeza y lomo. – El Gran Rodeo de Equestria, el más grande e importante de todo el reino. Los mejores estarán ahí. Pero tú y yo los superaremos a todos, ¿no es así amigo?

Applejack era de cabellos rubios y largos, sujetos con una cola de caballo, tenía ojos granes y verdes. Su piel era de un tono naranja claro, y tenía algunas pecas decorándole sus mejillas. Vestía su distintivo sombrero vaquero en su cabeza, camisa amarilla a cuadros, jeans azules y botas. En su espalda cargaba una mochila grande de color verde, con el dibujo de una manzana al frente, y en el suelo a su lado se encontraba una maleta rectangular.

\- Apple Storm se ve nervioso.  – Pronunció la vocecilla animada de una niña, que apenas y le llegaba por encima de la cintura. Se había puesto de pie frente al caballo, extendiendo su mano lo más que podía para acariciarle su cabeza; éste apenas y le ponía atención. La pequeña, tenía cabellos rojos y largos adornados con un lindo moño rosa, piel amarillo claro, y ojos cafés. Usaba un overol de mezclilla corto, y camiseta amarilla.

\- Por supuesto que no lo está. – Enfatizó Applejack con firmeza. – Nos hemos preparado durante años para este momento. Lo que está es emocionado, ¿cierto?

Apple Storm sólo respondió con un fuerte relincho, que bien podría ser un sí o un no.

Su familia, su hermana pequeña Apple Bloom, su hermano mayor Big Macintosh, y su Abuela Smith, así como su grupo de amigas y la propia Alcaldesa, habían ido a despedirla a la estación, y todos estaban reunidos en el andén, esperando que fuera hora de partir.

Cuando faltaban algunos minutos para las diez, uno de los conductores del tren, vestido con un uniforme azul y boina, se le acercó cautelosamente por detrás.

\- Señorita, el tren partirá en cualquier momento. – Le dijo. – Mejor suba su caballo de una vez al vagón de carga.

\- ¿Disculpe? – Exclamó Applejack, casi indignada, volteándolo a ver sobre su hombro. – ¿A quién le estás diciendo caballo?

\- ¿Eh? – Exclamó confundido el conductor. – Pues, me refiero a…

\- Cuide sus modales, señor. – Le replicó, interrumpiendo cualquier explicación posible que pudiera dar. – Está hablando del gran Apple Storm, el potro más rápido, fuerte y astuto de todas estas Tierras. No lo puedo meter a un oscuro y solitario vagón de carga solo. Se estresaría, y si se estresa antes de la competencia, no dará todo su potencial.

\- No, no, no. – Intervino la alcaldesa de inmediato, totalmente alarmada por lo que acababa de oír. Era una mujer de cabello gris, con un peinado parado, piel beige y ojos azules. Usaba gafas y un traje estilo ejecutivo color gris oscuro. Se paró justo delante del conductor con firmeza y prosiguió. – Definitivamente no queremos que eso ocurra. Como alcaldesa de Ponyville, exijo que se le dé un camarote exclusivo al caballo… Digo, al señor Apple Storm.

\- ¿Señor…? – Cuestionó el conductor, aún muy confundido.

 - Sólo hágalo. ¿No ve que el futuro de mi Alcaldía depende de que ese caballo… que el señor Apple Storm no se estrese?

Se veía que el pobre hombre no estaba muy seguro si todo eso era algún tipo de broma, pero por el tono y expresión de esa mujer, no se lo pareció en lo más mínimo. Al final, no tuvo más remedio que encogerse de brazos, y cumplir la petición tan extraña…

Applejack tuvo que aguantarse la risa para no desentonar. La actitud desesperada y esperanzadora de la Alcaldesa hacia su premio económico le había parecido divertida en un inicio, luego algo desesperante, y divertida de nuevo para esos momentos.

\- ¿Oíste eso, Apple Storm? – Exclamó Apple Bloom con fuerza. – Vas a viajar con estilo, así que esfuérzate mucho, ¿sí? – Otro relinchó volvió a salir del hocico del animal. – Y tú también, hermana.

\- Gracias, Apple Bloom. ¡Ven acá ternurita! – De la nada, se le aproximó a la niña, la tomó en sus brazos y la alzó para cargarla, todo tan rápido que ella ni siquiera reaccionó hasta que ya era tarde.

\- ¡Ay!, ya no soy una niña, Applejack, ¡bájame! – Murmuró con molestia mientras pataleaba.

\- Espero que el cerdo desbocado sea tan sencillo de atrapar como tú.

Casi todos los presentes rieron en unisón ante la escena.

La Abuela Smith, una mujer anciana de piel verdosa y cabello blanco, se acercó hacia su nieta. Al verla aproximarse, Applejack bajó a Apple Bloom al suelo, quien se alejó de ella rápidamente antes de que intentara levantarla de nuevo.

\- Recuerdo la última vez que vi el Gran Rodeo de Equestria con mis propios ojos… ¿O no? – Murmuró algo confundida. – Bueno, es igual, posiblemente no lo vi sino que lo escuche, tal vez no era el Gran Rodeo de Equestria… Y posiblemente ni siquiera era yo. Lo importante es que tú vayas a lucirte en grande y les enseñes a esos engreídos como golpeamos las verdaderas Vaqueras de Ponyville.

\- Cuenta con eso, Abuela Smith.

\- Y no olvides regresar con todo el dinero. – Agregó la Alcaldesa en un tono cantado, parándose a lado de su abuela. – Pero no es presión querida Applejack… Al menos de que la presión te ayude, porque en ese caso lo es, y mucha.

\- Sí, alcaldesa. Cómo diga…

Sintió que un par de manos la tomaban de los hombros desde atrás y le daban media vuelta de golpe. Ahora delante de ella, se encontraba el rostro rosado, jovial, y muy, muy animado de Pinkie Pie, que la veía fijamente con sus ojos azules, mientras la sostenía de los hombros.

\- Pero lo más importante, ¡diviértete! – Exclamó con más fuerza de la necesaria. – Y no tengas nervios, al menos que los nervios te ayuden, porque en ese caso canalízalos en energía positiva para ser mejor de lo que ya eres.

Pinkie Pie era algo alta, de cabello rosado oscuro y rizado, y piel rosa. Traía un vestido azul y blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y botas blancas.

\- No creo que funcioné así Pinkie Pie, pero gracias. – Agradeció la vaquera un poco nerviosa por su aproximación, mientras se deshacía de su agarre gentilmente.

\- Y come maní, palomitas y dulces. Te darán energía extra. A mí me funciona.

\- Ya lo creo…

\- Pinkie Pie, tranquila. – Intervino en ese momento la voz tranquila y más centrada de Twilight Sparkles, quien se aproximó a Pinkie, apartándolo un poco de Applejack. – Creo que en verdad la estás poniendo nerviosa.

\- ¿Tú crees?

Twilight Sparkles era una jovencita de piel morada, cabello azul oscuro largo, con un distintivo mechón rosado. Tenía ojos serenos color morado oscuro, y una expresión serena en el rostro. Usaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas, y sobre ésta un suéter violeta, además de una falda negra y calcetas largas, blancas.

\- No lo sé, Twilight. – Mencionó de pronto a su lado, un pequeño dragón morado de abdomen verde, que comía de una bolsa de palomitas. – El consejo de comer palomitas me parece muy válido.

\- ¿Lo ves, Twilight? Spike me apoya… ¡Y casi lo olvidó! – Una vez más, Pinkie Pie se giró hacia Applejack y la tomó de los hombros. – ¡También debes de tomar Salsa Parrilla!

\- ¿Salsa… Parrilla…? – Murmuró extrañada ante tal sugerencia.

\- Para tener frescura extra, obvio.

\- ¿Obvio? ¿Para qué necesito exactamente frescura extra…?

\- ¡Pinkie!, ¡tranquilízate de una vez! – Volvió a Intervenir Twilight, ejerciendo fuerza para poder apartarla de ella.

\- Pero también puede ser una soda, carbonatada baja en sodio. – Seguía diciendo mientras Twilight la jalaba. – ¡O unas mentas….!

Una vez que de nuevo sintió despejado su espacio personal, Applejack dio un largo suspiro, y luego sonrió. Todos se habían portado de una manera maravillosa con ella, desde la ceremonia en la plaza del día anterior, la fiesta en casa de Twilight y ahora esa linda despedida.

\- Creo que lo que todos intentan decirte, es que des lo mejor, Applejack. – Fue el turno ahora de la dulce, y muy, muy suave, voz de Fluttershy, para darle sus palabras de ánimo. La hermosa joven de complexión delgada, piel amarillo claro, cabello rosado ondulado y ojos verdes, se encontraba en esos momentos acariciando el lomo de Apple Storm. Su tacto parecía ser muy agradable para el animal. Usaba un vestido verde, un poco largo, un sueter rosado y zapatillas.

\- Daré mucho más que lo mejor. ¡Ya lo verán!

\- Ese es el espíritu. – Agregó ahora Rarity con un tono propio. Era de cabellos morado oscuro, piel totalmente blanca, y ojos grandes y brillantes color azul oscuro. Usaba una blusa blanca de tela ligera, cinturón negro de hebilla gruesa, pantalones morados a la cadera, y botas blancas y altas. – No dejes que los consejos de Pinkie Pie te abrumen. En lugar de eso no olvides todo lo que te dije para la competencia de Demostración Artística a Caballo. – Chocó en ese momento sus palmas, como esperando llamar más su atención de esa forma. – Recuerda, gracia, movimientos fluidos. Menos rudeza, pero no demasiado, porque perderías tu estilo. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, algo así…

\- Empacaste el traje que te confeccioné, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, Rarity.

\- ¿Y el de Apple Storm? Si él no lleva su conjunto, desentonarían por completo.

\- Sí, también lo empaque. – Le respondió algo cansada, y dio un par de palmadas en su maleta. – Ya lo tengo todo, no se preocupen.

Sus amigas se habían tomado realmente enserio el ayudarle y aconsejarla. Rarity le había confeccionado los diferentes atuendos que usaría en cada evento, incluso los de Apple Storm; la presentación era una parte importante de la puntuación. Fluttershy había estado trabajado para preparar a Apple Storm y que estuviera fuerte y sano para ese día. Twilight Sparkles les había conseguido alojamientos en el Castillo de Canterlot durante su estancia en la ciudad, y un lugar para Apple Storm en las caballerizas de la guardia. Pinkie Pie… Bueno, Pinkie Pie básicamente se la había pasado dándole esos diferentes consejos al azar, y organizando fiestas en su honor: cuando decidió participar, cuando quedó luego de las eliminatorias, y la del día anterior ante de su partida. Incluso Rainbow Dash…

\- ¡Esperen!, ¡Esperen! – Escucharon todos en el Andén que alguien gritaba con fuerza. – ¡Ya estoy aquí!, ¡esperen maldita sea!

En cuanto todos voltearon hacia atrás para intentar ver quien estaba gritando, lo único que pudieron ver fue una estela arcoíris entrando a la estación, y luego saliendo hacia el Andén, al tiempo que parecía intentar frenar, rayando y rasgando la madera del suelo en el proceso. Todos se hicieron a un lado a tiempo para esquivarla, a excepción de Applejack, que de un parpadeo a otro terminó siendo tacleada por la misteriosa figura, cuando aún iba a considerable velocidad.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamaron ambas con fuerza, quedando prácticamente estampadas contra el tren por unos segundos, y luego cayendo de nuevo al suelo de madera como rocas.

Cuando todos los colores y polvo se disiparon, pudieron ver mejor lo que había ocurrido, aunque muchos ya lo habían supuesto desde el inicio. Applejack se encontraba boca arriba el piso, y la recién llegada Rainbow Dash se encontraba sobre ella, aplastándola con todo el cuerpo. Ambas parecían algo aturdidas por el golpe.

\- Siempre tienes que hacer una estrepitosa entrada, ¿verdad Rainbow Dash? – Comentó Rarity con ligera irritación.

\- ¡No!, ¡Applejack! – Gritó aterrada la Alcaldesa, justo antes de correr apresurada hacia ellas, tomar a Rainbow Dash y literalmente lanzarla hacia un lado con fuerza. – ¿Estás bien, pequeña? No te lastimaste, ¿verdad? Ningún hueso roto, ¡dime que no hay ningún hueso roto!

\- Ay, estoy bien Alcaldesa, descuide. – Respondió la chica de cabellos rubios al ponerse de pie, aunque aún se veía algo atolondrada.

\- Rainbow Dash, ¿acaso usaste tu Elemento de la Armonía? – Le cuestionó Fluttershy con curiosidad, ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

\- Se me hacía tarde, ¿de acuerdo? – Se excusó la chica de piel azul.

En efecto, había tenido que usar el poder especial de su Elemento de la Armonía para poder moverse a una gran velocidad y llegar a tiempo. Por un momento parecía que no lo lograría, pero ahí estaba, aunque hubiera preferido no chocar como un caballo desbocado contra la persona a la que iba a despedir.

\- Te quedaste dormida, ¿cierto? – Escuchó que el distintivo acento de Applejack le preguntaba a sus espaldas. – No es de sorprenderse. Comencé a creer que no tenías pensado venir.

Rainbow Dash se volteó unos momentos hacia un lado, intentando disimular el ligero sonrojó que se le había asomado en las mejillas tras el comentario. En efecto, no podía negar que había sido justo como ella decía.

\- ¡Pero al final llegué!, ¿o no? Además, ¿creías que iba a dejar que te fueras sin tu golpe de la suerte?

Antes de que Applejack pudiera reaccionar, Rainbow alzó su puño derecho, y le dio un fuerte golpe con notoria fuerza en su brazo derecho.

\- ¡Oye! – Exclamó Applejack adolorida y molesta, sobándose el área golpeada. Casi por mero reflejo, ella misma alzó su propio puño, y le propino un golpe similar en su brazo.

\- ¡Auh! ¡Ese me dolió!

\- ¡¿Y crees que el tuyo no?!

Rainbow volvió a intentar golpearla, pero Applejack la tomó de las muñecas para detenerla. Ambas empezaron a forcejear, y de la nada terminaron de nuevo en el suelo, empujándose mutuamente, y e incluso intentando patearse, todo de una forma más agresiva que amistosa.

\- ¡Déjame!

\- ¡Tú empezaste!

Por su lado, Twilight, Fluttershy, y Rarity, las miraban a un lado, sin saber muy bien si intervenir y separarlas. Pero quién no parecía tener dudas sobre qué hacer, era Pinkie Pie.

\- ¡Qué bien!, ¡bolita! ¡Yo también quiero! – Gritó con energía, un instante antes de saltar al frente y tirarse libremente hacia sus dos amigas.

\- ¡No Pinkie…! – Le gritó Twilight, intentando detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde. La chica de cabello rosado cayó como roca sobre Applejack y Rainbow Dash, quienes se vieron obligadas a dejar de pelear, sólo para exclamar un profundo gemido de dolor en unisón.

\- Qué divertido, hagámoslo más seguido, ¿quieren?

\- ¡No! – Le respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo con enojo, quitándosela de encima.

Cuando lograron incorporarse de nuevo, el silbato del tres estaba sonando con fuerza.

\- ¡El Tren a Canterlot está a punto de salir! – Gritó con fuerza el conductor desde las escaleras de la locomotora. – Todos abordos los que vayan a abordar.

Era el aviso para partir. Applejack se dirigió de inmediato a su maleta, y tomó las riendas de Apple Storm para empezar a guiarlo hacia el tren.

\- Esa es mi señal, amigos. Es hora de partir.

\- Nos vemos en una semana, Applejack. – Se despidió gentilmente Fluttershy agitando su mano derecha, y todos la imitaron en su movimiento.

\- ¡Y trae muchos listones nuevos contigo! – Le gritó Apple Bloom con fuerza, para que su voz pudiera competir con el sonido de la locomotora.

\- Y mucho dinero, no olvides el dinero. – No perdió oportunidad de agregar la Alcaldesa.

Applejack hizo que Apple Storm subiera por las escaleras, y comenzara a avanzar por el pasillo, tomando por sorpresa y asustando a todos los pasajeros, aunque también llamando la atención de algunos otros, en especial niños. Antes de subirse por completo al tren, volvió a pararse en las escaleras y volteó hacia las personas que la despedían.

\- ¡Haré que todo estén muy orgullosos de mí!, ¡ya lo verán! – Declaró con energía. Se retiró su sombrero y lo agitó con rapidez en el aire sobre su cabeza, y todos le respondieron con gritos de ánimo.

\- Oye, Applejack. – Escuchó que Rainbow Dash le hablaba, estando de pie justo frente a las escaleras.

\- ¿Ahora qué, Rainbow? – Respondió la Vaquera con algo de fastidio, colocándose de nuevo su sombrero. – Ya no tengo más tiempo para seguir peleando contigo.

\- ¡No es nada de eso!

Guardó silencio, bajó su mirada y estuvo picando un rato el suelo de madera con la punta de sus tenis, hasta que pareció tomar fuerzas para voltearla a ver de nuevo, y alzar su puño derecho hacia ella.

\- Más te vale no perder, ¿oíste? Si lo haces me avergonzaré mucho de decir que te conozco.

Applejack miró un tanto confundida su puño alzado hacia ella, pero luego comprendió. Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios, haciendo que sus pecas tomaran formas curiosas. Ella misma alzó su puño, chocándolo con el de su amiga.

\- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente por unos segundos, pero entonces el tren comenzó a avanzar, lo que obligó que sus puños se separaran irremediablemente.

Todos empezaron a caminar a lado del tren, y luego a correr, agitando sus brazos y para poder despedirse y desearle la mejor de las suertes hasta el último momento.

\- ¡Adiós!

\- ¡Buena suerte!

\- ¡Vuelve pronto!

\- ¡No olvides la Salsa Parrilla!

\- ¡Pinkie!

Todos corrieron a la par del tren, hasta llegar al final del Andén, y entonces la gran máquina de acero se alejó a gran velocidad, dejando una estela de humo detrás de sí. Todos permanecieron en ese sitio, mirando al horizonte hasta que ya no fue más visible. Luego de ello, poco a poco empezaron a disiparse.

\- Vamos, Spike. – Indicó Twilight, comenzando a caminar de nuevo al interior de la estación. – Tenemos trabajo que hacer, y vamos atrasados.

\- Qué novedad, siempre hay algo que hacer, y siempre vamos atrasados. – Renegó el pequeño Dragón, siguiendo a su dueña.

Todos se fueron de uno a uno, hasta que sólo quedó una, una chica de piel azul y cabello de colores, que seguía viendo a lo lejos, como si esperara que el tren se diera media vuelta o algo así. Luego de unos momentos, colocó sus manos atrás de su cabeza, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar junto con los demás.

Esa semana terminaría por pasarse realmente lento.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**


	2. PARTE 2

**Ankoku-chan**

**APPLEDASH I**

**Creí que no te volvería a ver**

**PARTE 2**

Una semana entera se había ido ya, y al fin había llegado el día esperado por todos en el que Applejack volvería a casa. El Gran Rodeo de Equestria había terminado apenas el día anterior, y todos esperaban con ansias que su campeona volviera en el tren de la once y media. Mientras Big Macintosh y Apple Bloom habían ido a recibirla a la estación, en el granero de Sweet Apple Acres, estaban preparando una merecida celebración por su regreso. Por supuesto, la de la idea original había sido ni más ni menos que Pinkie Pie, quien siempre era la primera en estar lista y dispuesta para ocasiones como esa. Habían traído comida, pastel, barriles del famoso jugo de manzana de la Familia Apple, decoración, y globos… Muchos globos.

Todos se apuraban lo más que podían en preparar todo el lugar, pues ya hacía varios minutos que habían oído el silbato del tren, anunciando su llegada; los hermanos Apple estarían ahí en cualquier momento, así que tenían que apresurarse.

\- Espero que Applejack no se sorprenda demasiado con su fiesta sorpresa de Bienvenida. – Comentó Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash y ella estaban cada una sobre una escalera, colocando una larga pancarta por encima de las mesas con las palabras:

_BIENVENIDA A CASA APPLEJACK, NUESTRA CAMPEONA DE RODEO_

\- ¿Por qué no? – Le cuestionó la chica de piel azul, mientras pegaba su extremo de la tela contra la viga. – Si ese es el punto de una fiesta sorpresa, ¿o no?

\- Lo sé… Pero espero que no esté tan sorprendida que se asuste, porque aunque estar sorprendida puede ser algo lindo, asustarse puede ser… Realmente aterrador e incómodo.

\- Sí, definitivamente de eso tú si sabes mucho, Fluttershy.

\- Gracias, Rainbow Dash.

\- No fue un cumplido.

Debajo de ellas, Pinkie Pie parecía estar ensayando su grito de _“¡Sorpresa!”_ , lo que curiosamente en verdad tomaba por sorpresa a varios presentes, en especial cuando literalmente lo gritaba a sus espaldas. Twilight estaba colocando algunos de los varios globos que Pinkie había traído, intentando dispersarlos de la manera correcta y homogénea por todo el granero, cuidando de que no hubiera un color de más de un lado que en otro. Rarity también ayudaba en la decoración, y a acomodar las mesas de comida. Otros amigos y amigas de Applejack, y de la familia Apple, se encontraban también aguardando ansiosos.

Cuando ya faltaban diez minutos para el medio día, Twilight divisó un par de figuras acercándose caminando por el camino principal hacia la entrada de la granja. Desde lo lejos pudo divisar de inmediato y sin problema la figura fornida y alta de Big Mac, su cabello rubio oscuro, corto, y piel rojiza.

\- Silencio todos. – Les indicó a los demás, girándose hacia ellos y cerrando la puerta del granero detrás de ella. – Creo que ahí vienen. Escóndanse.

Todos le hicieron caso, y de inmediato se escondieron en dónde pudieron: debajo de las mesas, detrás de los barriles, incluso en los comedores los caballos. Y aguardaron.

\- El secreto de un buen _“¡Sorpresa!”_ es la coordinación. – Comenzó Pinkie Pie a explicarle a Rarity en voz muy baja, quien estaba escondida a su lado. – No puede ser muy pronto, ni muy después. Tiene que ser antes de que el festejado entienda qué pasa, pero no antes de que entienda que hecho algo está pasando.

\- Creo que sé cómo gritar _“Sorpresa”_ Pinkie, gracias. – Le respondió Rarity un poco cortante.

\- Todos creen que saben cómo hacerlo, todos lo creen hasta que ya es demasiado tarde… O temprano.

Rarity sólo giró sus ojos, esperando que en la oscuridad no lo notará, y ya no le respondió nada más.

Se comenzaron a escuchar pasos acercándose a la puerta del granero, y todos tensaron aún más sus sentidos para poder estar preparados. Un paso… Dos pasos… Tres pasos… Cuatro pasos… Y entonces, las bisagras de la puerta comenzaron a rechinar al empezar a abrirse, y el intenso sol de mediodía comenzó a entrar.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Gritaron todos de golpe saliendo de sus escondites cuando la puerta se abrió dos tercios y fueron iluminados.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Se escuchó la vocecilla de Pinkie, gritando justo un instante después de que las voces de los demás callaron. – ¡Oh, rayos! ¡¿Lo ves?!, ¡todos lo hicieron muy pronto!

Cuando pasó todo el furor de los gritos, y las serpentinas dejaron de caer, todos los presentes pudieron ver con mayor claridad a las personas en el umbral: Big Macintosh a la derecha, Apple Bloom a la izquierda… Y nadie más. Esto desconcertó un poco a algunos, pero eso fue en incremento cuando notaron la expresión seria de Macintosh… Y el rostro a punto de soltarse en llanto de Apple Bloom.

\- Tranquilos, sólo somos nosotros dos. – Explicó Big Mac con su voz grave y calmada, pero que estaba inundada de un notorio tono de melancolía.

\- Apple Bloom, ¿qué tienes? – Preguntó Sweetie Belle preocupada, una linda niña de la misma edad de Apple Bloom de cabello morado y rosa, ondulado y largo. Ella y Scootaloo, una niña de piel naranja oscuro, cabello rosa corto y ojos morados, salieron de su escondite en el comedero de caballos y se le acercaron con rapidez. En cuando estuvieron cerca, Apple Bloom se abrazó con fuerza de Sweeite Belle, y soltó algunos sollozos.

Algo no estaba bien, y todos pudieron notarlo de inmediato. La Abuela Smith tuvo que dar un paso al frente y se dirigió directo a su nieto mayor.

\- Big Macintosh, ¿dónde está Applejack? – Le cuestionó con cierta exigencia en su tono. Él, sin cambiar su expresión, dirigió su mano a su cabeza, y pasos sus dedos por su cabello.

\- No lo sabemos, Abuela. – Respondió. – No bajó del tren de Canterlot. Preguntamos, y parece que ni siquiera subió.

Todos se sobresaltaron, atónitos ante lo que acababan de oír. Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos entre los presentes, empezando a preguntarse mutuamente, incluso a soltar sus propias teorías.

\- ¿Habrá perdido el tren acaso? – Preguntó Twilight confundida. Ella y el resto de sus amigas se acercaron curiosas a Macintosh. Tenía que haber algo más en eso; si no era así, ¿por qué Apple Bloom se veía tan afectada?

A su pregunta, Macintosh respondió negando lentamente con su cabeza, y luego introdujo una mano en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Pero cuando veníamos de regreso, encontramos esta postal en el buzón.

Y entonces sacó una postal rectangular, que en la parte frontal tenía una foto del Castillo de Canterlot, y el nombre de la ciudad en un tipo de letra sobria. En la parte trasera, había un texto pequeño escrito con tinta.

\- Es de Applejack. – Pronunció Twilight con la suficiente fuerza como para que todos en el granero la oyeran. Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy se le acercaron de inmediato a, como queriendo leer también el contenido de la postal, casi empujándola pues estaban pegadas contra su espalda. Rainbow Dash, se mantenía algo alejada del grupo, viéndolas desde atrás. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente abiertos, y sus labios apenas un par de milímetros separados.

\- ¿Qué dice Twilight? – Preguntó Fluttershy, curiosa.

\- Dinos, dinos, Twilight. – Agregó Pinkie Pie con entusiasmo.

\- Ya voy, ya voy. – Comenzó a decirles, intentando tranquilizarlas. – Familia y amigos… No volveré a Ponyville. – Esa sola línea fue suficiente para dejar pasmados a todos. – Descuiden, enviaré el dinero pronto… Firma, AJ.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Escucharon todos como la distintiva voz de Rainbow Dash exclama con todas sus fuerzas, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, resonando en el eco del granero.

Las miradas de todos se giraron irremediablemente hacia la chica de cabello de arcoíris. Su expresión había cambiado drásticamente. Su rostro estaba acalorado, sus dientes rechinaban y sus puños se apretaban.

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres con qué no volverá?! – Volvió a gritar con fuerza, y con un tono más exigente que otra cosa. Rápidamente se acercó hacia Twilight, haciéndose un espacio entre todas para poder pegársele como las demás, intentando asomarse sobre su hombro. – ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

\- ¡No lo sé! – Exclamó la chica de pelo azul, sintiendo mucha presión contra ella.

\- ¿Pero es un _“no volveré nunca”_ o un _“No volveré pronto”_ , o un _“no volveré hoy”_?

\- No lo sé, Rainbow Dash. ¡Es todo lo que dice!, nada más…. ¡Ah!

Al final Twilight ya no aguantó más, y cayó al frente hacia el suelo, trayéndose a todas sus amigas junto con ella.

\- Déjame ver. – Exclamó Rarity un poco adolorida, teniendo a Pinkie Pie sobre ella. Con delicadeza retiró la postal de los dedos de Twilight, y se puso de pie como las demás. Caminó hacia un lado de cuarto, releyendo el contenido de la postal una y otra vez. – Esto no tiene sentido, Applejack no es la clase de persona que haría algo como esto.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Agregó Rainbow Dash, sin apaciguar ni un poco su estado de ánimo, y entonces le arrebató la postal a Rarity, empezando a leerla ella misma. – ¡Ella adora vivir en Ponyville!, ¡y punto!

\- Y adora Sweet Apple Acres. – Agregó la Abuela Smith con cierta tristeza en su tono. Aunque todos los presentes se veían afectados, los que se tornaban más tristes, era la propia familia de Applejack.

\- ¡Tal vez le pasó algo malo!, ¡algo horrible!, ¡algo espantoso! – Exclamó Pinkie Pie horrorizada, colocando sus manos en sus mejillas.

\- Eso es demasiado dramático, Pinkie. – Respondió Rarity. – Tal vez sólo está herida…

\- O triste… O pérdida… - Completó Fluttershy.

\- ¡O todo eso junto! – Agregó de nuevo Pinkie con energía.

\- ¡¿Herida o pérdida?! – Rainbow Dash pareció espantarse al oír tales posibilidades. No necesitaba escuchar más. – ¡¿Pues qué estamos haciendo aquí paradas como vacas?! ¡Vamos a buscarla!

Sin decir más, salió corriendo con rapidez hacia la salida, sin preocuparse siquiera si alguien la seguiría o no.

\- ¿Buscarla a dónde? – Le cuestionó Rarity cuando ya estaba con un pie afuera.

\- ¡A Canterlot por supuesto! ¡Y por toda Equestria de ser necesario!

Y entonces siguió corriendo en dirección a la estación, sin detenerse.

Twilight y las otras no reaccionaron tan rápido como su compañera, pero los pensamientos de todas ellas no eran muy distintos. Las cuatro se miraron entre sí, y esas solas miradas fueron suficientes para saber lo que las demás pensaban.

\- Ella tiene razón. – Señaló Twilight Sparkle. – No podemos dejar a Applejack sola sin saber qué le pasó. Debemos de ir a buscarla.

\- ¡Yo voy contigo! – Brincó de inmediato Pinkie Pie sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- Yo también. – Agregó Fluttershy, no tan entusiasta como la chica de piel rosa, pero no por eso con poco ahínco.

\- Luego de que nos tomamos todas estas molestias para su fiesta de bienvenida, mínimo nos debe una explicación. – Mencionó Rarity por último, su manera más elaborada de decir que también iría.

\- ¡Entonces andando!

Las cuatro se dirigieron de inmediato a la puerta, siguiendo los pasos de Rainbow Dash hacia la estación. Antes de irse, Twilight se detuvo unos momentos en la puerta y se giró hacia la familia Apple: Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, y la Abuela Smith, quienes parecía que aún eran incapaces de salir de su asombro.

\- Descuiden, no volveremos sin ella. – Les dijo con convicción, y eso pareció animarlos un poco.

\- Gracias, chicas. – Agradeció la abuela Smith, sonriéndole. – Cuando vuelva, voy a tener que darle unos buenos coscorrones a esa niña por hacernos pasar por esto…

Twilight se dio media vuelta, y corrió para alcanzar al resto.

\- - - -

Tuvieron que esperar una hora para tomar el tren de la una a Canterlot, lo cual fue conveniente para prepararse un poco y no viajar tan improvisadamente; en especial Rarity, que aprovechó esa hora para empacar de manera express… Alrededor de diez maletas de ropa y accesorios. Lo más difícil fue convencer a Rainbow Dash de no irse corriendo ella sola hasta allá, pero al final lo lograron, aunque durante todo ese rato se le notaba realmente impaciente; no duraba ni un minuto sentada, cuando de nuevo se paraba y caminaba de un lado a otro.

Al fin el tren llegó a la estación, y media hora después ya estaban en la gran Capital del Canterlot. Su primera parada fue en el Castillo Real, en donde Twilight les había conseguido hospedaje a Applejack y a Apple Storm durante los días del rodeo. Pero ya no había rastros de ninguno de los dos en aquel lugar. De hecho, todos dijeron que tanto la Vaquera como su caballo, habían empacado todas sus cosas, y dejado el castillo el día anterior, y nadie sabía con exactitud a dónde habían ido.

Ya que no pudieron conseguir mucha más información en el castillo, tuvieron que moverse ahora hacia la Arena Coliseo de la ciudad, lugar en el que se habían llevado acabo las competencias del Gran Rodeo de Equestria. Se trataba de una construcción de forma circular, con una amplia arena en el centro y gradas escalonadas. Cuando llegaron, los encargados se encontraban desmontando el escenario, el podio, guardando los reflectores, las sillas, utilería, y todo lo que se había estado usando hasta el día anterior.

\- ¿Por dónde comenzamos? – Preguntó Twilight, pero era más un pensamiento en voz alta que una pregunta. – ¿Alguna tiene de casualidad una foto de Applejack?

Todas parecieron revisar entre sus cosas, pero aparentemente ninguna traía algo parecido, hasta que Rarity revisó en su bolso.

\- Oh, sí, aquí las traigo. – Comentó con entusiasmo, sacando de su bolsa una carpeta morada con diamantes incrustados en la tapa. – Son las fotos de la prueba de luz que le tome a Applejack y a Apple Storm con los trajes para la competencia.

Rarity abrió la carpeta, y tal cómo y había dicho, dentro de ésta tenía varias fotos de su amiga y de su potro, ambos usando diferentes atuendos en varias, y en diferentes poses y escenarios. En una Applejack usaba una camisa de tela gruesa que dejaba descubierto su ombligo, de color azul con puños y cuello negro, con adornos dorados en forma de espirales y pequeñas gemas blancas incrustadas, en el área de los hombros y el pecho, además de pantalones negros ajustados, botas y sombrero blanco. En otra tenía una camisa amarilla ligera, con estampados de margaritas, sombrero negro, shorts de mezclilla cortos y botas negras. En una más, usaba una camisa de mangas cortas color blanco, guantes y botas cafés de piel, pantalones azules y sombrero también café. En varias se veía, notoriamente algo incomoda con la situación.

Rarity suspiró mientras veía las fotos.

\- Los productos finales quedaron mucho más sencillos que mis primeros bosquejos, pero tenía que darle prioridad a la practicidad y facilidad de movimiento. Pero no por eso quedaron menos encantadores, ¿verdad? Sólo espero que los haya tratado bien. Esta tierra de aquí no parece fácil de limpiar.

\- Wow, Rarity, son hermosas. – Comentó Fluttershy impresionada, tomando una de las fotografías. – Applejack salió muy hermosa en todas, ¿no lo crees, Rainbow Dash?

Fluttershy le pasó una de las fotos a Rainbow Dash, quien la tomó de mala gana sin ponerle mucha atención al principio. Sin embargo, cuando posó sus ojos en ella, cierta fascinación pareció inundar su rostro. Era una foto en la que Applejack usaba la camisa amarilla y los shorts cortos, y estaba montada sobre Apple Storm, aunque la fotografía estaba enfocada en ella. Estaba mirando hacia el horizonte con expresión pensativa, y la fotografía tomaba tres cuartos de su rostro.

\- Sí… Hermosa… - Murmuró la chica de azul. Continuó mirando la fotografía por unos segundos más, antes de poder reaccionar de nuevo y volver a la normalidad; esperaba que nadie hubiera notado ese ligero exabrupto.

Rarity repartió las fotos entre las cinco, y una vez que cada una tuvo la suya, se separaron para preguntar entre las personas si alguna había visto a Applejack. Le preguntaron a todos: encargados, vaqueros, músicos, incluso payasos de rodeo. La mayoría estaba muy ocupado, y sólo echaban un ojo rápido a la foto antes de dar su corta respuesta. Para su buena, y a la vez mala, suerte, casi todos los que veían la fotografía parecían reconocerla de inmediato como _“la chica de Ponyville”_. Luego de ello, unos pocos daban algún comentario sobre cómo les había impresionado sus habilidades, pero todos terminaban su respuesta de la misma forma: nadie sabía a dónde se había ido. Según afirmaban, luego de que terminó el evento, cada competidor tomó su camino, y no podrían asegurar cuál había sido el de Applejack.

Luego de casi una hora de estar preguntando, la búsqueda no había dado muchos resultados. Pero al menos sabían una cosa: Applejack había estado en el rodeo hasta el último día, luego de eso fue al castillo, tomó sus cosas y se fue desde el día anterior. Pero la pregunta seguía siendo la misma: ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

\- Casi todos recuerdan haberla visto competir, pero nadie sabe a dónde fue luego de que terminó el evento. – Comentó Twilight con frustración. Ella y Rarity se encontraban recargadas contra la barda que rodeaba la arena.

Unos gritos y algo de estruendo provenientes del centro del arena, hicieron que la joven de piel morada separará unos momentos sus ojos de la foto que sostenía.

\- ¡Hey tú! ¡¿La has visto?! – Preguntaba una muy entusiasta Rainbow Dash, caminando detrás de un hombre con la cara pintada de payaso y un colorido traje, que parecía intentar hacer hasta lo imposible por perderla, mientras ella insistía en enseñarle la foto de Applejack. – ¡Ni siquiera has volteado a ver la foto! ¡¿Te comió la lengua los ratones o esperas que crea que eres un mimo?!

Twilight siguió con la vista a su amiga y al payaso que perseguía. Era común ver a Rainbow Dash actuando de forma explosiva y agresiva con la gente, pero algo le parecía singular en esa ocasión. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero creía haber detectado algunas conductas anormales en su amiga desde el momento mismo en que Macintosh y Apple Bloom llegaron al granero con esa carta.

\- ¿No han notado a Rainbow Dash un poco… Molesta en todo este viaje? – Se atrevió preguntar, esperando que sus amigas pudieran aclararle su curiosidad.

\- No más que de costumbre. – Escuchó que Pinkie Pie le respondía, justo antes de pasar delante de ella, parada sobre un barril, el cual hacía girar con sus pies. Y avanzó, y avanzó, sin darse cuenta de que se dirigía a la barda, estrellándose con ésta, y cayendo de cabeza del otro lado.

Twilight y Rarity sólo escucharon el fuerte golpe a lo lejos.

\- Todas estamos molestas, Twilight. – Respondió la Diseñadora de Modas, restándole importancia a su comentario. – Despedirte de toda tu familia y amigos con una postal, es tan impersonal, maleducado y grosero; en especial sin dar una explicación.

\- Lo sé, pero…

Twilight estaba por refutar algo a la explicación de Rarity, pero entonces la escena delante de ella la dejó muda.

\- ¡Mira… la… maldita… Foto! – Pronunciaba Rainbow Dash con furia, mientras con un brazo tenía sujeta la cabeza del payaso, y con su mano libre pegaba la foto contra su cara y la restregaba. – ¡¿Ya la ves mejor?! ¡¿Ya puedes decirme si la has visto o no?!

\- Rainbow Dash, ¡no! – Exclamó Fluttershy asustada, y como pudo la tomó de los hombros y la jaló con fuerza, para apartarla del payaso. Éste, en cuanto estuvo libre, salió corriendo despavorido, presa del pánico.

\- ¡Suéltame Fluttershy! – Forcejeó Rainbow furiosa. – ¡Estoy casi segura de que ese payaso sabía algo!

Todas terminaron por reunirse con Rarity y Twilight, todas con la misma historia y con los mismos resultados. Twilight empezó a meditar sobre cuál podría ser su próximo paso a seguir. Si no habían conseguido nada en el Castillo, ni tampoco en la Arena, la única alternativa era ir a la estación de Tren de Canterlot. Era poco probable que alguien la recordará, pues la estación de Capital era realmente grande, y la gente iba y venía a toda hora. La única esperanza era que alguien recordará a una chica acompañada de un caballo, eso de seguro no ocurría tan seguido…

\- Aunque considerando que acaba de ser el Gran Rodeo, con cientos de personas de toda Equestria compitiendo, tal vez si haya habido muchos caballos en la estación, ¿no creen? – Señaló Pinkie Pie. Para sorpresa de sus amigas, lo que decía tenía bastante sentido.

Aun así, no tenían más alternativas. Estaban por retirarse de regreso a la estación, cuando alguien se les acercó y las detuvo.

\- ¿Ustedes son las que buscan a la chica de Ponyville que compitió en el rodeo? – Les preguntó un acento cantado, como el de varios con los que habían hablado ese día. Las cinco se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver de quién se trataba.

Era una jovencita, de tal vez 15 o 16 años, delgada, de cabello marrón que le llegaba unos centímetros por debajo de los hombros. Tenía piel color durazno, y ojos grandes esmeralda. Tenía un sombrero café en su cabeza, pantalón azul, camisa roja a cuadros y botas cafés. Además, colgada a sus espaldas, llevaba una guitarra acústica de madera.

\- Sí, es nuestra amiga, se llama Applejack. – Le indicó Twilight de inmediato, y le extendió una de las fotografías.

La chica tomó la foto y la miró con detenimiento unos momentos.

\- Ah, sí, en definitiva es ella. – Señaló. – Mi grupo y yo ofrecimos espectáculos musicales durante los cinco días del Rodeo, y me tocó verla competir en varios eventos. Fue increíble, fue su primer año y sin embargo estuvo a la par de los profesionales y veteranos, y los hizo sudar. Eso para mí es realmente digno de…

\- ¡Al grano, hermana! – Interrumpió Rainbow Dash de manera abrupta, parándose delante de ella y asustándola un poco. – ¿Sabes dónde está o no?

\- Raimbow Dash. – Susurró Twilight entre dientes, tomando a su amiga del brazo y apartándola de la chica antes de qué intentara agredirla como al payaso. – Disculpa, por favor. Lo que pasa es que se suponía que nuestra amiga volvería a casa esta mañana, pero nunca llegó. Su familia y todos están muy preocupados por ella. ¿Sabrás algo de a dónde se dirigió?

\- Pues… - Comenzó a balbucear algo dudosa, aunque tal vez más bien estaba aún algo impresionada. – No podría asegurarlo con completa confianza, pero luego de la ceremonia de clausura, me pareció verla conversando con Miss Cherry Jubilee.

\- ¿Miss quién? – Preguntaron las cinco al mismo tiempo.

\- Miss Cherry Jubilee. Es la dueña de Cherry Hill Ranch, la plantación más grande e importante de cerezas de toda la región. Tenía su puesto de aperitivos de cereza durante los días del rodeo. Su pastel de cereza es el mejor que he probado.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí. No era mucho, pero era el único indicio que les habían dado hasta ahora posterior a la ceremonia de clausura, y previo a que regresara al Castillo por sus cosas.

\- ¿Sabes de qué estuvieron hablando? – Le preguntó Twilight con interés.

\- Lo siento, pero no me gusta meterme en conversaciones ajenas, señorita.

\- Bueno, tal vez esa señora llamada Cherry sepa algo. – Comentó Fluttershy. – Hasta ahora es la última persona que habló con ella, hasta dónde sabemos.

Era una pista muy débil, sólo un supuesto de alguna conversación que podría haber ocurrido o no, y que podría haber tenido algo de relevancia o no. Pero era lo único que tenían. ¿Qué hacer con esa información? Ya en ese sitio no quedaba casi nadie, además de la gente que limpiaba y acomodaba. Ya todos los competidores y visitantes se habían regresado a sus tierras de origen, y muy posiblemente la tal Miss Cherry Jubilee igual.

\- ¿Esa plantación que nos mencionas está muy lejos de Canterlot? – Preguntó Twilight de nuevo.

\- Pues, más o menos. – Respondió mientras se giraba en una dirección determinada, como queriendo ver más allá de las paredes de la arena. – Son como tres horas de viaje en tren, pasando los Montes Joroba de Camello, en un pueblo llamado Dodge Junction. Es un pueblo pionero a la vieja escuela, casi a la mitad del desierto por la línea que va al Oeste.

\- Tres horas en tren hacia el oeste. – Repitió Rarity, pensando en voz alta. – Es una larga desviación para ir hasta allá sin tener seguridad siquiera de qué encontraremos algo.

\- ¡No importa! – Intervino Rainbow Dash. – ¿No dijimos que la buscaríamos por toda Equestria de ser necesario? ¡Andando entonces!

\- Sé más sensata, Rainbow Dash. Aunque alcanzáramos el tren de las cuatro, cosa que dudo, terminaríamos llegando a aquel sitio casi al atardecer, sin hospedaje, ni nadie conocido.

\- Si tienen miedo, iré sola.

Y sin decir más ni escuchar más razones, de nuevo se puso en marcha.

\- Espera, Rainbow Dash. – Gritó Twilight intentando detenerla, pero fue inútil.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa? – Murmuró Rarity molesta.

\- Creo que Rainbow Dash en verdad extraña a Applejack. – Agregó Fluttershy, aunque no del todo segura.

¿Sería sólo eso? ¿O era qué estaba enojada con Applejack? Twilight seguía sin entender con claridad qué pasaba. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de detenerse en esos momentos a pensar en ello.

\- Ya tenemos extraviada a una amiga, no podemos perder también a Rainbow. Creo que iremos a Dodge Junction después de todo.

\- ¡Bien! ¡De vuelta al tren! – Gritó Pinkie Pie entusiasmada, y empezó a correr por el mismo camino que había tomado Rainbow.

\- Mucha gracias, enserio. – Agradeció la chica de morado a la jovencita de la guitarra, antes de adelantarse con las demás.

\- No hay de qué, y espero que encuentren a su amiga.

Luego de despedirse, de nuevo volvieron a dirigirse detrás de Rainbow Dash. Su próxima parada sería la granja Cherry Hill Ranch en Dodge Junction. ¿Qué las esperaba en ese lugar?

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Como dije en un inicio, todo sigue más o menos la misma línea argumental de "The Last Roundup" con algunas marcadas diferencias, y más o menos se mantendrá así. Quisiera saber cómo sienten a los personajes (en especial a las seis principales), ya que siendo la primera vez que escribo algo de esta serie, y ya qué sólo he visto las primeras dos temporadas, quisiera estar seguro que no estoy metiendo la pata con ninguna.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	3. PARTE 3

**Ankoku-chan**

**APPLEDASH I**

**Creí que no te volvería a ver**

**PARTE 3**

La búsqueda de la desaparecida Applejack, no había dado muchos frutos en Canterlot. Lo único que habían obtenido, era una pequeña pista que bien podría ser un callejón sin salida, pero era lo único que tenían para continuar. Por lo tanto, queriéndolo o no, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, y Pinkie Pie, terminaron de nuevo en el tren, pero ahora iban en una dirección totalmente distinta, a un pueblo llamado Dodge Junction. Algunas no estaban muy convencidas, pero todas estaban de acuerdo en que no podían volver a Ponyville sin Applejack, en especial luego de que se lo habían prometido tan enérgicamente a su familia.

Eran ya cerca de las seis de la tarde. En una hora más aproximadamente, el cielo empezaría a tornarse de anaranjado. Twilight se encontraba sentada junto con Fluttershy, unas dos filas detrás de donde les había tocado sentarse a Rainbow Dash y Rarity, aunque esta última se había retirado hace un rato ya, llevándose consigo una de sus maletas. Pinkie Pie estaba sentada detrás de ellas, plácidamente dormida contra su asiento, y roncando de manera un tanto sonora.

Rainbow Dash estaba en esos momentos sentada sola, mirando por su ventanilla de manera pensativa. No importaban lo que sus amigas dijeran; Twilight estaba casi segura de que la actitud de su amiga durante todo ese viaje, no había sido del todo normal. Sí, Rainbow Dash era por naturaleza algo hostil y agresiva con la gente, y algo propensa a actuar sin pensar, o dar el primer golpe antes de preguntar. Pero había algo diferente en esa ocasión, pero no descifraba qué podía ser exactamente. Armándose de valor, decidió ir y preguntarlo directamente.

\- Hey, Rainbow Dash. – Le saludó con un tono amistoso. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- De maravilla, ¿por qué? – Le respondió Rainbow a su vez, sin apartar su mirada de la ventanilla.

Pese a su respuesta no muy amable, Twilight decidió sentarse a su lado, en el asiento vacío de Rarity.

\- Por nada. Es sólo que te he notado un poco… molesta en general desde que dejamos Ponyville...

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! – Contestó de inmediato, girándose hacia ella y cortando cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado decir a continuación. Sus ojos tenían una expresión tan intimidante, que Twilight inconscientemente se hizo hacia atrás, como queriendo crear distancia entre ambas. – Por culpa de esa Vaquera de Cuarta, estamos haciendo todo este viaje a ciegas, preocupadas de lo que le pudo haber pasado. La muy desconsiderada… - En ese momento alzó su puño y dio un golpe con fuerza al soporte del brazo de su asiento. – ¡¿Qué acaso pensó que con enviar esa boba postal me quedaría de brazos cruzados sin ir a buscarla y exigir una mejor explicación?!

Se mantuvo en su posición por un par de segundos, y luego pareció sobresaltarse un poco, y voltear a ver a Twilight, ahora al parecer más asustada que furiosa.

\- Digo… Nosotras… Todas nosotras, todo Ponyville, que nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados. Eso quise decir, no lo otro. ¡¿Por qué me interrogas?!

Twilight no supo bien qué responder, o qué exactamente significaba esa conducta tan sospechosa en su amiga. Pero era obvio que se encontraba muy a la defensiva, y si algo había aprendido de sus guías para tratamiento del comportamiento y conducta interpersonal, es que en esos casos lo que debes evitar es que la persona se sienta atacada.

\- De acuerdo, entiendo lo que dices Rainbow, y estoy de acuerdo. Sólo quiero que sepas que si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, algo que te moleste muy específico, puedes decírmelo, ¿está bien?

\- Ahora que lo mencionas… - Guardó silencio unos momentos, viéndola fijamente. – Tengo hambre, ¿me traes algo de comer?

\- Ah… Seguro.

Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Twilight se puso de pie una vez más, y se dirigió de regreso a su asiento.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – Le preguntó Fluttershy con curiosidad, en cuanto estuvo de pie a su lado.

\- No estoy segura. Pero en efecto parece que está muy enojada con Applejack.

\- Tal vez yo deba intentarlo. Tengo buen tacto con los animalitos malhumorados, en especial cuando dos están enojados el uno con el otro.

\- Rainbow no es un animalito, Fluttershy. Es mucho menos sensata. – Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla por el chascarrillo de la Hechicera. – Por el momento no creo que sea conveniente seguirla molestando. Por cierto, ¿sabes cuál es el vagón de los bocadillos?

La puerta del vagón se abrió en el segundo preciso en el que estaba pronunciando su pregunta, por lo que la persona al otro lado de ésta logró escucharla justo a tiempo.

\- Dos vagones hacia atrás, cariño. – Oyeron que pronunciaba la distintiva voz de Rarity. – Pero no pruebes los de pescado.

Twilight se giró hacia la puerta, al igual que Fluttershy que se asomó sobre su asiento. Rarity estaba de pie frente a la puerta, pero para su sorpresa ya no usaba la misma ropa que la última vez que la vieron. Ahora traía una blusa color rosa oscuro, con gemas estampadas, que de la parte de atrás se alargaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas, como una cola; también un broche de diamante en el pecho como adorno en su corbatín vaquero. Usaba además pantalones blancos entallados, botas rosas como su camisa, y un sobrero blanco estilo vaquero, con un listón rosado alrededor, y una pequeña pluma blanca. Por último, un cinturón negro de hebilla de diamante, y atado a éste traía colgado un lazo.

\- Cielos, Rarity. Te ves hermosa. – Pronunció Fluttershy con entusiasmo.

\- Sí, te ves… Campirana. – Fue lo único que pudo surgir de los labios de Twilight.

\- ¿Les agrada? – Rarity empezó a girar lentamente para que pudieran apreciarlo mejor; en la espalda de su blusa, tenía un estampado en forma de alas de ave, con pequeñas gemas que le daban un efecto brilloso. – Luego de hacerle sus atuendos a Applejack, me quedó algo de inspiración, así que me confeccioné este modelo. Esto es más parecido a lo que deseaba hacerle en un inicio, pero me dijo que era demasiado llamativo. ¿Pueden creerlo? Demasiado llamativo.

En verdad era un atuendo hermoso, pero tantos objetos brillantes en la camisa en efecto podrían haber desentonado un poco en la competencia.

\- Pensé que ya que vamos a un pueblo pionero, era la oportunidad perfecta para lucirlo. Tal vez haya algunos clientes interesados.

\- ¿Y lo traías contigo aunque no sabías a dónde iríamos en primer lugar? – Cuestionó Twilight confundida.

\- ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de mí, Twilight? Siempre tienes que estar lista para no desentonar, sin importar a qué sitio vayas. Preparación, preparación. Esa es la clave.

Twilight volteó a ver de reojo a Fluttershy, y ambas parecieron intercambiar ideas con tan sólo sus miradas. En el fondo ninguna lo diría en voz alta, pero ambas pensaban lo mismo: _“Eso explica por qué trae diez maletas con ella”_.

\- - - -

Dodge Junction era justo como se lo habían imaginado: un pueblo con un aire rustico, rodeado de densas planicies, y altas montañas. No era tan pequeño como se lo habían imaginado; fácil podría asemejarse en tamaño a Ponyville. La mayoría de las casas eran de madera, de colores discretos, y parecían haber sido construidos en torno a una alta torre de reloj, que se erguía en el centro del pueblo, y que habían sido capaces de divisar en cuanto se estaban acercando. Todos usaban ropas gruesas, sombreros, algunos con botas y jeans, sombrillas, y había algunos a caballo por las calles. La estación de tren era modesta, con un pequeño andén en el que había aproximadamente cinco personas esperando. Ellas fueron las únicas que bajaron.

Para cuando llegaron, el sol estaba a unos minutos de tocar el horizonte como habían predicho. Las sombras de las montañas cercanas se sumían sobre el valle y el pueblo, y lo que no era tocado por dichas sombras estaba bañado de un tinte anaranjado y amarillo. Algunos faroles de gas ya se habían encendidos en algunas calles.

\- Qué lugar tan bonito. – Comentó Pinkie Pie en cuanto puso un pie fuera del tren. – Me recuerda a Appleloosa

Todas estaban de acuerdo con el comentario de Pinkie Pie. Era fácil la comparación con aquel pueblo que habían visitado no hace mucho. Y de hecho, en ambas ocasiones había sido gracias a Applejack.

\- Bien, ya estamos aquí. – Señaló Rainbow Dash. – Ahora sólo necesitamos encontrar esa Plantación de Cerezas de las que nos hablaron.

Rainbow estaba dispuesta a emprender la marcha, pero sus amigas no la secundaron.

\- Ya casi anochece, ¿no sería mejor buscar primero hospedaje? – Escucharon como sugería Fluttershy.

\- Podemos hacerlo luego.

\- Fluttershy tiene razón. – Intervino Rarity ahora a favor de su acompañante. – No puedo seguir cargando mi equipaje de un lado a otro como mula de carga.

\- Nosotros también estamos de acuerdo. – Mencionaron dos trabajadores el tren, parados justo detrás de Rarity, cargando todo su equipaje como les era posible, con sus piernas temblando y sus rostros reflejando gran sufrimiento. Por su lado, Rarity sólo cargaba su bolso de mano.

Todas parecieron estar de acuerdo en que eso era lo mejor por hacer, todos excepto Rainbow, que como ya era costumbre últimamente, estaba bastante impaciente.

\- Bien, si eso quieren, ustedes hagan eso. Yo iré a interrogar a esa tal Cherry Jubilee.

Y entonces se dio media vuelta, y apenas y separó un pie de los tablones para irse corriendo, cuando la voz autoritaria de Twilight resonó con fuerza.

\- ¡Detente por un segundo, Rainbow Dash! – Pronunció con fuerza, y de la impresión Rainbow dio un paso en falso, tropezándose y cayendo al suelo. – No puedes seguir corriendo de un lado a otro sin pensar. Todas estamos preocupadas por Applejack, pero debes tranquilizarte. Estamos cansadas, y en un pueblo totalmente desconocido para todas. Vamos con cautela, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Tú no lo entiendes…!

\- Entonces ayúdanos a entender.

Estando aún sentada en el suelo, Rainbow Dash bajó su mirada, notándosele algo de frustración. Twilight esperaba que se negara a entender, o tal vez incluso que no dijera nada y sólo se parara y se fuera corriendo. Para su sorpresa, no fue nada parecido.

\- Está bien, vayamos a la posada y reservamos una habitación. – Les respondió entre dientes, algo malhumorada. – Pero luego de eso busquemos esa granja, ¡¿Sí?!

Twilight sonrió levemente, satisfecha.

\- Sí, te lo prometo.

Cómo lo acordaron, se dirigieron de inmediato a la posada del pueblo. Resultó ser un establecimiento más acogedor de lo que esperaban, con una hermosa fachada de colores verdes y azules, atendida por un amable hombre de anteojos y cabeza calva. Pero a su vez, también resultó ser algo más costosa de lo que esperaban, por lo que tuvieron que pedir sólo un cuarto, y sólo por una noche. Esperaban no estar más que eso, y en la mañana volver a Ponyville, o en su defecto dirigirse al siguiente punto de búsqueda, dependiendo de que obtuvieran.

 Luego de dejar su equipaje en el cuarto, y refrescarse un poco, casi todas estaban algo cansadas y hambrientas. Incluso Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy se dejaron caer unos momentos en la cama, y fue muy difícil hacer que se levantarán de nuevo. Pero Rainbow Dash insistió mucho, y Twilight lo había prometido, así que tuvo que apoyarla.

\- Vamos, sé que estamos cansadas. Pero recuerden que estamos aquí por una misión muy importante. Vayamos a ver si alguien nos puede decir en dónde está la plantación, y si podemos hablar con la señora Cherry de una vez. Luego podremos ir a cenar algo.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡cena! – Gritó Pinkie Pie entusiasmada, parándose de la cama de un salto. – No he comido nada en todo el día, mis niveles de azúcar están peligrosamente bajos…

Cuando lograron que todas se pusieran de nuevo de pie y recuperaran los ánimos, se dirigieron a cumplir lo acordado. El sol ya se estaba metiendo, y los faroles de la calle estaban encendidos. No tuvieron mucho problema en obtener información; en cuanto le preguntaron a la primera persona con la que se cruzaron sobre Cherry Hill Ranch, ésta les indicó sin problema cómo llegar. Al parecer, la plantación de cerezas era tan conocida e importante como se los habían comentado en Canterlot. Se encontraba a las afueras, al oeste del pueblo. La propiedad estaba rodeada con una larga cerca de madera color rojo. La entrada principal, estaba adornada en la parte superior con un arco que tenía el nombre del rancho, con algunos adornos de cerezas en él.

Desde la entrada principal, se extendía un largo camino de varios metros, rodeado a cada lado por árboles, árboles, y más árboles de Cerezas, altos, frondosos y muy hermosos. Había faroles alumbrando todo el camino, que terminaba en un edificio de color rojo, de dos pisos, con columnas blancas y ventanas altas. Detrás de la casa, había más hectáreas, cubiertas del mismo tipo de árboles, y por varios otros edificios, similares a casas, graneros, y también algunos corrales. Era una granja de enorme tamaño, fácil el doble del tamaño de Sweet Apple Acres, o más.

Frente al primer edificio, había un cartel de madera, que igualmente contenía el nombre de la plantación. Mientras caminaban por el sendero, y admiraban todos los árboles, se cruzaron con un par de personas: primero un chico, y luego una chica, ambos con ropa campirana y sombreros. Les preguntaron a ambos sobre Miss Cherry Jubilee, y ambos les respondieron que preguntaran por ella adentro del edificio, al que llamaron _“la oficina”_. Inmediatamente después de entrar, se encontraba un hermoso recibidor, con sillones, mesas para té, y algunos escritorios. Varias personas estaban en ese sitio, yendo y viniendo por los pasillos, o subiendo y bajando por las escaleras, aparentemente todos muy ocupados. Aunque insistían en llamar la atención de alguno, tuvieron problemas en que alguien les hiciera caso al fin.

\- Lo siento, Miss Cherry Jubilee está muy ocupada. – Les respondió un hombre de cabello negro y corto, piel color chocolate, camisa verde y pantalones, mientras revisaba algunos papeles. – Apenas ayer en la noche volvió de Canterlot, y hay mucho trabajo atrasado.

\- ¿No puede atendernos sólo un minuto? – Insistió Twilight. – No le quitaremos mucho tiempo.

\- Sólo queremos hacerle una pregunta rápida. – Agregó Fluttershy, apoyando la petición.

\- Lo siento, no puedo hacer mucho. Pueden seguir esperando si quieren…

El hombre se disponía a irse y seguir con su trabajo, pero de inmediato Rarity se colocó delante de él, extendiendo una mano para detener su avance. Él la miró un tanto confundido, pero entonces Rarity lo miró fijamente, con sus ojos grandes y azules, muy abiertos, y una ligera sonrisita en los labios.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, pero es que hemos hecho un viaje demasiado largo y cansado desde Ponyville a Canterlot, y luego hasta acá. Tenemos hambre, y enserio, enserio quisiéramos poder hablar con Miss Cherry Jubilee. – En ese momento colocó su dedo índice sobre su pecho, haciendo pequeños circulitos en él. – ¿De verdad no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarnos?

Y el rostro chocolate del joven, se tornó rojizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las palabras, y las aproximaciones de Rarity, tuvieron sin duda el efecto deseado.

\- Bueno… Sí, tal vez. – Comenzó a balbucear, nervioso. – Ahora que lo recuerdo, en unos diez minutos se servirá la cena en el comedor. Tal vez ahí puedan hablar con ella, pero no les prometo nada…

\- ¡Cena! – Volvió a exclamar Pinkie Pie con entusiasmo.

\- Muchas gracias, cariño. – Agradeció la chica de cabellos morados, guiñándole un ojo, lo que provocó que al chico casi le saliera humo de las orejas. – Será más que suficiente.

\- Vengan, las guiaré al comedor.

Acto seguido, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta trasera, y las cinco lo siguieron, manteniéndose a unos cuantos metros detrás de él.

\- Así se hace, Rarity. – La felicitó Rainbow Dash, al parecer satisfecha con su táctica. Por su lado, Twilight no se veía tan contenta.

\- Eso estuvo mal de tantas formas, Rarity. Pero supongo que no puedo criticar los resultados.

\- Tú misma lo dijiste, querida Twilight. – Se defendió Rarity, sonriendo con satisfacción. – Estamos en una misión importante.

Atrás de la casa principal había más árboles de cerezas. Ya que era de noche, era difícil verlos a todos, pero sus siluetas oscuras se extendían a todo lo largo, hacia el frente y hacia los lados. También había faroles alumbrando algunas áreas del terreno, ayudados además por la brillante luna que había en el cielo en esos momentos. El comedor al que el hombre las dirigía, parecía ser un edificio alargado de paredes exteriores rojas, con cerezas pintadas en ellas, y techo de tejas blancas. Varias personas iban caminando en esa dirección, al parecer todos los trabajadores de la plantación.

Las cinco seguían en silencio a su guía. Rarity y Twilght iban al frente, luego Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, y hasta atrás Rainbow Dash, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y expresión seria.

\- ¿No viene a cenar, capataz? – Escuchó la joven de piel azul que una voz grave pronunciaba con fuerza, no muy lejos de ella. No le dio mayor importancia, ni siquiera escuchó con claridad lo que había dicho. Pero todo cambió al oír la respuesta, que voló por el aire nocturno directo a sus oídos.

\- En un momento. – Pronunció una segunda voz, más suave, pero aun así con un tono fuerte, que la hizo detenerse en seco en su lugar. – Voy a llevar a mi potro al establo, y en un momento los alcanzo.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Había sido su imaginación? ¿Tal vez ya hasta estaba alucinando para ese punto? Una parte de ella quería seguir de largo con las otras, pues presentía que si volteaba y no veía lo que esperaba, posiblemente su estado de ánimo iría de mal en peor. Pero, por otro lado, realmente deseaba voltear, realmente deseaba saber si eso que había oído había sido real. Al final se armó de valor, y se viró rápidamente hacia su izquierda.

Había un grupo de tres hombres dándole la espalda. Estaban volteados en dirección a lo que claramente era el establo de la granja, un establo realmente grande y de apariencia cuidada. La persona con la que hablaban, y quien les había respondido, estaba frente al edifico, montada sobre un caballo. En cuanto ella volteó a ver, pudo notar como esa persona jalaba las riendas y hacia que su caballo empezará a andar hacia el interior del establo. Los otros tres hombres se giraron y comenzaron a avanzar hacia el comedor.

Rainbow Dash estaba en shock. Reconocía esa voz con acento campirano a la perfección. Reconocía también a ese caballo, reconocía ese sombrero, y esa camisa blanca con verde, con estampado de manzanas a la altura de los hombros, que había sido alumbrada por un segundo, cuando avanzó cerca de un farol. Lo primero que sintió fue gran asombro. Luego, un pequeño rastro de felicidad, que se exteriorizó como una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Le siguió a continuación algo que no sería posible describir con palabras, para culminar en una profunda y agobiante… furia…

\- - - -

La joven de piel anaranjada con pecas en la mejilla, ojos grandes y verdes, y cabello rubio, bajó de su caballo de un salto una vez que estuvo en el establo. Lo dirigió hacia su respectiva casilla, y entonces se tomó unos momentos para tomarlo de la cabeza y darle unas pequeñas caricias, justo como le gustaba.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, amigo? – Le preguntó con un tono amistoso, mientras le sonreía. – Nada mal para un primer día de trabajo, ¿verdad?

El caballo respondió con un simple relincho.

\- No te puedes quejar. Tu habitación es mucho más bonita que la anterior, y tienes toda la alfalfa que puede comer un rey.

Dicho eso, tomó un morral con alfalfa, y lo colgó frente a su puerta. El animal no esperó ni dos segundos, antes de dirigir su hocico hacia él y comenzar a comer en silencio.

\- Eso es, te lo has ganado. – Le mencionó su dueña, mientras seguía pasando sus manos por su cabeza y su crin. – Yo también necesito una buena ce…

\- ¡¡Applejack!! – Escuchó como alguien gritaba con gran fuerza a sus espaldas, haciéndola casi dar un brinco de la impresión.

Sus agudos reflejos la hicieron voltearse rápidamente en un sólo movimiento hacia la entrada del establo, en dónde, enmarcada por la luz de la luna y los faroles, se encontraba la figura de una persona, que la miraba intensamente con sus ojos casi encendidos en llamas. Reconoció con mucha facilidad de quién se trataba, y su sola presencia la dejó atónita.

\- ¿Rainbow Dash? – Soltó al aire de pronto.

En efecto, ese cabello de colores de arcoíris, esa piel azul y ojos grandes y morados, oscuros, sólo podían ser de una persona: su amiga Rainbow Dash. Y también reconoció su mirada de enojo, una de sus tantas miradas de enojo de hecho; esa fácil podría ser la número 8.5 en su escala.

Una risilla nerviosa surgió de los labios de la vaquera, quien inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás con algo de nervios.

\- ¿Qué… Qué haces aquí…? – Fue lo único que logró pronunciar.

\- ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! – Repitió Rainbow, alzando tanto la voz que todos los caballos parecieron alterarse… Menos Apple Storm, que seguía comiendo de su alfalfa tranquilamente. De la nada, empezó a acercársele, cada vez con más rapidez. – ¡¿Que qué hago aquí?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?! ¡Te voy a decir que hago aquí!

Cuando menos lo pensó, la chica de azul se le lanzó encima como fiera. Ella ni siquiera podía aún salir de su primer asombro cuando la vio parada en ese lugar como si nada, mucho menos pudo reaccionar para esquivar su tacleada.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡suéltame!

Rainbow la tumbó al suelo, y como en una repetición de lo ocurrido hace una semana atrás en el andén de la estación de tren, ambas empezaran a forcejar entre ellas, sólo que ahora se les notaba mucha más agresividad y fuerza, y ahora rodaban sobre paja.

Los gritos de ambas, como los relinchos y golpes nerviosos de los caballos, no pasaron desapercibidos por mucho tiempo. Twilight y el resto ya estaban prácticamente en la entrada del comedor, cuando todo ese ruido llamó la atención del hombre que los guiaba, y de algunos otros que se dirigían en su dirección. La atención de todos se centró en el granero, que de inmediato fue reconocido por todos como la fuente de todo ello.

\- ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? – Murmuró el hombre piel chocolate, y entonces se dirigió de inmediato en dirección al establo junto con otros más.

 Las chicas de Ponyville estaban por preguntarse entre ellas que podría ser eso, y sobre todo qué hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, antes de que alguna otra abriera la boca, Pinkie Pie saltó, señalando algo que ninguna había notado hasta ese momento.

\- Oigan, ¿Dónde está Rainbow Dash?

Todas miraron a Pinkie Pie, y luego a cada una de sus compañeras, como si estuvieran contando cabezas con su mirada. Una vez que verificaron que en efecto les faltaba una, todas al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver al granero. Los ruidos y golpes se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes.

\- Ay, no…

Alrededor de siete trabajadores, hombres y mujeres, habían llegado al granero, pero se habían quedado paralizados en la entrada, sin estar muy seguros de qué hacer ante lo que veían. Applejack y Rainbow Dash estaban en el suelo. Applejack sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca derecha de Rainbow, y la otra la tenía contra su rostro, intentando apartarla de ella. Rainbow tenía su pie derecho contra su vientre, y también la empujaba, pero con su otra mano izquierda sujetaba el cabello rubio de Applejack, y lo jalaba un poco entre sus dedos. Ambas estaban ya para ese entonces cubiertas de paja y tierra, pero eso no les evitaba que rodaran por todo el suelo, en su continuo intento por doblegar a la otra.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto totalmente loca?! – Le gritó molesta Applejack.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡por ti!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Por… tu desconsideración! ¡Por supuesto!

Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, se abrieron paso entre los espectadores en la puerta como les fue posible, con tal de poder ingresar al granero. Luego, las cuatro se quedaron paralizadas al notar lo que ocurría. Era tan difícil decidir qué era lo que las impresionaba más de todo eso.

\- ¡Applejack! – Exclamó Fluttershy sorprendida.

\- ¡La encontramos!, ¡lo logramos! – Celebró Pinkie Pie contenta, dando un par de saltos en el aire.

\- Sí, ¡pero de poco servirá si Rainbow Dash la mata! – Señaló Rarity.

\- ¡Separémoslas!, ¡vamos! – Indicó Twilight de inmediato.

A diferencia del resto, ellas cuatro no dudaron ni un segundo en acercarse a la _“arena de batalla”_ para detener esa locura. Twilight Sparkle y Fluttershy fueron con Rainbow, mientras Rarity y Pinkie Pie hicieron lo suyo con Applejack. Fue muy difícil lograrlo, ya que ambas eran realmente fuertes, más fuertes que cualquiera de ellas, y realmente ninguna soltaba a la otra. Tuvieron que intervenir otros dos trabajadores, uno de cada lado, para poder ayudarlas a separarlas al fin. Cómo pudieron, las jalaron en direcciones contrarias para alejarlas entre sí, pero ambas seguían forcejando, lanzando patadas al aire, como esperando ser capaces de estirar lo suficiente sus piernas para alcanzar a la otra, sobre todo Rainbow Dash. Aunque ya estaban separadas, nadie las soltaba, pues se veía que ninguna estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así como así.

\- ¡¿Por qué no regresaste a Ponyville?! – Le gritó Rainbow Dash con ahínco.

\- ¡Eso no te incumbe! – Le respondió Applejack casi del mismo modo, lo que la hizo sólo acrecentar su enojo.

\- ¡¿Qué no me incumbe?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

\- ¡Rainbow Dash, déjalo ya! – Intentó Twilight de decirle, pero pareció que no la escuchaba en lo más mínimo.

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Rainbow Dash?! ¡¿Es que acaso al fin has perdido la razón?! Debe de ser eso, ¡¿qué persona sensata y educada reacciona de esta forma?!

\- ¡Lo mismo te digo! ¡¿Qué pensabas qué hacías mandando esa postal?! ¡¿Creíste que no nos preocuparíamos por ti?! – Rainbow ejerció fuerza, logrando dar un largo paso al frente, aunque la seguían sujetando. – ¡Suéltenme ya! ¡Alguien le tiene que enseñarle buenos modales a esta campesina!

\- ¡Campesina pero a mucha honra! ¡Y tú eres la menos indicada para enseñarle modales a cualquier persona! ¡Primero dejaría que los cerdos me enseñaran antes que tú!

\- ¡Ya verás!

Los forcejeos y zarandeos de Rainbow se volvieron tan intensos, que logró sacudirse de encima a Twilight, Fluttershy y al trabajador que la sostenía, lanzándolos hacia atrás y haciéndolos caer de sentón al suelo. Antes de que alguien más intentara siquiera a volver a detenerla, comenzó a correr hacia Applejack, alzando su puño derecho. La vaquera no perdió el tiempo, e igualmente ejerció tanta fuerza que Rarity, Pinkie Pie, el segundo hombre que había intervenido, no pudieron retenerla más, y terminaron estampados contra algunas pacas de paja.

\- ¡Pues bien! ¡Si quieres pelear!, ¡éntrale!

Applejack la imitó, y también se le lanzó encima con su puño cerrado y alzado.

\- ¡No!, ¡esperen…! – Les gritó Twilight estando aún en el suelo, pero de poco sirvió.

Ambas chicas se aproximaron con rapidez la una a la otra, hasta plantar sus pies con fuerza a menos de un metro de distancia. Amabas se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, ambas reflejando en ellos el gran coraje que sentían en esos momentos. Jalaron sus puños hacia atrás para tomar impulso, y luego hacia el frente para propinar un golpe certero con todas sus fuerzas.

La coordinación entre  ambas fue tan extrañamente perfecta, que el puño de Rainbow Dash chocó contra la mejilla izquierda de Applejack, justo en el instante exacto en el que el puño de la Vaquera se estrellaba contra la suya. Algo impresionadas, confundidas, y aturdidas, dieron una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados sobre sí mismas por la fuerza del golpe, para después caer como rocas boca abajo al suelo.

Todo se tornó en silencio. Ninguna se movió o hizo ademán alguno de intentar levantarse por cerca de un minuto más. En todo ese tiempo, los espectadores del conflicto, incluidas sus cuatro amigas, se quedaron inmóviles a su alrededor, viéndolas tiradas en el suelo y viéndose entre sí sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- ¿Ya fue todo? – Pronunció Pinkie Pie de pronto, rompiendo el silencio. Se le notaba cierta decepción en  su voz.

\- Pinkie. – Exclamó en voz baja Twilight Sparkle, a modo de regaño.

\- Es que esperaba algo más impresionante. Cómo una explosión tal vez. – En ese momento sintió como Rarity le daba un codazo con fuerza en las costillas, indicándole que se callara. – ¡Auh!

\- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – Se oyó que una voz pronunciaba con fuerza desde la entrada del establo.

Todos se viraron de las dos chicas en el suelo, hacia la puerta, en donde se encontraba parada una mujer adulta, de piel amarillo claro, y ojos verdes brillantes; como seña particular, tenía un lunar, apenas un poco más oscuro que su piel, justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Tenía voluminoso cabello color rojo oscuro, largo y ondulado, que estaba recogido de la parte de atrás, y con dos largos mechones hacia el frente. Era de complexión gruesa, caderas anchas y busto sobresaliente. Usaba pantalones azules, botas rojas de piel, camisa amarilla a cuadros con algunas cerezas estampadas en ella, y una pañoleta rosada alrededor del cuello. Algo tal vez igual de sobresaliente que el resto de su apariencia, de seguro sería el revolver que tenía enfundado y sujeto a su cinturón en su costado izquierdo. Su sola presencia radiaba cierta autoridad, incluso en aquellas que no sabían quién era.

En ese momento, Applejack empezó a levantarse poco a poco. Su mejilla estaba roja en dónde la habían golpeado, y se veía aún algo aturdida.

\- Miss Cherry Jubilee. – Pronunció en voz baja, poniéndose de pie y volteándose hacia la mujer recién llegada cómo le fue posible. ¿Era mujer de la que les habían hablado en la Arena Coliseo de Canterlot? – Lo lamento. Yo…

\- Un momento, querida. – Le interrumpió la mujer de cabellos rojos, y entonces chocó sus palmas con fuerzas. – La cena ya está servida, por favor pasen todos al comedor. Excepto Applejack y las jovencitas que no están en mi nómina, por favor. Vamos, muévanse. No hay nada más que ver aquí.

Uno a uno, el resto de los presentes empezó a retirarse, hasta que en el establo sólo quedaron las seis chicas de Ponyville y aquella mujer. Rainbow Dash estaba empezando a reaccionar para esos momentos, y no se veía de mejor estado que Applejack. Ambas tenían la ropa desalineada, llena de polvo y paja, además de sus mejillas enrojecidas y cabellos despeinados.

\- Lamento la escena, Miss Cherry. – Se disculpó Applejack un poco avergonzada. – Ellas son…

\- No me lo digas, deben de ser tus amigas de Ponyville, ¿verdad? – Comentó con un tono animado, volteando a ver a cada una de ellas. – No esperaba visitas esta noche. Y vaya forma de terminar tu primer día Applejack. Al menos demostraste que no eres alguien con la que te debes meter, sino quieres un puñetazo en la cara, ¡ja!

\- ¿Primer día? – Susurró Rarity, un tanto confundido por lo que acababa de decir.

Applejack se veía algo incomoda y nerviosa, ¿pero era acaso por la presencia de Miss Cherry Jubilee?, ¿O era la presencia misma de sus amigas lo que le provocaba esa incomodidad…?

\- Disculpe la intromisión. ¿Usted es Miss Cherry Jubilee?, ¿la dueña de la plantación? – Se atrevió a preguntar Twilight, dando un paso al frente.

\- Así es pequeña. Todos esos acres de Cerezos que ven allá afuera son todos míos. Uno de cada siete frascos de jalea de cereza que se come en Equestria, proviene de ellos.

\- Cielos, esos son muchos frascos de jalea. – Señaló Pinkie Pie, verdaderamente impresionada.

\- Tú lo has dicho cariño. Y por lo mismo, el trabajo va cada vez en aumento. – Comenzó a caminar en dirección a Applejack, hasta pararse a su lado, y rodear sus hombros con su brazo. – Es por eso que me alegra mucho haber encontrado una nueva capataz tan experimentada como Applejack.

Todas se quedaron mudas al escucharla, mientras que Applejack bajaba la mirada con pena.

\- ¡¿Nueva Capataz?! – Cuestionó Rainbow incrédula. – ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Oh, ¿no lo sabían? – Miss Cherry se vio confundida por la reacción de las chicas. – Hoy fue su primer día, e hizo un espléndido trabajo.

\- Ah, no es para tanto… Miss Cherry Jubilee. – Murmuró la vaquera, casi entre dientes.

\- Qué modesta eres, pequeña. – Respondió divertida, tomando una de sus mejillas para pellizcársela sólo un poco. – Debieron haberla visto competir en el Gran Rodeo. He asistido sin falta durante los últimos diez años, y nunca había visto a una Vaquera ganar tantos listones en su primer año. Por eso me dije a mí misma que necesitaba tenerla en mi equipo.

\- Es decir que… - Surgió de los labios de Fluttershy, aunque la frase no pudo ser completada por ella.

\- ¿Ahora trabajas aquí… Applejack? – Agregó Rarity, exteriorizando la confusión que todas tenían.

La joven rubia, se viró hacia otro lado, con sus mejillas algo sonrosadas. Caminó hacia donde su sombrero se había caído tras la corta pelea con Rainbow Dash, y se lo colocó sobre su desmarañada cabeza, intentando ocultar su rostro con él.

\- Creo que eso quedó muy claro, ¿o no? – Contestó dándoles la espalda. – Soy la nueva capataz de Cherry Hill Ranch.

¿Capataz?, ¿trabajo? ¿Era eso enserio acaso? Todas se miraron entre sí, como si en sus rostros pudieran encontrar la respuesta a todas esas preguntas. Pero no era así. ¿Por qué Applejack estaba trabajando ahí en lugar de haber vuelto a Ponyville con su familia y amigos? ¿Qué había pasado en Canterlot para orillarla a hacer algo como eso?

\- Pero bueno, ¿qué tal si seguimos esta conversación en el comedor? – Sugirió Miss Cherry, empezando a caminar con paso firme hacia la salida. – Cómo dije, la cena ya está servida. Andando, todas están invitadas.

\- Gracias… Señora… - Agradeció Twilight Sparkle en nombre de todas, incapaz aún de salir de su asombro.

Applejack no dijo nada más, ni dio ninguna explicación. De hecho, ni siquiera esperó a que alguna le hiciera una pregunta directa. De inmediato siguió apresurada a Miss Cherry Jubilee, pasando delante de Rainbow y las demás, sin voltearlas a ver. Éstas, un poco dudosas, comenzaron a caminar detrás de ellas en dirección al comedor.

Habían encontrado a Applejack como deseaban, pero el resultado final no había sido del todo el esperado…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Y reaparece Applejack. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, estoy siempre a pendiente de cada uno y los leo sin falta. Veremos que tal evoluciona todo de aquí en adelante, que aún me queda de inspiración para rato.**


	4. PARTE 4

**Ankoku-chan**

**APPLEDASH I**

**Creí que no te volvería a ver**

**PARTE 4**

El comedor de Cherry Hill Ranch era de gran tamaño, compuesto de tres largas mesas rectangulares, cada una con alrededor de veinte sillas por cada lado, es decir, cuarenta lugares por mesa. Para cuando Miss Cherry Jubilee, Applejack y sus amigas llegaron, estaba casi lleno de gente, ya comiendo, o sirviéndose la comida de las mesas con manteles blancos que habían sido puestas con los diferentes aperitivos, a modo de buffet. Entre ellos había ensalada, carne, salchichas, pollo, puré de papa, frijoles, fruta, e incluso algunos postres. Miss Cherry les indicó que podían servirse lo que quisieran. Pese a que todas seguían aún muy impresionadas por lo que les acababan de decir en el establo, decidieron pasar, tomar un plato, y servirse algo de comida, pues no habían tenido tiempo de comer nada en todo el día, más que bocadillos en el tren; ni siquiera habían probado la comida que se había preparado para fiesta de bienvenida de Applejack, a la cual la festejada nunca llegó. La que más se veía emocionada de al fin poder probar bocado, era sin duda Pinkie Pie, quien intentó servirse de todo un poco.

Una vez que tuvieron sus platos servidos, se dirigieron a la cabecera  de la mesa de en medio, en donde la dueña de la granja las esperaba; Applejack estaba sentada a su diestra, ya comiendo. Ellas se les unieron en silencio, aunque ninguna podía evitar mirar de reojo a Applejack, quien a su vez intentaba por todos los medios de no mirarlas a ellas. Miss Cherry empezó a hablarles de una forma realmente cordial y amistosa. Se veía que era una persona muy educada, y con gran facilidad para hablar.

\- Nunca he estado en Ponyville, pero he oído maravillas de su Jalea de Zapamanzanas. – Les contaba al tiempo que cortaba pedazos pequeños de su corte de carne, para luego disgustarlos a consciencia en su boca. – Siempre me he sentido tentada a ir y probarla por mí misma, pero nunca he tenido mi agenda libre durante su corta temporada. Mucho trabajo, gracias a Celestia. Por ello me sorprendí mucho al enterarme que esta linda señorita que competía en el Gran Rodeo, no sólo era de Ponyville, sino que era justamente su familia quien preparaba esa famosa jalea. De ahí comenzamos a platicar entre evento y evento, de nuestras experiencias en el campo mayormente.

Eso parecía concordar con lo que habían oído en Canterlot. Poco a poco las piezas empezaban a quedar en su lugar.

\- Yo también soy de familia de generaciones de cultivadores. Cuando mi bisabuelo llegó a estas tierras, se encontró con estos árboles de cerezas, creciendo a la mitad del desierto, casi como por arte de magia. Pensó que era algún tipo de señal. Ya saben, Cherry, árboles de Cereza. – Dejó escapar en ese momento una ligera risilla. – Decidió establecerse aquí con toda la familia y el resto es historia.

\- Que interesante, Miss Cherry Jubilee. – Comentó Twilight con sincera impresión.

\- Puedes omitir el Miss, querida.

\- De acuerdo… Pero díganos, ¿Cómo fue que contrató a Applejack?

Las miradas de las cinco… O más bien de las cuatro, pues Pinkie Pie estaba muy concentrada en su cena, se centraron en Applejack justo después de que Twilight hiciera su pregunta. Ésta no ocupó voltear a verlas para saber que la estaban mirando. Miss Cherry parecía no percibir la tensión latente entre ellas.

\- Esa no es una historia tan interesante. Llevaba un par semanas buscando un nuevo capataz, y tenía la esperanza de que en el Gran Rodeo encontraría a un vaquero hábil que llenara las botas. Entonces, justo luego de verla desempeñándose en la competencia de lazar al novillo, me le acerque para presentarme. Y cuando me dijo que era de familia de cultivadores de manzanas, supe que era justo a quien estaba buscando. Le ofrecí el trabajo, y al inicio lo rechazó. Pero cuando le dije el sueldo que ofrecía, me dijo que lo pensaría.

\- ¿Que lo... Pensaría? – Repitió con voz baja Rarity, impresionada, al igual que todas.

Rainbow se alzó de su silla, inclinándose un poco hacia Cherry Jubilee, notándosele cierta amenaza en su acercamiento.

\- Y de seguro le estuvo insistiendo, e insistiendo, e insistiendo hasta que a ella no le quedó otra más que aceptar, ¿verdad? – Le reclamó de pronto.

\- Rainbow Dash. – Escucharon como Applejack murmuraba nerviosa como un regaño.

Por su lado, la mujer de hermosos cabellos rojos, no pareció mutarse.

\- Por supuesto que no, querida. – Le respondió con una sonrisa discreta. – Sólo soy así obstinada cuando se trata de negocios. En este caso, decidí darle tiempo y dejar que se concentrara en la competencia. Y funcionó, pues justo luego de la ceremonia de premiación y clausura, ella misma se me acercó y me dijo que se subía a mi diligencia. Y ahora estamos aquí.

Los ojos de Rainbow Dash se abrieron por completo al oírla. Tal y como les habían dicho en Canterlot, las habían visto platicar justo después de la ceremonia de clausura. Volteó hacia Applejack, esperando que dijera algo para negarlo, pero no fue así. Siguió en silencio, comiendo de su plato con cierta indiferencia a la plática que ocurría, aunque fuera ella de hecho el tema principal de ésta.

\- ¿Así nomás aceptó? – Cuestionó Twilight Sparkle incrédula.

\- Así es, qué suerte la mía. Me dijo que buscaba un cambio de escenario, y mi plantación parecía ser ese escenario idóneo que buscaba, ¿verdad querida?

Cuando Cherry Jubilee se dirigió hacia ella, no le quedó más remedio que alzar su mirada y decir algo, más allá de sólo reprender a Rainbow Dash por su tono.

\- Ah... Sí, Miss Cherry Jubilee... – Fue lo único que logró decir, con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

Nada de eso tenía sentido, ni para Rainbow Dash, ni para Twilight Sparkle, ni para ninguna. ¿Cambiar de escenario?, ¿aceptar un trabajo en un pueblo desconocido lejos de casa? ¿Y todo eso sin avisarle en lo más mínimo como se debe ni a su familia ni a sus amigos? Algo no encajaba en todo eso. Estaban por cuestionar un poco más a Miss Cherry Jubilee, pero en ese momento uno de los trabajadores entró caminando con rapidez por la puerta del comedor, y se dirigió directo a la dueña de la granja.

\- Señora, le acaba de llegar este telegrama de Manehattan. – Le informó con un murmuro cerca de su oído, pero que ellas pudieron escuchar a la perfección.

\- Gracias, chico. – Agradeció la mujer pelirroja, tomando el pedazo de papel amarillento que el hombre traía en sus manos. Lo sostuvo cerca de su rostro para darle una leída rápida. Se limpió los labios y barbilla con su servilleta, y entonces se puso de pie. – Si me disculpan, tengo que atender esto de inmediato, chicas. ¿Se quedarán a dormir? Ordenaré que les preparen habitaciones en los dormitorios.

\- No se moleste, ya tenemos pagada una noche en la posada del pueblo. – Le informó Twilight con amabilidad.

\- De acuerdo, pero si se quedan más tiempo son más que bienvenidas. De hecho vuelvan mañana y les daremos un recorrido por la plantación.

Sin más, caminó hacia la puerta acompañada del trabajador. Ambos empezaron a hablar de algo mientras se marchaban, pero eso ya ninguna lo escuchó, y no les importaba escuchar. Lo único que les importaba estaba sentada delante de ellas, con su sombrero cubriéndole el rostro, pero ni así era capaz de evitar la agobiante sensación que le provocaba tener todos esos ojos acusadores y molestos sobre ella. De sólo dos bocados rápidos, terminó todo lo que quedaba en su plato, y se puso de pie tan rápido que casi tiró su silla.

\- Bueno, chicas... Creo que me iré a dormir ya. Mañana debo levantarme temprano.

Se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no se quedaría simplemente así.

\- ¡No tan rápido, Applejack! – Pronunció Rainbow Dash con fuerza, y usando sus grandes habilidades atléticas, saltó por encima de la mesa, cayendo del otro lado, y prácticamente bloqueándole todo el camino con su cuerpo.

\- No puedes irte así como así sin darnos una explicación. – Dijo ahora Rarity a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Qué explicación...?

\- ¡¿Qué te parece empezar por decir porqué dijiste que no volverías a Ponyville?! – Le reclamó Rainbow Dash con ahínco, encarándola de nuevo frente a frente.

\- Sí, ¿y por qué estás aquí en Dodge Junction? – Agregó Rarity al cuestionamiento.

\- ¿Porque aceptaste este trabajo? – Se atrevió a comentar Fluttershy.

\- ¡¿Por qué esta carne bañada en jugo de Cereza es tan deliciosa?! – Exclamó Pinkie Pie con fuerza, quien el parecer había seguido muy concentrada en su comida.

\- Pinkie Pie, ¿estuviste al menos escuchando algo de lo que estuvimos hablando? – Le preguntó Rarity como reprimenda.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, claro que puse atención. – Respondió con tranquilidad, justo antes de meterse un pedazo grande carne, y continuar ahora hablando con la boca llena. – ¿Qué significa todo eso de deseabas un cambio de escenario, Applejack? ¿No te gustaba más el escenario de Ponyville?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Applejack se sintió totalmente rodeada por sus amigas. Todas paradas entorno a ella, todas mirándola como si la estuvieran acusando de un crimen. Primero pareció ponerse muy nerviosa, sentimiento que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en cierta rabia, pero que después, luego de tomarse un par de segundos para tranquilizarse, pudo canalizar de la forma correcta. Se paró derecha, y con la cabeza arriba.

\- No es para tanto, ¿de acuerdo? – Les respondió con toda la normalidad que le era posible. – Quizás me cansé de cultivar manzanas, y pensé que las cerezas serían un buen cambio. La paga que me ofrecieron era buena, así que acepté y ahora estoy aquí. Eso es todo.

\- ¿Es todo? – Repitió Twilight, arqueando una ceja.

\- Eso no me suena para nada a todo. – Agregó Pinkie Pie, rascándose la cabeza con un dedo.

\- Pues es lo único que tengo que decir al respecto.

En ese momento se abrió paso entre ellas para dirigirse a la salida.

\- Nada de eso. – Escuchaba que Rainbow decía a sus espaldas, caminando detrás de ella. – No vine hasta aquí sólo para recibir de tu parte un puñetazo en la cara. Me debes… Digo, nos debes una mejor explicación que esa.

Applejack, ya estando de pie en la puerta, se giró hacia Rainbow, viéndola fijamente, prácticamente de la misma forma en la que ambas se miraron el establo, un instante antes de golpearse la una a la otra; las marcas rojas de ambos golpes, aún seguían visibles en sus mejillas.

\- Yo no les debo nada. Nadie les pidió que vinieran a buscarme. Y lo del puñetazo, te lo ganaste a pulso. Y si no me dejas en paz de una buena vez

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me darás otro?

Se formó un silencio realmente denso entre ambas. Sus ojos parecían sacar chispas; casi pareciera que esperaran que sus solas miradas fueran un golpe certero contra la otra. Se podía percibir como los ánimos y las emociones seguían volátiles tras lo ocurrido en el establo, y capaces de estallar en cualquier momento, incluso en ese lugar, una vez más. Pero al final no ocurrió. Applejack se dio de nuevo media vuelta y salió caminando rápidamente del comedor.

\- Espera, Applejack. – Escuchó que Twilight le decía. De inmediato, ella y todas las demás salieron detrás de ella, siguiéndola a un par de pasos de distancia. – ¿Acaso hicimos algo que te molestara para que decidieras hacer esto?

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no. – Les contestó sin detenerse, y sin voltear a verlas.

\- ¿Estás segura? No fue por el libro que te di sobre Cómo Organizar Establos, ¿o sí? Porque no fue mi intención decir que tu establo estaba desorganizado.

\- No, no fue eso.

\- Fue por esa vez que cambiaste de peinado y yo no lo sabía y cuando te vi dije _"¡Oh por Celestia! ¿Te caíste del caballo en el lodo?”_ – Preguntó Rarity a continuación.

\- No, pero gracias, ya lo había olvidado.

\- ¿Fue porque no te hice una post fiesta de cumpleaños el año pasado porque pensé que tu _"no quiero una post fiesta de cumpleaños"_ realmente significaba que no la querías? – Siguió el turno de Pinkie de Pie para preguntar.

\- No Pinkie, te aseguro que no. Y en verdad no quería una post fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- ¿Fue por el comentario que hice con respecto al uso de animales en trabajos pesados y circos de entretenimiento? – Continuó la vocecilla de Fluttershy. – No era una crítica hacia tu granja ni nada parecido. Siempre he usado de ejemplo Sweet Apple Acres para el buen trato de animales, ¡de verdad!

\- No, Fluttershy, no me molesto el comentario, enserio.

Rainbow apareció de pronto justo delante de ella en un parpadeo, haciéndola detenerse en seco; sus rostros quedaron tan pegados que sus narices casi se rozaban la una con la otra.

\- ¡¿Fue acaso por mí?! – Le gritó con ímpetu de golpe.

\- ¿Qué? – Fue la respuesta de Applejack ante tal pregunta tan confusa. Pero era no era la única que parecía no entender; todas miraron a Rainbow Dash, un tanto confundidas, e ignorantes de a qué se refería con ello.

\- Por... Mi... – Comenzó a balbucear con nervios, dando un paso en reversa para apartarse un poco de la Vaquera. – Por mi… increíble genialidad que de seguro te hace sentir amenazada… Sí…

Ninguna quedó muy convencida de que eso era lo que deseaba decir, pero prefirieron no cuestionar más al respecto.

\- Ah... Definitivamente no. – Recalcó la joven de piel anaranjada.

La caminata las había llevado justo frente al edificio de los dormitorios, un edificio de tres pisos, color ocre.

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, chicas. Es algo que decidí, y ya, por mi propia cuenta, y mis motivos sólo me incumben a mí. – Applejack subió los primeros dos escalones frente a la puerta principal, y se giró de nuevo hacia sus amigas, mirándolas desde una posición más elevada. – Agradezco que me hayan venido a visitar, y lamento las molestias que les causé. Pero por favor, dejen de hostigarme con preguntas. Vuelvan a Ponyville y díganles a todos que estoy bien.

\- Pero Applejack. – Fluttershy dio un paso al frente, juntando sus manos frente a su pecho. – ¿Qué pasará con tu familia? ¿Con Applebloom, Bic Mac, la Abuela Smith?

\- ¿Que pasara con Sweet Apple Acres? – Añadió Rarity justo después. – No puedes simplemente abandonar tu granja.

\- ¿Y los Elementos de la Armonía? – Remató Twilight por último. – ¿Cómo usaremos su poder completo si nos falta el tuyo?

Applejack suspiró con algo de cansancio. El viaje hasta allá, el día entero trabajado, y ahora ese interrogatorio; era más que suficiente para consumirle todas sus energías de reserva.

\- Escuchen, cuando era niña y decidí ir a conocer la Gran Ciudad y una vida más sofisticada, mi familia también tardó en hacerse a la idea, pero al final aceptaron mi decisión. Ahora que soy una adulta, deberán hacerlo de nuevo. Sé que será duro para ellos, pero así debe ser. Y sobre lo otro, no hemos necesitado usar los Elementos para nada productivo desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que es una responsabilidad muy importante, pero no puedo basar el resto de mi vida en lo que puedo o no puedo hacer por ser la portadora de uno. Si la situación se presenta, ya lo veremos. Por ahora tengo que dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar. Así que buenas noches.

\- Pero...

Applejack abrió la puerta del dormitorio, se metió y la cerró de inmediato detrás de sí, antes de que cualquiera se atreviera siquiera a decirle algo más. El desconcierto era más que evidente en todas. Las cinco se quedaron en silencio, simplemente viendo la puerta cerrada por unos minutos, antes de comenzar a reaccionar. Caminaron cabizbajas hacia la entrada del rancho, para dirigirse a su posada; evidentemente, no había nada más que hacer.

Fluttershy suspiró con profundo desganó.

\- No puedo creer que hayamos encontrado a Applejack, pero tengamos que volver a casa sin ella. Y sin ninguna explicación para darle a su familia de por qué no volverá.

\- Es un día triste para Ponyville. – Agregó Pinkie Pie, melancólica.

\- De todas las cosas malas que podrían haber pasado, ésta es la peor… cosa… ¡posible…! – Exclamó Rarity con fuerza, cubriéndose su rostro con ambas manos. Aunque la sobreactuación de Rarity ante algunos acontecimientos era más que conocida por sus amigas, estaban de acuerdo en que en efecto, todo ese asunto había sido bastante malo.

De pronto, cuando ya estaban a medio camino hacia el portón principal, Rainbow Dash se detuvo. Sus amigas dieron alrededor de cinco pasos más, antes de que Fluttershy, y después el resto, se dieran cuenta de que ya no las seguía. La joven de piel azul estaba parada, mirando sus propios zapatos y la tierra debajo de estos.

\- No lo acepto. – Murmuró en voz baja. – No me importa lo que haya dicho. Todo este asunto es muy extraño. Ella no decidiría de la nada simplemente renunciar a su granja, y venir acá a cultivar cerezas; y menos por simple dinero. ¡Applejack no es así!

\- Todas pensamos lo mismo, Rainbow Dash. – Respondió Fluttershy. – Pero eso fue lo que dijo…

\- No, Rainbow tiene razón. – Señaló Twilight. – Aquí hay gato encerrado. Estoy segura de que Applejack oculta algo. Lo que la trajo a este lugar es algo diferente a los que nos está diciendo, algo que no quiere que sepamos

\- ¿Pero qué puede ser? – Cuestionó Rarity, no del todo convencida aún.

\- Sea lo que sea, ya dejó muy claro que no nos lo dirá por las buenas. – Escucharon todas como Rainbow decía, y justo después se giró hacia el edificio de los dormitorios. – Y si no lo quiere decir, lo obtendremos de alguna otra forma.

Ninguna entendió bien a qué se refería, pero ya lo entenderían en su momento.

\- - - -

Al día siguiente, Applejack se despertó con el cantar del gallo. Seguía aún algo pensativa con respecto a lo ocurrido con sus amigas. Ella las conocía muy bien; debió haber previsto que no dejarían las cosas así como así, y terminarían por intentar rastrearla a como diera lugar; aunque le sorprendió la rapidez con la que habían encontrado su ubicación. Intentó no pensar mucho en ello, pues tenía que empezar lo antes posible su día de trabajo. Los primero fue un baño frío para lograr despertarse, seguido de un balanceado desayuno para darle energía. Luego pasó al establo para ensillar a Apple Storm, y comenzar a su jornada.

Cómo capataz, su trabajo consistía en supervisar y cooperar en cada una de las facetas de producción. El primer paso era el cuidado y riego los árboles. Al ser una región desértica, no había mucha agua, pero por debajo del suelo sobre el que estaba construido Cherry Hill Ranch, pasaba un río subterráneo que servía de fuente de agua, no sólo para la plantación sino también para prácticamente todo el pueblo. Para mejorar el flujo de agua, el padre de Mis Cherry Jubilee había instalado un sistema de mangueras para extraer el agua del subsuelo, y poder regar el terreno y mantener los árboles sanos. Había un grupo especial dedicado especialmente al cuidado de los árboles.

Lo siguiente obviamente era la recolección de cerezas. Los grupos de recolectores estaban desde temprano sobre escaleras colocadas a lado de los árboles de cereza, recolectando aquellas que ya estuvieran maduras, o deshaciéndose de aquellas que estuvieran perdidas. Tomaban las cerezas, y las colocaban en grandes canastas, que luego eran llevadas al área de clasificación, que era básicamente una larga banda transportadora, en la que otro grupo se encargaba de dos cosas: la primera separar toda aquella cereza en mal estado que se le hubiera pasado al grupo de recolectores, y en segunda, separar las cerezas buenas en rojas y amarillas.

De ahí el camino de las cerezas variaba. Algunas, aquellas que se venderían tal cual, iban directo a que se les colocará en sacos, que posteriormente serían enviados en trenes a sus destinos. Otras entraban al proceso de producción, para convertirlas en jalea, jugo, incluso pasteles, o cualquier otro producto imaginado. Por último, estaban aquellas que eran almacenadas, para su futuro uso o venta. Todo eso se hacía cada día, al menos durante la temporada. Cuando ésta pasaba, el trabajo era menos, pero igual había otras actividades de las cuales ocuparse. Por ejemplo, también había venta de leche, huevos, y ganado.

Aunque Applejack había pasado toda su vida en una granja, en cuestión de tamaño, rendimiento, y producción, Sweet Apple Acres estaba muy, pero muy lejos de Cherry Hill Ranch.

Ese día lo empezó supervisando la recolección. Avanzó, montada en Apple Storm, por entre las hileras de árboles, viendo que todo estuviera bien, y ninguno de los trabajadores necesitara nada. De vez en cuando revisaba algunas de las canastas, y se tomaba la libertad de señalarle alguna cereza recolectada a la que le faltaba madurar, o alguna en mal estado que se les había pasado, y les decía cuál era la mejor forma de elegirlas. Su experiencia cultivando manzanas le era de mucha ayuda, sobre todo los métodos que su abuela le había enseñado para elegir las mejores manzanas, que también le ayudaban con las cerezas.

\- En verdad las cerezas son como manzanas pequeñas. – Le decía a una de las recolectoras. – Lo primero es el color; igual que con las manzanas, debes de buscar ese tono perfecto. Luego es como se sienten, no temas presionarlas un poco con tus dedos, pero no mucho. Y por último el olor. – Acercó un racimo de cerezas a su nariz, y respiró con profundidad sobre ellas. – Si las hueles y no te dan ganas de darles una mordida, es que no son las buenas.

\- Buenos días, Applejack. – Escuchó la muy animosa y reconocible voz de Pinkie Pie a sus espaldas.

Applejack se volteó hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Para su sorpresa, a unos cuantos metros de ella, se encontraban Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, ambas montadas sobre un caballo café y uno blanco con negro respectivamente.

\- Buenos días. – Agregó Fluttershy una vez que ella las volteó a ver.

\- Buenos días… ¿Aún siguen aquí?

\- Como Miss Cherry Jubilee nos invitó a conocer su granja, decidimos aceptar y ver un poco más de tu nuevo trabajo, y así poder decirles a todos en Ponyville sobre el maravilloso lugar en el que estás ahora.

Applejack arqueó una ceja, como seña de confusión por lo que oía.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Quiere decir que ya no intentarán preguntarme insistentemente porqué estoy aquí o intentarán convencerme de volver con ustedes?

\- No, claro que no.

\- ¿Ah no? – Preguntó confundida Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy se quitó el sombrero de paja que tenía sobre su cabeza, y sin quitar sus ojos de Applejack, le dio un pequeño golpe con él a Pinkie Pie en la cabeza. – Digo, no, claro que no. Eso mismo.

\- Ajá. ¿Y dónde están las demás?

\- Deben estar viendo otras cosas.

\- Sí, otras cosas. Hay muchas cosas que ver en este lugar. Es un lugar lleno de cosas.

Fluttershy volteó a ver a Pinkie Pie con dureza, intentando indicarle de alguna forma que se calmar. Applejack las miraba con cierta sospecha. Su actitud era algo extraña, y sobre todo le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que las demás no estuvieran presentes.

\- ¿Podríamos acompañarte y ver como trabajas, Applejack?

\- Supongo que no hay problema. Sólo no me hagan más preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Prometido. – Respondió Fluttershy con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Cero preguntas, ni una. – Agregó Pinkie Pie, y luego hizo el ademán con sus dedos de ponerle llave a sus labios.

La vaquera intentó no ponerle mayor atención, y seguir con su labor, andando entre los árboles, con sus dos amigas siguiéndola de cerca. Por algunos minutos todo estuvo tranquilo, las tres avanzando a trote pausado, de vez en cuando deteniéndose para que Applejack revisara o ayudara a alguno de los recolectores.

\- Creo que tienes llena esa canasta. – Comentó la joven rubia, tomando la canasta de uno de ellos, que ya estaba hasta el tope, y atándola a la silla de Apple Storm. – Llevaré ésta por ti al área de clasificación. Tomate unos cinco minutos de descanso y ve por otra al granero, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Gracias, capataz.

\- Puedes llamarme Applejack, ese es mi nombre después de todo.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo como Pinkie Pie estacionaba su caballo a su costado. Tenía su cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia el frente para poder ver las cerezas que había en la canasta que acababa de recoger.

\- Qué cerezas tan pequeñas, redondas y brillantes. – Señaló de pronto con algo de inocencia en su voz.

Applejack rio divertida, y entonces hizo que Apple Storm reanudara la marcha.

\- Así son todas las cerezas por lo general, Pinkie Pie. Pero en efecto, las de esta plantación tienen notoriamente mejor aspecto, ¿o no?

\- ¡Sí!, ¡se ven tan deliciosas que podría comérmelas todas yo sola! Pero hablando de cerezas y de comer, ¿Has probado una Cerezanga?

\- Pinkie Pie. – Intervino Fluttershy alarmada. – Applejack dijo que no quería preguntas.

\- Está bien, Fluttershy. Ese tipo de preguntas están bien. Y no Pinkie, nunca he probado una Cerezanga.

\- Pues no me sorprende, pues la acabo de inventar justo anoche.

\- ¿Inventaste?

\- ¡Sí! Luego de ver todos estos árboles y platillos con cerezas en el comedor, comencé a pensar, _“¿Qué comida no se ha hecho con cerezas?”_ Y de repente se me ocurrió moler unas cuantas cerezas rojas, y colocarlas en una tortilla frita.

\- ¿Cómo una Chimichanga de Cereza?

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Una Cerezanga! Aún no lo he intentado, pero suena apetitoso, ¿no?

\- Bueno, un poco…

\- Aunque tal vez Cerezanga no sea el nombre apropiado. ¿Qué te parece Chimireza? También suena bien. ¿Pero cuál suena mejor? Cerezanga o Chimireza, Cerezanga o Chimireza, Cerezanga o Chimireza…

Y de la nada empezó a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, con pequeñas pausas para seguir hablando del platillo en cuestión, y posibles acompañamientos. Fluttershy las seguía por detrás, un tanto nerviosa por lo que Pinkie Pie hacía, en especial porque desde su posición podía ver como Applejack, dándole la espalda, intentaba seguir en lo suyo, e ignorarla, pero le era realmente difícil.

 _“Es sólo Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie, no pierdan la calma.”_ Se repetía a sí misma, mientras la voz de la joven rosada continuaba y continuaba.

\- - - -

Como todos estaban ya en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, el edificio de los dormitorios estaba prácticamente solo. Fue gracias a eso que Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, y Rarity, no tuvieron mucho problema para entrar por la puerta de servicio, y escabullirse hacia el segundo piso, en donde se encontraba la habitación de Applejack, de acuerdo a lo que le había dicho a Rarity el mismo hombre que las había atendido la noche anterior; de nuevo, pareció más que dispuesto en ayudar cuando la diseñadora de modas se lo pidió amablemente.

\- Mientras Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie distraen a Applejack, revisaremos su cuarto en busca de pistas. – Mencionó Rainbow Dash, mientras las tres caminaban casi de puntitas por el pasillo del segundo piso.

\- ¿Enserio crees que encontraremos algo? – Le preguntó Rarity susurrando. Tanta secrecía en sus actos era algo exagerada, considerando que debía de haber casi nadie, o incluso nadie, cerca en esos momentos.

\- Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Según la información obtenida, la habitación de Applejack era la segunda de izquierda a derecha en el pasillo del segundo piso.

\- Bien, Twilight, ahora usa tu magia para abrir la puerta. – Le indicó Rainbow Dash una vez que ya estuvieron frente a la puerta correcta.

\- ¿Qué? No puedo hacer algo como eso. – Dijo la hechicera de inmediato, alarmada por la sola insinuación. – No puedo usar la magia para actos ilegales como ese…

\- Nadie te arrestará por hacer algo como eso. Soy Jefa de Guardia, ¿recuerdas? Sé de lo que hablo. Applejack tendría que denunciarte, y no meterá a la cárcel a sus amigas.

\- No estaría tan segura. – Señaló Rarity. – Está tan cambiada…

\- Pero no es sólo por ser arrestada o no. Hay principios morales, y éticos que determinan en que momentos está bien usar la magia, y cuáles no. Y éste en definitiva…

\- ¡Abre la maldita puerta o yo la tumbo a patadas! – Le gritó Rainbow con impaciencia. Rápidamente tanto Twilight como Rarity le taparon la boca con una mano.

Miraron hacia un lado y hacia el otro, para verificar que nadie hubiera escuchado el grito. Para su suerte, el pasillo permaneció igual de despejado.

\- Sólo hazlo ya, Twilight. – Comentó Rarity. – Antes de que alguien venga. Estamos en una misión importante, todas debemos de poner de nuestra parte.

\- Está bien, está bien.

Twilight suspiró resignada. Se colocó de cuclillas frente a la chapa, mientras Rarity y Rainbow vigilaban que nadie viniera. Juntó sus manos frente a su pecho, y luego acercó sus dedos a la perilla. Sus manos brillaron con un intensa luz morada, que se transfirió de la punta de sus dedos, a la perilla, la cual empezó a moverse hacia un lado y hacia el otro, repetidas veces.

\- Si la Reina Celestia me viera hacer algo como esto. – Murmuró en voz baja quejándose.

Luego de un poco más de un minuto, la perilla giró por completo, y la puerta se abrió.

\- Listo.

De inmediato las tres se metieron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas. El cuarto era sencillo, compuesto por una ventana que daba a la fachada del edificio con cortinas rosadas. Había una cama individual con un buró a su lado, un closet para ropa, y un mueble con cuatro cajones, al parecer para ropa interior. Había también un librero pequeño, con apenas unos cinco libros. Había una puerta a la derecha semiabierta, que al parecer daba a un cuarto de baño. Todo estaba arreglado, la cama tendida, y nada fuera de sus cajones.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Rarity.

\- Eso es obvio. Busquen cualquier cosa sospechosa, lo que sea.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, cada quien empezó a revisar con cuidado el cuarto.

\- - - -

\- Cerezanga o Chimireza… Cerezanga o Chimireza… Cerezanga o Chimireza… - Continuaba repitiendo Pinkie Pie con insistencia, pese a que Fluttershy en un par de ocasiones había intentado decirle que parara.

Se estaban dirigiendo al edificio de clasificación para entregar la canasta que Applejack había recogido. En todo el camino, Fluttershy notaba como las manos de Applejack se apretaban con fuerza contra sus riendas, y sus hombros parecían temblar un poco. No le podía ver el rostro, pero por las reacciones de casi horror que tenían algunos que la miraban mientras avanzaban, podía intuir que no tenía una expresión muy amigable en esos momentos.

\- Cerezanga o Chimireza… ¿Y qué tal si las combino? Chimicerezanga… Ja, Suena chistoso, ¿verdad? Adoro las palabras chistosas. ¿Saben que palabra me parece muy chistosa? Quinoto. Parecería que es una palabra inventada, pero no, es real; lo investigué, son pequeños arbolitos que dan pequeñas frutas parecidas a naranjas. ¿No sería genial que en lugar de que trabajaras en una plantación de cerezas, hubieras conseguido trabajo en un huerto de Quinotos? Así tal vez se me hubiera ocurrido algo como Cerenoto, o Quinochanga. Je, Quinochanga… ¿Y sabes que otra palabra me produce más gracia? ¡Pepinillos! ¿Cómo sabrán los Quinotos con pepinillos? No tengo idea, pero suenan extraño si los dicen juntos varias veces. Escuchen: Pepinillos, Quinotos, Pepinillos, Quinotos, Pepinillos, Quinotos, Pepinillos, Quinotos, Pepinillos, Quinotos, Pepinillos, Quinotos…

\- ¡¡YA BASTA!! – Gritó Applejack de pronto con fuerza al aire, y su grito resonó en todo el huerto, provocando que muchos de los trabajadores se alarmaran. Algo brusca en sus movimientos, jaló las riendas de Apple Storm para girarse hacia ellas. Sus rostro estaba acalorado, y sus ojos llenos de furia. – ¡Cerezanga suena mejor!, Chimicerezanga no es graciosa, es sólo difícil de pronunciar. Sé que es un Quinoto, y no sabría bien como chimichanga. ¡Y pepinillos tampoco es gracioso!

Applejack se tomó su cabeza con ambas manos; casi parecía que se terminaría encajando sus uñas.

\- ¿Estás segura? Porque pepinillos me suena bastante gracioso. Sólo escúchala: peeeepiiiiniiiilloooos….

\- ¿Cuál es el propósito de que me estés diciendo todo esto? ¿Acaso me quieres volver loca…? – En ese momento Applejack se sobresaltó sorprendida. – Oh, ya lo entendí, ¡ya entendí lo que están haciendo ustedes dos!

\- ¿Enserio? – Pronunciaron ambas al mismo tiempo con asombro.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Pinkie Pie está hablando y hablando una y otra vez para desesperarme hasta los límites de mi paciencia, y entonces me doblegue y acepte decirles la verdadera razón por la que acepté este trabajo a cambio de que ella deje de hablar, ¿verdad?

\- Ah… - Fluttershy se quedó unos segundos algo pensativa sobre la acusación que acababa de escuchar. – Ah… Sí… Por supuesto… ¿Qué sí?

\- No, claro que no. – Negó Pinkie Pie con total tranquilidad. – Sólo te estamos ocupando y distrayendo mientras Rainbow Dash y las otras revisan tu…

\- ¡Pinkie Pie! – Fluttershy intentó estirarse hacia ella para taparle la boca antes de que prosiguiera, pero lo único que logró fue caer de su caballo de narices a tierra.

\- Ups… - Exclamó apenada la joven de cabellos rosados esponjados, y se tapó ella misma su boca con sus manos. – No dije nada.

\- ¿Mientras las otras revisan mi…? – Applejack miró de manera acusadora a Pinkie Pie, casi intimidante. – ¿Mientras revisan mi qué? Mi… Mi… - Applejack empezó a meditar. ¿Qué podría ser _“su”_ y que pudieran estar revisando? En realidad no había muchas opciones. – ¡¿Mi habitación?! ¡¿Rainbow Dash y las otras están revisando mi habitación mientras ustedes me están entreteniendo?!

\- ¡No! – Exclamaron Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy al mismo tiempo, la primera aún sobre su caballo y Fluttershy empezando a levantarse, con su vestido y cabello llenos de tierra.

\- ¡¡Esa Rainbow Dash!! – Jaló con fuerza las riendas de su caballo y entonces las agitó con fuerza. – ¡Andando Apple Storm!

El caballo relinchó con fuerza, y entonces comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en la dirección contraria a la que iban, dejando una estela de polvo a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Espera Applejack! – Le gritó Pinkie Pie con ahínco. – ¡No vayas!, ¡aún no terminó de contarte sobre las palabras chistosas…! Creo que lo arruiné…

\- No te preocupes por eso, Pinkie. ¡Debemos de detenerla antes de que llegué a dónde están las demás!

\- ¡Tienes razón, Fluttershy! ¡Andando Rocinante! – Y en se momento agitó las riendas del caballo con fuerza, y encajó sus talones contra sus costados.

El caballo alzó sus patadas delanteras al aire, y se agitó con violencia. Fue en ese mismo instante en el que Pinkie Pie recordó por primera vez que de hecho… No sabía montar a caballo muy bien que digamos.

\- ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas presa del pánico cuando su caballo salió disparado al frente. Como le fue posible, se aferró a las riendas como si su vida dependiera de ello… Y tal vez no estaba muy errada.

\- ¡Pinkie Pie! – Exclamó Fluttershy atónita, viendo impotente como su amiga se alejaba a toda velocidad.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	5. PARTE 5

**Ankoku-chan**

**APPLEDASH I**

**Creí que no te volvería a ver**

**PARTE 5**

Ignorantes de que Applejack ya se dirigía a ese sitio a toda velocidad, Rainbow, Twilight y Rarity, seguían con su búsqueda de alguna _“pista”_. Habían revisado el armario de la habitación, en donde se encontraba colgada la ropa de Applejack, y las maletas con las que había partido de Ponyville. Revisaron cada maleta con detenimiento, así como cada bolsillo de la ropa en el armario; lo más interesante había sido la mitad del boleto de tren que había tomado hace dos días de Canterlot a Dodge Junction, y un panfleto del Gran Rodeo de Equestria en una de sus maletas, pero nada más. En los cajones tampoco había nada fuera de lo común, sólo ropa interior y camisetas. No mucha, sólo la que se había llevado consigo a Canterlot, ya lavada. En el baño y el librero el resultado fue el mismo; nada fuera de lo común en botiquín, cajones, o entre los libros.

Parecía que su búsqueda terminaría por ser por más inútil. Pero luego, Twilight revisó la cama, los tendidos, debajo de las almohadas, y luego debajo de la misma cama; fue ahí donde las cosas fueron un poco distintas.

\- Creo que encontré algo. – Informó a sus otras dos amigas, que de inmediato le pusieron atención. Estiró su mano lo más que pudo, para sacar el objeto que había encontrado. Se trataba de un bolso de tamaño mediano, color verde claro, con una manzana roja al frente.

\- Es el bolso de viaje de Applejack. – Señaló Rarity al reconocerlo.

\- ¿Porque lo tendrá oculto debajo de la cama?

\- Porque obviamente tiene algo que ocultar en él. – Agregó Rainbow Dash a continuación, tomándose la libertad de tomar el bolso de las manos de Twilight. Lo sostuvo unos momentos, subiendo y bajando sus manos. Se sentía ligero, como si no tuviera nada nada adentro. – Veamos qué es…

Justo en el momento en el que estaba dispuesta a abrirlo, escucharon el fuerte sonido de la puerta del cuarto azotándose. Las tres se olvidaron por un instante del bolso, y por mero reflejo voltearon hacia la puerta.

\- ¡¡No!! – Exclamó con fuerza la persona en el umbral.

Antes de que pudieran percibir con total claridad su imagen, ésta se lanzó contra Rainbow Dash, empujándola al suelo y arrebatándole el bolso de las manos. Luego se puso de pie, y se apartó de ellas, pegando su espalda contra la ventana. Aunque ya lo habían predicho desde que oyeron su grito, fue hasta que la vieron parada en ese sitio, con el bolso pegado contra su cuerpo y respirando con agitación luego de al parecer haber corrido, que pudieron comprobar de quién se trataba.

\- ¡Applejack! – Exclamó Twilight casi aterrada al verse descubierta.

¿Cómo había descubierto que estaban ahí?, ¿cómo llegó ahí tan rápido? Poco importaba en esos momentos realmente. La expresión de Applejack estaba llena de furia, notándosele un tremendo coraje. Sus dedos estaban aferrados con tanta fuerza a su bolso que casi se ponían blancos.

\- ¡¿Qué les sucede a todas ustedes?! ¡¿Qué les da derecho a entrar aquí y esculcar mis cosas?!

\- Escucha, Applejack, no es lo que parece…

Twilight intentó explicarse, pero entonces Rainbow se puso de pie en ese momento y se colocó delante de ellas de manera desafiante.

\- ¡Sí es lo que parece! – Le gritó con fuerza, mirando fijamente a la Vaquera de cabellos rubios. – Tú nos orillaste a esto, al no decirnos por qué decidiste venir hasta acá. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos?

\- Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez… ¡Cualquier cosa excepto esculcar mi habitación como si fueran un trío de ladronas!

El aire del cuarto se tensó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La manera en la que Rainbow y Applejack se miraban la una a la otra, hacían sentir a Rarity y Twilight que en cualquier momento se volverían a lanzar la una a la otra en ese mismo lugar, algo de lo que no se podían dar el lujo.

\- Calmémonos todas, ¿sí? – Intervino Rarity, colocándose entre ambas. – Escucha querida, sólo estamos preocupadas por ti. Queremos estar seguras de que en verdad estás bien.

\- ¡Estoy perfecta! ¡¿Es tan difícil de entender?!

\- Te has estado comportando muy extraña, Applejack. – Añadió ahora Twilight, dando también un paso al frente. – Nos evitas, nos alejas… Y ahora te aferras a ese bolso como si tu mayor temor en la vida fuera que te lo quitáramos.

La sola mención del bolso hizo que Applejack se sobresaltara, y su rostro se pusiera un poco pálido. Tomó el bolso y lo colocó detrás de su espalda, como queriendo esconderlo.

\- Si ocurre algo, sólo dínoslo. – Continuó Rarity. – ¿Qué hay en ese bolso que no quieres que veamos?

Applejack volteó a ver al suelo con nervios; incluso una pequeña gota de sudor le recorrió el rostro, desde su frente, bajando por su costado izquierdo, y luego por su mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué siguen con lo mismo? – Exclamó de pronto sin levantar la mirada. – ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente dejar todo esto por la paz? ¡¿Por qué no pueden dejarme sola?!

La última pregunta la gritó con tanta fuerza al aire, que el eco de ésta retumbo en los oídos de sus amigas por unas cuantas fracciones de segundo. Y luego, todo se volvió silencio. Por un minuto, que bien se sintió mucho más largo, nadie dijo nada o se movió. Applejack continuó parada contra la ventana, con su bolso oculto por detrás, mientras sus tres amigas mantenían su distancia. De pronto, con un tono mucho más calmado, la voz de Twilight se volvió a escuchar.

\- Applejack… No podemos hacer tal cosa; de ninguna manera eso podría ser posible. – Murmuró despacio, pero lo suficiente para que ella la escuchara. La chica de piel naranja viró sus ojos de nuevo hacia ellas, y vio como Twilight la miraba fijamente con una amplia sonrisa. – Si pensamos aunque sea por un instante que estás en problemas y necesitas nuestra ayuda, nosotras haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para asegurarnos de dártela. Eso incluye ayudarte con tu cosecha de manzanas aunque digas que tú puedes hacerlo sola, ayudarte a ganar una competencia de hacer jugo porque nos consideramos parte de tu familia, subirnos a un tren de inmediato y recorrer toda Equestria para buscarte pese a que hayas mandado una postal para que no lo hiciéramos. Aunque tú nos digas que no nos quieres aquí, aunque nos quieras hacer a un lado o nos repitas que no es de nuestra incumbencia… Nosotras estaremos contigo. Porque eso es lo que hacen las verdaderas amigas, eso es lo que todas ustedes me han enseñado, lo que han hecho todo este tiempo por mí y por las demás, y por ti.

Applejack se veía muy impresionada por las palabras de Twilight; Rarity y Rainbow Dash no se veían muy diferente. Palabras menos, palabras más, pero eso era justamente lo que todas sentían, lo que las hizo viajar hasta ese pueblo desconocido, lo que las hizo quedarse aunque la persona por la que habían ido parecía no quererlas ahí.

\- Por favor, Applejack. – Continuó la Hechicera. – Sólo dinos qué está pasando. ¿Qué hay en ese bolso?

Applejack se viró hacia otro lado; le era difícil mirarlas a los ojos. Parecía dudar, dudar de qué debía de hacer, de qué debía de decir. ¿Las palabras de Twilight la habían convencido?, ¿estaba dispuesta a rendirse de una vez por todas con ese asunto?

No, no aún…

Mientras ellas no prestaban atención, y aprovechando que tenía sus manos hacia atrás por intentar ocultar el bolso, quitó el seguro de la ventana, y luego la abrió con rapidez.

\- Lo siento, chicas… ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo!

Sin dar mayor explicación, se dio media vuelta y saltó por la ventana como si nada, llevándose el bolso consigo. Las tres alarmadas se dirigieron al mismo tiempo a la ventana, prácticamente chocando entre sí al encontrarse justo frente a ella. Luego de un par de empujones, lograron asomarse hacia afuera; Applejack al parecer había caído justo en la silla de montar de Apple Storm, al que había dejado de pie frente a la fachada del edificio, y ahora se alejaba cabalgando a toda velocidad.

\- Eso no lo vi venir. – Comentó Rarity, impresionada.

\- Esa obstinada cabeza hueca. – Murmuró Rainbow Dash con molestia.

La joven de cabello arcoíris se metió de nuevo al cuarto, y de inmediato se agachó para acercar sus manos a sus tenis y pasar sus dedos por los costados. Estos brillaron, y cambiaron de forma hasta convertirse en un par de patines con alas. Para cuando Twilight y Rarity se viraron hacia ella, su figura desapareció en un destello de colores, y en unos cuantos segundos, la misma estela se alejaba del edificio en la dirección a la que Applejack se había ido.

\- Nosotras también debemos ir. – Indicó Twilight Sparkle, y ella y Rarity también corrieron afuera de la habitación, y luego afuera de los dormitorios.

\- - - -

Varios trabajadores habían visto a la nueva capataz galopando a paso veloz hacia los dormitorios; ahora la veían pasar en dirección contraria con la misma, o más prisa que antes. Luego dio un giro drástico para tomar la senda hacia la _“oficina”_ , o más bien hacia el portón principal. ¿A dónde tenía pensado ir exactamente? No lo sabía, no sabía nada en esos momentos. No podía pensar con claridad, ni tomar decisiones coherentes. Lo único que sabía era que quería alejarse lo más posible de sus amigas, alejarse y que no vieran lo que ocultaba en ese bolso verde que traía en su regazo mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus riendas; eso era lo único que le importaba.

\- ¡No importa que tan rápido huyas no podrás correr más rápido que yo! – Escuchó la sonora voz de Rainbow Dash, justo a su izquierda. Alarmada, volteó a ver en dicha dirección de reojo. Rainbow se deslizaba en sus patines justo a su lado, moviéndose a la misma velocidad que Apple Storm.

\- ¡No deberías estar usando tu Elemento de la Armonía en algo como esto!

\- Tú no deberías de estar aquí huyendo como niña cobarde. ¡Dame ese bolso!

\- ¡Jamás!

La intención de lanzársele encima fue más que evidente para Applejack, por lo que de inmediato hizo que su caballo girara para poder esquivarla; Rainbow cayó del otro lado del camino tras su salto. Applejack empezó a correr ahora en otra dirección, pero su insistente amiga la siguió sin perder impulso.

\- ¡¿Qué es tan importante como para que te comportes así?!

\- ¡No puedo decírtelo!

\- ¡Somos amigas, tonta! ¡Eso debería significar que puedes decirme lo que sea!

\- ¡Esto no!

\- ¡Estoy cansada de esto! ¡Dame la maldita bolsa!

Applejack miraba sobre su hombro como Rainbow corría detrás y se preparaba para volver a saltar contra ella. Su atención estaba totalmente puesta en que movimiento hacer a continuación para esquivarla… Pero entonces un grito frente a ella la hizo olvidarse por un instante de su perseguidora.

\- ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! – Gritó alguien con fuerza, al parecer presa del pánico.

Frente a ellas, un segundo caballo se dirigía desbocado en su dirección contraria. Y la jinete sobre éste, no era otra que…

\- ¿Pinkie Pie? – Susurró en voz baja un poco extrañada por la escena. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar al respecto, pues se dirigía directo hacia ella en ruta de colisión.

\- ¡¡Auxilio!! ¡No puedo detenerlo! – Gritaba con insistencia; lagrimas brotaban a chorros de sus ojos, y todo su cabello rosado era agitado con violencia por el viento.

Applejack reaccionó y le sacó la vuelta como le fue posible en el último segundo. Fue una movida rápida y precisa que evitó que se estrellaran. Sin embargo, no lo fue tanto para Raimbow Dash, quien ya había dado el rápido salto hacia el frente para atraparla, pero en su lugar se encontró de frente con Pinkie Pie.

\- ¡¿Pinkie Pie?! ¡Esperaaaaa!

Como pudo, se giró en el aire en un intento por esquivarla, pero igual terminó cayendo en el lomo del caballo justo detrás de Pinkie Pie, golpeándose con fuerza. Luego se deslizó por el costado izquierdo, y cuando menos lo pensó su cara se dirigía de lleno a tierra. Interpuso sus manos al frente para protegerse y cerró los ojos; pero el golpe nunca llegó. Cuando volvió a mirar, su rostro se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros suspendido sobre el suelo; el polvo levantado por el trote del caballo le llenaba la nariz, y la hacía toser con fuerza. Dobló su cuerpo como pudo para mirar hacia arriba; su pierna se había quedado enganchada de la silla del caballo, y ahora estaba colgada de cabeza por un costado mientras el animal continuaba corriendo despavorido.

\- ¡Maldición! – Intentó extender sus manos a su pie para liberarse, pero sintió como su cabeza golpeaba con el tronco de uno de los árboles al pasar muy cerca de éste. – ¡Auh! Pinkie Pie… ¡Auh! ¡Mi pie se atoró en la silla! ¡Detente!

\- ¡¿Que parte _“Auxilio, no puedo detenerlo”_ no entendiste?! – Le respondió, totalmente presa del pánico.

\- ¡Al menos ayúdame! ¡Libera mi pierna!

\- ¡No puedo! ¡Si suelto las riendas moriré!

\- ¡No digas tonterías!

Y se alejaron por el camino hacia la entrada principal de la granja, sin que nadie las detuviera. Applejack se había detenido a un lado del camino, mirando con detenimiento como ambas se alejaban. Por un lado había sido un golpe de suerte que Pinkie Pie apareciera; de no haber sido por ello, con lo obstinada que era Rainbow Dash, tarde o temprano hubiera podido quitarle el bolso. Ahora bien podría darse media vuelta, salir de ese sitio, y ocultar el bolso en otro lugar donde nunca lo encontrarían; sería sencillo. Pero…

Applejack miró con detenimiento el bolso en sus manos, y luego miró en la dirección en la que Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash se habían ido. Sus amigas estaban en problemas, eso no lo podía ignorar. Si continuaban así, podrían hacerse mucho daño, a ellas y a otras personas. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse a que ocurriese eso por ocultar lo que ese bolso contenía? ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo como eso?

La respuesta era tan obvia que ni siquiera debió pensarlo mucho: por supuesto que no, no lo haría. Ató el bolso a la silla de Apple Storm, y de inmediato tomó sus riendas y lo giró hacia la salida.

\- ¡Andando Apple Storm! ¡Hyah!

Al grito de su dueña, el veloz potro comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas detrás del otro caballo.

\- - - -

Pinkie y Rainbow habían llegado hasta el pueblo, y se movían sin control por la plaza principal, corriendo alrededor de la torre de reloj, y entre los callejones. La gente se hacia un lado asustados para no ser arrolladas.

\- ¡¿A dónde rayos intenta ir este caballo?! – Gritaba Rainbow, intentando cuidar que su cabeza no golpeara con nada más, a la vez que buscaba la forma de zafar su pierna

\- ¡Tal vez sólo quiere salir a pasear!

\- Oh, ¡eso suena grandioso! Esto no podría ser peor.

De pronto, el silbato del tren matutino acercándose resonó con fuerza no muy lejos de ellas. Ambas notaron que el caballo se dirigía de hecho en dirección a las vías de tren, en donde se venía acercando la enorme locomotora en su dirección contraria.

\- Ay no...

\- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaah!!!! – Las dos gritaron con fuerza y terror al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

\- ¡Detenlo, Pinkie Pie!

\- ¡No puedo!

\- ¡Jala esas riendas como si tu vida dependiera de ello! ¡Y es así!

Pinkie pie intentó jalar las riendas, pero el caballo no respondía; seguía en dirección recta hacia las vías y hacia el tren.

\- ¡¿De todos tenías que elegir al único caballo en este sitio con deseos suicidas?!

\- ¡Me gusto por sus lunares blancos ovalados tiene en su costado! ¡Parecen tres globos! ¡Me gustan los globos…!

\- ¡No es momento para eso…!

\- ¡¡Hyah!! – Se escuchó que alguien pronunciaba con fuerza.

Apple Storm, con Applejack en su lomo guiándolo, apareció de pronto, y poco a poco se iba colocando a su costado.

\- ¡Applejack! – Pronunciaron Rainbow y Pinkie, ambas realmente felices de verla.

\- ¡Acércate un poco más, amigo! – Le indicaba Applejack a su caballo. Avanzaron hasta colocarse justo a su lado, y luego hizo que se acercara lo más posible. – Muy bien…

Applejack soltó las riendas y Apple Storm siguió andando por su cuenta. Se apoyó en la silla para poder subir sus pies y pararse sobre ella, derecha. Cada movimiento se veía muy preciso; se veía la gran experiencia y facilidad que tenía para ese tipo de cosas. De la nada, dio un salto desde Apple Storm hacia el otro caballo, cayendo sentada en la silla justo detrás de Pinkie Pie, y con su bota casi contra la cara de Rainbow Dash; Apple Storm se había ido deteniendo poco a poco cuando Applejack dejó su silla, quedándose atrás.

El Tren seguía acercándose con rapidez hacia la estación. El maquinista pareció ver a lo lejos lo que ocurría, pues el tren estaba empezando a frenar de manera violenta, pero era obvio que no lograría desacelerar a tiempo.

La Vaquera de piel naranja tomó las manos de Pinkie Pie, quien aún era incapaz de soltar las riendas. Usando las suyas como si fueran de ella, comenzó a jalar las riendas con fuerza hacia un lado.

\- ¡Ooooh! ¡Tranquilo amigo! – Exclamaba Applejack con fuerza. – ¡Dije Tranquilo!

El caballo empezó a obedecer, y dio un giro abrupto hacia la izquierda, esquivando el inminente choque contra el tren por apenas una fracción de segundo. Rainbow prácticamente vio pasar frente a sus nariz las ruedas de éste, y hasta le pareció sentir algunas de las chispas que soltaban por la fricción contra los rieles al frenar; esa sensación fue suficiente para dejarla paralizada y pálida del miedo.

Una vez a salvo del impacto, Applejack lo dirigió de nuevo a la plaza principal, y entonces empezó a tirar con fuerza de las riendas, acompañada de su voz autoritaria. El caballo al fin pareció reaccionar a esto, y empezó a detenerse poco a poco hasta quedarse completamente quieto. Fue entonces cuando al fin las tres pudieron suspirar aliviadas.

Luego de un par de segundos de silencio, se empezaron a escuchar aplausos y gritos provenientes de la gente a su alrededor.

\- ¡Bien hecho!

\- ¡Increíble!

Todos los que habían visto la gran proeza de Applejack, ahora la celebraba con entusiasmo. Esto la apenó un poco, pero en esos momentos estaba más concentrada en sus dos amigas.

\- Applejack. – Escuchó que pronunciaba una atónita, y aún de cabeza Rainbow Dash. – Nos salvaste…

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? – Pronunció con tranquilidad, bajándose de la silla con cuidado. Luego, empezó a desatar la pierna la Rainbow. – Cómo diría Twilight, las verdaderas amigas no dejan que sus amigas mueran arrolladas por un tren. Aunque te golpeen, te insulten y esculquen tus cosas a escondidas.

Cuando el pie de la joven de azul al fin fue liberado, cayó irremediablemente a tierra, golpeándose un poco; al menos todo era mejor que ser golpeada por un tren.

Pinkie Pie bajó de un salto del caballo, prácticamente lazándosele encima a Applejack para darle un fuerte y desesperado abrazo.

\- ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias! – Repetía con entusiasmo. – Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida….

\- Está bien, Pinkie Pie, tranquila. – Le respondió mientras le acariciaba su espalda. – ¿Qué no dijiste que cuando tenías miedo debías reír?

\- ¡¿Quién puede reír cuando vas sobre un animal que corre a mil kilómetros por hora?! Aunque visto desde otra perspectiva podría haberle parecido muy gracioso a alguien…

Habían pasado un fuerte susto, pero parecían estar mejor poco a poco. Entre toda la conmoción, prácticamente a las tres se les había olvidado lo que había ocurrido antes de todo ello.

\- Applejack. – Escucharon la voz cercana de Twilight Sparkle. Rarity, Fluterrshy y ella, se dirigían caminando en su dirección; Fluttershy tiraba de las riendas de Apple Storm, guiándolo para que las siguiera. – Dejaste esto en la silla de Apple Storm.

En sus manos, la hechicera sostenía el bolso verde, el mismo que habían encontrado en su habitación, el mismo que Applejack intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de esconderles. Al verlo, el rostro de Applejack se tensó y sintió que todo el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Sintió el tremendo impulso de lanzársele encima y arrebatárselo. Pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa similar a eso, Twilight empezó a caminar hacia ella con paso tranquilo. Se paró a menos de un metro de distancia, y le extendió el bolso.

\- Tómalo. – Le indicó con calma, tomándola por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Tranquila, no hemos visto aun lo que contiene.

Applejack, algo dudosa, tomó el bolso con ambas manos. En efecto, no parecía haber nada que indicara que hubiera sido abierto; estaba tal y como lo había dejado.

\- Lamentamos mucho nuestro comportamiento, Applejack. Tal vez no fue la manera adecuada de reaccionar, pero escucha. Sea lo que sea que te pase o lo que te moleste, nosotras te ayudaremos y apoyaremos; sin importar qué sea lo que ocultas en ese bolso.

Eso la sorprendió, la sorprendió enserio. Incrédula, miró de nuevo el bolso. Aunque lo pareciera a simple vista, no había forma de estar totalmente segura de que en efecto no habían visto lo que contenía. Pero conocía a Twilight Sparkle. Era bastante honesta, en especial cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas. En su experiencia, nunca le había tocado que le mintiera de alguna forma. Volteó entonces a ver a las demás. Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, e incluso la propia Rainbow Dash, todas la miraban, aceptando las palabras que Twilight acababa de pronunciar.

Applejack suspiró con profundidad; una notoria incomodidad la inundó de pronto.

\- Yo soy la que debe de disculparse por su comportamiento. Por intentar que nadie se enterara de este asunto, las hice preocuparse, tomarse la molestia de averiguar dónde estaba, y venir hasta aquí. Encima de todo, puse el riesgo la vida de Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash; si algo les hubiera ocurrido, jamás me lo perdonaría… Lo siento…

Antes de que alguna pensara siquiera en qué responderle, Applejack le regresó el bolso a Twilight, tomando desprevenidas a todas.

\- Pueden mirar lo que contiene. Pero por favor, no me juzguen…

La Vaquera les dio la espalda, y se alejó algunos pasos de ellas; parecía que no deseaba ver sus rostros en esos momentos.

Twilight y las otras se vieron entre sí, confusas y dudosas de si lo decía enserio, y de si en verdad estaba bien que abrieran el bolso. ¿Enserio podían hacerlo? En el cuarto, Applejack parecía muy decidida a que no lo hicieran. Al final, se decidieron a hacerlo. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity, se posicionaron alrededor de Twilight para poder ver mejor cuando ella abrió el bolso con suma delicadeza.

Todas se asomaron para ver el interior. Lo que vieron, confundió a todas por igual.

\- Estos son… - Exclamó Twilight en voz baja, y entonces introdujo su mano en el bolso, sacando un par de…

\- ¿Listones? – Completó Rarity un instante después.

Eran listones de competición, listones de premios, de colores rojos, verdes, dorados y blancos. Había tal vez unos diez en total.

\- Son todos los listones que gané en el Gran Rodeo de Equestria. – Se explicó Applejack, mientras aún les daba la espalda.

\- Cielos, son muchos. – Comentó Fluttershy fascinada.

\- Tal y como la gente en la Arena y Miss Cherry Jubilee nos dijeron. – Agregó Twilight al comentario de Fluttershy.

Entendían la parte de que eran sus listones de premiación del Rodeo. Pero lo que aún ninguna lograba entender, era porque los estaba ocultando tan fieramente…

\- Miren con más cuidado. – Oyeron que Applejack volvía a hablar, con un notorio pesar en su voz. – Son listones de todos los colores posibles… Excepto azul. Competí en cada una de las pruebas del Rodeo, y di todo mi esfuerzo en ellas… Pero no fue suficiente. Quedé en quinto lugar, cuarto, tercero, incluso en segundo, pero no gané en ninguna. Y encima de todo, el premio económico sólo se le entregó a los mejores tres de la competencia… Y yo no fui una de ellos.

Echaron un segundo vistazo a todos los listones. Era verdad, no había ni un sólo listón de primer lugar entre ellos. Intentaron recordar entonces lo que habían oído, lo que la gente les había dicho. Sí, todos recordaban a Applejack, todos decían lo bien que lo había hecho, como les había impresionado por ser su primer año… Pero nadie decía nada sobre que hubiera ganado; simplemente les parecía que lo había hecho bien para ser su primera vez compitiendo.

Y luego pasaron a recordar todo lo que había pasado y habían dicho una semana atrás, durante sus ceremonias y fiestas de despedida, e incluso durante esa última mañana en la estación del tren. Como le habían dicho que volviera con muchos listones, como todo repetían que estaban seguros que ganaría todas las competencias, y la Alcaldesa repitiendo lo mucho que necesitaban el dinero del premio.

Ante el silencio de sus amigas, Applejack continuó.

\- Lo siento chicas. Les fallé a ustedes, a la Alcaldesa y a Ponyville. Todas confiaron en mí, me dieron su apoyo y sus esperanzas. Me hicieron una gran despedida y fiesta… Pero la verdad es que fui soberbia. Pensé que por ser la mejor en Ponyville podría batirme con los mejores. Pero la verdad es que no estaba lista. No podía volver a casa derrotada. Pensé que al menos debía de juntar el dinero para la reconstrucción de la alcaldía. Y por eso acepté este trabajo… Y por eso no podía decirles la verdad; me avergonzaba demasiado que lo supieran.

\- Pero Applejack… - Twilight, y todas las demás, intentaban decir algo, pero no sabían con claridad qué debían de decir en una situación así ante lo que acababan de oír. Después de todo, ellas mismas habían sido parte de quienes le habían dicho todo eso…

De pronto, todas vieron como Rainbow Dash se alejaba del grupo, y se dirigía hacia Applejack con rapidez.

\- ¿Rainbow Dash?

La chica de cabello arcoíris no dijo nada. Sólo se paró justo detrás de Applejack, la tomó de un hombro con fuerza y de un sólo jalón la hizo voltearse de nuevo hacia ella por la fuerza. Confundida, Applejack se encontró de frente con el rostro acalorado e irascible de Rainbow Dash, que la miraba fijamente.

\- Eres… Una… ¡Idiota!

Con sólo esa advertencia lanzada, Rainbow alzó su puño derecho hacia atrás y luego hacia el frente, con la clara intención de golpearla. Applejack reaccionó rápidamente, tomándola de la muñeca y deteniendo su puño apenas a unos centímetros de su cara. Rainbow no se quedó sólo en ello, y a continuación alzó su puño izquierdo para hacer el segundo intento, que también fue detenido por la Vaquera de la misma manera. Comenzaron entonces a forcejear, Applejack sujetándola con fuerza para que no se liberara e intentarla atacarla, y ella jalando y empujando con furia.

La escena alarmó de inmediato a las otras. No podían creer que Rainbow de nuevo lo estuviera haciendo; eso ya era demasiado.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡No!

De inmediato las cuatro se aproximaron para separarlas, pero se detuvieron prácticamente a medio camino al escuchar a Rainbow…

\- ¡Eres una… idiota! ¡Idiota…! Idiota…  - Repetió varias veces, con un pequeño y casi inaudible hilo de voz agobiante, y de la nada se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras Applejack la seguía sujetando de las muñecas; parecía tan impresionada que sus manos no habían reaccionado para soltarla.

Pero Applejack no era la única. Todas se extrañaron enormemente. Ese tono, no era común escucharlo en Rainbow… No, de hecho era menos que común; era prácticamente desconocido. Se oía como… Pero no, no podía ser. ¿Sería posible que estuviera… llorando?

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy no podían estar seguras, pero Applejack sí. La joven de piel anaranjada veía incrédula el rostro de su amiga. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y abundantes lágrimas surgían de entre sus parpados, y se deslizaban por las mejillas; al mismo tiempo, pequeños jadeos surgían de su garganta.

\- ¿Rainbow Dash? – Preguntó confusa, y sólo entonces soltó sus muñecas, haciendo que sus brazos cayeran sin la menor interrupción hacia sus lados. Applejack se agachó frente a ella, mirándola con preocupación. ¿Por qué lloraba?

\- ¿A quién le importa la alcaldía, los estúpidos listones o el estúpido dinero? – Escucharon que Rainbow empezaba a pronunciar entre jadeos sin alzar su rostro. – ¿Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera en no volver a casa por algo como eso? ¿Qué no sabes lo que sentí cuando creí que no te volvería a ver? ¿No sabes el miedo que tuve de qué te hubiera pasado algo? Eres una idiota… Una campesina idiota… - Sin previo aviso, se abrazó con fuerza de ella, ocultando su rostro contra su pecho. – Cuando dije que me avergonzaría de ti si perdías, no era enserio… Así hubieras quedado en el lugar cincuenta… Para mí siempre serías la número uno…

\- Rainbow Dash…

Applejack no sabía ni qué pensar ante lo que ocurría ante ella. ¿Qué era lo más extraño? Era difícil decidir. ¿Rainbow Dash llorando abiertamente enfrente de todas?, ¿abrazándola? ¿O las cosas que le estaba diciendo? ¿En verdad sentía eso? ¿Lo que decía… era enserio? Podía sentir como humedecía un poco su camisa con sus lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Era como si se hubiera estado guardando todo eso demasiado tiempo, y al final todo había salido disparado como un geiser.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como las otras se acercaban, parándose detrás de Rainbow Dash. Las cuatro la miraban fijamente, cada una con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

\- Ella tiene razón, Applejack. – Pronunció Fluttershy primero. – Habrá muchas otras competencias y formas de reparar la Alcaldía, pero no otras Applejack que tomen tu lugar si te marchas de Ponyville para siempre.

\- Y no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. – Agregó Twilight a continuación.  – Todos con los que hemos hablado, sólo han hablado maravillas de tu espléndido desempeño. Tal vez ahora no estabas lista, pero de seguro el año que viene arrasarás con todos los premios.

\- Y claro, ocuparás un nuevo _look_. – Mencionó Rarity con elegancia. – Te confeccionaré un guardarropa completo, mucho mejor esta vez; algo que en cuanto los jueces te ven digan _“¡Esa es la vaquera más deslumbrante que hemos visto!”_

\- ¡Y haremos una fiesta mucho mejor el año que viene! – Exclamó Pinkie Pie con entusiasmo, agitando sus brazos. – Con más globos y pasteles. Oh, incluso podría ayudarte a practicar, como viste, ya tengo experiencia cabalgando.

Todas rieron divertida al escuchar a Pinkie Pie.

Cada una tomaba turno para agregar algo más a conversación; palabras sinceras de ánimo, de apoyo y de solidaridad con su amiga. A ninguna de ellas le importaba lo que había ocurrido. A ninguna le importaba que hubiera perdido, que no hubiera ganado el dinero, ni siquiera que se hubiera ido a esconder en ese sitio. No les importaba nada de eso, y ninguna estaba decepcionada o enojada; sólo querían decirle abiertamente lo mucho que la apreciaban, lo mucho que la querían.

No pudo soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, y sus ojos se humedecieron de un segundo a otro, soltándose a llorar al igual que Rainbow Dash; incluso también alzó sus brazos, abrazándose de su amiga de cabellos arcoíris.

\- No las merezco chicas… En verdad no las merezco… - Fue lo único claro que pudo surgir de su boca.

Todas las demás parecieron contagiarse de sentimiento, y también sintieron ganas de llorar, ganas que no mantuvieron retraídas por mucho. Las cuatro se agacharon también, y se abrazaron como pudieron de Applejack y Rainbow Dash, estando ahora las seis juntas, dejándose llevar por la tremenda emoción que las inundaba.

Se quedaron así por un par de minutos, antes de empezar a calmarse; incluso Rainbow Dash había al fin recuperado la compostura. Las seis se pusieron de pie, se arreglaron sus ropas, su cabello y se limpiaron sus mejillas y ojos.

\- Entonces, ¿qué dices? – Cuestionó Twilight. – ¿Volverás a Ponyville con nosotras?

Applejack pasaba sus dedos y sus mangas por su rostro para secárselo. Volteó a ver a cada una con una sonrisa gentil y feliz en los labios. Miró a Twilight, luego a Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, y por último a Rainbow Dash; todas la miraban fijamente, excepto Rainbow, que estaba volteando hacia otro lado, al parecer algo apenada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Me encantaría chicas, enserio que sí. – Les respondió con gentileza. – Pero no puedo hacerlo…

Las sonrisas de todas se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, e incluso Rainbow olvidó su pena, y se volteó en su dirección de nuevo. ¿Había dicho… que no?

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Y de aquí surgió el _“Creí que no te volería a ver”_ del título. ¿Y dónde está el “ _AppleDash”_? Un poco diluido por ahí, pero eso está por cambiar… En fin este capítulo me gustó. Mi único problema es que haya tardado demasiado en llegar a él. Yo había calculado que éste iba a ser el capítulo 3, ¿pero qué puedo decir? Las escenas y la interacción entre los personajes se volvieron más largas de lo que esperaba; suele pasar. Pero bueno, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, que creo (o espero) que les va a agradar más.**


	6. PARTE 6

**WingzemonX**

**APPLEDASH I**

**Creí que no te volvería a ver**

**PARTE 6**

\- ¿Que no puedes? – Preguntó Rainbow Dash, casi alarmada. – ¿Por qué dices que no puedes?

\- Porque no puedo, no por el momento al menos. – Fue la respuesta directa de Applejack.

Luego de haber realizado todo ese largo y cansado viaje, y de haber ideado un plan con marcadas subidas y bajadas en su ejecución, al fin pensaron que todo estaba resuelto y que su labor había terminado. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, y también confusión, Applejack les soltaba esta nueva sorpresa, afirmando que pese a todo lo dicho, no podía volver con ellas a Ponyville. Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Pero Applejack, ya te dijimos que a nadie le importará lo que pasó. – Mencionó Twilight Sparkle, dando un paso al frente.

\- La Alcaldesa tal vez esté un poco decepcionada y llore, pero ya se le pasará. – Agregó Pinkie Pie.

\- Y creo que tu abuela dijo que te daría unos coscorrones, pero de seguro sólo estaba jugando. – Comentó ahora Rarity, aunque inmediatamente después pareció dudarlo. – ¿O tal vez no?

\- No es nada de eso.

Applejack tomó las riendas de Apple Storm con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha empezaba a acariciarle su cabeza. Luego de unos momentos concentrada en ello, comenzó a caminar, jalando las riendas de su caballo, y haciendo que la siguiera; sus amigas también lo hicieron, andando a su lado.

\- No puedo irme de Dodge Junction todavía. – Comenzó a explicarles mientras avanzaban. – Yo acepté el trabajo de capataz de Cherry Hill Ranch por mi propia decisión, y no puedo solamente irme así como así; menos cuando es plena temporada de recolección y hay tanto trabajo que hacer. Todos han sido muy buenos y amables conmigo aquí, en especial Miss Cherry Jubilee. Lo menos que puedo hacer es quedarme hasta que encuentren a un nuevo capataz. Además, ustedes mismas vieron lo grande y próspero  que es este lugar. Miss Cherry lo dijo, uno de cada siete frascos de jalea de cereza que se comen en toda Equestria, proviene de Cherry Hill Ranch. Siento que hay mucho que puedo aprender aquí para hacer crecer y mejorar Sweet Apple Acres. Por todo eso no puedo irme con ustedes.

Las cinco guardaron silencio, escuchando atentamente todo lo que su amiga les decía; e incluso cuando calló, nadie pudo decir mucho de inmediato. ¿Qué podrían decir? Applejack siempre había sido muy responsable, y si había aceptado ese trabajo no se iría de la noche a la mañana dejándolo varado. Y en efecto, la plantación les había parecido un lugar fascinante y lleno de movimiento; y Miss Cherry se veía como una persona muy amable y agradable. Aunque cada una por separado intentaba pensar en algo que responderle, algo para decirle que la convenciera de que se fuera con ellas, todas sabían que Applejack era así, y que no se iría tan fácil si tenía algo pendiente que hacer.

\- Creo que eso lo podemos entender. – Comentó Twilight con una sonrisa melancólica. – Pero eso significa que sí volverás tarde o temprano, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que sí. – Respondió la vaquera, intentando usar un tono más animado. – Ponyville es mi hogar, siempre lo es y siempre lo será; sólo necesitaba que ustedes me lo recordaran.

\- Te extrañaremos, Applejack. – Murmuró Fluttershy, sonriendo de la misma forma que Twilight. – Pero nos conformaremos con saber que volverás cuando te sea oportuno.

Rarity y Pinkie Pie asintieron y parecieron compartir la misma opinión que Twilight Sparkle y Fluttershy habían exteriorizado. Por su lado, como ya todas esperaban considerando lo que había ocurrido ese último par de días, Rainbow Dash no se veía del todo de acuerdo. Ella no sonreía, ni tampoco asentía. Caminaba cruzada de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado con ligero desagrado.

\- Rainbow Dash. – Escuchó que Rarity le hablaba. – ¿Tú no tienes nada que decir? Vamos, no seas una niña berrinchuda.

\- ¡No soy nada de eso!

\- Hey, Rainbow. – Fue ahora Applejack la que le hablaba, y el oírla hizo que Rainbow se estremeciera un poco. Al voltear a verla sobre su hombro, pudo verla sonriéndole ampliamente. – Lamento haberte hecho enojar tanto con mi egoísmo. Pero anda, tienes mi promesa de que éste no será un adiós, y que volveré. ¿A quién conoces más honesta que yo?, ¿eh?

Las mejillas de Rainbow Dash se tornaron ligeramente sonrosadas. Miró hacia el suelo unos momentos, mientras con una mano se frotaba su brazo. Luego, sin voltear a verla, alzó su puño izquierdo hacia ella y lo mantuvo así.

\- Está bien... Pero más te vale que vuelvas, ¿oíste? Si no lo haces, volveré aquí y te arrastraré conmigo de vuelta.

\- No será necesario llegar a eso; tienes mi palabra… – Le respondió, y a su vez alzó su propio puño para chocarlo contra el de la chica de piel azul, justo como lo habían hecho una semana atrás en la estación de tren de Ponyville.

\- - - -

Decidieron aceptar la invitación que Miss Cherry Jubilee les había hecho el día anterior, y quedarse a dormir en la plantación esa noche. A la hora de la cena, fueron igualmente bienvenidas en el comedor, sentándose en la misma mesa que la dueña del rancho y Applejack. Ésta aún no le diría a su nueva jefa que tenía pensado volver a casa en algún momento, pero pensaba hacerlo pronto.

\- ¿Así que mañana ya vuelven a casa, chicas?, ¿tan pronto? – Mencionó la mujer de cabello rojo, estando ya todas sentadas, con sus platos servidos. Todas comían y hablaban, excepto Pinkie Pie, que sólo comía.

\- Si, me temo que hay trabajo que hacer en Ponyville que no podemos retrasar. – Contestó Twilight Sparkle. – Pero decidimos quedarnos una noche más, para estar un poco más con Applejack.

\- Pues qué remedio. Ya saben, son bienvenidas en mi rancho cuando así lo deseen. Siempre y cuando no estrellen mis caballos contra el tren.

Pinkie Pie alzó su cabeza, con su boca aún llena de comida, al escuchar tal comentario.

\- ¿Lo dice por mí? – Murmuró a como la comida le permitió, pero apenas y logró ser comprensible.

Todas rieron  al unísono, y un poco después Pinkie Pie se les unió.

\- Jelly. – Llamó Miss Cherry con fuerza a una jovencita de piel verde claro, con un delantal. – Por favor, trae siete vasos de sidra de cereza, para mí, para Applejack y para sus amigas. ¿De acuerdo, cariño?

\- Enseguida, Miss Cherry. – Respondió la joven y de inmediato caminó con rapidez hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Sidra de Cereza? – Cuestionó Twilight con curiosidad. – ¿Es como algún tipo de jugo?

\- Algo así. – Mencionó Applejack, algo insegura. – Es un jugo de Cereza Fermentado. Tiene un sabor muy fuerte, no sé si les guste.

\- Oh, vamos querida. – Señaló Miss Cherry, divertida. – Debemos de celebrar la visita y ahora partida de tus amigas, y la mejor forma de celebrarlo es con un brindis de sidra.

Luego de un par de minutos, dos meseras trajeron siete vasos de un líquido rojizo oscuro, y colocaron cada uno frente a ellas. Fluttershy acercó su rostro con cuidado a su vaso, y percibió un poco el aroma que surgía del líquido; en efecto olía un poco fuerte.

Miss Cherry tomó su vaso y lo alzó al frente, hacia todas las demás.

\- Salud por que tengan un feliz viaje de regreso a casa, y para que volvamos a vernos.

Todas tomaron sus respectivos vasos, alzándolos también de la misma forma que ella.

\- ¡Salud!

Las siete bajaron sus vasos y se los empinaron al mismo tiempo, dando un profundo sorbo del misterioso jugo. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, y Rarity, hicieron sus cabezas hacia un lado, y comenzaron a toser un poco, como si algo les hubiera raspado la garganta. Rainbow Dash no tosió, pero si carraspeó un poco de manera disimulada. Applejack y Miss Cherry, por su lado, parecieron beberlo con completa normalidad. Por su lado, Pinkie Pie fue la única que se empinó todo su vaso de un sólo trago, e incluso después se lamió los labios.

\- ¡Esto está delicioso! – Exclamó con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Te lo pareció? – Comentó Rarity, un tanto confundida; aún intentaba asimilar el sabor.

\- De hecho… - Rainbow Dash miró con curiosidad su vaso, y luego volvió a dar un sorbo de él; el segundo trago le pareció mucho más agradable, y entonces se lo empinó todo el resto de golpe. – No está tan mal. ¿Puedo servirme un poco más?

\- Todo lo que quieras, cariño. – Le respondió Miss Cherry con ánimo.

Twilight, Fluttershy y Rarity, sólo se terminaron su primer vaso; Miss Cherry y Applejack, tomaron dos en total. Pero Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie se dieron el lujo de servirse uno tras otro, hasta que perdieron la cuenta luego del cuarto. A Pinkie Pie le había fascinado la nueva bebida, y a Rainbow Dash también, aunque en menor medida que su amiga; al final todo el asunto se había vuelto más que nada en una especie de competencia, para no quedar registrado que había bebido menos vasos que Pinkie Pie, de lo cual la verdad no había quedado del todo segura.

Una vez terminada su cena, y de haber estado charlando por más de una hora, Miss Cherry tuvo que retirarse, por lo que las chicas hicieron también lo mismo y se dispusieron a ir  a las habitaciones que les habían preparados. Pese a que Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie habían bebido mucho por igual, ésta última se veía normal, animada y enérgica como siempre. Rainbow Dash, por su lado… Estaba un poco extraña. Caminaba algo tambaleante, reía mucho, y parecía renuente a no querer dormir.

\- ¡¿Quién quiere dormir?! – Pronunciaba con fuerza, mientras Applejack la ayudaba a caminar hacia afuera del comedor. – La noche es joven… Vayamos a caminar… ¿Qué tal si hacemos una de nuestras legendarias carreras Applejack aquí y ahora?

\- En ese estado no podrás ni correr dos pasos sin caerte, amiga.

\- ¿Quién dice que no?

Applejack les dijo a las demás que se adelantaran hacia los dormitorios y que ella llevaría a Rainbow Dash a caminar a un poco para que se despejara; Twilight y las otras hicieron exactamente eso. Applejack empezó a caminar entre los árboles de cerezas, acompañada de Rainbow Dash, que caminaba a su lado, con su brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros para evitar que cayera.

\- ¿Querías andar conmigo a solas acaso? – Cuestionó Rainbow Dash riendo.

\- Sólo quería evitar que siguieras haciendo el ridículo. – Le respondió Applejack con tono burlón.

Luego de caminar con el apoyo de Applejack por un rato, Rainbow Dash comenzó a andar por su cuenta, al parecer un poco más estable, pero de vez en cuando daba algún paso en falso. La chica de cabellos arcoíris caminaba al frente con sus brazos extendidos a los lados, y Applejack la seguía con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Mientras seguían andando entre los árboles de cerezas, conversaban de cualquier cosa que se le cruzaba por la cabeza a Rainbow Dash, aunque ninguno era un tema realmente importante.

\- Ese jugo de Cereza Fermentado ha sido la bebida más deliciosa que he probado, después del Jugo de Manzana de la Familia Apple, claro. – Comentó Rainbow Dash con un tono juguetón.

\- Ya lo creo, pero parece que se te subió demasiado a la cabeza. Si no te conociera, diría que eres una citadina debilucha.

\- ¿A quién le dices debilucha? – Rainbow se detuvo, y se dio media vuelta con rapidez hacia ella. – ¿Quieres volver a probar qué tan debiluchos son mis puños?

Y en ese momento lanzó un puñetazo de manera torpe, y prácticamente al azar, al aire, lo que provocó que su cuerpo diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y luego se tambaleara hacia un lado, amenazando con caerse. Applejack se alarmó al ver esto.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Rápidamente se le lanzó, pegándosele por detrás y tomándola de los brazos para sostenerla. Rainbow pegó inconscientemente su espalda contra ella, y en ese momento dejó de reír. Pese a su estado, sentía como sus manos la tomaban con firmeza, y su torso se pegaba por completo contra su espalda; no se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía esa noche, hasta que sintió el ligero calor proveniente del cuerpo de su amiga contra el suyo.

\- Ten más cuidado. – Le comentó Applejack, sin poder evitar reír un poco por lo ligeramente divertida que era la situación. Hizo entonces que volvieran a avanzar y se colocaran debajo de uno de los árboles. – No querrás viajar en camilla con un tobillo roto de regreso a Ponyville, ¿o sí?

Ambas chicas se sentaron bajo el árbol a descansar, con sus espaldas pegadas contras el tronco de éste. Applejack quería esperar un poco a que Rainbow se recuperara, por lo que se quedaron quietas, mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado sobre ellas. El aire olía delicioso, y todo estaba realmente tranquilo y callado; no se escuchaba ni un sólo sonido en los alrededor, y nada se movía. No había voces, ni ruidos. Todo estaba tan, tan quieto…

\- _“Cómo si fuéramos las únicas dos personas en el mundo.”_ – Pensó Rainbow Dash, y el pensamiento hizo que surgiera una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Oye, Rainbow. – Escuchó que Applejack le hablaba, por lo que volteó a verla de inmediato sin dudarlo. Ella miraba atentamente al cielo, y por un momento le pareció ver las estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos, brillando con intensidad. – Eso que me dijiste esta mañana…

No supo bien a qué se refería al principio, posiblemente por su estado no muy consciente; pero no tardó mucho en rocrdarlo, en avergonzarse de ello. Desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia otro lado con pena. Luego de escuchar el motivo por el que no había vuelto a Ponyville, había reaccionado de una forma un tanto singular, algo más… emotiva, más de lo que cualquiera de sus amigas la hubiera visto antes. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía; sólo reaccionó sin pensar.

\- No me malinterpretes. – Señaló la chica rubia de inmediato al sentir la incomodidad de su amiga. – No te voy a reprochar ni nada. De hecho… Me agradó mucho oírte decir lo que dijiste, no sabía que pensabas todo eso de mí.

\- ¿Que no sabías? Ah, bueno. – Rió de forma un tanto forzada. – Qué extraño fue todo eso, ¿verdad?

\- Si te soy honesta, sí. Yo al menos no estoy acostumbrada a oírte decir ese tipo de cosas. Y ni qué se diga de verte llorar…

\- ¡Ya te dije que eran lágrimas de rabia!

\- Sí, claro.

La felicidad de Rainbow Dash ocasionada por la sidra, parecía haberse diluido. En su lugar, la situación parecía causarle algo de incomodidad. Pensaba incluso en esos momentos si estaría bien pararse y salir corriendo, o sería demasiado descortés.

\- El asunto es que me tomaste por sorpresa. – Prosiguió Applejack. – No sabía que tú podías reaccionar de esa forma. Normalmente tiendes a molestar y golpear a los que lo hacen.

\- Hey, eso no es cierto. – Señaló de inmediato con firmeza. – Ta… Tal vez no lo demuestre tan seguido con palabras… o acciones… o cualquier otra cosa. Pero ustedes cinco son mis amigas, y son muy… muy… muy importantes para mí…

Guardó silencio unos momentos, jugando un poco con sus dedos. Tragó saliva con algo de nervios. Tenía algo atorado en la garganta, algo que empujaba y empujaba, deseando salir, aunque ella hacía un gran esfuerzo, tanto consciente como inconsciente, para detenerlo. Y posiblemente así lo hubiera dejado, sino se le hubiera ocurrido voltear a verla en ese mismo momento.

Applejack la miraba con atención, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Tenía su rodilla derecha alzada, y sus manos con sus dedos cruzados apoyados sobre ésta. Un pequeño mechón rubio caía sobre su rostro de manera delicada como seda. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, al igual que sus pecas, que se veían como pequeños destellos en su piel naranja. Hermosa, se veía simplemente hermosa.

\- En especial tú, Applejack…

Applejack se sobresaltó un poco, parpadeando un par de veces, visiblemente confundida.

\- ¿En especial yo? – Comentó seguida de una pequeña risilla. – ¿Y por qué yo en especial? ¿Por qué me conoces de más tiempo? ¿O porqué soy la única del grupo que puede vencerte en vencidas?

\- No me hagas decirlo. – Le respondió la joven azul, volteándose a otro lado. – Hey, nunca me has vencido en vencidas, no alucines. Yo mejor ya me voy a dormir…

Y entonces hizo el intento de pararse rápidamente, pero quizás demasiado rápido, ya que su intento quedó sólo como eso. Apenas se había alzado un poco, cuando el mareo provocado por la sidra le volvió abruptamente. Sintió como si la empujaran con fuerza hacia atrás, y terminó cayendo de sentón de nuevo al suelo. Luego su cuerpo casi se dejaba caer solo hacia un lado, sino fuera porque Applejack reaccionó y la tomó rápidamente en sus brazos.

\- Cuidado, loca. – Comentó divertida la vaquera mientras la sostenía. – Será mejor que te quedes quieta unos momentos más.

\- Está bien…

Applejack se quedó sujetándola, incluso unos segundos después de que ya había pasado el peligro de la caída; ahora más bien parecía que la abrazaba, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, y haciendo, posiblemente sin fijarse, que ella, apoyara su frente contra su busto. Applejack estaba impregnada de olor a cerezas luego de todo un día de trabajo, pero no era un olor desagradable; de hecho era dulce, casi embriagador.

Luego de un rato, Rainbow Dash volvió a alzar su mirada; sin proponérselo, su rostro se situó con ese movimiento a unos quince centímetros frente al de Applejack. Ésta le sonrió gentilmente, haciendo que sus mejillas se estirarán y sus pecas cambiaran de posición. Rainbow se sintió casi hipnotizada por esa imagen, tanto que se había quedado cerca de un minuto en silencio, simplemente mirándola, lo cual al final terminó incomodando un poco a Applejack.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Tengo algo extraño en la cara?

Raimbow negó levemente con su cabeza, pero sin despegar sus ojos de ella. ¿Qué tanto le miraba? Para Rainbow sería más sencillo decir lo que no miraba. Admiraba atentamente su nariz, sus mejillas, sus pecas, sus hermosos ojos verdes, lo que se alcanzaba a ver de su cabello dorado asomándose debajo de su sombrero. Y sus labios… esos delgados labios, cuyo tono rosado apenas se distinguía entre el naranja de su piel. Sus labios… Los labios de Applejack…

¿En qué momento su cerebro meditó, reflexionó y llegó a la conclusión de que hacer lo que hizo a continuación era buena idea? O aún mejor, ¿cómo es que ninguna parte del resto de su cuerpo replicó al respecto? Era como si toda ella se hubiera confabulado a sus espaldas.

Justo un instante antes de que Applejack volviera a abrir la boca, posiblemente para hacerle otra pregunta, tal vez para saber si estaba bien, Rainbow se inclinó de golpe hacia ella sin el menor aviso. Al principio Applejack creyó que se estaba desmayando o algo parecido, tanto que incluso alzó sus manos para sostenerla… Pero estás se quedaron suspendidas en el aire, pues el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash pasó de largo, rompiendo en un instante la ya de por sí corta distancia que había entre ellas, pegando sus torsos… y sus labios.

Los ojos de Applejack se abrieron por completo de golpe, y fueron incapaces de parpadear por un buen rato. Rainbow, por otro lado, había cerrado los suyos a mitad del camino, y sólo dejó que su rostro se guiara sólo, hasta que sus labios se unieron piel con piel con los de Applejack, permaneciendo en esa misma posición, totalmente inmóvil. La rubia estaba petrificada, hecha una estatua sin poder siquiera entender o terminar de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Era eso lo que parecía que era? ¿Estaba pasando lo que creía que estaba pasando?, ¡¿estaba Rainbow Dash haciendo lo que sentía que estaba haciendo?! ¿Estaba la chica de cabello arcoíris… dándole un beso directo y sin el menor aviso en los labios…?

Eso no podía ser cierto. Debía haber algún tipo de malentendido, o de error… ¿o no? Sentía que su corazón se había acelerado exponencialmente en un segundo; podía sentirlo golpear su pecho una y otra vez, incluso sentía los latidos ahogándole la garganta.

No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo pasó, para el caso podría haber sido demasiado, o muy poco. Pero aun cuando Rainbow al fin se hizo hacia atrás, sus brazos y sus ojos seguían en la misma posición. No era capaz de pensar en nada en esos momentos, salvo la curiosa sensación fría que había percibido cuando los labios de Rainbow dejaron de tocar los suyos, y estos fueron expuestos a la brisa nocturna. Su mirada estaba perdida en la lejanía. Miraba las figuras de los árboles, apenas visibles al ser tocados por la luz de los faroles; deseaba mirar cualquier cosa, excepto el rostro de su amiga en esos momentos. Se quedó callada, esperando escuchar un _“lo siento”_ o _“no fue mi intención”_ o alguna explicación similar. Pero en su lugar, escuchó…

\- Creo que ya se me pasó el efecto de la sidra. – Murmuró muy despacio, y entonces se puso lentamente de pie; Applejack no hizo siquiera el intento de detenerla. – Creo que… Me tengo que ir a dormir…

\- Sí, yo igual…

\- Sí… ¿Hasta mañana?

Applejack no respondió, y continuó viendo fijamente en otra dirección. De haber volteado a ver a Rainbow Dash aunque fuera uno instante, hubiera notado que su rostro azulado se encontraba totalmente rojo como tomate, que su boca y piernas temblaban, y varias gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Se empezó a alejar con pasos apresurados en dirección a los dormitorios, procurando crear la mayor distancia entre ambas en el tiempo más corto. Sentía tantos, pero tantos nervios, tanta ansiedad, e incluso nauseas, que estaba convencido de que si ella le decía que se detuviera, o si acaso le dirigía cualquier palabra en esos momentos, sólo ocurriría una de tres cosas: se desmayaría, vomitaría, o saldría corriendo como búfalo en estampida, y ninguna de las tres le agradaba. Para su suerte, Applejack no hizo tal cosa. En su lugar, la dejó irse en paz, quedándose ella sentada bajo el árbol esperando que su cuerpo, y sobre todo sus piernas, reaccionaran para también irse a dormir. Pero no pasaría pronto…

\- - - -

Mis Cherry Jubilee les había preparado dos habitaciones vacías para dormir en los dormitorios, además de la habitación que ocupaba Applejack desde hace dos días. Sin discutirlo mucho, habían decidido que se repartirían en parejas, dos en un cuarto, dos en otro, y la quinta dormiría con Applejack, que estaba más que dispuesta en compartir su cuarto con alguna de sus amigas. Lo que si se volvió una discusión un tanto más extensa, aunque algo más disimulada y discreta, era quien dormiría con Pinkie Pie. Todas querían enormemente a su amiga rosada y fiestera, pero de lo que habían aprendido en las diferentes fiestas de pijamas y lunadas que habían tenido, era que cuando tenía un tema en la cabeza que le obsesionaba, tendía a quedarse despierta hasta muy tarde, hablando… y hablando… y hablando de ello. Y ese día en especial seguía obsesionada con el tema de las Cerezangas, Chimirezas, o Chimicerezanga, así que nadie tenía muchos deseos de ser partícipe de ello toda la noche.

Hubo algo de diálogo, e incluso una competencia de sacar pajillas para decidirlo, a escondidas de Pinkie Pie claro. Al final, las parejas habían quedado: Fluttershy y Twilight Sparkle, Rarity y Pinkie Pie, y Applejack y Rainbow Dash. Todas estaban de acuerdo con el acomodo, menos Rarity aunque no le quedaba de otra. Pero luego de lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que Rainbow Dash menos deseaba en esos momentos era dormir en el cuarto de Applejack. ¿Podría haber algo más incómodo en el universo que eso? No podía encararla, no en esos momentos, mucho menos dormir en su misma habitación.

Sabía que si iba con Rarity y le proponía cambiar de lugares, ella lo aceptaría sin la menor duda… Pero eso implicaría dormir con Pinkie Pie, lo cual en su estado actual podría ser muy poco recomendable; más que nada por el hecho de que tenía los nervios tan destrozados, que un ataque de ira mal encaminado, podría terminar con ella arrojando a su Pinkie por la ventana, y eso era algo que definitivamente no deseaba que ocurriera. Así que lo lógico era optar por la segunda alternativa.

Arrastrando un poco los pies, y con la cabeza baja, fue hasta la habitación de Fluttershy y Twilight Sparkle, y llamó a ella con sus nudillos. Luego de un rato de silencio, la perilla giró, y la puerta se abrió un poco, dejando el espacio suficiente para que los ojos verdes de Fluttershy se asomaran hacia afuera para ver quién era.

\- Oh, hola Rainbow Dash, buenas noches. – Saludó la joven de cabello rosado, abriendo por completo la puerta. – ¿Pasa algo?

Flutteshy usaba una bata de dormir color rosado claro, y tenía en esos momentos su cabello sujeto con una cola de caballo. La verdad era que ninguna había llevado realmente ropa para dormir consigo al dejar Ponyville; Fluttershy, Twilgiht y Pinkie Pie usaban prestadas una de las tantas prendas que Rarity había traído consigo en su equipaje; Rainbow Dash era menos problemática en ese sentido, ella podía bien dormir con la misma ropa que traía puesta de ser necesario.

\- Hola Fluttershy. ¿Podría pasar?

\- Por supuesto, pasa.

Fluttershy se hizo a un lado para dejarle el camino libre. En el cuarto había dos camas individuales, un closet, un escritorio, y una ventana; no tenía un baño propio como la de Applejack, pero igual se veía muy cómodo. Twilight se encontraba sentada en una de las camas, vistiendo un pijama color morado y blanco de dos piezas, también prestada por Rarity. Traía sus anteojos cuadrados para leer de arnés negro, y tenía en sus manos un grueso libro de pasta marrón. No había traído ropa con ella, pero sí un par de libros, típico de Twilight.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Rainbow Dash? – Cuestionó la hechicera un poco desconcertada. De inmediato cerró su libro, y colocó éste y sus anteojos sobre el buró a su lado.

\- Sí, claro, de maravilla. Totalmente, ya se me pasó el efecto de ese jugo raro de cereza… Sólo… Me preguntaba si a alguna de ustedes le gustaría… Cambiar de habitación conmigo.

\- ¿Cambiar? – Repitió Fluttershy sin entender. – ¿No quieres dormir en la habitación de Applejack?

\- ¡¿Quién dijo algo sobre Applejack?! – Reaccionó Rainbow de golpe, casi asustada. – ¡¿Quién la mencionó?! ¡¿Quién dijo que esto tiene algo que ver con Applejack?!

\- Ah… Nadie, pero tú ibas a dormir en su cuarto, ¿recuerdas?

Rainbow se sintió un poco apenada por su forma de reaccionar. Respiró hondo, e intentó por todos los medios mantener la calma.

\- Sólo quisiera dormir aquí esta noche, sin motivo aparente, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, el cuarto de Applejack es más grande, y tiene baño propio…

\- Y una sola cama.  – Señaló Twilight.

\- ¡Iban a poner una cama plegable para mí! Bueno, ¿alguna quiere o no?

Twilight y Fluttershy se miraron la una a la otra, confusas. Era obvio para cualquiera de las dos que algo había pasado, y posiblemente algo grave, para que Rainbow quisiera cambiar de habitación de manera tan repentina, y sin dar explicación alguna.

\- Está bien, Rainbow; yo dormiré con Applejack si lo deseas. – Respondió Fluttershy.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó Twilight.

\- Sí, no hay problema.

Rápidamente tomó sus pocas pertenencias para guardarlas en su bolso, y se colocó una bata más gruesa sobre el cuerpo.

\- Lo del baño propio suena agradable. Además, casi no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con Applejack, y mañana nos vamos, así que será una buena ocasión para ello. – Se dirigió entonces a la puerta con algo de apuro en sus pasos. – Qué pasen buenas noches.

\- Hasta mañana, Fluttershy. – Se despidió Twilight, mirando atentamente como salía del cuarto.

Twilight presintió de inmediato cuál era la intención de Fluttershy al irse de esa manera tan apresurada; de seguro deseaba que hiciera el intento de hablar con Rainbow Dash y averiguar qué era lo que la molestaba tanto. En el tren de camino a Dodge Junction, lo había intentado, pero no había tenido precisamente muy buenos resultados. Luego de que se aclaró todo el asunto de Applejack, pensaba que el misterioso humor de su amiga se había calmado, pero al parecer no era del todo así.

Rainbow se dejó caer boca arriba en la otra cama, y se quedó en esa misma posición, mirando al techo.

\- ¿Sucedió algo entre Applejack y tú? – Le preguntó directamente la hechicera de piel morada, haciendo que se estremeciera y se sentara rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Sucedió?!, ¡¿qué sucedió de qué?! ¡¿Qué escuchaste?!

\- Nada, por eso te pregunto. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Deseas hablar de algo que te moleste?

\- Por supuesto que no. Nada me molesta, así que no hay nada de hablar; tan simple como eso…

Y entonces se giró para recostarse sobre su costado derecho, y darle la espalda a su compañera de habitación por esa noche. Twilight giró sus ojos como señal de frustración. Pese a los deseos de Fluttershy, aunque realmente estuviera ocurriendo algo, era obvio que no estaba dispuesta a hablar al respecto, por más que le insistiera; igual cómo había ocurrido en el tren.

\- Está bien. – Pronunció con resignación, tomando de nuevo sus gafas y su libro con la intención de continuar con su lectura. Pero apenas y logró abrirlo en la página en la que se había quedado, cuando fue obligada a detenerse de nuevo.

\- ¡De acuerdo!, ¡de acuerdo! – Gimoteó Rainbow Dash, sacudiéndose y luego volviéndose a sentar. – Qué insistente eres, pero está bien. Si te interesa tanto saberlo, sí hay algo de lo que quiero hablar… No, más bien de lo que necesito hablar, ¡o me volveré loca!

Twilight parpadeó un par de veces, al parecer atónita; no esperaba esa reacción tan explosiva, ni siquiera viniendo de Rainbow Dash. Moviéndose con mucho cuidado, como si temiera que un movimiento brusco la asustara, se retiró de nuevo sus anteojos.

\- Muy bien, soy toda oídos; puedes contarme lo que sea. ¿Es acaso sobre por qué te has comportado tan irascible durante todo este viaje?

\- ¿Irascible yo? ¡No estoy irascible! – Respondió la chica de piel azul, parándose de la cama con una actitud amenazante, misma de la que se volvió consciente casi de inmediato, e intentó remediar. – Bueno, tal vez un poco… Y sí, tal vez es de alguna manera relacionado sobre lo que quiero hablar…

Se dejó caer de sentón en la cama, y Twilight se acomodó también, de tal forma que ambas quedarán sentadas la una frente a la otra. Rainbow la miró de reojo un instante, y luego se volteó hacia otro lado, ligeramente apenada, y al parecer incomoda.

\- Pero primero, debes de prometer no decírselo a nadie. Y hablo enserio, no es uno de esos secretos que debes de contar porque crees que es lo mejor. Éste definitivamente no puedes decírselo a nadie, ¡A nadie! ¿De acuerdo? Si lo haces, aunque me caigas tan bien como me caes, ¡te romperé la cara a puñetazos!, ¿entendido?

\- Está bien, está bien. – Respondió apresurada alzando sus manos al frente. – Entendí, no se lo diré a nadie. ¿Pero qué es?, ¿qué te ha estado molestando tanto?

Rainbow Dash soltó un agudo y sonoro suspiro. Apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos. Su atención estaba puesta en la alfombra del cuarto, y en los pies descalzos de Twilight que colgaban de la cama. Respiró lentamente tres veces para recobrar serenidad, y entonces empezó a hablar.

\- No sé ni por dónde empezar. Bueno… Antes de que llegaras a Ponyville, las demás y yo nos conocíamos, pero difícilmente podría afirmar que era tan buena amiga de ellas como lo soy ahora… Excepto por Applejack. Ella y yo nos conocemos de hace muchísimo tiempo, desde que éramos muy pequeñas. Y desde entonces, siempre fuimos muy parecidas, en habilidades y gustos, y muy diferentes en otras cosas. Por eso creo que siempre he congeniado con ella, mejor que con el resto. Digo, todas me agradan mucho, y daría la vida por cualquiera… Pero con Applejack, siempre fue un poco distinto. De hecho, quizás lo correcto sería _“muy”_ distinto…

\- Sí, sé de antemano que ustedes dos son muy unidas. – Expresó Twilght, sonriendo ampliamente. – Escuché lo que le dijiste esta mañana, y en realidad me sorprendió saber todo el cariño que le tienes a Applejack.

\- Sí… Tal vez de hecho no es exactamente cómo te lo estás imaginando.

La hechicera parpadeó un par de veces; no entendía a qué se refería.

\- Ni siquiera sé bien cómo o cuándo fue que pasó. Bueno, de vez en cuando, esporádicamente tras alguna conversación que teníamos, en algún momento en especial, o en alguna aventura o competición en la que participábamos, ese extraño pensamiento me cruzaba por la cabeza, un pensamiento qué sólo me duraba unos segundos y luego descartaba por completo como una tontería. Porque eso era: sólo una tontería. Pero cuando llegó esa postal, cuando leíste en ese granero que Applejack no pensaba regresar a Ponyville, cuando la idea de que no la volvería a ver nunca más me llegó de pronto… - Se detuvo unos instantes para digerir los que diría a continuación. – No sólo me sentí furiosa o preocupada… Yo tuve miedo, tuve un miedo horrible como nunca he tenido en mi vida. Y tal vez no sea mucho, considerando que yo no le tengo miedo a nada, pero fue realmente desgarrador, una sensación espantosa. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que esos pensamientos esporádicos que tenía de vez en cuando, podrían ser mucho más que sólo eso, y tal vez no eran tonterías como pensé todo el tiempo. La verdad es que yo…

Rainbow alzó su rostro hacia Twilight, mirándola fijamente a los ojos por primera vez en esa conversación. La joven de piel morada, pudo notar en ese momento cierta expresión singular en su amiga. ¿Preocupación quizás?, ¿incomodidad?, ¿quizás miedo?

\- Yo… Creo que estoy enamorada de Applejack… - Le soltó de golpe sin más espera.

Twilight no tuvo una reacción inmediata, al menos no una visible. Por casi un minuto, se quedó totalmente callada, simplemente viéndola fijamente sin siquiera pestañar; esto comenzó a poner nerviosa a Raimbow Dash. Estaba por decirle algo, pero entonces notó como sus ojos purpura se abrían de par, sus labios se separaban, su espalda se enderezaba y hacia el cuerpo un poco hacia atrás.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó con fuerza, casi gritando. – ¡¿Tú?!, ¡¿Enamorada?!, ¡¿De Applejack?!... ¡¿Enamorada?!

Rainbow se volvió a poner totalmente roja de ver la reacción que su amiga había tenido, y todo lo que había prácticamente gritado.

\- ¡De acuerdo!, tal vez fue una palabra demasiado fuerte. – Se intentó excusar. – Tal vez, más bien… ¿Me gusta mucho?

\- ¡¿Hablas enserio?!

\- No, estoy bromeando. – Respondió con marcado sarcasmo, aunque también con cierto enojo. – ¡Claro que hablo enserio! ¿Qué es tan difícil de creer?

\- ¿Enserio necesito decirlo?

Twilight intentó respirar lentamente, calmarse, e intentar empezar a reaccionar de una forma más sensata, aunque ciertamente no era algo para nada sencillo de intentar siquiera. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de reaccionar ante algo así?, en especial si se lo decían tan repentinamente… Aunque no lo había hecho tan repentinamente; prácticamente le contó toda una anécdota previa, como queriendo prepararla para dicha revelación… ¡Pero no había servido de nada ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado que eso era lo que quería decir!

¿Rainbow Dash?, ¿enamorada? Y aún más, ¿de Applejack? ¿Cuándo fue que eso pasó?, ¿y cómo? El día anterior prácticamente se habían agarrado a golpes.

\- Lo siento, pero es que en verdad me tomaste por sorpresa, Rainbow Dash. Yo nunca pensé que tú…

\- ¿Qué yo qué? – Murmuró la joven azul en tono defensivo.

\- Nada, nada. ¿Pero es por eso estabas tan furiosa entonces?

\- No estaba furiosa. Sólo, algo confundida… Y aún me siento así.

\- _“Dímelo a mí.”_ – Pensó Twilight para sí misma; si se trataba de confusiones, la suya no se quedaba atrás. – Y entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿se lo vas a decir a Applejack o algo así?

¿Decírselo? Rainbow no pudo evitar soltar una risilla nerviosa ante la ingenua pregunta.

\- Tal vez ya es un poco tarde para eso. Verás, cuando nos dejaron solas, ella y yo salimos a caminar, y puede que… Más o menos la haya besado.

De nuevo, la reacción de Twilight Sparkle fue lenta. De hecho, fue casi una copia exacta de su reacción anterior: se quedó totalmente callada viéndola fijamente, y luego abrió sus ojos de par en par, sólo que ahora de tanta impresión se paró de la cama de golpe, casi saltando.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! – Exclamó con ímpetu. – ¡¿Cómo que más o menos la besaste?! ¡¿La besaste o no?!

\- ¡Bien!, ¡sí lo hice! La besé, me le acerqué y le di un beso en los labios. Eso hice, ¡¿de acuerdo?!

\- ¡Rainbow Dash!

\- ¡¿Puedes dejar de reaccionar de esa forma con todo lo que digo?! – Expresó la joven azul, poniéndose de pie también. – ¡Vine contigo porque normalmente eres la voz de la razón! ¡Necesito un consejo!, ¡no gritos de asombro que no ayudan en nada!

\- Ah, sí, consejo, voz de la razón, yo, claro…

Definitivamente no se sentía nada cercano a una voz de la razón en esos momentos. Todo eso había sido demasiado para Twilight Sparkle. Con algo de ansiedad en sus pasos, empezó caminar por el cuarto de un lado a otro, mientras Rainbow Dash la seguía con la vista.

\- Recapitulando: siempre supiste o creíste sentir algo especial por Applejack, pero nunca te diste cuenta de que podría ser algo mucho más hasta ahora. Hace unos momentos salieron a caminar, y la más o menos besaste… O más bien besaste, y punto. ¿Y luego qué pasó?

\- Vine directo para acá. Obviamente no iba a dormir en su habitación luego de… eso.

\- ¿Pero acaso no hablaron de lo sucedido?

\- ¿Qué había que decir?

\- ¡Muchas cosas! ¿Entonces sólo la besaste, te paraste y te fuiste?

\- ¡No fue tan así! Yo… Me paré, le dije que me iría a dormir y _“Hasta Mañana”_. Y entonces me fui.

\- No puedes estar hablando enserio. – Susurró la Hechicera muy despacio, más como un pensamiento en voz alta. – Pero ella, Applejack, ¿Cómo reaccionó?

¿Cómo reaccionó?, ¿cuál sería la forma correcta de describirlo? Rainbow Dash alzó su mirada al techo, e intentó recordar exactamente cuál había sido su reacción, más el sólo recordar lo sucedido le provocaba cierta ansiedad, por no decir que la ponía incomoda. Applejack no se veía ni molesta, ni feliz; se veía más bien como si ni siquiera acabara de entender lo que había ocurrido. Estaba hecha una estatua, a tal grado que no le sorprendería volver a ese árbol y verla aún en la misma posición, incapaz de reaccionar.

\- Pues… No lo sé. Parecía sorprendida, supongo.

\- Me lo imagino; sorprendida debe ser poco. Bueno, no puedo hablar por completo por Applejack, pero si algo así me pasara, y alguien me besara de pronto… - Twilight guardó silencio unos momentos. Al imaginarse tal situación, sus mejillas se ruborizaron. – En el caso hipotético, claro. Si algo así me pasara, estaría realmente confundida al inicio, pero cuando ese asombro se me pasara, querría que esa persona me diera algún tipo de respuesta; empezando por el porqué. ¿Ya sabes que le dirás si eso ocurre?

Rainbow guardó absoluto silencio. No tuvo mucho problema en interpretar que eso significaba un _“no”_ rotundo. Y era que en verdad, aún ni siquiera entendía bien el por qué lo había hecho, y era difícil entenderlo si no conocía bajó qué circunstancias se había dado el acontecimiento. Podría seguir interrogándola al respecto, pero conociéndola, y en especial bajó el estado que se encontraba, si la presionaba aunque fuera un poco más para que hablara, podría ser más perjudicial que benigno para la causa. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, era hacer justo lo que ella quería: darle un consejo. Pero… ¿Qué tipo de consejo podría darle en una situación que ni siquiera entendía? De todos los libros que había leído en su vida, ¿cómo nunca había leído algo que dijera sobre ese tema en especial?

\- Creo que la Reina Celestia te diría que debes ser honesta con tus sentimientos, y decirle la verdad.

\- ¿Verdad?, ¿cuál verdad?

\- Pues lo que me acabas de decir. Que estás enamorada de ella… O que te gusta mucho.

El escucharlo de boca de otra persona la hacía estremecerse y sentir su estómago dar vueltas. Soltó un alarido doloroso, y luego se recostó boca abajo, hundiendo su rostro en su almohada.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor la evito hasta que nos vayamos a Ponyville? Tal vez se le olvidé.

\- ¿Y quieres que lo olvidé acaso?

\- ¡No sé qué quiero!, ¿de acuerdo? – Murmuró entre dientes, sin apartar su rostro de la almohada. – No… No es como si quisiera o esperara que yo le guste… Y sea mi novia o algo así.

\- ¿No?

\- ¡No! Claro que no. Y si me lo pregunta, eso es lo que le diré.

Twilight soltó un suspiro cansado.

\- Si es lo que realmente sientes al respecto, supongo que estará bien. Pero si no, sostengo lo que te dije. Sé honesta con Applejack. Es tu amiga, no pensará nada malo de ti. Estoy segura de eso.

Rainbow no volvió a dirigirle la palabra; de hecho ni siquiera separó su rostro de la almohada hasta que se quedó dormida. Twilight sentía que la conversación no estaba terminada, pero no sabía qué más decir, y Rainbow no parecía tener deseos de escuchar. Apagó la luz del cuarto, y encendió una vela que la alumbrara sobre el buró. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, se colocó sus anteojos, tomó su libro y reanudó lo lectura. Tardó dos páginas en darse cuenta de que no estaba poniendo prácticamente ninguna atención, y que de hecho su mente seguía divagando una y otra vez en lo que su amiga le acababa de decir. Y por más que intentaba, no lograba concentrar su mente en otra cosa.

Al final se rindió, cerró su libro, apagó la vela y se acostó, intentando dormir. Tampoco le fue fácil lograr ello.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**_Sé lo que están pensando, la sidra no te puede embriagar tanto, pero tomen en cuenta que estos personajes vienen de un mundo en el que el Jugo de Manzana es la bebida máxima. Ah sí, y también ya al fin tenemos algo de AppleDash explícito y no sólo guiños como los anteriores. ¿Cómo terminará esto? Sigan leyendo._ **

**_En otro tema, estoy pensando ya en hacer otras historias, algunas ya que involucren o se enfoquen en más personajes y parejas. Por eso me preguntaba, dejando a un lado a ApplejackxRainbow Dash, ¿qué otras parejas les agradan o les gustaría ver en una historia mía? Las que a mí me gustan en lo personal (y de las que me gustaría escribir) son:_ **

**_Twilight SparklexFluttershy  
_ ** **_CelestiaxDiscord  
_ ** **_CadancexShining Armor  
_ ** ****_ChrysalisxRey Sombra_

**_Y Quizás..._ **

**_Sunset ShimmerxTwilight Sparkle  
_ ** **_Twilight SparklexFlash Sentry  
_ ** ****_Flash SentryxSunset Shimmer_

**_Pero espero leer cuáles son sus opiniones; estoy abierto a sugerencias y propuestas._ **


	7. PARTE 7

**Ankoku-chan**

**APPLEDASH I**

**Creí que no te volvería a ver**

**PARTE 7**

\- ¿Te besó? – Exclamó Fluttershy, con expresión de profunda sorpresa ante lo que Applejack le acababa de contar. Ella se encontraba sentada en la cama plegable que habían colocado originalmente para Rainbow Dash, pero que por las circunstancias le tocaría usar a ella.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡me besó! – Le respondió Applejack con ímpetu, estando sentada en su cama, aún vestida con su ropa de trabajo.

Lo ocurrido en el cuarto de la capataz de Cherry Hill Ranch, no había sido muy diferente a lo que ocurrió en la habitación que en esos momentos compartían Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash. Cuando Fluttershy llegó al cuarto de Applejack, ésta aún no volvía, por lo que se tomó la libertad de instalarse. Applejack tardó más de lo que esperaba en llegar, tanto lo que incluso se tomó el tiempo suficiente para darse una ducha. Ya se había vestido, y se estaba secando el cabello, cuando al fin la puerta del cuarto se abrió, y su amiga apareció del otro lado. Al verla, Applejack pareció sorprendida, pero al parecer también aliviada; quizás por el hecho de que no era Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy le explicó de manera rápida que Rainbow había ido a su cuarto, y había pedido cambiar, por alguna razón que no había explicado. Applejack no pareció muy sorprendida de ello. Fue obvio casi desde el inicio que, al igual que Rainbow, algo molestaba a Applejack. Se veía distraída, pensativa y algo a la defensiva. Ambas se veían normal cuando las dejaron, por lo que no era difícil suponer que, lo que sea que hubiera pasado, pasó en ese transcurso de tiempo en el que estuvieron solas. Fluttershy intentó convencer a Applejack de que le dijera exactamente qué le molestaba, pero ella se puso muy renuente a ello en un inicio. Sin embargo, entre su negatividad a hablar, se notaba que una parte de ella deseaba de hecho todo lo contrario. Por ello, se dio la libertad de insistir un poco, hasta que accedió.

Le dio un par de vueltas al asunto por unos minutos, pero al final tuvo que llegar al punto, un punto que, al igual que Twilight, Fluttershy jamás vio venir.

\- ¿Pero estas segura que fue un beso… beso…?

Applejack se estiró hacia ella, colocando su rostro frente al suyo, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Fluttershy se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, algo asustada por la repentina cercanía.

\- Se me aproximó, juntó sus labios con los míos y se quedó así al menos un minuto o más.

\- Suena como… un beso, beso…

\- ¡Porque lo fue!

Applejack se volvió se separar y ahora se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, y se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Murmuró algunas cosas en voz baja, que no le fueron del todo claras a su compañera.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después?

\- ¿Después? – La Vaquera retiró sus manos y entonces centró su vista en el techo sobre ella. – Nada. Yo no sabía ni qué hacer, y me quedé congelada. Ella se separó, se puso de pie, se despidió y se fue, así como así.

\- ¿Y no le dijiste nada?

\- ¡¿Qué le iba a decir?! – Murmuró al volverse a sentar rápidamente en la cama. – ¡Ni siquiera entiendo que rayos fue lo que pasó! ¿Por... Porqué hizo eso?

Fluttershy, dudosa, se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé. Tal vez es sólo un malentendido.

\- ¿Cómo podría ser esto un malentendido? Ella me besó.

\- Bueno… Quizás… Te quería dar un beso en la mejilla, y entonces te volteaste y te lo dio en los labios por accidente.

\- ¿Rainbow Dash dándome un beso en la mejilla? Ja. – Hizo un gesto de risa incrédula. – Eso es ridículo.

\- ¿Más que el que te diera un beso en los labios?

Apple Jack abrió la boca para decir algo, pero calló incluso antes de intentarlo. Sí, ciertamente hasta hace un par de horas atrás, ambas posibilidades hubieran parecido ridículas. Pero ahora no estaba segura de absolutamente nada, excepto de una cosa: no había sido un accidente. Lo había estado meditando durante largo tiempo, estando sentada bajo el árbol luego de que Rainbow Dash se fue. Estaban frente a frente, e intencionalmente ella se hizo hacia el frente y se dirigió directo a sus labios sin dudarlo. Se quedó pegada a ella por largo rato, y al separarse no negó nada ni intentó disculparse. Por más que lo pensaba e intentaba encontrarle alguna excusa o explicación posible, todo la llevaba a lo obvio: Rainbow Dash la había besado, no más, no menos.

\- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella directamente y aclaran todo esto? – Escuchó que Fluttershy le sugería.

La joven de piel naranja dio un profundo suspiro de cansancio.

\- No… No estoy muy segura de que quiera hacerlo. ¿Por qué no mejor la evito hasta que regresen a Ponyville? Tal vez se le olvide para cuando la vea de nuevo, ¿no?

\- No creo que sea algo fácil de olvidar. Y tampoco creo que sea lo mejor… Si quieres mi consejo, será mejor que lo aclares con ella antes de que nos vayamos. Quién sabe, puede que tal vez le estés dando más importancia de la debida.

\- Sí, quizás...

Tal vez era cierto, y todo tenía una explicación razonable. Tal vez todo fue originado por la sidra, y no debía de darle tanto peso a lo sucedido. El día anterior se acababan de golpear la una a la otra y no había habido problema, ¿por qué habría de ser un simple beso algo diferente?

\- Hazme un favor, Fluttershy. No les digas a las demás lo que hablamos, ¿sí?

\- Mi boca está cerrada. – Hizo en ese momento el ademan de que cerraba su boca con llave.

Applejack se recostó sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa o darse un baño, y cerró los ojos. Había sido un día realmente agotador en más de una forma, y su final no había hecho más que empeorarlo. Ahora sólo quería dormir, y preocuparse por todo eso el día siguiente.

\- - - -

A pesar de haber arribado a su cuarto relativamente tarde, Applejack no se despertó ni un minuto más tarde de lo que su horario Vaquero le mandaba; por ende, Fluttershy también se vio forzada a despertarse casi con los primeros rayos del sol. Ambas fueron las primeras de sus amigas en estar listas y llegar al comedor para el desayuno. Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando de los trabajadores de la plantación, que tomaban sus asientos, a la espera de que las cocineras empezaran a servir la comida. Ese delicioso aroma que inundaba todo el comedor y acariciaba sus narices, sólo podía ser una cosa: panques calientes con mantequilla. Ese sólo aroma fue suficiente para que Fluttershy pudiera deshacerse de su pesado sueño y lograra despertar por completo, incluido su estómago.

Unos quince minutos después de haberse sentado, vieron a Twilight entrando por la puerta, cargando su libro bajo el brazo derecho. Fluttershy agitó su mano para que las viera y se les aproximara. Aún en la distancia, ambas pudieron notar que al ver a Applejack, la expresión de su rostro se tensó enormemente.

\- Hola, buenos días. – Saludó la joven de cabello azul, con un ligero rasgo de risa nerviosa en su tono. – Fluttershy, Applejack...

\- Buenos días. – Regresó Applejack el saludo, no muy animada.

\- Buenos días, Twilight. – Agregó Fluttershy. – ¿Dónde está Rainbow Dash?

\- ¿Rainbow Dash? ¡¿Por qué me preguntas a mí sobre Rainbow Dash?! – Respondió apresurada, y aparentemente algo sobresaltada. – ¡Yo no sé nada de Rainbow Dash!, ¡yo no sé nada sobre Rainbow Dash que no quiera decir! ¿Quién dijo lo contrario?, yo no.

\- Tranquila, Twilight. – Le susurró la joven de piel amarilla, alzando sus manos. – Sólo te pregunté dónde estaba, por que… Tú dormiste con ella anoche…

\- Oh… - Twilight pareció en ese momento reaccionar de su exabrupto. – No se había despertado cuando salí de la habitación. Sí… Ah, qué calor hace…

Rápidamente se sentó al otro lado de la mesa frente a Fluttershy, y ocultó su rostro detrás de su libro. Fluttershy volteó a ver de reojo a Applejack, y ésta hizo lo mismo casi al mismo tiempo. Sus solas expresiones reflejaron de inmediato lo que pensaban: Twilight sabía del beso. Muy seguramente Rainbow Dash se lo había dicho. Fluttershy esperaba que eso molestara a su amiga, pues ayer le había dado a entender que no quería que nadie se enterara. Sin embargo, no pareció reaccionar, ni bien ni mal al respecto.

No mucho rato después, Pinkie Pie entró al comedor dando un par de saltos con energía, siendo seguida por Rarity, que muy por el contrario entró prácticamente arrastrando los pies.

\- ¡Buenos días a todas! – Pronunció con fuerza, llamando de inmediato la atención de sus amigas, y de paso de todos los demás en el comedor.

\- Buenos días… - Repitió un poco después Rarity, ni cerca un tercio de lo animada que se encontraba su compañera.

Pinkie Pie se veía alegre y despierta como siempre. Rarity por otro lado, se veía cansada, con dos grandes ojeras oscuras decorando sus ojos, apenas disimuladas con algo de maquillaje. Su cabello parecía menos elaborado que de costumbre, arreglado un poco a las prisas.

\- Oh… Buenos días, Pinkie Pie… Rairty. – Pronunció Fluttershy con algo de duda, mientras veía a su amiga de piel blanca sentarse a lado de Twilight. – ¿Cómo… durmieron…?

\- ¿Dormir? Ja… Ja… Ja… - Una pequeña risa, casi nerviosa, escapó de los labios de Rarity. – ¿Dormir dijiste? ¿Oíste eso, Pinkie Pie? Fluttershy pregunta que si cómo dormimos… ja.. ja.. ¡Ja!

Tras su último _“ja”_ , dejó caer su cabeza al frente, pegando su frente contra la mesa, y quedándose en esa posición.

\- De hecho pasamos casi toda la noche despiertas, ¡como una verdadera pijamada! – Explicó Pinkie Pie muy contenta, sentándose a lado de Rarity. – Lo mejor es que al fin decidimos el nombre perfecto para la chimichanga con cerezas.

\- Oh, ¿de verdad? – Preguntó Fluttershy, con un cierto sincero interés. – ¿Y cuál fue?

\- Cerezanga… - Pronunció en voz baja Rarity sin separar aún su cara de la mesa.

\- ¡Correcto!, ¡Cerezanga! – Agregó Pinkie Pie. – Applejack tenía razón, suena mucho mejor y es fácil de pronunciar. Además termina en _“anga”_ ,  eso lo hace más pegajosa, ¿no creen? Cuando volvamos a Ponyville, le diré a la Señora Cake que intentemos prepararlas para venderlas. Ya hasta les hice una canción. Escuchen…

Pinkie Pie tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, con la clara intención de cantar. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera lo intentara, Rarity pareció revivir, y rápidamente dirigió sus dos manos hacia la boca de la joven rosada.

\- Pinkie Pie, querida… - Murmuró entre dientes, con un ligero movimiento incómodo en su párpado derecho. – Enserio, enserio te agradecería con todo mi corazón… Si no vuelves a cantar esa canción en mi presencia en lo que me reste de vida… ¿Está bien…?

Aún con las manos de Rarity en su boca, Pinkie asintió con su cabeza. Fue hasta entonces que la diseñadora se atrevió a retirar sus manos y volver a sentarse bien en su silla.

\- Que espero no sea mucho, si no puedo quitarme estas ojeras con mi próxima siesta de belleza. – Comentó por último, mientras sacaba su espejo de bolsillo y se revisaba sus ojos en él.

Las meseras comenzaron a servir en cada mesa, al menos tres platos grandes con una torre de panqueques en cada uno, además de jarras de leche y jugo, mantequilla, mermelada, y algo de fruta, sobre todo cerezas. Los panques humeaban de lo caliente que estaban, y se veían realmente deliciosos; todo se veía así. Las cinco chicas de Ponyville comenzaron a servirse cada una su propia ración de panqués en sus platos. Y entonces…

\- ¡Rainbow Dash! – Escucharon que Pinkie Pie gritaba con fuerza. – Ven rápido, los panqués se enfrían.

Applejack, Fluttershy, y Twilight Sparkles, alzaron sus miradas al mismo tiempo hacia Pinkie al escucharla gritar eso. La joven miraba hacia la puerta y agitaba una mano para que la viera. Sólo Fluttershy y Twilight voltearon hacia la puerta para ver a quien saludaba; Applejack, se quedó quieta, temerosa de ver sobre su hombro.

Luego de tomarse su tiempo para aparecer en escena, Rainbow Dash estaba ahora de pie en la puerta del comedor, con su cabello arcoíris algo desalineado, al igual que sus ropas que eran las mismas del día anterior, y ciertamente las mismas con las que había dormido. Miró desde su posición la mesa en la que se encontraban sus amigas, la cual fue rápidamente reconocida por los gritos y saltos de Pinkie Pie.

Pareció dudar unos momentos, pero al final tomó valentía y comenzó a avanzar con pasos lentos hacia la mesa. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba por llega, se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta que, el único lugar libre en la mesa cerca de sus amigas, estaba justo… A lado de Applejack. Tragó saliva nerviosa, mirando la silla vacía a lado de la capataz, quien seguía sin la menor intención de querer voltearla a ver. Twilight y el resto, por otro lado, la miraban fijamente, curiosas de saber qué haría. Al final, en lugar de sentarse a lado de Applejack, rodeó la mesa con pasos apresurados, hacia Pinkie Pie.

\- Pinkie Pie, dame tu asiento. – Le susurró muy, muy despacio, como intentando evitar que las otras oyeran.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No te quieres sentar con Applejack? – Respondió Pinkie Pie con un tono alto, nada similar al de Rainbow, lo cual la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! Sólo… - Buscó rápidamente en su alrededor algo que le diera una excusa. – Quiero sentarme cerca de la mantequilla, ¿de acuerdo? Me encanta la… mantequilla.

\- Pero podría pasártela si te sientas allá sin problema, tontita.

\- ¡Sólo dame tu asiento y no hagas más preguntas!

Sin estar abierta a más negociación, Rainbow tomó a Pinkie Pie de los costados, la alzó y, literalmente, la lanzó con fuerza hacia el otro lado de la mesa en dirección a la silla vacía a lado de Applejack.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó Pinkie con fuerza, mientras volaba por los aires. Cayó de sentón en la silla, la cual se balanceó hacia atrás, hacia un lado y hacia el otro, en cada movimiento amenazando con caerse. Pero al final se quedó quieta en su lugar. Cualquiera se hubiera enojado de tal tacto, pero Pinkie Pie no parecía tan afectada. – Está bien, si tanto lo deseas. – Y sin más, comenzó a servirse de nuevo Panqués, ahora en su nuevo plato.

El resto de las chicas reaccionó de formas diferentes. Rarity miró toda la escena totalmente confundida, pues no entendía en lo más mínimo qué acababa de pasar. Twilight miró todo más nerviosa que confundida, y prefirió centrar su atención en los panqués y fingir que no vio nada. La actitud de Fluttershy fue muy similar a la de Twilight; igualmente decidió concentrarse más en su plato, y no dar opinión, ni de palabra, ni de reacción.

Applejack… Bueno, Applejack era un poco más complicada. Parecía intentar en efecto, no poner atención, fingir que pensaba en otra cosa, pero le era casi imposible. Cuando Rainbow Dash rodeó la mesa, no pudo evitar seguirla de reojo en su camino. Cuando Pinkie Pie gritó a todo pulmón preguntándole si no quería sentarse a su lado, ella tomó su sombrero de la orilla y se lo bajó un poco, intentando ocultar su rostro. ¿Qué ocultaba en realidad?, no lo sabía con exactitud, sólo que no deseaba que nadie la viera. Por último, cuando Pinkie Pie cayó de manera tan agresiva justo a su lado, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco, y hacerse hacia atrás.

Luego, de manera casi inconsciente, se volteó al frente, justo cuando Rainbow Dash se sentaba en su silla… Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron, y ambas se quedaron paralizadas en la posición en la que se encontraban en ese momento; Rainbow Dash estaba a mitad de camino de sentarse. Ese incomodo momento duró un poco más de cinco segundos, después de los cuales ambas se voltearon hacia otro lado al mismo tiempo, y Rainbow Dash terminó de acomodarse en su silla.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la mesa en esos momentos. Nadie decía nada, ni hacía otra cosa que no fuera comer de su respectivo plato. La única que parecía realmente consciente de ello, era Rarity, quien miraba al resto de sus compañeras con confusión.

\- Oye Rainbow. – Pronunció Pinkie Pie luego de un rato, rompiendo el silencio. – Cuando me levantaste, ¿pudiste hacerlo como siempre? He comido tantos postres de cereza en este viaje, que siento que gané algo de peso…

Rainbow parecía no haber escuchado su pregunta, o si lo hizo, no pareció querer responderla en un inicio. Como fuera, antes de que la chica de piel azul pudiera decir algo, alguien más se le adelantó de golpe.

\- ¡¿Beso?!, ¡¿Cuál beso?! – Escucharon todas que Twilight Sparkles gritaba de golpe, casi ahogándose con el pedazo de panqué que tenía en su boca en esos momentos. Todas voltearon a verla fijamente. – ¡¿Quién dijo algo sobre un beso?! ¡Yo no dije nada sobre un beso!

\- Yo tampoco. – Respondió Pinkie Pie con tranquilidad. – Dije _“peso”,_ no _“beso”_ …

\- Ah… Claro, sí… Correcto… Peso… A eso me refería…

Apenada de nuevo por su reacción tan abrupta, comenzó a comer con rapidez de su plato sin mirar a sus amigas. Rainbow Dash, por reflejo, chocó su mano contra su frente con frustración.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te ocurre, cariño? – Le preguntó Rarity a Twilight directamente, de forma casi acusadora.

\- ¿A mí? – Exclamó la Hechicera de la misma forma alarmada y nerviosa que antes. – Nada, no me pasa nada, ¡Claro que no! No hay nada raro aquí, todo está bien, todo es normal, todo es perfecto. No hay nada diferente ni singular, ¡¿Cierto Rainbow Dash?!

Si inclinó por el frente de Rarity, intentando extender su rostro hacia Rainbow.

\- Ah… - Balbuceó Rainbow dudosa, pero de inmediato Twilight la cortó, continuando hablando.

\- Ahí está, dijo que no. Ay, miren, jarabe…

Y de nuevo volvió a enfocarse en su plato, bañando los panqués en jarabe, dejando a Rarity con más preguntas que antes.

\- ¿Por qué siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo? – Comentó Rarity con molestia.

\- Es curioso, yo siempre me siento así. – Agregó Pinkie Pie, señalándola con su tenedor.

De nuevo permanecieron comiendo en silencio por un largo rato más. Prácticamente ya habían terminado todas, cuando Miss Cherry Jubilee entró al comedor con paso firme, y se dirigió derecho a su mesa.

\- Buenos días, señoritas. – Las saludó con entusiasmo, parándose detrás de Applejack y Fluttershy. – ¿Durmieron bien?

\- Buenos días, Miss Cherry Jubilee. – Saludó Fluttershy, volteándola a ver sobre su hombro. – Dormimos… Creo que bien…

Volteó a ver de reojo a sus demás amigas; ninguna tenía cara de haber dormido bien, de hecho, ni siquiera ella.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. Apropósito, fui a revisar unos pendientes al pueblo, y me tomé la libertad de pasar a la estación. Me temo que el único tren que pasa por Ponyville del día de hoy, saldrá hasta las cinco y media de la tarde. Lo más temprano que eso es uno a Canterlot a las doce, y otro a la una.

\- No se hubiera molestado, Miss Cherry. – Comentó Twilight con gratitud.

\- No es ninguna molestia, chiquillas. Bueno, si me disculpan, iré por un plato de panqués que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Sin más, se dirigió caminando hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Y qué tren tomaremos? – Cuestionó Pinkie Pie al momento justo en el que terminaba su último plato, aparentemente ya satisfecha.

\- Si salimos de aquí hasta las cinco y media, llegaremos a Ponyville ya de noche. – Masculló Rarity un poco inconforme.

\- Pero igual aunque tomáramos el de las doce, tendríamos que bajar y volver a abordar en Canterlot. – Señaló Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¿Pero quedarnos aquí hasta tan tarde? – Se metió Rainbow Dash rápidamente. – ¿No creen que sería mejor irnos… Lo antes posible?

\- ¿Tienes prisa por irte, Rainbow Dash? – Le cuestionó Pinkie Pie con inocencia.

\- ¡No!, claro que no, ¡no se trata de eso!

\- Porque ya que no vamos a ver a Applejack en mucho tiempo, si nos quedamos hasta las cinco podemos pasar más tiempo con ella, ¿no sería eso súper genial?

Pinkie rodeó en ese momento a Applejack, y la abrazó con fuerza contra ella. La joven rubia se veía algo aturdida por el abrazo tan repentino.

\- Ah, eso… En verdad sería grandioso… - Murmuró en voz baja, aunque no del todo muy convencida. – Pero lamentablemente, mi turno comienza en unos minutos, y…

\- Tonterías, cariño. – Escucharon como pronunciaba Miss Cherry Jubilee, que pasaba detrás de ellas con su plato de panqués en las manos. – Puedes tomarte el día para pasar tiempo con tus amigas antes de que se vayan, con confianza.

\- ¿Tomarme el día?, ¿está segura? – Cuestionó Applejack, intentando verla sobre su hombro mientras Pinkie Pie aún la abrazaba. – Éste es apenas mi tercer día de trabajo, ¿qué clase de ejemplo estaré dando…?

\- Deja que yo me preocupe de los malos ejemplos, ¿quieres? – Con una mano le bajó el sombrero a la cara de manera juguetona, y entonces siguió caminando hacia su mesa. – Tú ve y pasa tiempo con tus amigas.

\- Usted es una jefa grandiosa, Miss Cherry. – Pronunció Pinkie con entusiasmo. – Me encantaría poder trabajar para usted.

\- Le diré a los Cakes que dijiste eso. – Agregó Rarity, un poco en broma, un poco enserio.

Entonces estaba decidido: esperarían el tren de las cinco y media directo a Ponyville, decisión que, al parecer, no le causaba la misma emoción a todas. Pinkie Pie obviamente estaba feliz, Rarity en parte también; no le agradaba la idea de volver tan tarde a casa, pero igual no había muchas otras alternativas, así que lo mejor era ver el lado positivo del asunto. Twilight parecía debatirse internamente si quedarse más tiempo sería buena o mala idea, y Fluttershy por su lado, permanecía seria, sin expresar claramente que sentía.

Quienes realmente parecían nada contentas con la situación, eran Applejack y Rainbow Dash. De las dos, Applejack era tal vez la que se sentía un poco más confundida. Debería de sentirse feliz de poder estar más tiempo con sus amigas antes de irse, pero en lugar de eso sólo podía pensar en que tendría que pasar toda la tarde cerca de Rainbow Dash, y eso la hacía querer de alguna forma que se fueran de una vez a Ponyville; y eso la hacía sentirse aún más molesta con su amiga de piel azul.

\- ¿A dónde vamos primero? – Cuestionó Pinkie Pie al resto, cuando caminaban hacia afuera del comedor las seis juntas. – ¿Paseamos por la plantación? Oh, ya sé. ¿Vamos a la plaza principal? ¿O quizás a comer algo?

\- Acabamos de desayunar, Pinkie. – Señaló Twilight.

\- ¡Lo tengo!, ¿montamos a caballo?

\- ¿Segura? – Le preguntó Rarity. – La última vez no salió muy bien.

\- La práctica hace al maestro, ¿o no? Apuesto a que Applejack terminaba con su caballo desbocándose y apunto de estrellarse contra un tren las primeras veces que montó.

\- En realidad no… - Fue la respuesta corta por parte de Applejack.

Applejack caminaba al frente a lado de Pinkie Pie, y en un intento de al parecer mantener la mayor distancia entre ambas, Rainbow caminaba lo más atrás posible del grupo. Fluttershy había estado observando a sus amigas durante toda esa mañana, desde el momento en el que Rainbow entró al comedor, y era más que claro que ninguna estaba bien con lo ocurrido. Eso era justamente lo que le preocupaba desde que Applejack se lo contó, que esa situación se fuera a hacer más y más grande, y terminara fracturando su amistad.

De manera regular, no acostumbraba a meterse en los problemas de los demás de esa forma, pero en esa ocasión sentía la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto. Pero no podría hacerlo sola.

\- Twilight. – Pronunció en voz baja para llamar la atención de su amiga. Cuando ella la volteó a ver, dejó de avanzar con las demás. – ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

\- Claro. – Le respondió la Hechicera, deteniéndose también. – Adelántense, las alcanzamos en un instante.

Tanto Applejack como Rainbow, parecieron ponerse nerviosas ante tal petición, pero ambas parecían tener miedo de hacer o decir algo al respecto, por lo que no lo hicieron. Ambas, junto con Rarity y Pinkie Pie, siguieron caminando hacia la salida del rancho.

\- ¿Qué sucede Fluttershy?

Fluttershy se quedó viendo a sus demás amigas, hasta que se aseguró que todas ya habían tomado bastante distancia.

\- Yo… Necesito hablar contigo… - Le dijo casi en susurros. – Es sobre el beso de Applejack y Rainbow Dash…

Twilight abrió de par en par sus ojos, y rápidamente retrocedió con pasos torpes, y se cubrió al frente con sus brazos de manera defensiva.

\- ¡¿El beso?! – Exclamó con fuerza sin poder evitarlo. – ¡¿Cómo sabes del beso?! ¡Ah!, es decir… ¿Beso?, ¿qué beso? Yo no sé nada sobre un beso…

\- Twilight…

\- ¡Ay!, ¡¿a quién engaño?! – El libro que traía consigo cayó al suelo en esos momentos. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y empezó a menearla de un lado a otro. – Lo supiste desde el momento en que entre al comedor, ¿verdad? ¿Fue por cómo me comporté? Lo sabía, sabía que no podía guardarlo de manera efectiva. Pinkie Pie tenía razón, Soy… La peor… Guardiana… de Secretos… ¡Del Mundo!

La última parte literalmente la había gritado al aire, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que algunos de los trabajadores que salían el comedor, la voltearan a ver confundidos.

\- Tranquila, Twilight. – Le respondió Fluttershy, colocando una mano en su hombro. – En realidad fue Applejack la que me contó del beso, anoche.

Esa revelación fue como una roca pesada contra la cabeza de Twilight. De nuevo había sobre reaccionado, por tercera vez en esa mañana. Se cubrió su rostro, apenada por lo que había hecho.

\- Soy pésima en esto…

\- Es que eres una persona muy honesta, Twilight. Pero eso no es nada malo.

Esperó unos minutos a que Twilight se tranquilizara y pudiera hablar.

\- ¿Entonces Applejack te habló del beso?

\- Sí, pero no me contó mucho. Está muy confundida por lo ocurrido, en especial porque no sabe por qué Rainbow Dash lo hizo…

\- Ella lo hizo porque… - Antes de terminar su frase, sus manos parecieron cobrar vida propia y tapar su propia boca. – No… puedo decirlo…

\- Descuida, lo entiendo. Lo que me preocupa es que Applejack no quiere hablar con Rainbow Dash al respecto y aclarar las cosas.

\- Rainbow tampoco.

\- Yo pienso que lo mejor serían que se sentarán a discutirlo… Pero no sé qué pienses tú al respecto. – Bajó en ese momento su mirada con algo de pena. – Tú normalmente eres la voz de la razón en este tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo? – Murmuró con un poco de molestia, recordando lo que Rainbow le había dicho la noche anterior. – Yo también pienso que eso sería lo mejor. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? No podemos simplemente empujarlas una contra la otra y obligarlas a hablar.

\- De hecho… Tal vez sea eso justamente lo que necesitamos hacer.

Twilight arqueó una ceja, confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué tenía Fluttershy en mente exactamente?

\- - - -

Las seis amigas acordaron ir al pueblo, y ver qué había para entretenerse. Esos dos días, después de todo, no se habían dado el tiempo para conocer Dodge Junction como era debido; ahora podían hacerlo. La plaza principal se encontraba algo concurrida, con personas que salían de alguno de los establecimientos y entraban en otro. En su mayoría parecía haber restaurantes, y alguna que otra tienda, la estación de tren, una renta de diligencias y caballos, e incluso vendedores de globos y animales de peluche.

\- Entonces, ¿a dónde quieren ir a matar el tiempo, chicas? – Preguntó Applejack. – No hay mucho que hacer realmente por aquí, sólo pasear y comer.

\- De hecho, Rarity. – Se escuchó como Fluttershy comentaba, y al tiempo tomaba a Rarity de su brazo. – ¿Recuerdas esa Boutique que vimos cuando recién llegamos y que no pudiste ver?

Rarity volteó a verla de reojo un poco confundida por su repentina aproximación, aunque no tardó mucho en recordar a lo que se refería.

\- Oh, es verdad, la había olvidado. – Miró a su alrededor, hasta que visualizó una tienda de colores blancos y rosados, con algunos maniquís con vestidos, colocados de pie frente a la fachada. – Sería una perfecta oportunidad para ir y echar un ojo, supongo.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash parecieron estar evidentemente de acuerdo, o ninguna dio seña al menos de querer decir algo en contra. Sin embargo, Twilight Sparkle saltó de pronto al frente para intervenir.

\- Pero chicas, ¿pasar toda la tarde en una Boutique? – Mencionó de pronto con un tono un tanto sobreactuado. – Eso de seguro no sería divertido para todas, ¿o sí?

\- A mí no me molestaría. – Señaló Pinkie Pie con normalidad.

\- ¿Segura, Pinkie Pie? – La rodeó entonces con su brazo de su cuello, atrayéndola hacia ella. – ¿no quisieras ir a… a…?

Twilight se puso a buscar rápidamente a su alrededor alguna opción que ofrecer, y ésta no tardó mucho en materializarse ante ella.

\- ¡¿A probar alguna de esas palomitas artesanales de esa tienda de palomitas artesanales?!

Señaló entonces al frente, a una tienda de colores alegres, y un gran cartel sobre ella con los dibujos de palomitas saltando en todas direcciones.

\- Uh, palomitas artesanales. – Mencionó Pinkie Pie con una amplia sonrisa. – Me encantan las cosas comestibles que llevan artesanal en su nombre. ¿Pero no dijiste que acabamos de desayunar como para comer algo más?

\- Eso no importa, vayamos a probar algunas, ¿sí? – Insistió Twilight, tomándola de su mano.

\- Ésta bien, podemos ir ahí si quieren. – Agregó Rarity, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero Rarity. – Intervino Fluttershy de nuevo, sin soltarla aún de su brazo. – Tú querías realmente ir a ver aquella Boutique.

\- En realidad no me importa tanto…

\- Tengo una idea, tú y yo podemos ir a la Boutique, y Twilight y Pinkie pueden ir a comer Palomitas. ¿Suena bien verdad?

\- ¡Es perfecto! – Respondió Twilight rápidamente sin dar tiempo a nadie más de decir algo. – ¡Vamos, Pinkie!

\- ¡Está bien! – Respondió Pinkie Pie, empezando a ser jalada por Twilight en dirección a la Tienda de Palomitas Artesanales.

\- Y nosotras vamos por acá. – Agregó Fluttershy, jalando a Rarity por su parte hacia la Boutique.

\- Supongo que sí… - Fue la respuesta de la Diseñadora, no del todo convencida de lo que hacía.

Durante toda esa extraña conversación y decisión de acciones, dos personas habían sido prácticamente ignoradas: Applejack y Rainbow Dash. Ambas chicas habían sido casi echas a un lado, y cada vez que alguna quería decir algo o intervenir, Fluttershy y Twilight se les adelantaban. Incluso al final, cuando el resto de sus amigas tomaron por dos caminos distintos, ninguna sabía hacia dónde dirigirse.

\- Oigan, esperen. – Pronunció Rainbow Dash rápidamente mientras se estaban yendo.

\- ¿Por qué deciden sin preguntarnos? – Agregó Applejack de la misma forma.

Pero sus palabras entraron en oídos sordos.

\- ¡Vuelvan acá todas ustedes! – Exclamó Applejack con fuerza, pateando el suelo.

\- ¡No se vayan así! – Le siguió Rainbow Dash.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las cuatro se habían ido, dejando a ambas solas, paradas en la plaza principal, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Maldición, Fluttershy… - Pronunció Applejack entre dientes.

\- Maldición, Twilight… - Pronunció Rainbow Dash al mismo tiempo, y de la misma forma.

Ninguna de las dos tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar realmente: se habían confabulado para dejarlas solas, y había funcionado. Cuando se les pasó el coraje inicial, fueron más conscientes de su verdadera situación. Casi como si se hubieran coordinado, ambas se voltearon lentamente hacia la otra, pero cuando sus ojos apenas y se encontraron unos segundos, de nuevo ambas se voltearon hacia otro lado lo más rápido posible; las mejillas de ambas se cubrieron de un distintivo sonroso.

Era una situación realmente incomoda de por sí el estar tan cerca una a la otra, como para que ahora las hubieran dejado solas.

\- Yo… - Balbuceó Rainbow Dash, dudosa. – Creo que quiero palomitas…

\- Ah, bien… - Respondió Applejack con nervios. – Yo tal vez vaya a ver la boutique…

\- Grandioso… Entonces… Nos vemos…

Sin esperar más, Rainbow comenzó a avanzar hacia la Tienda de Palomitas Artesanales. Ya había suspirado aliviada, pensando que había salido bien librada de esa horrible situación, cuando de pronto se vio obligada a detenerse…

\- Alto ahí, Rainbow Dash. – Escuchó que Applejack le decía con fuerza, y entonces colocaba su mano con firmeza sobre su hombro derecho.

La chica de cabellos arcoíris se quedó petrificada en su lugar ante este cambio tan repentino. Miraba fijamente hacia la dirección en la que iba, temerosa de voltearse y encontrarse de frente con los ojos fulminantes de su amiga.

Applejack había considerado más que buena idea lo de separarse cada quién por su lado, y no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia a ello. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a dar su primer paso hacia la boutique a la que habían ido Rarity y Fluttershy, se detuvo en seco en su lugar. En una sola fracción de segundo, le dio toda una vuelta entera al tema. ¿Era eso lo que quería realmente? ¿Alejarse e ignorarlo? ¿Dejar que Rainbow Dash se fuera, sin exigirle una explicación sobre lo ocurrido? Lo que Fluttershy le había dicho, resonaba en su cabeza…

_“No creo que sea algo fácil de olvidar. Y tampoco creo que sea lo mejor… Si quieres mi consejo, será mejor que lo aclares con ella antes de que nos vayamos. Quién sabe, puede que tal vez le estés dando más importancia de la debida.”_

En definitivamente no podía dejar las cosas así; ella no era así. Jamás dejaba nada a medias, no dejaría ese trabajo como capataz cuando recién empezó, y tampoco dejaría ese tema simplemente por la paz, sólo porque era incómodo. Si dejaba que Rainbow Dash se fuera, todo es en su cabeza terminaría por hacerse más y más grande conforme pasaran las semanas, o meses, sin saber qué había ocurrido exactamente. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella sabía que eso era lo mejor.

\- Esto es ridículo. – Suspiró, retirando su mano de su hombro.

\- ¿Qué… Cosa? – Le pregunto Rainbow Dash, volteándola a ver tímidamente sobre su hombro izquierdo.

\- Tú sabes qué cosa. Me gusté o no me gusté, no podemos simplemente estarnos evitando toda la tarde sin hablar de lo que pasó.

\- ¿Por qué no? Me voy en unas horas. Para cuando nos volvamos a ver de seguro ya lo habremos olvidado todo… ¿No?

La mirada de Applejack se endureció al escuchar tales palabras. Ella misma había dicho algo parecido la noche anterior, pero hasta ella misma sabía que eso era una tontería.

\- ¡Yo no voy a olvidar esto ni en un millón de años! – Le gritó con fuerza, y con algo de enojo.

Parecía que diría algo más, pero se detuvo. Respiró con profundidad un par de veces, y entonces se tranquilizó.

\- Bien, seamos maduras con esto, ¿sí? Somos adultas, además de muy buenas amigas. Podemos hablar de esto civilizadamente, ¿no?

\- Correcto... Sí… Podemos… Podríamos… ¡Pero no quiero!

De la nada, ante los ojos incrédulos de la Vaquera, Rainbow Dash comenzó a correr despavorida. Applejack tardó apenas un segundo en reaccionar y entender lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, una vez que lo hizo, todo su cuerpo se llenó de una enorme rabia, tal que sus ojos prácticamente se habían prendido en llamas.

\- ¡¡No huyas maldita cobarde!!

Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas detrás de ella. Ambas chicas comenzaron a moverse entre la multitud de gente que había en la plaza, esquivando a todos como les era posible, y sin querer tumbando a un par. Siempre habían sido muy parejas en varias competencias físicas que se habían impuesto a lo largo de los años, y el correr era una de ellas. La poca ventaja que había tenido con su arranque, se estaba esfumando, y Rainbow Dash sentía a su perseguidora mucho más cerca a cada segunda. Sólo le quedaba una opción.

Frenó de golpe unos momentos y agachó el cuerpo, dirigiendo sus manos a sus zapatos. Applejack identificó de inmediato lo que tenía pensado hacer: iba a activar su Elemento de la Harmonía para correr a súper velocidad; si hacía eso, no podría alcanzarla nunca.

\- ¡No lo harás!

Aprovechando el impulso que llevaba, se le lanzó encima con fuerza para embestirla, lográndolo en el segundo antes de que pudiera activar sus patines. Ambas comenzaron a rodar por el suelo luego del golpe. Applejack la rodeó con fuerza del cuello con un brazo, apretándola contra ella, y con su mano libre intentaba sujetarle su brazo derecho. Rainbow Dash se agitaba con fuerza y violencia, intentando liberarse de esa molesta llave.

\- ¡Dímelo de una vez! – Le gritó con fuerza la Vaquera mientras la sujetaba en el suelo. – ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!

\- ¡No lo haré!

\- ¡Hazlo!

Entre los movimientos erráticos de Rainbow, y la obstines de Applejack por no dejarla ir, ambas se revolcaban en el polvo del suelo, y rodaban de un lado a otro obligando a las personas a tener que esquivarlas. Rainbow lograba zafarse de vez en cuando, pero de nuevo Applejack la volvía a sujetar. Todos los presentes las miraban atónitos, y asustados. Algunos se quedaron curiosos a ver, pero otros se habían ido a refugiar en el interior de alguna tienda.

Applejack logró pararse, y entonces tomar a su amiga y colocarla contra un poster para intentar someterla, algo que a Rainbow Dash no le causó nada de gracia.

\- ¡No podrás obligarme! – Le gritó la chica de piel azul. – ¡Tendrás que matarme primero!

\- ¡No me tientes que en estos momentos ganas no me faltan!

Rainbow logró separase del poster, lo suficiente para subir sus pies de un salto, pegarlos al poster, y entonces impulsarse con fuerza hacia atrás. Esto hizo que Applejack diera varios pasos en falso en retroceso con rapidez, hasta toparse con la fuente de la plaza principal, e irremediablemente cayendo de espaldas al agua, con todo y Rainbow Dash, salpicando en todos lados.

La primera en emerger del agua fue Rainbow, que toda empapada, pero libre, se apresuró a salir de la fuente, pero no se lo dejarían tan fácil.

\- ¡Ni sueñes que te dejaré ir!

Applejack extendió su mano estando de rodillas en el piso de la fuente. La tomó del cuello de su camisa y la jaló con fuerza de regreso al agua. Intentó volver a someterla, aplicándole una llave con sus dos brazos y su pierna derecha.

\- ¡Déjame ir! – Exclamaba Rainbow con enojo mientras se movía y se movía intentando zafarse.

\- ¡No hasta que respondas mi pregunta!

\- ¡¿Me creerías si te dijera que me tropecé?!

\- ¡Estabas sentada, tonta!

No estaba segura de cómo lo había logrado, pero había podido doblar lo suficiente el cuerpo como para darle un puntapié en el trasero a Applejack con fuerza, provocando que su agarre se aflojara por una fracción de segundos, suficientes para liberarse, y salir de la fuente de un salto. Estaba libre, y de haber salido corriendo en esos momentos hubiera podido escapar, pero se detuvo sólo un instante intentando recuperar el aliento, y de nuevo esa fue su perdición, pues Applejack también salió de la fuente, saltando contra ella y volviéndola a tumbar al suelo.

\- ¡Eso me dolió!

\- ¡¿Y crees que lo que tú estás haciendo no me duele?!

Rainbow se giró en el suelo para poder estar boca arriba; Applejack estaba de espaldas en el piso, sujetando a su presa sobre ella. La tierra se pegaba más contra sus ropas mojadas, creando un poco de lodo.

\- ¡Bien! ¡¿Y si te digo que te quería dar un beso en la mejilla pero te volteaste en el último momento?!

\- ¡Puedes inventar algo mejor que eso!

\- ¡Tal vez tomé tanto jugo de Cereza que me confundí y creí que eras Soarin de los Wonderbolts!

\- ¡Rainbow Dash!

Applejack sintió entonces que Rainbow le mordía su mano derecha con fuerza de pronto.

\- ¡Auh! – Exclamó con dolor, y se vio obligada a volver a soltarla. – ¡¿Qué acaso tienes cuatro años?!

\- ¡Tú me obligaste!

De nuevo se había liberado, y ahora sí se dispuso a correr para crear la mayor distancia entre ambas y así poder activar su Elemento de la Harmonía. Por su parte, adolorida, sucia, pero aún muy molesta, Applejack se alzó un poco y volteó a ver a su amiga a lo lejos.

\- ¡¿Así quieres jugar?!

En lugar de pararse para perseguirla, dirigió su mano derecha a su cinturón, del que colgaba su lazo. Rápidamente lo extendió, lo giró un par de veces sobre su cabeza para agarrar impulso y entonces lo arrojó al frente con rapidez. Ante los ojos de los espectadores, el lazo voló por los aires hacia Rainbow, y sin que ésta se diera cuenta la rodeó por el torso. Luego Applejack la jaló con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, y eso provocó que la chica cayera de sentón al suelo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Murmuró confundida, y entonces fue consciente del lazo que la rodeaba. –¡¿Me lazaste como a un novillo…?!

\- ¡Tú me obligaste!

Rápidamente se le aproximó y cuando hacía el ademán de que se pondría de pie e intentaría desatarse, Applejack la tomó, sujetando al lazo con fuerza con una mano, y con la otra colocándola contra el suelo, en efecto, como a un novillo.

\- ¡Ya no tienes a dónde huir!

\- ¡¿Qué rayos quieres de mí?!

\- ¡Quiero la verdad!

\- ¡No puedes lidiar con la verdad!

\- ¡Dímelo!, ¡dime por qué me besaste!

\- ¡Está bien!, ¡Está bien!

De la nada, pegó sus manos contra el suelo y se impulsó con fuerza hacia arriba, para quitarse a Applejack de encima, la cual cayó hacia un costado. Rainbow, aún con el lazo alrededor de su cuerpo, se colocó de pronto sobre ella para someterla, y la tomó con fuerza de su camisa, alzándola un poco para poder encararla de frente.

\- ¡¿Quieres saber la verdad?! ¡Ésta es la maldita verdad! – Le gritó con fuerza mientras la sujetaba. – ¡Lo hice porque me gustas!, ¡porque me gustas mucho!

\- ¡Eso es...!

Applejack estaba más que dispuesta en dar una respuesta muy similar a las anteriores. Sin embargo, cuando su cerebro entendió el significado de lo que Rainbow acababa de decir, sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta, y no lograron salir. En su lugar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y se quedó totalmente estupefacta, viendo fijamente a su amiga, que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, sujetando su camisa, y mirándola fijamente con coraje mientras respiraba con agitación.

\- ¿Qué…? – Murmuró luego de un rato. – ¿Qué acabas de decir…?

Rainbow la siguió sujetando unos instantes más, y luego la soltó al fin. Relajó sus brazos hacia los lados, y su respiración se normalizó un poco. Applejack pudo notar de inmediato como el rostro azul de su amiga prácticamente se tornaba rosado. Ella se volteó hacia otro lado, y lo volvió a decir.

\- Dije que me gustas… Applejack… Me… Gus… tas…

Applejack se quedó tan, o quizás más impactada, de lo que había estado la noche anterior bajo aquel árbol…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**_En este capítulo hay una pequeña referencia a la historia “Celos, Mentiras y Romance” de straightball, que espero su autor no abandone y se anime a seguirla pronto._ **

**_¿Cómo están?, hacía rato que no publicaba, pero aprovechando las vacaciones me puse a escribir un poco. Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, sobre todo en la última parte._ **

**_En otro tema, quería hacerles otra pregunta, ¿conocen alguna otra página aparte de FanFiction.net en la que se pueda subir Fanfics de My Little Pony en español? Me encontré con FIMFiction.net hace poco, y me gustó mucho su diseño y su interfaz, además de la cantidad de lectores que tiene… Pero sólo acepta Fanfics en inglés. Aunque podría intentar traducir esta historia (y las demás que tengo en mente), creo que ese tiempo que invertiría en hacerlo, preferiría dedicarlo a mejor a seguir escribiendo. ¿Conocen alguna otra opción parecida o alguna en la que se pueda subir Fanfics en Español (y de este tipo de parejas) que sea concurrida actualmente? De antemano gracias por su  ayuda._ **


	8. PARTE 8

**Ankoku-chan**

**APPLEDASH I**

**Creí que no te volvería a ver**

**PARTE 8**

¿Cómo es que todo había llegado a ese punto? ¿Era algo que irremediablemente tenía que pasar?, ¿podría haber hecho algo diferente para cambiarlo?, ¿habría tenido algún sentido intentarlo siquiera? Su amiga… O más bien, la persona que tal vez sería más digna del título de su _“mejor amiga”_ , un día la besa de improviso, y al siguiente cuando le pide… o más bien le exige una explicación, le grita que le gusta; no sólo que le gusta, sino que le _“gusta mucho”_. ¿Qué decir en un momento como ese?, ¿qué hacer en un momento como ese? Applejack no tenía nada cercano a una verdadera respuesta en su cabeza cuando dicha situación se presentó ante ella; cuando Rainbow Dash, estando sobre ella y mientras le sujetaba con fuerza su camisa, le había gritado esas palabras tan fuerte y claro, que no había dejado lugar alguno para un malentendido.

Y ahí estaban ahora, en el único lugar al que se le ocurrió que podían ir a conversar, o al menos intentar hacerlo, luego de tal escena: una cafetería. Ambas chicas de Ponyville entraron al establecimiento, totalmente mojadas tras caerse en la fuente, además de llenas de tierra y lodo tras revolcarse en el suelo, y con sus cabellos desaliñados tras todo lo anterior. Intentaron ignorar las miradas curiosas de aquellos que notaban su resaltante apariencia, y de aquellos que habían presenciado el penoso espectáculo que acababan de dar en media plaza. Fueron directo a una mesa cerca de la ventana, y se sentaron una frente a la otra. Ninguna pronunció palabra alguna.

La mesera se les acercó, actuando con la mayor normalidad que la situación le permitía, y les tomó su orden; cada una prácticamente pidió lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Cuando la mesera se fue volvieron a quedarse solas, de nuevo permanecieron en absoluto silencio. Pasaron tal vez diez minutos antes de que la mesera volviera con su pedido.

\- Aquí tiene, Capataz Apple. – Pronunció la mesera con una amplia sonrisa, colocando frente a cada chica lo que había ordenado. – Una malteada de manzana, con crema para usted, y un _pie_ de cereza para su amiga. Qué lo disfruten.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Applejack de manera seca.

Rainbow Dash miró de reojo a la mesera mientras se iba. Cuando al fin estuvieron de nuevo solas, se volteó hacia Applejack, y le sonrió de forma un poco tímida.

\- Capataz Apple, ¿eh? – Mencionó, repitiendo la forma en que la mesera se había referido a ella. – Se ve que ya eres reconocida en este lugar.

\- Miss Cherry Jubilee es la reconocida, a mí sólo me conocen por ser su empleada. – Comentó sin alzar su mirada, al tiempo que jugaba un poco con la pajilla de su malteada. – Bueno, y creo que el rescate de Pinkie Pie y tuyo de ayer también ayudó un poco a que supieran quién soy.

\- Ah, Sí. – Rainbow se apenó un poco al recordar lo de ayer, cuando el caballo de Pinkie Pie se había vuelto loco, y se la había llevado a ella arrastrando en el proceso. – Gracias por eso de nuevo, por cierto…

Applejack no respondió a su gratitud. Unió sus labios a su pajilla, y comenzó a sorber lentamente su malteada. Rainbow, algo incómoda por la situación, empezó a comer de mala gana su _pie_.

No estaba segura de qué tanto estaba pensando su amiga en esos momentos. ¿Estaba enojada?, ciertamente lo parecía, ¿pero era sólo eso? ¿Estaba triste quizás?, ¿confundida? ¿Aún podría decirle que todo fue una broma o tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para ello? Aunque sonara extraño, una parte de ella se sintió realmente aliviada de al fin poder decirlo. De no haberlo hecho, ¿qué hubiera pasado?, ¿se hubiera ido a Ponyville tranquila dejando ese asunto sin terminar? Lo más seguro es que no. Por supuesto, hubiera sido mucho mejor hacerlo si una pelea de llaves por la plaza del pueblo de por medio, pero así lo había querido ella; siempre prefiriendo el modo difícil. Y claro, igualmente hubiera sido mejor si la reacción de Applejack hubiera sido distinta, y no esa situación tan embarazosa en la que se habían metido.

\- Bien, ¿y entonces? – Escuchó que Applejack decía al fin luego de un largo silencio.

\- ¿Y entonces qué?

Applejack volteó a verla con expresión de molestia ante su pregunta. Rainbow Dash se asustó un poco al ver sus ojos verdes formando ese gesto, casi intimidante. Había visto a su amiga molesta antes, pero eso era diferente.

\- Dime la verdad. – Le dijo con firmeza. – Lo que dijiste hace un rato, ¿era enserio?

¿Qué era eso?, ¿le estaba dando la oportunidad de decir que no había sido enserio? ¿Creía que tal vez era otra de las tantas excusas que le había dado antes de esa? ¿O tal vez era eso lo que le gustaría creer?, ¿esperaba realmente que le dijera que todo había sido una broma? Rainbow se debatió profundamente sobre qué responderle. Bajó su mirada un poco unos segundos, respiró con profundidad, volvió a mirarla, y entonces, ya más calmada, le respondió.

\- ¿Querías saber la verdad o no? – Le susurró en voz baja. – Pues… Esa es la verdad… Puedo bromear y ser sarcástica con muchas cosas, pero no con eso, ¿de acuerdo? Tomé tanta de esa Sidra de Cereza, que en cuanto te vi en ese momento delante de mí… Algo me obligó a hacerlo… No voy a decir que no quería hacerlo, ya que en realidad todo parece indicar que una parte de mí sí lo quería… Y vaya que lo quería. Y eso es porque… Bueno por eso que ya dije…

Se volteó hacia otro lado con vergüenza; sentía las mejillas arder, y su voz le había temblado un par de veces mientras hablaba. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo sentirse así. Ella era Rainbow Dash, la chica más segura de sí misma, la que siempre tenía la última palabra, la que siempre era fuerte, la que nada le asustaba, la que se mantenía serena e indiferente. Pero ahora ahí estaba, sintiéndose indefensa, débil, avergonzada y sumisa. ¿Así se sentía enamorarse? Pues la gente que decía que era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, le parecía ahora un grupo de mentirosos en esos momentos: enamorarse en realidad apestaba, y en grande. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para no sentirse de esa forma tan nueva, y nada agradable.

Miró de reojo a Applejack. Para su sorpresa, sus palabras parecieron tener un efecto en ella, ya que su expresión de enojo se había casi desvanecido, y en su lugar la miraba sorprendida, y su rostro se había sonrojado.

 _“Qué hermosa se ve sonrojada…”_ Se vio a sí misma pensando de pronto, y de inmediato intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No era para nada el momento de distraerse con eso. ¿En qué momento Applejack había empezado a tener ese efecto tan profundo en ella?

\- Jamás hubiera imaginado que… - Pronunció Applejack, aunque calló sin terminar su frase. – ¿Desde cuándo sientes eso?

\- Desde ayer cuando me salvaste, obvio. – Le respondió con un tono ligeramente burlón, pero a Applejack no le pareció nada gracioso. – Tranquila, sólo intentó aligerar un poco el ambiente. – Guardó silencio unos segundos, mientras se rascaba su mejilla. – Creo que desde siempre...

\- ¡¿Desde siempre?!

Applejack casi saltó de su asiento, haciendo que Rainbow se hiciera hacia atrás.

\- Bueno, eso creo. No estoy segura, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre me has caído… Un poco mejor que las demás… Bueno, tal vez mucho mejor que las demás… Pero apenas me di cuenta con más claridad de esto luego de que mandaste esa postal en la que decías que no volverías....

\- ¿La postal? – Interrumpió Applejack de manera abrupta. – ¿Qué tiene que ver la postal con todo esto?

\- ¿Me dejas terminar? – Le respondió Rainbow. – No lo sé… Es que, cuando creí que ya no volverías a Ponyville o que algo malo te había pasado, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Sentí mucho miedo de cualquiera de las dos opciones... Y cuando te volví a ver me sentí tan feliz y aliviada que...

\- ¿Fuiste directo hacia mí para golpearme?

\- ¡Eso te lo merecías! – Exclamó con severidad, cruzándose de brazos. – ¡Nosotras estábamos todas preocupadas por ti y tú estabas aquí muy tranquila como si nada!

\- Sí, cómo no. ¡¿Qué clase de persona va y golpea a la persona que supuestamente le gusta en cuanto la ve?!

\- Se ve que no sabes cómo se enamoraron mis padres.

\- No dices más que puras tonterías.

Un ligero enojo comenzaba a inundar a Rainbow Dash. La actitud de Applejack a todo esto comenzaba a parecerle insoportable.

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! – Le cuestionó alzando la voz con fuerza. – ¡¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva conmigo?! ¡Me estás interrogando como si hubiera hecho algo malo!

\- ¿Disculpa? – Exclamó la Vaquera en su mismo tono. Ninguna se daba cuenta de que estaban hablando demasiado alto. – ¡¿Y cómo llamas robarle su primer beso a tu mejor amiga sin ninguna consideración previa de las consecuencias?!

\- ¡Yo no robé na...! – Rainbow calló de tajo al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho. – Espera, ¿ese fue tu primer beso?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Que creías?!

¿Su primer beso? Por alguna razón, Rainbow siempre había tenido una impresión diferente. Claro, había sido igual su primer beso. Nunca había tenido ninguna pareja, de ningún tipo, antes como para que no lo fuera. Pero siempre había pensado que Applejack sí había tenido algo parecido, no uno que conociera, pero tal vez uno secreto o algo así. Siempre había tenido algunos admiradores, claro, no tantos como Rarity o Fluttershy, pero en definitivamente más que ella sí… Bueno, admiradores amorosos, porque en el caso de admiradores que admiraran sus increíbles habilidades, ella… Eso no viene al caso.

\- Tengo todo el derecho de estar enojada e interrogarte. – Pronunció Applejack de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Puedes echarle la culpa a la sidra o lo que quieras… ¡Pero nada te daba el derecho de hacer algo como eso!

\- ¿Quieres calmarte de una vez? – Le respondió, intentando quitarle importancia. – De todas formas, ¡esto también fue tu culpa!

Applejack se sobresaltó atónita.

\- ¡¿Mi culpa?! – Le respondió casi gritando, chocando sus manos contra la mesa, y poniéndose de pie. – ¡Ja!, Eso sí que es gracioso. ¿Cómo algo de todo esto es mi culpa?

\- Por favor, capataz Apple. – Le murmuró despacio la mesera que les había atendido, acercándoseles con pasos lentos. – Están llamando demasiado la atención…

Y en efecto, lo estaban haciendo. Casi todos los clientes de la cafetería las volteaban a ver, algunos más disimulados que otros. No había sido suficiente con lo de hace unos momentos en la plaza, encima de todo estaban haciendo otra escena ahí mismo en la cafetería. Y lo peor era que a ninguna le importaba, o ninguna se daba cuenta. A pesar de que la mesera estaba a su lado hablándoles, parecían no escucharla.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! – Le respondió Rainbow con fuerza, alzándose casi de un salto de su asiento también. Cada una se inclinó un poco hacia delante, encarando frente a frente a la otra. – ¡Tú no me detuviste, hiciste a un lado o me apartaste siquiera luego de eso! Te quedaste quieta y recibiste el beso sin dar queja alguna, ¡eso es un mensaje bastante confuso!

Applejack parecía casi horrorizada por lo que había escuchada. Horrorizada, pero también sonrojada, avergonzada y furiosa…

\- ¡¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!! – Le gritó con ímpetu. – ¡¿Que me quedé quieta y recibí el beso sin más?! ¡Eres una sin vergüenza! ¡Es obvio que eso fue sólo porque me tomaste por sorpresa! ¡Estaba en shock y no podía ni moverme! ¡Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, incluso golpes, menos eso!

\- ¡¿Entonces dices que sólo te comportaste así porque te tomé por sorpresa?!

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

\- ¡¿Entonces si lo hiciera de nuevo justo ahora ya podrías reaccionar de manera normal?!

\- ¡Por supuesto que...! Espera, ¿qué?

Antes de que Applejack pudiera reaccionar, y como si fuera una repetición de lo sucedido la noche anterior, Rainbow Dash rápidamente se inclinó por completo hacia el frente, uniendo de nuevo sus labios contra los de ella. E igualmente similar a la noche anterior, Applejack se quedó impactada en un inicio por el cambio tan drástico. No podía ser cierto, ¿de verdad lo estaba haciendo… otra vez? Tardó unos segundos en salir de su impresión inicial, de dejar de preguntarse a sí misma si en verdad estaba pasando eso de nuevo. Pero tal y como había afirmado hace apenas unos segundos atrás, su reacción inmediata luego de ello no fue precisamente la misma que la noche anterior.

Pasados apenas un par de segundos, Applejack colocó ambas manos con firmezas sobre los hombros de Rainbow Dash, y posteriormente la empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, haciendo que se separaran. Rainbow fue prácticamente lanzada contra el respaldo de su asiento, y la propia Applejack también terminó contra el suyo del impulso que había tomado con su empujón. La Vaquera se quedó quieta en su silla, respirando agitadamente y mirando fijamente la mesa. Durante el ajetreo, al parecer había golpeado la mesa, y su malteada se había vertido sobre ésta. Cuando al fin logró reaccionar, se volteó de nuevo hacia Applejack, y si antes parecía ya de por sí furiosa, no se comparaba en nada al rostro acalorado y mirada en llamas que tenía ahora.

\- ¡¿Has perdido totalmente la razón?! – Le gritó furiosa, parándose de nuevo de su asiento. – ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Por extraño que pareciera, Rainbow Dash se veía también confundida, realmente confundida. Miraba a Applejack con incredulidad, como si ella misma se hiciera esa pregunta también. ¿La había besado de nuevo? ¿Realmente lo había hecho? Recordaba haberlo hecho, pero no recordaba en qué momento había pensado en hacerlo; era casi como si su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado por mero instinto de un segundo a otro.

\- No... No lo sé. – Balbuceó dudosa. – Creo que pensé que me estabas retando o algo así. ¡Sabes cómo me pongo cuando me imponen un reto!

\- ¡Yo no te estaba retando a nada! – Totalmente fuera de sí, Applejack le sacó la vuelta a la mesa y comenzó a caminar apresurada hacia la puerta. – ¡Estás loca!, ¡completamente loca!

\- ¡Espera!

Applejack no le hizo caso. Siguió caminando hacia la puerta de la cafetería, la abrió con fuerza haciendo resonar la campanilla, y luego la azotó detrás de ella tan fuerte, que el cristal de la misma tembló un poco como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

Rainbow permaneció sentada, dudosa si seguirla o mejor dejarla sola. Las opciones, sin embargo, se le redujeron cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que la misma mesera que las había atendido, estaba a menos de un metro de su mesa, viendo en su dirección con asombro… Al igual que prácticamente todo el resto de las personas en la cafetería. Eso hizo que Rainbow Dash se sintiera inmensamente apenada.

\- ¡¿Y… ustedes qué miran?! – Les gritó molesta. Rápidamente buscó su billetera en su pantalón, sacando de ésta algunos billetes para ponerlos sobre la mesa. – ¡Métanse en sus propios asuntos! ¡¿Qué nunca han visto a dos personas discutir?!

Tiró los billetes sobre la mesa y entonces se puso de pie y salió. No sabía si había puesto de más, o de menos, pero no le importó.

Applejack caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, únicamente deseando apartarse lo más posible de la cafetería. Al salir, Rainbow la divisó a lo lejos, por lo que se apresuró rápidamente a alcanzarla.

\- ¡Applejack! Espera.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! – Le gritó con molestia sin detener su avance. – ¿Por qué creí que sería buena idea hablar contigo de esto?, ¿cómo es que se me ocurrió que podías sentarte cinco minutos a hablar como un adulto civilizado conmigo? No, todo tiene que tener una pelea de por medio contigo, o alguna locura como ésta.

\- Oye, creo que me estás insultando…

\- ¡No es un insulto cuando es la verdad!

\- Bien, ¡¿sabes qué…?!

Rápidamente aceleró para colocarse delante de ella y cortarle el paso. Applejack intentó sacarle la vuelta, pero Rainbow rápidamente se lo impidió.

\- Sí, tal vez sí estoy loca, tal vez toda esta situación ya me volvió loca de remate. – Le decía con insistencia mientras evitaba que se fuera. – ¡¿Pero crees que acaso esto me gusta?! ¡¿Qué crees que me agrada toda esta confusión, miedo, duda e ira que siento a veces y sin el menor control?! ¡Me siento como una montaña rusa! En un momento estoy contenta y quiero abrazarte, y al siguiente estoy furiosa y quiero golpearte…

\- ¿Se supone que eso debería de ser algo bueno para mí?

\- ¡Lo que digo es que no sé cómo actuar! Por eso siempre termino haciendo este tipo de cosas rudas y asertivas que me son más... Naturales. Cómo golpearte, o besarte de repente, o desafiarte…

\- ¿Qué tienes seis años?

\- ¡Intento decirte algo!, ¡maldición escúchame!

\- ¡Te escucho pero no dices más que incoherencias!

\- ¡Lo que trato de decirte es que…! – De pronto, la tomó rápidamente de los brazos y la sujeto con fuera, para poder verla a los ojos de frente. Se veía realmente segura de sí misma, al menos en un inicio, pero dicha seguridad se fue menguando en un par de segundos. – Yo… Yo… - Desvió su mirada hacia un lado con pena. – Lo siento…

Applejack parpadeó confundida. No hacía el menor intentó de librarse de sus manos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Dije… Lo… Siento…

\- Creo que no te escuché bien.

\- ¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡¿está bien?!

La soltó abruptamente, y luego se dio media vuelta. De nuevo se sentía extremadamente avergonzada e indefensa por la sola mirada de la chica rubia sobre ella.

\- No debí de haber hecho lo que hice anoche… Ni hace unos minutos. Me dejé llevar, siempre lo hago y normalmente está bien así. Pero en esta ocasión desearía no haberlo hecho, no así al menos. Lamento si te hice enojar o te hice sentir mal. Así que…

De pronto, Applejack notó como Rainbow, aun dándole la espalda, se abrazaba a sí misma, aferrando sus dedos a sus brazos. Notó también como sus hombros comenzaban a temblar un poco.

\- Por favor, no me odies por lo que hice… O por lo que te dije… ¿De acuerdo?

En menos de veinticuatro horas, Applejack había visto cosas más extrañas en su amiga Rainbow de las que había en toda su vida en Pinkie Pie… Bueno, tal vez no tanto. Pero en definitiva hasta hace unos días jamás hubiera adivinado ver este lado de su amiga azul. Primero esas palabras emotivas que le había dicho luego del rescate del caballo, y cómo había llorado. Luego el beso, luego que le confesara que le gustaba, el segundo beso… Y ahora lo más impresionante de todo: Rainbow Dash, la única e irrepetible, disculpándose y aceptando que había hecho algo malo. Y como cereza del pastel, suplicándole que no la odié…

¿Era realmente esta su amiga?, ¿aquella con la que había crecido?, ¿aquella que la retaba a cuanta prueba de valor, fuerza, o destreza se le ocurriera con tal de probar que era mejor?, ¿la que siempre hacía todo bien y nunca se equivocaba? Era increíble lo que veían sus ojos. Y se estaba comportando de esa forma… ¿sólo por ella? ¿Era justamente ella quien causaba ese comportamiento tan único? Applejack no sabía cómo sentirse con esto…

\- Yo… Jamás podría odiarte, Rainbow Dash. – Pronunció de pronto en voz baja. – Eres mi mejor amiga después de todo… Si no te he odiado antes por golpearme, creo que sería tonto odiarte… Por besarme…

\- ¿Enserio?

Rainbow se volteó un poco, lo suficiente para poder verla, y Applejack pudiera notar lo brillante y acuoso de sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás llorando?

\- ¡Claro que no! – Le respondió apresurada, y se empezó a tallarse los ojos con ambas manos.

Applejack sonrió, quizás por primera vez en todo ese rato, pero no duró mucho. Un largo suspiro de cansancio se escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que se dejaba caer de sentón a la mitad de la una banca cercana.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí exactamente Rainbow Dash?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Qué esperas que te diga o haga con todo esto? – Alzó su mirada lentamente hacia ella. Ya no se veía molesta, más bien… preocupada. – ¿Debo entender entonces que… te me estás declarando de alguna forma?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – Respondió la chica de cabellos arcoíris, alzando sus manos hacia ella de forma alarmada. – O… tal vez... ¡No lo sé! Yo no tenía pensado decirte nada de esto… T… Tú me obligaste…

Sí, de cierta forma lo había hecho. Había presionado y presionado, hasta que la obligó a decirle la verdad.

Rainbow prosiguió.

\- Yo no quiero ni espero nada… Sólo que todo este embarazoso incidente no arruine nuestra amistad ni lo que tengo contigo, o con las otras.

\- Yo tampoco quiero nada parecido a eso. Pero… - Applejack balbuceó un poco dudosa. – ¿Estás segura que estás bien con eso? Normalmente si alguien te gusta, esperas que esa otra persona… Bueno, te corresponda, y ambos se vuelvan…

Applejack no fue capaz de terminar sus palabras, pero no fue necesario. Rainbow Dash parecía tan sobresaltada por lo que estaba diciendo, que parecía evidente que había entendido lo que quería decir.

\- E… Escucha Applejack. – Comenzó a decirle, al inicio algo dudosa y con tartamudeos, pero conforme progresaba su tomaba más estabilidad. – Yo no quiero nada de eso. – Rio un poco de manera despreocupada, encogiéndose de hombros. – No soy esa clase de chica. Tú me conoces… No soy del tipo romántico, ni cursi, de las que tienen novio… o novia… ¡Ni nada parecido! En especial… Yo… sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí… ¡Y estoy perfecta con eso!, ¡de verdad! No me debes nada ni tienes que decirme nada especial. Sólo dime eso mismo que ya te dije, que quieres que sigamos siendo amigas y sólo eso, y qué podemos ignorar y olvidar que todo esto pasó, y volver a cómo estábamos antes de ese beso. Así podremos dejar este tema por la paz, yo podré irme a Ponyville tranquila, tú podrás seguir con tu trabajo aquí, y todo olvidado. ¿Te parece?

\- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Si te digo eso lo aceptarás, olvidarás este tema y no volverás a insistir con él otra vez?

\- ¡SÍ!, prometido. – Asintió con rapidez con su cabeza, y después alzó su mano derecha en señal de juramento. – Tienes mi palabra de Caballero.

Las palabras de Rainbow sonaban sinceras. No parecía realmente querer insistir más con eso, ni querer que eso evolucionara a algo más. Eso hacía sentir más tranquila a Applejack. Lo que le pedía era más que sencillo, y era justamente lo que ella también quería. Debían dejar ese tema por la paz, y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Era lo mejor para ambas, y lo mejor para el grupo.

La Vaquera se volvió a parar, le sonrió con gentileza a Rainbow Dash, separó sus labios un poco para hablar… Pero nada surgió de sus labios.

Se quedó cerca de diez segundos quieta, mirando fijamente a su compañera, con su boca al parecer deseando decir algo, pero nada. Ni una palabra, siquiera un sonido, surgió de ella. Luego de pasado ese tiempo, sus labios volvieron a unirse, y su sonrisa se había desvanecido. Rainbow la miraba confundida, sin entender en lo más mínimo qué era lo que ocurría. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, ¿Por qué no decía nada?

\- Oye, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó dudosa. – ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué te pasa?

Applejack no reaccionaba. Parecía totalmente sumida en otra cosa. Sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente a la izquierda, y luego se cerraron. Con una mano se acomodó su desalineado y sucio sombrero, y comenzó a caminar, sacándole la vuelta.

\- Dame un poco de tiempo. – Le susurró en voz baja al estar a su lado, y luego siguió de largo.

\- ¿Eh? – Exclamó Rainbow confundida, siguiéndola con la mirada. – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Lo que dije, dame tiempo.

\- ¿Pero tiempo para qué? ¡Espera!

Applejack no se detenía. De nuevo caminaba sin rumbo, con su mirada puesta fija al frente. Ni siquiera parecía reaccionar ante las palabras insistentes de su amiga, que caminaba detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con qué te dé tiempo? ¿Y de cuánto tiempo estás? ¿Un minuto? ¿Una hora? ¡¿Un mes?! Recuerda que volveré a Ponyville en un par de horas y quien sabe cuándo vuelva a verte.

\- ¿Te morirás si acaso no te digo nada justo ahora?

\- No, pero casi. ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – Rainbow comenzó a molestarse por la extraña actitud que Applejack acababa de tomar de pronto. – Yo soy la que quería ignorar todo esto en un inicio y dejarlo pasar, ¿recuerdas? Tú fuiste la que quisiste hablar y me obligaste a hacer todo este ridículo. Ahora no puedes huir de esto.

\- No estoy huyendo.

\- ¿Entonces para qué quieres que te dé tiempo?

\- Para… - Applejack se detuvo de golpe, y Rainbow casi chocó contra su espalda. La Vaquera permaneció estática en su lugar, mirando fijamente a la punta de sus botas. – Para poder decidir… Qué decirte…

\- ¿Qué decirme? ¿De qué hablas? Si te acabo de decir hace un minuto qué me digas.

 - Sí, pero… - Applejack volteó a verla lentamente en ese momento, y pudo notar el fuerte sonrojo que había en sus mejillas. – No... No estoy segura de que eso… Sea lo que te quiero decir…

Rainbow enmudeció, y Applejack lo hizo igual. En silencio, una miraba a la otra fijamente. Rainbow intentaba adivinar qué era lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza en esos momentos, y qué significaban realmente esas palabras que acababa de pronunciar. ¿No estaba segura de que quisiera decirle eso?, ¿qué cosa exactamente? ¿Lo de querer seguir siendo amigas? ¿O acaso…?

\- ¡Uh!, ¡Applejack! – Escucharon ambas de pronto que gritaba la reconocible y armoniosa voz de Pinkie Pie con fuerza.

Ambas se vieron obligadas a apartar su mirada de la otra, y voltear a ver en la dirección que había venido el grito. Pinkie y Twilight se acercaban caminando desde la tienda de Palomitas, cada una cargando al menos tres canastas de palomitas de diferentes colores: amarillas, rosas, azules e incluso verdes.

\- Tienes que probar estas palomitas. – Indicó Pinkie Pie, extendiéndoles las palomitas rosadas. – Su sabor es tan artesanal.

\- Oh, por Celestia. – Exclamó Twilight Sparkle alarmada, al ver la apariencia de sus dos amigas. – ¿Qué les pasó?

\- Bueno…

Applejack estaba por explicar su desaliñado _look_ , aunque no tenía del todo claro que explicación iba a dar. Mas en ese momento, las voces de Rarity y Fluttershy se hicieron presentes también.

\- Normalmente me gusta la moda rústica, pero esto es más rústico de lo que me esperaba. – Comentaba Rarity pensativa. En su mano derecha sostenía un vestido largo, de color beige, con cuello en _“v”_ pronunciado, sin ningún tipo de estampado y de encaje en las mangas. Un diseño bastante sencillo. En su otra mano cargaba otras dos bolsas, y Fluttershy detrás cargaba unas tres más.

\- ¿Y porque lo compraste, Rarity? – Le preguntó Fluttershy, confundida.

\- Inspiración, querida. Mis instintos me dicen que se viene una nueva tendencia temporal por los diseños sencillos para el otoño. Y uno como éste tiene potencial, sólo necesita un toque Rarity.

Rarity guardó el vestido en una de las bolsas, y fue hasta entonces que volteó a ver a Applejack y Rainbow Dash, notando de igual forma cómo se encontraban.

\- ¿Y ustedes dos qué rayos hicieron mientras no estuvimos? – Cuestionó mientras las escudriñaba con la mirada de arriba abajo. – ¿Las arrastró un caballo o algo así? Bueno, en tu caso Rainbow Dash, ¿de nuevo?

\- Ja, ja, muy graciosa. – Respondió Rainbow de mal humor.

\- No hicimos nada en especial, sólo… - Applejack miró a Rainbow de reojo unos momentos, antes de proseguir con su respuesta. – Conversamos un poco…

\- ¿Conversaron girando el piso? – Preguntó Pinkie Pie curiosa. – Porque hasta hace un momento hubiera dicho que es una locura, pero ahora que lo digo en voz alta, ¡suena divertido! Incluso la manera convencional de conversar ahora me parece aburrida.

\- No, Pinkie Pie, claro que no. – Una pequeña risilla divertida surgió de los labios de Applejack. Rainbow se sorprendió ante esto, pues de un momento a otro parecía haber recuperado por completo su buen humor, o al menos olvidado el malo que tenía hasta entonces. – En verdad las voy a extrañar mucho, chicas. Estos meses que hemos pasado juntas, como las Portadores de los Elementos de la Harmonía, como amigas a tiempo completo y todo eso… Han sido realmente divertidos.

\- Oh, no lo digas como si esto fuera una despedida, Applejack. – Mencionó Rarity de inmediato. – Es sólo un hasta luego, ¿lo olvidas?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Eso mismo! – Agregó Pinkie Pie con entusiasmo, saltando delante de la vaquera, y tirando algunas palomitas en el proceso. – Debes asegurarte de no tardarte mucho en volver, ¿está bien? Debemos hacer…

\- ¿Una fiesta de bienvenida de regreso? – Interrumpió Applejack, adivinando justamente lo que estaba por decir.

\- ¡¿Cómo supiste?!

Todas rieron en unisón, excepto Rainbow Dash que no rio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Twilight y Fluttershy compartieron una pequeña mirada discreta entre ellas. No podían asegurarlo por completo, pero todo parecía indicar que todo estaba mejor entre sus amigas.

El resto del día fue mucho más tranquilo en comparación. Se sentaron, comieron de las palomitas artesanales, y charlaron. Recorrieron el pueblo, saludaron a algunas personas, y compraron un par de recuerdos. Comieron en un restaurante cuando fue hora de la comida, un delicioso corte de carne y verduras. El tiempo se fue volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta el gran reloj de la plaza principal marcó las cuatro y media de la tarde.

Tres se dirigieron a la estación del tren a comprar los pasajes, mientras otras tres se dirigieron de regreso al Rancho para traer su equipaje. Necesitaron que varios trabajadores de la plantación les ayudaran a cargar todas las maletas de Rarity, pero al final la proeza fue lograda. Incluso Rarity pareció tener el suficiente tiempo para cambiarse de atuendo, pues cuando volvió a la estación ya traía otro traje totalmente distinto con el que se había ido; nadie le cuestionó al respecto.

Cuando ya eran las cinco con quince minutos, pasaron entonces al andén una última vez a conversar y despedirse, mientras el tren se preparaba para partir.

\- Salúdenme a todos en Ponyville de mi parte. – Les decía Applejack, mientras abrazaba a cada una por separado como despedida. – Díganle a mi abuela y a mis hermanos que vengan a visitarme si les es posible.

\- Cuenta con eso. – Le respondió Twilight luego de darse su abrazo.

Cuando era el turno de abrazar a Rainbow, por mero reflejo parecía que lo haría sin más, pero de inmediato cayó en cuenta de ello y, no sólo se detuvo, sino que se hizo hacia atrás, mirando a su amiga en silencio.

\- Ah… Qué tengas un buen viaje, Rainbow Dash. – Murmuró apenada, y en lugar de un abrazo le extendió su mano derecha.

\- Sí, igualmente. – Mencionó Rainbow en un estado muy similar. – Digo, tú no vas a viajar… Pero me entiendes…

\- Sí, eso creo.

Ambas comenzaron a reír en voz baja en conjunto sin ninguna razón aparente. Se dieron la mano, dándose un amistoso apretón. Y al parecer todo quedaría ahí, hasta que Pinkie Pie se les aproximó y las abrazó a las dos con fuerza al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Abrazo grupal! – Exclamó con fuerza la joven rosada. Las otras tres no tardaron mucho en unirse a su propuesta.

Por culpa de dicho abrazo grupal, Applejack y Rainbow terminaron mucho más pegadas de lo que deseaban; de hecho estaban mejilla contra mejilla, lo que resultaba en una situación más que incomoda.

El momento de partir al fin llegó, y las cinco chicas de Ponyville subieron a su tren. Cuando éste comenzó a avanzar, las cinco se asomaron por las ventanillas, para despedirse una última vez de su amiga.

\- ¡Adiós, Applejack! – Exclamó Pinkie Pie con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Nos vemos muy pronto! – Agregó Fluttershy.

\- ¡Arréglate ese cabello, por favor! – Comentó Rarity por último, más como una broma que otra cosa.

\- ¡Cuídate mucho y no olvides escribir! – Se despidió Twilight.

Rainbow no dijo nada. Sólo miraba a como la imagen de su amiga se alejaba cada vez más y más.

\- ¡Qué tengan buen viaje! – Les gritó Applejack con energía. – ¡No se metan en problemas sin mí!

Cuando el tren ya se estaba alejando, las miradas de Applejack y Rainbow Dash se cruzaron una última vez. Ambas hicieron el ademán de querer decir algo, pero ninguna lo hizo, y aunque lo hubieran intentado, a la distancia a la que estaban la otra ya no lo hubiera escuchado. El tren se fue, y se fue, avanzando por las vías, y luego perdiéndose en el horizonte del desierto.

Applejack se encontraba en la posición contraria a la de hace una semana. Ella había sido la que abordó el tren, y sus amigas las que la habían despedido. Justo como Rainbow había hecho aquel día, ella se quedó unos segundos más en el andén, mirando en la dirección en la que se habían ido. No podría quedarse ahí por siempre. Tenía que volver al rancho, y encargarse de sus deberes, al menos en lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Pasarían tres meses antes de que Applejack dejara Dodge Junction y volviera a Ponyville. En todo ese tiempo, cada vez que tenía un tiempo libre, cada vez que no estaba trabajando, cada noche que intentaba conciliar el sueño, un sólo pensamiento inundó su mente. ¿Qué haría exactamente cuando ese día que tanto temía llegara? ¿Qué era lo que le respondería al final…?

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Cuando recién concebí esta historia en mi cabeza la primera vez, tenía pensado que terminara justo en este punto. ¿Qué malvado de mi parte, cierto? La idea era concluirlo en otra historia como “secuela” de ésta, pero qué más da. Decidí mejor escribir **dos capítulos más** para no dejar así de inconcluso ni al aire cómo es que todo termina. Así que esperen un poco más para ver el verdadero final._

_En otras noticias, al fin comencé a publicar a dichoso otro proyecto del que tanto he estado hablando, que serán varias historias comenzando con una: **Harmonía I: Solsticio de Verano** , que se ubicará en el mismo mundo que ésta historia que han estado leyendo hasta ahora, donde los personajes son humanos, y contará la historia de cómo en este mundo Twilight y las otras se conocieron y se volvieron las portadoras de los Elementos de la Harmonía. Espero se puedan dar una vuelta por ella y dejarme sus comentarios._

_Un saludo, y nos leemos a la siguiente_.


	9. PARTE 9

**Ankoku-chan**

**APPLEDASH I**

**Creí que no te volvería a ver**

**PARTE 9**

Durante los tres meses que llevaba viviendo en ese lugar, todos los días eran de menor o mayor medida movidos y ocupados para la capataz de Cherry Hill Ranch. Applejack estaba más que acostumbrada a ese ritmo de vida; la vida de campo había sido su mañana, tarde y noche desde que tenía memoria, y por ello no necesitó absolutamente nada de tiempo para acostumbrarse al ajetreado ritmo de vida de la plantación. Aun así, terminada la temporada de recolección de cerezas, el trabajo se volvía algo más tranquilo, mas no por eso uno se podía dar el lujo de flojear, una palabra que de hecho no existía en el vocabulario de la Apple. Por el contrario, aprovechó al máximo esos momentos de casi libertad, para intentar involucrarse en cada paso posible del proceso de trabajo de Cherry Hill Ranch, y demostró tener capacidad casi innata para aprenderlo casi todo, y de manera rápida.

Habían sido unos tres meses realmente agradables para la joven de piel naranja y cabellos rubios. Había conocido a mucha gente nueva y agradable, aprendido gran cantidad de cosas, y ganado una nada despreciable cantidad de dinero extra. Pero el momento que se había prometido que llegaría tarde o temprano, al fin se había hecho presente: era hora de volver a casa.

Ese día en especial de inicio de otoño, Applejack se levantó, bañó y alistó muy temprano, incluso más temprano que lo que acostumbraba. Lo primero que hizo al salir de su habitación, fue dirigirse a la de Cherry Seed Apple, su prima de Appleloosa que había llegado en tren justo la tarde del día anterior. No se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba despierta, y que de hecho ya se estaba arreglando.

\- Pasa, prima. – La recibió en la puerta, y luego se hizo a un lado para dejarle el camino libre. Al parecer estaba en esos momentos haciéndose una trenza en el cabello. – Sólo tardaré un minuto más.

Cherry Seed era una joven Apple de la misma edad y estatura que Applejack. Tenía la piel rosada, un poco fucsia, y ojos violetas. Tenía cabello rubio largo, algo esponjado, ahora sujeto con una trenza. Todos en la familia decían que ambas tenían exactamente la misma cara; Applejack nunca había visto con claridad ese supuesto parecido. El único rasgo físico en común que la joven de Ponyville aceptaba, eran sus mejillas pecosas.

\- ¿Dormiste bien, Cherry Seed? – Le preguntó Applejack con interés.

\- Más o menos. Sabes que a veces se me dificulta dormir bien en camas ajenas.

\- Pero ésta ya no es una cama ajena, prima; ahora es tu cama.

\- Díselo a mi espalda. Le tardará un par de semanas adaptarse.

Una vez que Cherry Seed estuvo lista, ambas salieron a recorrer el campo. Applejack montaba a Apple Storm, mientras que Cherry Seed montaba a Silver Bubbles, un caballo de melena café del rancho, al que le había presentado justamente el día su llegada. Pese a su nombre, podría llegar a ser un caballo un poco salvaje; no por nada había sido justamente el caballo que casi estrellaba a Pinkie Pie y a Rainbow Dash contra el tren aquel día. Pero Cherry Seed parecía saber justamente como controlarlo.

Mientras avanzaban a paso lento, a los pies de los caballos, Winona, la perrilla collie de  Applejack, corría feliz de un lado a otro; a veces se adelantaba y luego volvía con ellas. Unas semanas después de la rápida visita de Twilight y sus otras amigas, sus hermanos y su abuela habían ido a visitarla, y llevaron a Winona con ellos para dejarla ahí y que le hiciera compañía, y la verdad le había sido de mucha ayuda tenerla cerca.

La misión de esa mañana para Applejack, y de hecho de todo el día en general, era mostrarle y explicarle a Cherry Seed el funcionamiento del lugar. Le mostró los árboles de cerezas, las bandas separadoras, los establos, los corrales… Las reacciones de su prima eran muy similares a su primer día ahí, cuando Miss Cherry Jubilee le había hecho ese mismo recorrido. Era impresionante, incluso para personas de campo como ellas dos, ver un rancho tan grande, tan equipado y moderno; era casi como un sueño.

\- Y ésta es el área de producción. – Le explicó justo cuando pasaban frente a un edificio alto de color marrón, que desde afuera se veía como una bodega. – Aquí se convierten las cerezas en toda la gran variedad de productos que son comercializados directamente por Cherry Hill Ranch. Ésta es la parte más movida en estos momentos, ahora que ha pasado la temporada de recolección.

Se veía a gran cantidad de personas entrando y saliendo del edificio, y se escuchaba el incesante sonido de las máquinas trabajando. Cherry Seed alzó su rostro al aire, y aspiró con fuerza por su nariz para percibir el suculento aroma que lo impregnaba.

\- Huele delicioso. ¿Están preparando Pays de Cerezas?

\- Eso creo.

Applejack jaló las riendas de Apple Storm, haciendo que comenzara a avanzar hacia ese sitio.

\- Entremos para que te presente.

Dejaron los caballos aparcados afuera del edificio, y entraron, en compañía de Winona a sus pies.

El interior era amplio, de techos altos, y tenía varias máquinas de gran tamaño trabajando sin descanso. Había alrededor de unas veinticinco personas ahí, todas vestidas con trajes blancos, guantes y cofias, cada uno realizando un trabajo distinto. Cherry Seed pareció fascinada por lo que veía.

\- Cielos, mira toda esa maquinaria.

\- Sí, Miss Cherry Jubilee invierte mucho en tener la última tecnología disponible para agilizar el trabajo. Pero aun así cuidan que todo se haga con la calidad y el cariño adecuado.

\- Supongo que es por eso que este rancho ha progresado tanto…

Se acercaron hacia un hombre que se encontraba revisando los pays de cerezas que iban saliendo, y entonces un grupo de personas se encargaban de empacarlos y apilarlos, para que luego otra persona se los llevara al área de refrigeración.

\- Hey, Ruby Cake. – Exclamó Applejack con fuerza para llamar su atención.

El hombre se giró hacia ellas al escuchar su nombre. Era algo bajo y robusto, de cabello y bigote café, muy poblado, y piel verdosa.

\- Oh, Hola, Capaz Apple. – Saludó el hombre con amabilidad.

\- Él es Ruby Cake, es el encargado de toda esta área. – Le indicó la joven de Ponyville a su prima, y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia el hombre robusto. – Quiero presentarte a mi prima segunda de Appleloosa, Cherry Seed Apple.

\- Creo que con prima hubiera estado bien. – Comentó Cherry Seed, y acto seguido tomó su sombrero e hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. – Mucho gusto, caballero.

\- Mucho gusto, señorita.

\- Cherry Seed me remplazará como capataz a partir del día de mañana.

Ruby Cake pareció ligeramente sorprendido por la noticia.

\- Oh, ¿entonces es cierto que vuelve a su casa, capataz?

\- Sí, así es; mañana temprano parto de nuevo a Ponyville. Pero no te preocupes, Cherry Seed tiene tanta o más experiencia en el trabajo de campo que yo, y definitivamente sabe más de cerezas, como su nombre lo dice…

\- Oye, es muy prejuicioso pensar eso sólo porque me llamo Cherry Seed. – Intervino la joven de piel rosada, aparentemente molesta.

\- Oh, lo siento. ¿Pero no es así?

\- Bueno, hecho sí sé un poco del tema. – Respondió algo apenada, volteándose hacia otro lado. – Pero no porque mi nombre sea Cherry Seed…

Un par de risillas burlonas, aunque un poco disimuladas, se escaparon de los labios de Applejack y Ruby Cake.

Winona corría de un lado a otro por la bodega, asustando a algunos de los empleados. Applejack se vio forzada a llamarla con un fuerte silbido, al que la perrita acudió de inmediato. Se sentó a los pies de Applejack, alzando sus patas delanteras, y la vaquera aprovechó para acariciarle su cabeza.

\- Pues bienvenida a Cherry Hill Ranch, señorita. – Dijo Ruby Cake a Cherry Seed, imitando un poco la misma reverencia con la cabeza que ella había hecho. – O más bien, Capataz Apple. Al menos no tendremos que acostumbrarnos a un nombre distinto.

\- Muchas gracias, estoy muy contenta de estar aquí. – Agradeció Cherry Seed, divertida por el comentario.

\- Tengo que seguir enseñándole todo. – Señaló Applejack, y entonces empezó a caminar a la puerta junto con Winona. – No vemos esta noche en la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Adelante, capataz… ¡Digo!, ¡ex capataz!

Ambas jóvenes Apple rieron el unísono, y se retiraron del área de Producción.

El resto del día fue muy similar, visitando puntos del rancho, y también del pueblo, presentando a Cherry Seed con la gente, y todos dándole una cordial bienvenida, e igualmente deseándole buenos deseos a Applejack en su regreso a casa.

Al comenzar el atardecer, Applejack llevó a su prima al que era su lugar favorito de Dodge Junction, una colina algo elevada desde la que se podía ver todo el rancho, y todos sus árboles, con el atardecer anaranjado de fondo, y la extensa pradera que rodeaba el pueblo. Se quedaron en dicha colina por uno rato, cada una sobre su respectivo caballo, y cada una admirando por su cuenta el escenario ante ellas.

\- Es un lugar realmente hermoso, prima. – Comentó Cherry Seed con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – ¿Estás totalmente segura de querer dejar un trabajo tan bueno como éste?

\- Es un muy buen lugar, definitivamente. – Respondió Applejack en el mismo estado que su prima. – Pero no es mi lugar; ese está en Ponyville, con mi familia y con mis amigos. Simplemente no quise irme hasta estar segura de dejar este lugar en buenas manos, ¿y qué mejores que las de un miembro de mi familia?

\- ¿Ósea que pudo haber sido cualquiera?

\- Por supuesto que no quise decir es. Fuiste a la primera que consideré.

\- No sé si creerte eso. –  Cherry Seed rio divertida. – Pero ya enserio, agradezco que me hayas recomendado para el trabajo. Te prometo que llevaré con orgullo el título de Capataz Apple.

\- De eso no tengo ninguna duda.

Cuando el ocaso estaba terminando, ambas giraron sus caballos y empezaron a andar de regreso al pueblo.

\- Estoy segura que la Abuela Smith y tus hermanos estarán felices e tenerte de regreso. – Comentó Cherry Seed luego de un rato de silencio. – Y tú debes estar emocionada de volver igual.

\- Sí, claro que sí…

Su respuesta había quedo algo entrecortada al final. ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no estaba realmente emocionada de volver a Ponyville? Pero claro que lo estaba. Deseaba con ansías volver a verlos a todos, volver con su familia, volver a Sweet Apple Acres, volver a ver a Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, y a… a…

El rostro de Applejack se ruborizó un poco al recordar a cierta persona en especial que volvería a ver muy pronto, sin lugar a poder evitarlo. No es que deseara evitarlo… ¿O sí quería? No, claro que no… ¿O sí? Applejack hubiera pensado que tres meses deberían de ser más que suficiente para aclarar esas dudas que tenía… Pero no. De hecho, procuraba casi siempre, un poco consciente un poco inconscientemente, de no pensar en ello; y cuando lo hacía, esos pensamientos sólo provocaban más confusión…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, prima? – Escuchó que Cherry Seed le preguntaba, extrañada por el hecho que se hubiera quedado tan callada de pronto.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que sí! – Respondió apresurada. – Estoy… Muy… Bien… ¡Démonos prisa!

De la nada, hizo que Apple Storm comenzará a ir con más velocidad, alejándose un poco de Cherry Seed, quien confundida, y algo asustada por el cambio tan brusco en la actitud de su prima, comenzó a correr detrás de ella.

\- - - -

Para cuando ambas volvieron al rancho, el sol ya se estaba terminando de poner, y la gente poco a poco terminaba sus deberes del día y se preparaban para cenar. Luego de desensillar los caballos y llevarlos al establo, Applejack y Cherry Seed, en compañía aún de Winona, se dirigieron al comedor. Apenas habían entrado, cuando una de las trabajadoras llamó la atención de la joven de piel anaranjada.

\- Hey, Capataz Apple. – La escuchó decir a lo lejos mientras agitaba su mano. – Bueno, no la nueva Capataz Apple, sino la antigua Capataz Apple…

\- Saben, para efectos prácticos será mejor que me llamen Applejack de ahora en adelante. – Comentó divertida, y se acercó a la mujer que llamaba. – ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿se te ofrecía algo, dulzura?

\- A mí no, pero Miss Cherry Jubilee la estaba buscando. Dijo que estaría en su despacho, que pasara allá en cuanto pudiera.

\- ¿A mí? – Se viró hacia Cherry Seed unos momentos y luego de nuevo hacia la mujer. – ¿Dijo si me quería ver sólo a mí, o a mí y a Cherry Seed?

La trabajadora se encogió de hombros.

\- No estoy segura. Preguntó sólo por usted.

\- Tal vez se quiere despedir de ti en privado, prima. – Señaló Cherry Seed. – Vamos, ve. Yo aprovecharé para ir conociendo a aquellos que no me presentaste todavía.

\- De acuerdo, no tardo. Winona, quédate aquí con Cherry Seed, ¿de acuerdo?

Winona respondió con un simple ladrido, y de inmediato se quedó sentada a lado de las botas de Cherry Seed. Applejack entonces se dirigió al despacho de Miss Cherry Jubilee.

El despacho se encontraba en el edificio principal, el primero que se veía si uno entraba por el portón de Cherry Hill Ranch. Estaba en el segundo piso, tras una puerta de caoba sin ningún tipo de inscripción en ella. Ya casi todos estaban en el comedor, por lo que el edificio estaba casi vacío, a excepción de algunos empleados revisando algo de papeleo. Applejack subió las escaleras y caminó hacia el despacho. No se oía ningún ruido de adentro. Tocó la puerta con sus nudillos, y a los pocos segundos hubo una respuesta.

\- Adelanteee. – Escuchó que canturreaba la melodiosa voz de Miss Cherry.

Applejack abrió ligeramente la puerta y se asomó hacia adentro. Miss Cherry estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, aparentemente leyendo y firmando algunos papeles; traía unos anteojos alargados de arco rojo, que casi nunca usaba más que cuando estaba en su oficina.

\- Buenas tardes, Miss Cherry Jubilee. – Saludó Applejack casi susurrando. – ¿La importunó? Me dijeron que me estaba buscando.

\- Claro que no, querida. – Saludó con energía la mujer de cabello rojo. Se retiró sus anteojos y la volteó a ver con una gran sonrisa. – Pasa y siéntate, vamos. ¿Cómo te fue en el recorrido?

Applejack obedeció y pasó a la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Caminó hacia el escritorio, y se sentó en una de las sillas delante de éste.

\- Perfecto, Cherry Seed ya se familiarizó con casi todo lo importante. – Le informó mientras se sentaba. – Y ya está más que dispuesta para empezar a trabajar.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – Asintió Miss Cherry sin borrar su sonrisa. – Entonces, mañana es el gran día; de vuelta a la tierra que te vio nacer, ¿no? ¿Emocionada?

No hacía mucho que le acababan de hacer la misma pregunta, y su estado mental no había diferido mucho de ese entonces. Intentó disimular lo más posible que algo le incomodaba, pero hasta ella se daba cuenta de que no hacía un buen trabajo al respecto.

\- Sí, algo así… Digo, claro que  sí. Muy… Emocionada…

\- No lo pareces. ¿Qué ocurre?

Una risilla nerviosa se escapó de los labios de Applejack.

\- No es nada, enserio. Sólo… Bueno, es un asunto personal…

\- Oh, esos me gustan.

Miss Cherry se paró de su silla y rodeó el escritorio, hasta sentarse en la orilla de éste, justo frente a Applejack, en un intento de verla de más cerca.

\- Cuéntame, querida. – Le indicó, y entonces se cruzó de piernas. – Oficialmente ya no soy tu jefa, así que me lo puedes contar de amiga a amiga.

¿Contarle su _“problema personal”_ a Miss Cherry Jubilee? Eso definitivamente no era… tan mala idea, de hecho. Durante esos tres meses, le había dado vuelta tras vuelta a ese asunto ella sola. Mas, por obvias razones, jamás pudo comentar sus preocupaciones con otra persona, y tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba realmente: la perspectiva y la opinión de alguien ajeno. Y de todas las personas en Dodge Junction, a la que más le tenía confianza y a la que sentía que podía hablarle con más libertad, era Miss Cherry Jubilee, quien ya se había ganado su respeto desde prácticamente el primer día que la conoció. ¿Podría ella ayudarla a poner algo de luz en lo que debía hacer al volver a Ponyville?

\- Si se lo digo… ¿Promete que no se lo dirá a nadie?

\- ¿Por quién me tomas, querida? Miss Cherry Jubilee no es ninguna chismosa.

Terminada esa frase, le guiñó el ojo de forma coqueta. Lo de que no era ninguna chismosa no le constaba del todo. Pero sí sabía que era alguien en quien podía confiar, y que de alguna u otra forma siempre parecía saber qué decir. Siguió dudándolo por un par de minutos más, pero al final decidió arriesgarse. Suspiró con fuerza, se sentó derecha con sus manos sobre sus muslos, y tomó valor…

\- Lo que pasa es que… Cuando mis amigas vinieron hace unos meses… - Se quedó callada unos momentos. – Bueno, la verdad es que quedaron algunos temas pendientes que posiblemente se tendrán que retomar cuando vuelva a Ponyville… Y eso me tiene un poco incomoda…

\- ¿Qué clase de temas pendientes?

\- Bueno, jeje… - Comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa, aunque uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para normalizarse lo antes posible. – Digámoslo así… ¿A usted alguna vez se le han… declarado…?

Miss Cherry inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado con incertidumbre, aunque su sonrisa seguía más que presenta en sus labios.

\- ¿Amorosamente dices? Oh, sí, muchas veces. Y apuesto a que una chica tan linda como tú igual, ¿no?

\- No… tantas. Y bueno… ¿Usted alguna vez se ha quedado preguntado… qué es lo que siente exactamente por esa persona que se le declara… Y no ha sabido qué responderle en el momento?

Escuchó en ese momento cómo ahogaba una pequeña risilla.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo Miss Cherry apresurada, y luego se aclaró su garganta un poco. – Tu asunto personal, es un asunto de amoríos, ¿eh?

\- ¡Yo no dije eso! – Exclamó Applejack alarmada, casi parándose de su silla.

\- ¿No lo es?

\- ¡No! Bueno… Sí… ¡Algo así!

Creía que sería más sencillo hablar de eso… ¿A quién engañaba?, en realidad sabía que iba a ser incluso más difícil.

\- Es sólo que… - Seguía balbuceando, dando algunas vueltas más al asunto. – Me refiero a que… ¿Alguna vez ha dudado el si le gusta o no alguien? O si es sólo una amiga… ¡Digo! Amigo… - Esa última corrección volvió a ser algo exaltada. – ¿Puede volverse algo más? ¿O acaso se estarían confundiendo los sentimientos o algo así? Eso puede pasar, ¿no? ¿Y si esa persona de la que crees enamorarte es totalmente distinta del tipo de persona de la que siempre creíste que te enamorarías? Como si fuera un tipo de chocolate distinto al que siempre has comido... O esperabas comer algún día quizás... Aunque si lo pienso con cuidado de cierta forma no es un chocolate tan distinto al que me había imaginado, sólo que viene en una diferente e inesperada presentación. Y además es un chocolate demasiado conocido, y que siempre ha estado ahí, pero que jamás me hubiera imaginado siquiera en probar… ¿Qué tal si lo pruebo y no me sabe bien?, ¿o si lo pruebo y me gusta demasiado? No sé cuál de las dos me dé más miedo…

Sólo logró guardar silencio hasta que Miss Cherry extendió su mano hacia ella, y pegó su dedo índice contra sus labios, obligándola a callar.

\- Tranquila, querida. – Murmuró divertida mientras seguía sosteniendo su dedo contra ella. – Te ves como si te fueras a desmayar…

Sólo hasta que ella hizo ese comentario, Applejack se volvió consciente del sudor que recorría su frente, y de lo acaloradas que se sentían sus mejillas. Aparentemente había pasado estrepitosamente de no poder decir nada, a soltar todo lo que le fuera posible de golpe. Miss Cherry retiró su dedo de sus labios, y se apoyó hacia atrás en el escritorio.

\- Buen, dejémonos ya de juegos y hablemos con las cartas en la mesa. – Le dijo de pronto, aunque Applejack no entendió en un inicio a qué se refería. – Sé muy bien que toda esta plática de chocolates y confesiones tiene que ver contigo y esa amiga cabello de arcoíris tuya. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

Los ojos de Applejack se abrieron de par en par, y su boca se abrió tanto que su quijada casi tocó el suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida, parándose de su silla de un salto. – ¡¿C… Cómo lo sabe?!

Miss Cherry comenzó a reír a todo pulmón, la misma risilla que anteriormente había intentado ahogar y disimular, pero que ahora dejaba salir con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Ay, querida. – Murmuraba mientras se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos debido a su risa. – ¿Qué cómo lo sé? En primera, tengo dos ojitos muy observadores. En el corto tiempo que estuvieron aquí noté que tú y tus amigas se llevan realmente bien. Pero con ella en especial es un tanto distinto, ¿o no? Lo noté desde la primera vez que la vi.

\- Me estaba golpeando en el momento en que usted la conoció...

\- Por eso mismo lo digo.

La ceja derecha de Applejack se arqueó con intriga. Empezaba a pensar que su concepto de romance, podía diferir mucho del de los demás.

Miss Cherry prosiguió.

\- Y en segunda… Bueno, si te soy sincera, la verdad es que alrededor de quince personas las vieron besarse en la cafetería el último día que estuvieron aquí. Y antes de eso otras diez personas las vieron pelearse en media plaza, e incluso oyeron como ella terminó gritándote que le gustabas. Y en un pueblo pequeño como éste, pues… los chismes se esparcen rápido.

De nuevo la quijada de Applejack volvió a abrirse tanto que pensó que se le zafaría. Su rostro se puso totalmente rojo como tomate, y no pudo contener los deseos de tomar su sombrero y esconder su cara detrás de éste. En retrospectiva, debió de haberlo supuesto. Sin embargo, con todo lo ocurrido, y con tanto que pensar, jamás se detuvo a reparar que habían dado todo un espectáculo, tanto la plaza como en la cafetería, y que obviamente la gente terminaría hablando sin remedio de todo eso.

\- ¿Me quiere decir que todo el mundo estuvo todo este tiempo hablando de mí a mis espaldas y yo ni en cuenta?

\- Siempre es así, querida. El más afectado de un chisme, siempre es el último en enterarse.

Applejack no sabía cómo sentirse con todo eso. En su mente quería guardar todo ese asunto en privado, pero ahora resultaba que todo Dodge Junction estaba enterado de ello, y quien sabe cuántos más ya lo sabían en Ponyville, considerando que también lo sabían Fluttershy y Twilight Sparkle; sobre todo le preocupaba Twilight Sparkle, que parecía perder el control cuando de secretos se trataba.

\- ¡Espere! – Exclamó apurada, quitándose el sombrero de la cara, para poder verla directamente. – ¿Está diciendo que usted ha sabido todo este tiempo sobre esto? ¿Desde el inicio?

\- Claro que sí. ¿Por qué crees que quería que vinieras? Supuse que ocuparías hablar con alguien de esto, y no es algo que puedas hablar con cualquiera, ni siquiera tu abuela o tus hermanos. Esperé estos tres meses a que vinieras a hablar conmigo, pero ya mañana te vas, así que tuve darte un empujoncito.

¿Era enserio eso? Applejack comenzaba a pensar que la que menos tenía control de su vida en ese punto, era ella misma.

\- ¿Pero todo esto a usted… no le parece...? Bueno, usted sabe… ¿Raro?

\- ¿Raro? ¡Ja! – Miss Cherry soltó una fuerte carcajada al aire. – Se ve que no conoces a los hombres con los que he salido, esos sí que fueron raros. Pero no, querida. No debes dejar que pequeñeces como esas te perturben. Cuando te enamoras, te enamoras y punto.

\- Yo no dije que estuviera enamorada. Sólo hablaba metafóricamente.

\- ¿De chocolates que te encantan pero no eran como los que buscabas?

Se avergonzó un poco al escuchar su propia metáfora en labios de alguien más. En realidad no lo había pensado bien, sólo dijo lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

\- ¿Por qué no me das más detalles sobre lo que te molesta exactamente? Tal vez te pueda ser de ayuda.

\- Está bien… Pero es algo complicado. Lo que pasa es que yo jamás vi o pensé en Rainbow Dash… Mi amiga de cabello arcoíris… Nunca la vi como algo más que una buena amiga. Bueno, es la amiga que conozco de más tiempo, y siempre nos llevamos muy bien porque tenemos algunos gustos similares y somos... Algo más honestas con nuestro trato mutuo, pero sólo eso. Cuando ella estuvo aquí hace meses, hizo… Hizo algo que me enojó mucho. Y entre una cosa y otra me confesó que yo… que yo le gustaba, al parecer desde hace mucho. Eso me confundió, y creo que me confunde incluso hasta el día de hoy. Ni siquiera me imaginé que Rainbow Dash pudiera sentir algo como eso…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Todos siempre la hemos considerado un poco… Egocéntrica. Sólo un poco. Siempre pensé que si terminaba por gustarle un chico… O bueno, una chica al parecer, tendría que ser alguien realmente súper fantástico y súper hábil, y más allá de cualquier perspectiva.

\- En otras palabras, alguien muy especial, ¿no? Bueno, creo que eso encaja a la perfección contigo, querida Applejack.

\- ¿Qué? Cla… ¡Claro que no! – Desvió entonces su rostro apenado hacia otro lado. – ¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en hacerme halagos sin motivo últimamente?

Miss Cherry omitió ese último comentario, y siguió de lleno en el tema para que no se desviaran.

\- Pero aún no comprendo, ¿qué es lo que te molesta realmente? ¿Qué tu amiga te haya dicho que le gustas?

\- Sí… Bueno, no… En realidad no es tanto eso…

No, era tanto el hecho de que Rainbow Dash le hubiera dicho lo que le dijo, o hubiera hecho lo que había hecho. Todo eso la había sorprendido o incluso asustado en un inicio. Sin embargo, ya lo había digerido en su momento, y hasta llegado a aceptar. Lo que realmente le preocupaba, no tenía que ver con lo Rainbow Dash había hecho, sino más bien con lo que ella misma había hecho… O no hecho.

\- Antes de que se fuera, Rainbow Dash estaba muy preocupada sobre qué pensaría yo de ella a partir de todo lo ocurrido. Me dijo que le dijera que no sentía nada por ella, y que quería seguir siendo su amiga, y sólo eso… Y así podíamos olvidar lo sucedido, y seguir como siempre habíamos estado. Ella estaba muy interesada en que se lo dijera antes de irse, para estar tranquila. Y en verdad pensé en hacerlo, pensé en decirle exactamente eso, pero… Cuando abrí mi boca, nada salió… Cómo si...

\- ¿No quisieras decirle eso?

Applejack asintió lentamente con su cabeza. Esa era la verdad, la verdad que se había guardado durante todos esos meses. No era que no quisiera decirle a Rainbow Dash que no sentía lo mismo que ella y que quería seguir siendo su amiga. En realidad, se trataba de algo más, algo mucho más complicado…

\- Tal vez simplemente no querías lastimarla, ¿lo has pensado? – Señaló Miss Cherry con normalidad.

\- Sí lo pensé… Pero no, no fue eso. Ella me dijo que estaría bien con eso, que lo único que quería era que no dejáramos de ser amigas, y sentí que lo decía enserio.

\- ¿Entonces porque crees que pasó lo que pasó?

\- Ese es el problema… No lo sé…

Y en verdad no lo sabía. No sabía qué sentía exactamente del hecho de que le gustara a Rainbow Dash. No sabía si en verdad podía, o quería olvidar que eso pasó. Y sobre todas las cosas, no sabía lo que sentía realmente por su amiga.

\- Bueno, si me permites suponer, ¿no será que tú eres la que no estaría bien con que se quedaran sólo como amigas? – Comentó Miss Cherry, casi leyendo lo que Applejack pensaba en ese mismo instante. – Eso es lo que realmente te preocupa, ¿cierto? Por eso todas estas dudas. Temes que no le hayas podido decir eso, porque tal vez, aunque nunca habías pensando en tu amiga de esa forma, aunque nunca habías considerado esa posibilidad, luego de lo que pasó y que ella te lo confesara, has comenzando a preguntarte… _“¿Y qué tal si…?”_ ¿O me equivoco?

Applajack bajó su cabeza, intentando ocultar la expresión apenada de su rostro, así como sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sus dedos se movían inquietos sobre sus muslos.

\- Y si fuera así, y no estoy diciendo que se lo sea… - Volteó en ese momento a mirarla de reojo. – ¿Qué debería hacer?

\- ¿Francamente? – Miss Cherry desdobló sus piernas, y volvió a doblarlas, ahora colocando la izquierda sobre la derecha. Guardó silencio por varios segundos, simplemente mirándola fijamente, hasta que de pronto se encogió de hombros. – No tengo ni la menor idea.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero usted siempre sabe qué decir.

\- ¿Esa es la impresión que doy? – Murmuró con tono burlón, alzando su mirada al techo con cierto orgullo. – Pues no es así, precisamente. No en este caso al menos. Para mí ese tipo de cosas siempre han sido muy fáciles. Si alguien se me declara y me gusta, lo dejó subirse un rato a mi montura. – La manera ligeramente provocativa en la que había pronunciado esas palabras, incomodo enormemente a la vaquera. Ella sin embargo no lo notó, o no le importó, y prosiguió con lo que decía. – Y si no me gusta, simplemente le pateo la cara. Sencillo, ¿no? Pero tu caso es algo menos sencillo, ya que no sabes si esa personita te gusta o no, ¿cierto? Sólo hasta que resuelvas esa duda, sabrás con seguridad qué hacer, y me temo que nadie puede ayudarte con eso.

Vaya, al final lo único que había obtenido de toda esa penosa charla, fue la respuesta obvia. Aun así, no había sido del todo un desperdicio. Solución obvia o no, ayudaba más de lo que creía el escucharlo decir a otra persona; una reafirmación para estar segura de qué era lo correcto. Sin embargo, aún estaba muy lejos de obtener la solución final de su predicamento.

Miss Cherry se bajó del escritorio de un salto, y con las manos se talló un poco sus pantalones.

\- Lamento no poder serte de más ayuda, querida.

\- No, está bien. – Agradeció Applejack, sonriéndole ampliamente. – Después de todo tiene razón. Es algo que debo de afrontar yo sola.

Miss Cherry le respondió su sonrisa del mismo modo. Sin ninguna advertencia, se le acercó, y se inclinó hacia Applejack, quien aún seguía sentada en la misma silla, y la rodeó con ambos brazos para darle un caluroso abrazo. Este simple acto, desconcertó un poco a la joven.

\- Mucha suerte, Applejack. – Le susurró en voz baja, muy cerca de su oído. – Fue un placer tenerte en mi rancho. Si algún día te cansas de las manzanas, ya sabes a dónde venir.

Applejack poco a poco pareció recuperarse de la primera impresión, y entonces le devolvió el abrazo con suma delicadeza. De alguna u otra forma, Miss Cherry era una mujer que imponía mucha presencia, y tener ese tipo de contacto físico tan directo, intimidaba un poco.

\- No creo que eso pase, pero gracias, Miss Cherry Jubilee.

Se quedaron así por largo rato, hasta que Miss Cherry al fin rompió el abrazo. Al separarse, se desvió a otro lado rápidamente, como no queriendo que Applejack viera directamente su rostro.

\- Oh bueno, al menos prométeme que vendrás de visita, y que te veré intentándolo de nuevo en el próximo Gran Rodeo de Equestria. – Murmuró la mujer pelirroja, al tiempo que parecía limpiarse algo del rostro. – Te aseguro que esta vez que irá mucho mejor.

\- Cuente con eso. – Le respondió al pararse de su silla. – Muchas gracias por todo. No sabe cuánto le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí y todo lo que me enseñó…

\- Anda, pequeña, no fue nada. – La interrumpió, dándole casi la espalda. – La verdad es que nunca se me han dado bien las despedidas. ¿Por qué no vas a comedor? Yo iré en un rato más.

\- Sí, con su permiso.

Applejack obedeció, y de inmediato salió caminando por la puerta.

Era impresionante ver cómo alguien podía agarrarle cariño tan rápido a una persona. Vivió y conoció de cerca a Miss Cherry Jubilee por tres meses, incluso más de lo que llevaba de conocer a Twilight Sparkle y a Spike. En mucho antes de eso, se había acostumbrado bastante a tenerla ahí, como su jefa, pero también como consejera. En verdad la extrañaría, a ella y a todos los demás trabajadores. Extrañaría Cherry Hill Ranch, Dodge Junction… Pero era momento de volver a casa…

\- - - -

Para cuando los primeros rayos del sol del día siguiente salieron, Applejack ya estaba más que lista. Tenía todas las cosas con las que había llegado el primer día, más las que había adquirido a lo largo de esos tres meses, empacadas y listas para ser transportadas a la estación. Algunas herramientas de trabajo y cosas de mayor volumen, decidió dejárselas a Cherry Seed, pero todo lo demás se iba con ella; eso incluía sus listones del rodeo, y por supuesto a Winona y a Apple Storm.

Algunos de los trabajadores pidieron algunas horas de la mañana para ir a despedirlos hasta la estación; incluso la propia Miss Cherry Jubilee se unió a la caravana. No sólo fueron gente del rancho, sino también personas del pueblo que había llegado a conocer y tratar en esos tres meses.

Como un dejavú de lo ocurrido en Ponyville cuando había partido rumbo a Canterlot, Miss Cherry, de una forma muy convincente y algo intimidante, convenció a los empleados del tren, para que dejaran ir a Apple Storm y a Winona en un privado con Applejack, algo que sus fieles amigos de seguro le agradecerían si pudieran hablar. Todos se quedaron en la estación hasta que el tren comenzó a andar, y luego la despidieron con gritos y ovaciones, mientras ella les regresaba cada uno desde su ventanilla. De nuevo, como una repetición de lo ocurrido aquel día hace tres meses, vio como la estación se alejaba, luego todo el pueblo, hasta que sólo quedaron amplia planicies, y un largo camino de vías.

Una vez que el viaje ya había oficialmente empezado, Applejack al fin tuvo la oportunidad de estar sola, y pensar. Sus intenciones eran pensar en varias cosas, pero una de ellas sobresaltaba de las demás, e irremediablemente les ganaba terreno. Apple Storm permanecía de pie en el pasillo del vagón, totalmente quieto e inexpresivo. Winona se encontraba en el asiento a su lado, con su cabeza y patas delanteras apoyadas contra sus piernas; ella le acariciaba con mucho cuidado su cabeza y sus orejas, mientras miraba el paisaje pasar por la ventana.

\- Al fin nos vamos a casa, chicos. – Murmuraba la joven de cabellos rubios con cierta seriedad. – Estoy muy feliz de al fin poder volver a Ponyville, y ver de nuevo a la Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, la Abuela Smith, Twilight y las demás… Pero enserio esperaba para estos momentos tener ya resuelto el asunto de Rainbow Dash…

Apoyó su cabeza por completo contra su respaldo, como señal de cansancio. 

\- ¿Creen que deba de decirle a Rainbow Dash que sigamos siendo amigas y ya? ¿Pero en verdad podré seguir siendo su amiga y fingir que nada de esto pasó? Algunos dirían que sería mejor alejarme, ¿no? ¡Pero de ninguna manera haré eso! Rainbow es mi mejor amiga. Además, y si… ¿Y si también me gusta? Pero no… No es posible, ¿cierto? Applejack y Rainbow, ella y yo… ¡Eso jamás podría ser! Aunque no es como si nadie nunca lo hubiera pensado… ¡Pero yo no…! Que yo recuerde…

Apple Storm soltó en ese momento un fuerte relincho.

\- Oye, ese tono es totalmente innecesario. – Murmuró Applejack a modo de regaño, volteándose hacia él. – Aun suponiendo que las cosas sean así, yo no tengo tiempo para eso. De seguro habrá mucho trabajo atrasado en Sweet Apple Acres; dudo mucho que Apple Bloom haya podido darle por completo una mano a Big Macintosh. ¡Sí!, esa debe ser mi prioridad… No tengo tiempo para novios… O novias… ¡O lo que sea!

Ahora fue el turno de Winona, quien soltó un par de fuertes ladridos.

\- ¿Tú también? ¿Pues de qué lado están ustedes dos?

No importaba lo que Winona o Apple Storm pensaban, o lo que Applejack creía que pensaban. Sino estaba segura realmente de nada, lo mejor era irse por lo único seguro: seguir siendo amiga de Rainbow de forma normal, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. La pregunta era… ¿Lograría hacerlo esta vez?

Cuando volvió a mirar por la ventana, algo en el horizonte llamó su atención. El cielo sobre ellos estaba totalmente azul y despejado en esos momentos, pero a lo lejos se veía una concentración oscura de nubes. Applejack abrió su ventanilla y sacó un poco su cabeza al exterior. Cerró los ojos, y aspiró con algo de fuerza el aire de afuera. Había un lejano, aunque presente, olor húmedo.

\- Parece una tormenta. – Susurró en voz baja.

Estaba algo lejos por lo que no consideró que fuera algo de qué preocuparse. Aunque ese tipo de fenómenos tendían a volver algo impredecibles a veces.

\- - - -

Era ya pasado el mediodía cuando el tren al fin llegó a su destino: la ciudad de Ponyville. Applejack se emocionó enormemente incluso cuando reconoció su amado pueblo a la distancia. Tres meses sonaba como muy poco tiempo, pero en verdad se había sentido como mucho más. Antes de ello, el mayor tiempo que había pasado fuera de Ponyville, había sido las semanas que había pasado con sus tíos en Manehattan. Extrañaba su casa, su cama, la comida de su abuela, las reacciones explosivas de Pinkie Pie, incluso los desplantes de Rarity. Realmente estaba feliz de estar en casa.

Al llegar al andén, Applejack fue la única en bajar del tren; claro, además de Apple Storm y Winona. Para su sorpresa, toda el área de abordaje estaba vacía… Confundida, Applejack inspeccionó todo el lugar de un lado hacia el otro. Fuera de la gente que trabajaba en la estación, o las personas del tren, no había ni un sola alma en ese lugar; no había ni rastro de su familia, o sus amigos, o de nadie más.

\- No esperaba un desfile de bienvenida ni nada así, pero…

Applejack había dado por hecho que se encontraría con todos ahí reunidos, esperando su llegada. Le había enviado una postal a su abuela una semana atrás, avisándole el día y hora. ¿Sería que se les había olvidado?

Uno de los empleados se ofreció a llevar su equipaje, pero Applejack se negó. Caminó hacia el interior de la estación, y la encontró en un estado muy similar al andén: completamente vacía, y totalmente en silencio; tanto que el sonido de los cascos de Apple Storm contra el suelo resonaba con fuerza en el eco.

\- O curiosamente este día absolutamente a nadie en el pueblo se le ofreció viajar, o algo muy extraño está pasando aquí, chicos…

Winona soltó un pequeño ladrillo como respuesta.

\- Tú lo has dicho, chica.

Comenzaron a avanzar con mucha cautela hacia la salida principal de la estación. Se sentía como en una historia de terror, en la que en cualquier momento algún monstruo o lunático con cuchillo, le saldrá de atrás de alguna de las butacas para atacarla. Al menos era mediodía, y eso le quitaba un poco lo aterrador al asunto.

Abrió una de las dos grandes puertas de la estación con su hombro, y justo cuando lo hizo…

\- ¡¡Sorpresa!! – Escuchó resonar como un gran estruendo que la tomó por sorpresa, tanto que sus maletas se le terminaron escapando de los brazos.

Serpentinas y globos de colores volaron por los aires justo frente a su rostro, y detrás de éstas miró una gran mancha de gente, moviéndose y saltando. Justo frente a la fachada de la estación, estaban literalmente reunida todas las personas de Ponyville, todas en tumulto frente al edificio, aplaudiendo y gritando, incluso algunos sonando cornetas. Había una gran pancarta colgada en lo alto con el mensaje:

_BIENVENIDA A CASA, APPLEJACK_

Applejack no pudo evitar sonreír. No era un desfile de bienvenida, pero se le acercaba.

\- Cielos, sí que me tomaron por sorpresa. – Susurró algo conmovida por la sorpresa. – Por un momento pensé que se habían olvidado de que volvía hoy…

\- ¡¿Cómo lo olvidaríamos?! – Escuchó que gritaba con fuerza la muy reconocible y enérgica voz de Pinkie Pie. Antes de que pudiera siquiera visualizar de dónde provenía, la joven de cabellos rosas se le había lanzado encima, atrapándola con fuerza en sus brazos. – ¡Te extrañamos tanto, Applejack! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿Sabes mi nombre? Me llamo Pinkie Pie… Piiin…. Kiiiiie… Piiiiie….

\- Por supuesto que te recuerdo, Pinkie. – Intentaba decirle algo con el poco aire que su fuerte abrazo la permitía, pero de seguro no alcanzaba a oírsele por completo.

\- Pinkie Pie, por favor. – Intervino la voz de Rarity. – La vas a asfixiar y apenas lleva unos minutos devuelta.

Rarity, usando un vestido largo y ligero de tirantes, color blanco con dorado, se acercó con rapidez a su amiga rosada, para tomarla de los hombros y apartarla de Applejack.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció la vaquera, inhalando una fuerte bocanada de aire.

\- No hay de qué, querida.

Poco a poco, más personas se fueron acercando para saludar a la recién llegada, todos de menor o mayor medida felices de verla luego de tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Applejack!, ¡¿me trajiste algún regalo?! – Exclamó Apple Bloom con energía, mientras la abrazaba.

\- Traje mucha mermelada de cereza, si eso cuenta como regalo.

\- ¡Mermelada de cereza!, ¡sí! – Se escuchó que Pinkie Pie gritaba de fondo ante la noticia.

La Abuela Smith se paró detrás de Apple Bloom, acompañada a su lado por Big Macintosh. Ambos miraban fijamente a su nieta y hermana respectivamente, como una amplia sonrisa de alegría en los labios.

\- Ya era hora de que aparecieras, pequeña bribona. – Exclamó LalAbuela Smith con un tono juguetón. – Aún tengo muchos coscorrones que llevan tu nombre, por habernos dejado tanto tiempo…

Acercó en ese momento su mano hacia su cabeza, con la clara intención de golpeársela. Applejack, por mero instinto, retrocedió con todo y Apple Bloom, hasta que su espalda se encontró contra Apple Storm.

\- ¡Abuela!, ya me diste demasiados hace dos meses cuando me fuiste a visitar. – Llevó en ese momento sus manos a su cabeza, agarrando con fuerza su sombrero. – Aún no me recupero de todos ellos…

Esta reacción hizo que brotara una gran carcajada entre las personas cercanas.

\- Qué gusto nos da volver a verte, Applejack. – Escuchó que se acercaba en ese momento la voz de Twilight Sparkle, cargando en sus brazos a Spike. Igualmente Fluttershy se acercaba junto con ellos, unos pasos detrás.

\- ¡Sí!, esto no era lo mismo sin ti. – Agregó con entusiasmo el dragón morado.

\- Todos te extrañamos bastante, Applejack. – Mencionó Fluttershy inmediatamente después.

\- Twilight, Fluttershy, Spike… Qué alegría me da de verlos a todos… - Unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos, pero la vaquera se los talló rápidamente ante de que alguien se pudiera dar cuenta. – Gracias por venir a recibirme, chicas. Fue una suerte que en estos tres meses no se ocupara que usáramos los Elementos de la Harmonía, ¿verdad?

Ninguna de sus amigas respondió de inmediato a su comentario. En su lugar, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie, solo sonrieron nerviosas, y se miraron entre ellas en silencio.

\- ¿Qué les pasa?

\- Bueno, tal vez eso que dices no sea del todo así. – Comentó Twilight, casi murmurando.

\- ¿Qué? – Applejack se veía realmente confundida por su extraña actitud. – ¿Ocurrió algo que no me dijeron?

\- ¡Oh!, ¡te lo perdiste, hermana! – Escuchó que Apple Bloom gritaba con entusiasmo. – Mientras no estabas…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Rarity se le abalanzó con rapidez, tapándole la boca con ambas manos.

\- Eso no tiene importancia, luego te ponemos al día. – Señaló la joven de piel blanca, sin soltar en ningún momento a la pequeña. – Ahora hay una fiesta esperándonos, ¿o no?

\- ¡Sí!, ¡fiesta de bienvenida! – Secundó Pinkie Pie, dando saltitos de alegría. – Ésta fiesta lleva tres meses de retraso, ¡tenemos que hacerla pero ya!

Sin darle tiempo a Applejack de preguntar más al respecto, y aparentemente esa era la idea, todas comenzaron a caminar.

\- Oigan, ¡no eviten el tema! – Les exigió con fuerza, pero todas aparentaron no oírla. – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó…?

Una voz sonora entre la multitud la hizo distraerse un poco del asunto.

\- ¡Applejack!

De entre la gente reunida frente a la estación, vio surgir a la inconfundible Derpy Hooves, una jovencita de piel gris, cabellos rubios claros, largos y sueltos hasta la cintura, y ojos dorados algo desorbitados. Usaba su uniforme azul marino de la guardia, con las hombreras, la falda y el casco acero, además de que en sus manos traía consigo una caja blanca, rodeada con un listón rojizo. La joven corría animada en su dirección, pero justo cuando estaba ya a la mitad del camino, pareció tropezarse con sus propios pies.

\- ¡Aaaaah…! – Exclamó con fuerza al tiempo que se desplomaba a tierra, aterrizando con todo su cuerpo contra la caja que estaba cargando.

\- Derpy, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Applejack preocupada, agachándose para ayudarla a pararse.

\- Sí. – Una vez de pie, bajó su mirada con tristeza hacia la caja apachurrada a sus pies. – Te tenía un regalo, pero creo que lo rompí…

\- Descuida, la intención es lo que cuenta. – Le respondió con un tono dulce, y se tomó la libertad de acomodarle sus hombreras y su casco.

Casi sin proponérselo, volteó a ver sobre el hombro de la guardia, más allá detrás de ella, hacia la gente, intentando ver en todo ese mar de caras una en específico, que no se había hecho mostrar hasta entonces.

\- Oye, Derpy. ¿Acaso vienes sola? ¿No vienes con…?

Y entonces la escuchó…

\- A un lado, ¡abran paso!

La reacción de Applejack fue tan agresiva que sin darse cuenta había hecho girar ciento ochenta grados el casco de Derpy, haciendo que la parte trasera de éste le cubriera la cara. Mientras la guardia daba algunos pasos en falsos hacia atrás y hacia un lado, agitando sus manos a tientas, Applejack miraba fijamente en la dirección en la que había oído ese grito.

No tardó mucho en dejarse notar esa melena de varios colores, asomándose por encima como la aleta de un tiburón. La gente comenzaba a hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar; incluso Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, así como su abuela y sus hermanos, se hicieron a un lado, como queriendo dejar el camino totalmente despejado.

\- ¡Ya!, ¡déjenme pasar o los arrestaré a todos!

Luego de al fin abrirse paso, al fin fue capaz de verla por completo, vestida con el mismo uniforme que Derpy, aunque con una banda dorada distintiva en su brazo izquierdo que mostraba su rango como Jefa de Guardia del Pueblo. Llevaba su casco bajó su brazo derecho, y una cara de pocos amigos. Miró sobre su hombro unos momentos, y luego se viró al frente. De seguro no esperaba en lo más mínimo que estaría a unos metros de ella, y justamente frente a frente, sin ninguna persona interponiéndose… Excepto Derpy que pasó frente a ellas una vez, mientras seguía forcejeando con su propio casco.

Ambas se miraron la una a la otra con una expresión de gran asombro. ¿Pero por qué? No era como si Applejack no esperaba verla ahí, o como si Rainbow Dash no hubiera ido precisamente a ese sitio porque sabía que llegaría ese día. No, no se trataba de eso, sino más bien del hecho de que ninguna había procesado por completo qué significaría realmente cuando volvieran a ver a la otra; ninguna hubiera sido capaz de predecir la reacción que ese sencillo e inofensivo cruce de miradas, tendría en ellas.

Luego de unos segundos sin reaccionar. Rainbow desvío su mirada apenada hacia otro lado.

\- Hola… Applejack…

La vaquera se sobresaltó un poco al escucharla hablarle directamente. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, y tuvo que igualmente voltearse hacia otro lado

\- Hola… Rainbow… Dash…

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

**Notas del Autor:**

_Hola de nuevo, cuánto tiempo sin seguirle a alguna de estas historias. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sobre **Cherry Seed** , al principio quise usar a alguno de los miembros reales de la familia Apple, pero ninguno me convenció del todo. Luego me crucé con el pony secundario **Cherry Berry** , pero tampoco me convenció. Pero mientras investigaba a ésta última, descubrí a una pony con la misma apariencia de Applejack, incluso con un sombrero vaquero, pero con los colores de Cherry Berry, que aparece fugazmente en **Appleloosa** en el episodio **“Over a Barrel”**. Muchos señalan que era de hecho Cherry Berry, sólo que por error tenía el diseño de Applejack, pero para efectos prácticos decidí tomarlo como un nuevo personaje, que es en quien está basada esta supuesta prima de Applejack, Cherry Seed. ¿Confuso?, espero que no._

_Sobre lo que no le quisieron decir a Applejack que ocurrió mientras no estaba, eso me lo guardaré para otra historia, claro si surge la oportunidad y el tiempo de hacerla. Lo de Rainbow Dash siendo Jefa de Guardia en este mundo, ya lo había mencionado, aunque algo fugaz, en capítulos anteriores. Recuerden que si quieren saber más sobre los papeles que tienen cada una de las chicas en ese Universo Alterno y qué diferencias tiene con la serie original, pueden hacerlo leyendo la historia de **Harmonía I: Solsticio de Verano** , que ya he comenzado a publicar._

_Pero bueno, el próximo ya será el último capítulo, al menos de esta historia, así que puede que sea algo más largo de lo común para poder cerrar bien todo este asunto. Espérenlo muy pronto, y recuerden dejarme sus comentarios. Aprovecho para promocionar que acabo de abrir una página de **Facebook** en la que podrán seguir mis publicaciones, así como actualizaciones ésta y de otras de mis historias y dibujos. Para los interesados, el link está en mi perfil. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. PARTE 10

**Notas del Autor:**

**_Pues bueno, en el capítulo anterior dije que éste sería el último, pero… La verdad es que todo se me alargó mucho más de lo que hubiera predicho, y ya no podrá ser sólo un capítulo más. Se me hace que van a tener que ser dos (espero que no tres). Espero no les causé molestia tener que esperar un poco más para la conclusión. Pero mientras tanto, aquí tenemos la parte diez. Qué la disfruten._ **

**Ankoku-chan**

**APPLEDASH I**

**Creí que no te volvería a ver**

**PARTE 10**

 

Applejack no estaba segura de que le sorprendía más: ver la Alcaldía ya reconstruida y renovada, o que la tan esperada fiesta de bienvenida organizada por Pinkie Pie, fuera precisamente ahí en el salón central de ésta. Su familia y amigos estaban todos ahí reunidos, incluidos algunos primos, y muchas personas del pueblo, todos con el único fin de ver y saludar a la recién llegada; era como una remembranza de su ceremonia de despedida el día antes de partir a Canterlot para el Gran Rodeo; el sentimiento de emoción era el mismo, aunque el motivo era otro totalmente distinto. El lugar estaba decorado de esquina a esquina, por así decirlo ya que la forma del edificio era redonda. Lo más destacable de la decoración, era la pancarta colgada frete al escenario principal con las palabras:

_BIENVENIDA A CASA APPLEJACK, NUESTRA CAMPEONA DE RODEO_

Exactamente la misma pancarta que habían hecho tres meses atrás para su primera fiesta de bienvenida a la que jamás llegó, y que al parecer habían guardado todo ese tiempo para volverla a utilizar. A Applejack le incomodó un poco el texto, más que nada la parte de _“Campeona de Rodeo”_ , lo cual era una gran mentira desde su perspectiva, ya que no había ganado nada. Aun así, sus amigas y familia insistieron en que pese a todo, ella siempre sería su campeona.

\- Cielos, Alcaldesa, no tenía que tomarse todas estas molestias sólo por mí. – Comentó la vaquera, quien tomaba un vaso de ponche en compañía de la propia Alcaldesa Mare, su abuela, sus hermanos y la maestra Cheerilee.

\- Tonterías, pequeña Applejack. – Comentó la mujer de cabello gris con normalidad. – En parte siento que fue mi culpa que hayas tenido que irte tanto tiempo de Ponyville, debido a toda la presión que puse en ti por eso del premio económico; y me disculpo por ello. Pero la verdad es que estoy muy contenta, al igual que todos, de que estés de vuelta.

\- Yo también estoy contenta de estar aquí. Y es grandioso ver la Alcaldía de nuevo reconstruida y en todo su esplendor. – Echó en ese momento un vistazo rápido a su alrededor; en verdad todo se veía como nuevo. – ¿Pero cómo lo lograron?

\- Todos pusimos un poco de trabajo y esfuerzo de por medio. – Respondió Cheerilee con entusiasmo, y la Alcaldesa la secundó.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen, cuando la gente de Ponyville se une en una sola causa, siempre logran lo que sea.

Al parecer lo que Twilight y las otras le habían dicho en aquel momento resultó ser cierto, sobre que siempre habría alguna otra forma de reconstruir la Alcaldía, sin tener que sacrificarse ella misma. Ojala hubiera pensado así antes.

\- Ya lo creo que sí. Pues, caracoles. – En ese momento tomó su bolsa de viaje que seguía en su espalda, y la abrió, revelando que en su interior traía una considerable cantidad de dinero. Al ver esto, la Alcaldesa casi escupió su ponche de la impresión. – Yo estos tres meses estuve ahorrando parte de mi sueldo, y de otros trabajos extras que estuve haciendo. No es mucho, pero pensaba dárselo para ayudar en la reconstrucción como le había prometido. Pero ya que pudieron hacerlo por su cuenta, creo que usaré esté dinero para reparar algunas cosas en la granja.

Dicho eso, volvió a cerrar el bolso y a ponérselo en la espalda. Este acto alarmó a la Alcaldesa, que por un momento se había sentido tentada a tomar el bolso, pero se había contenido de ello.

\- Ah… Bueno, oye, el dinero extra nunca cae…

\- Alcaldesa. – Comentó Cheerilee con severidad.

Cuando la alcaldesa volteó a verla, notó como ella, y el resto de los Apple, la miraban fijamente de forma acusadora. Incomoda y de cierta forma acorralada, la mujer de traje se aclaró su garganta e intentó recobrar la compostura.

\- No te preocupes, Applejack. Lo que importa es que hayas vuelto, ¿no?

Todos ahogaron una pequeña risilla, ante la nada disimulada decepción de la Alcaldesa.

\- ¡Applejack! – Escucharon de pronto que alguien pronunciaba con fuerza, y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, Pinkie Pie apareció justo en el centro de ellos, delante de Applejack. Todos parecieron asustarse, y dieron un paso hacia atrás por reflejo. – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Disfrutas tu fiesta? Espero que sí.

\- Ah…. Sí, bastante, Pinkie. – Respondió la vaquera, aún algo aturdida por la repentina sorpresa. – Y creo que tengo que agradecértelo también a ti, ¿no?

\- No me lo agradezcas, es mi trabajo después de todo.

\- En realidad, nop. – Comentó Big Mac en voz baja.

\- ¡Casi lo olvido!

De la nada, salió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta el lado contrario del salón. Para cuando quisieron voltear y ver exactamente a dónde se había ido, fueron incapaces de encontrarla con la vista. Eso, hasta que de pronto volvió a aparecer justo detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Te tengo una sorpresa especial, que tienes que probar!

Todos dieron un salto de sorpresa por el repentino grito, y se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia ella. Pinkie Pie sostenía algo entre sus manos, que cubría por completo con una servilleta blanca.

\- ¿Sorpresa? – Cuestionó Applejack, insegura. – No es algo que me explotará en la cara, ¿o sí?

\- Claro que no, tontita. ¿Estás lista? – Colocó en ese momento una mano en la servilleta y la retiró rápidamente de un tirón. – ¡Tadá!

Lo que ocultaba debajo era un plato redondo, con algo curioso en él. Parecía una tortilla envuelta, frita, como si fuera una… ¿Chimichanga? Del interior de la tortillas se asomaba una sustancia rojo intenso, y tenía tres cerezas como adorno sobre ella.

\- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

\- ¡Sí!, ¡es una Cerezanga! – Pronunció con orgullo, alzando el plato sobre su cabeza. Applejack no sabía si reír, o estar impresionado.

\- ¿En verdad las hiciste?

\- Yo tenía mis dudas al principio. – Escuchó que Apple Bloom comentaba detrás de ella. – Pero comenzaron a venderlas en la Sugar Cube Corner, y la verdad es que son realmente exquisitas.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¡Tienes que probarla! – Pinkie Pie le extendió el plato, colocándolo frente a su rostro.

\- Está bien, está bien.

Applejack no estaba muy segura, ya que la combinación no sonaba en realidad muy deliciosa. Pero Pinkie parecía tan emocionada, que hubiera sido bastante descortés no hacerlo. Tomó la Cerezanga con una mano y la acercó a su rostro. Olía dulce. Abrió su boca y le dio una pequeña mordida en un extremo.

\- De hecho… no está nada mal… - Comentó y acto seguido le dio otra mordida.

\- ¡¿Verdad que sí?!

Había subestimado a Pinkie Pie, pero en realidad su idea no había sido tan mala. La siguió degustando poco a poco hasta acabársela.

Casi al otro lado del salón, la Jefa de Guardia Rainbow Dash los veía de lejos, parada sola contra una de las columnas de madera. Su atención sin embargo, estaba específicamente centrada en Applejack, en su larga cabellera rubia y sombrero, pues le estaba dando la espalda. Era difícil descifrar lo que significaba la expresión que tenía en su rostro en esos momentos. Parecía una extraña combinación entre preocupación y molestia. Estaba cruzada de brazos, los dedos de su mano derecha se movían ansioso sobre su brazo izquierdo, al igual que su pie derecho contra el suelo.

\- Hola, Rainbow Dash. – Escuchó que alguien pronunciaba justo a su lado, haciéndola casi saltar de la sorpresa.

Se colocó de inmediato en posición de pelea, pero de inmediato se tranquilizó, pues se trataba únicamente de Fluttershy, sosteniendo entre sus manos un vaso de ponche.

\- Hola, Fluttershy. Me asustaste.

\- Yo… Lo siento. No quería hacerlo…

\- Sí, sí, lo sé; tranquila. ¿Se te ofrecía algo?

\- Sólo quería decirte… Bueno… - Fluttershy dio un pequeño sorbo de su vaso de ponche, y miró hacia otro lado, dudosa de decir lo que quería, algo que era más que común viniendo de ella. – He notado que no te has acercado a hablar con Applejack en toda el día…

Rainbow entrecerró un poco los ojos, mirando fijamente a su amiga de forma acusadora, lo cual no tardó en ponerla aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Y tú cómo notaste eso? ¿Acaso me has estado viendo todo el día?

\- Ah… No… - Respondió no del todo convencida, volteando a ver de reojo a otro lado. – ¿Por qué haría eso?

A Rainbow Dash se le ocurría una muy buena razón para que despertara a tal medida su interés.

\- No finjas conmigo, Fluttershy. Sé que sabes.

La joven de cabello rosa se viró hacia ella, aparentemente algo sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué sé qué?

\- Tú sabes; lo que sabes.

\- ¿Lo sé?

\- ¡Sí!, ¡lo sabes!

Rainbow estaba segura de que Fluttershy ya estaba enterada de lo que había ocurrido entre Applejack y ella en Dodge Junction; de hecho, estaba convencida de que lo sabía desde hace tres meses. Por obvias razones, en todo ese tiempo jamás había hablado de eso con ninguna de sus amigas. No era algo de lo que quisiera o estuviera dispuesta a hablar, ni siquiera con ellas. Era un tema bastante delicado, y difícil de digerir, en especial porque había quedado prácticamente inconcluso, y eso era lo que más incomodidad le daba.

\- Oh, bueno… Si tú lo dices. – Exclamó Fluttersy con resignación. – Pero… si supiera eso, que se supone que sé… ¿Estaría bien si pregunto… cuándo vas a hablar con Applejack… de eso que sé…?

Rainbow Dash suspiró con fastidio ante la pregunta, que ya veía venir desde el inicio.

\- ¿Yo qué sé? Luego de la fiesta, supongo. Ya esperé tres meses, un par de horas no me matará.

\- ¿Y porque tu pie se mueve así?

Fluttershy entonces señaló hacia abajo, específicamente al pie que Rainbow movía con impaciencia contra el suelo. Al sentirse observada, fue consciente de dicho movimiento, por lo que lo detuvo de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué eres?, ¿policía? Quiero estar sola, ¿de acuerdo? – Dicho eso, comenzó a caminar con la intención de alejarse.

\- Ah, está bien. – Exclamó Fluttershy. – Sólo quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar con una amiga, yo estaré aquí… O en otro lado; pero en dónde esté, puedes ir a buscarme.

\- Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias.

Rainbow se alejó caminando con algo de rapidez sin voltear a verla. La oferta de Fluttershy era muy amable, pero lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era hablar… Al menos no con alguien que no fuera Applejack…

La festejada en cuestión, había pasado toda la tarde recibiendo palabras de bienvenida y buenos deseos de cuanta persona se le cruzaba; en algunos casos, incluso hasta tres veces por la misma persona. Al final pudo tomarse un momento para ir a la mesa de bocadillos, sola y en paz. No era que no estuviera feliz de que la gente estuviera feliz de verla; sino que simplemente no le agradaba tanto ser el centro de atención, y por tiempo tan prologado. Mientras se servía en un platito alguno de los bocadillos dulces que la Señora Cake había traído, notó por el rabillo de su ojo derecho que Twilight se le acercaba, con su plato vacío excepto por lagunas escasas migajas.

\- Hola, Applejack, ¿te diviertes en tu fiesta de bienvenida? – Le saludó la hechicera, sonriéndole ampliamente, y comenzando también a tomar bocadillos de la mesa.

\- Sí, es agradable ver a todos de nuevo. Aunque si te soy sincera, me empieza a incomodar que todo el mundo me siga diciendo lo felices que están de que haya vuelto.

\- Bueno, eso es natural. Todos te extrañamos mucho. Yo, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity… Y…

Twilight en ese momento se quedó unos segundos sosteniendo la _“y”_ , para después hacer una pequeña pausa y quedársele viendo fijamente en silencio. Applejack también la miró con expresión de confusión. Ambas se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que la vaquera, resignada, rompió ese silencio y terminó la frase.

\- ¿Rainbow Dash…?

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó con fuerza de golpe. – Y ahora que la mencionas, ¿ya hablaste con ella?

Applejack resopló con un algo de fastidio, quitándose un mechón de cabello de la cara.

\- ¿De qué tengo que hablar con ella exactamente?

\- Pues, de nada en especial. Sólo para conversar, ponerse al día, ver qué ha hecho la otra estos tres meses…

\- Sé lo que quieres saber realmente, Twilight. – Le interrumpió abruptamente, y con tono cortante.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Suspiró despacio, y entonces terminó de llenar su plato. – Aquí entre nosotras… ¿Cómo ha estado ella estos meses?

\- ¿Rainbow Dash? Pues…

Twilight se tomó unos momentos para pensar antes de responder. Parecía algo sencillo de decir, pero en realidad no lo era tanto; ¿cómo había estado Rainbow Dash realmente esos últimos tres meses?

\- Normal, supongo… Tan normal como Rainbow Dash puede ser. Aunque sí la notamos muy ansiosa varias veces.

\- Ansiosa, ¿eh?

\- Creo que contaba los días para qué regresaras. Pero es sólo mi opinión.

Applejack volteó a ver al techo, pensativa. Ya de por sí la última vez que hablaron en Dodge Junction antes de irse, parecía realmente inquieta y ansiosa porque le dijera algo. Aun así había tenido la muy pequeña, y prácticamente imposible, esperanza de que, cómo bien había dicho en su momento, se le hubiera olvidado un poco el asunto; era obvio que no había sido así. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando le diera su respuesta? En el tren había decidido hacer justo lo que Rainbow Dash le había dicho en aquel entonces, decirle que deseaba que sólo fueran amigas, y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, enfocarse en cosas más importantes y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Eso es lo que Rainbow quería y esperaba que le dijera, ¿no? Así que no tendría por qué haber problema con ello… O eso creía ella.

Aunque se lo había dicho muy segura a Winona y Apple Storm, lo cierto era que aún tenía sus dudas de si hacerlo o no. ¿Por qué?, la lista de motivos era inmensa, sería difícil elegir sólo uno.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta y prometes no decirle a nadie que te la hice? – Murmuró de pronto despacio, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Twilight la escuchara.

El oír esa pregunta, fue casi como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría encima a la joven de cabello azul. Se vio como endureció la cara, y dio un paso hacia atrás, casi temerosa.

\- ¿Sabes? – Comenzó a decir con un tono nervioso. – Me estoy replanteando esto de guardarle secretos a la gente. En verdad creo que no es mío… Creo que…

\- ¡Sólo di que sí! – Le interrumpió la Vaquera alzando la voz de forma amenazante.

\- De acuerdo, sí… Dime.

Applejack dio un rápido vistazo alrededor, intentando verificar que su exabrupto no había alarmado o llamado la atención de alguien; al parecer no era así. Cerró sus ojos unos momentos, y respiró lentamente para tomar valor.

\- Dime la verdad… ¿Crees que Rainbow y yo…? ¿Si yo…? Bueno, ¿si ambas…? – Balbuceó sin mucho sentido por un rato, incapaz de completar ninguna frase. – Bueno, lo que trato de decir… es que… ¿Crees que si yo le dijera…? ¿O si ella…? ¿O que ella y yo quizás…? Pues… Eso, ¡tú me entiendes!

\- De hecho, creo que sí entiendo lo que me quieres preguntar.

La chica rubia se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esa respuesta, pues tenía la sensación de realmente no haber dicho nada. Twilight desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, mientras sus dedos se aferraban un poco a su plato.

\- Y la verdad… Es que no lo sé. – Susurró en voz baja, notándosele algo de duda en el tono. –No tengo en verdad una opinión concreta sobre eso… Sólo sé que ambas son dos de mis amigas más importantes. Y sin importar lo que tú decidas, yo lo apoyaré, y haré lo posible, mientras esté en mis manos, para que ambas estén bien y felices. Así que… Sólo has lo que tu corazón te diga, y no te preocupes por los demás.

Aunque se suponía que efectivamente esperaba que Twilight le diera su opinión del asunto, en realidad sí que se sorprendió de escuchar su respuesta. No estaba segura de qué esperaba exactamente, pero en definitiva no esperaba que le dijera palabras como esas. Se podía ver una gran diferencia en la pequeña Twilight, desde el tiempo en que llegó a Ponyville por primera vez, hasta ese momento en el que la tenía frente a ella; casi era imposible reconocerla.

\- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan experta en estas cosas? – Le preguntó, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

\- Bueno, al parecer me he convertido  en algo así como la _“voz de la razón”_ del grupo, y yo no tenía ni idea. – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. – La verdad no estoy muy segura si lo que te digo sea válido, pero espero que te ayude de algo.

\- Me ayuda bastante, Twilight. Gracias.

Dicho eso, Applejack se volvió y comenzó a caminar de regreso con su familia. Twilight hizo lo mismo, pero se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaban sentadas Rarity y Spike, y al parecer Fluttershy quien se acababa de sentar unos momentos después de que ella se paró.

\- Aquí tienes, Spike. – Pronunció la hechicera, colocando el plato de pastelillos frente a su Dragón.

\- ¡Mucha gracias! Los pastelillos de la Señora Cake están deliciosos, no puedo dejar de probarlos.

Spike comenzó a devorar apresurados los pastelillos del plato, uno detrás del otro.

\- ¡Qué bueno que te gustaron! – Se escuchó que pronunciaba la reconocible voz de Pinkie Pie, quien había casi aparecido de la nada justo detrás de ellos. – ¿Y cómo están todas? ¿Todo Pinkie Fantástico por aquí?

\- Todo está perfecto, Pinkie Pie. – Le contestó Rarity con un tono jovial. – Una fiesta entretenida y agradable; como siempre, querida.

\- ¡Gracias! – Agradeció, tomando asiento rápidamente entre Rarity y Fluttershy. – Siempre quise organizar una fiesta en la Alcaldía, y el regreso de Applejack al fin lo hizo posible.

\- Y hablando de Applejack. – Rarity en ese momento dio un vistazo rápido alrededor hasta poder ver el sombrero vaquero de Applejack a lo lejos. – Me parece que aún no se ha sentado a conversar con Rainbow Dash a solas, ¿cierto?

El bocadillo que Twilight estaba comiendo en esos momentos, casi se le atora en la garganta al escuchar a Rarity pronunciar esas palabras. Se dio unos fuertes golpes en el pecho para que pasara, y entonces poder hablar.

\- ¿Conversar a solas? – Comentó con un tono nervioso. – ¿De qué tendría que sentarse a conversar a solar con Rainbow Dash?

\- Oh, de casi nada. – Respondió Rarity con sarcasmo. – Solamente, quizás, del beso que se dieron hace tres meses y de la confesión de Rainbow.

Spike escupió de golpe todo lo que tenía en la boca en esos momentos, y por accidente todos esos residuos terminaron en la cara de Fluttershy.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó el dragón morado sorprendido, pero no más sorprendido que la hechicera sentada a su lado, que casi se había caído de su silla al oírla.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!, ¡¿Cómo sabes de todo eso?! – Se le escapó de golpe, y casi de inmediato llevó sus dos manos a su boca, tapándola aunque ya era demasiado tarde. – Digo… ¿Beso?, ¿confesión? ¿De qué hablas? No… tengo… idea de qué estás hablando…

Se viró entonces a otro lado, empinándose todo su vaso de ponche de golpe. Fluttershy, quien se limpiaba la cara con una servilleta, también parecía algo sorprendida por la repentina mención, aunque su sentimiento era mucho más discreto.

\- Ay, por favor. – Exclamó Rarity con cierta superioridad en su tono. – ¿Enserio crees que soy tan boba? Por supuesto que ya sé lo Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Spike, aún sin sobreponerse de la impresión inicial.

\- Yo también ya lo sabía. – Señaló Pinkie Pie, alzando su mano.

\- ¿Ya sabías qué?

\- ¡¿Pero cómo es que lo saben?! – Volvió a preguntar Twilight.

\- ¿Saben qué?

\- A Rainbow Dash le gusta Applejack, se lo confesó hace tres meses cuando estuvimos en Dodge Junction, y ella aún no le da una respuesta. – Le explicó al fin Rarity, pero dicha explicación, en lugar de menguar el asombro del Dragón, no hizo más que acrecentarlo.

\- ¡¿Están hablando enserio?! ¡¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?! – Se volteó hacia Twilight en ese momento. – ¡Esto no pasaría si me llevaras a todas tus misiones!

\- Ya te expliqué mil veces que salimos muy rápido, Spike; no tuve tiempo de avisarte, y además no fue una misión _per se_. – Se excusó la joven de piel morada rápidamente. – Pero lo más importante ahora es, ¿cómo es que ustedes dos lo saben?

Twilight, Spike y Fluttershy centraron su atención en Rarity y Pinkie, esperando oír cuál era su explicación. Rarity sonrió confiada, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, y meneando la cabeza hacia un lado para acomodarse su elegante fleco.

\- Desde nuestro último día en Dodge Junction, tuve mis sospechas de que pasaba algo entre ellas dos… y que ustedes lo sabían.

Tras esas últimas palabras, echó una rápidamente mirada a Fluttershy y a Twilight respectivamente. La joven de piel amarilla tragó saliva, nerviosa.

\- ¿Fuimos tan obvias…?

\- Tú no tanto, Fluttershy, querida. – Le respondió la diseñadora, negando con su cabeza. – Pero Twilight… Ella es otra historia…

La hechicera por mero reflejo chocó su palma contra su frente. Justamente acababa de decirle a Applejack que eso de guardar secretos definitivamente no era lo suyo.

Rarity continuó.

\- Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando nos hicieron separarnos de ellas y dejarlas solas en aquella ocasión. Y luego de ver cómo Rainbow ha estado casi como león enjaulado todos estos meses, esperando a que Applejack regresara… Bueno, sume dos más dos, y me dio cuatro.

Bien, hasta ahí todo tenía más o menos sentido. Pero aún no lo explicaba todo.

\- Pero espera, eso no explica cómo supiste específicamente del beso y de la confesión. – Señaló Twilight con sospecha.

Rarity estaba por responder, pero Pinkie Pie intervino primero.

\- ¡Oh!, ¡oh!, ¡¿eso puedo explicarlo yo?!

\- Bien, si tú quieres…

Pinkie se paró de su silla, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, y entonces comenzó a hablar con rapidez.

\- Lo del beso lo gritaste en el comedor aquella mañana. Cuando dije lo de haber ganado algo de peso, tú dijiste, y te citó: _“¡¿Beso?!, ¡¿Cuál beso?! ¡¿Quién dijo algo sobre un beso?! ¡Yo no dije nada sobre un beso!”_ Y yo dije: _“Yo tampoco. Dije peso, no beso”_. Y tú dijiste: “ _A, claro, sí, correcto. Peso, a eso me refería”_. Pero era obvio que no te referías a eso. Luego cuando volvimos a ver a Applejack y Rainbow luego de haberlas dejado solas largo tiempo, las dos estabas sucias y desalineadas, lo cual era muy extraño. Pero después en el tren de regreso aquí, Rarity y yo oímos a dos mujeres hablando en otro vagón de un segundo beso que sucedió en la cafetería entre, y citó: _“La Capataz de Cherry Hill Ranch y una extraña forastera de cabellos arcoíris”_ , que obviamente eran Applejack y Rainbow Dash. Mencionaron también una pelea que habían tenido lugar en la plaza del pueblo, lo que explicaba porque ambas tenían esa apariencia, y que culminó con un, y parafraseó: _“¡Me gustas mucho Applejack!”_. Y lo más importante de todo…

Pinkie hizo de pronto una profunda pausa dramática. Todos los sentados en la mesa se inclinaron hacia ella, mirándola fijamente en espera de qué diría. Ella los vio a todos con una expresión dura y serena, y entonces… sonrió y se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

\- Mi Pinkie Sentido me lo dijo.

Twilight parpadeó un par de veces como señal de confusión.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Más o menos.

\- ¿Así que ambas lo supieron todo este tiempo? – Señaló la hechicera como conclusión. – ¿Y por qué nunca nos dijeron nada?

\- Yo lo había olvidado hasta hoy. – Fue la respuesta simple de Pinkie Pie, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Y no era nuestro asunto. – Añadió Rarity a continuación. – Rarity Diamonds no es la clase de chica que se pone a hablar de las cosas de otras personas a sus espaldas.

\- Pero… ¿No lo  estás haciendo justo ahora? – Comentó Fluttershy en voz baja.

\- Esto… ¡Esto es diferente!

Palabras más, palabras menos, pero el punto final de todo eso era que ambas ya sabían, al menos de oído, lo que había ocurrido entre Applejack y Rainbow Dash hace tres meses. Y ahora que Spike aparentemente también lo sabía, todo el grupo completo oficialmente estaba enterado, para bien o para mal. Twilight no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Rainbow Dash si se enterara?

\- ¿Y entonces… qué es lo que las dos opinan de todo esto?

Rarity tomó su vaso de ponche, dándole un pequeño sorbo que apenas y parecía haber logrado recolectar algo de líquido en el proceso. Luego se sentó derecha y sonrió con orgullo.

\- Si te soy sincera, a mí me gustaba esta pareja desde antes de que se hiciera popular.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Exclamó Spike, sorprendido.

\- Claro. Son básicamente la una para la otra, sin lugar a duda. Seamos honestas, Rainbow Dash es una persona difícil, pero es totalmente compatible con Applejack. Ella es la única que puede seguirle el ritmo, y tenerle la suficiente paciencia.

\- ¡Eso es muy cierto, Rarity! – Señaló el Dragón morado con emoción. – Se ve que sabes mucho de estas cosas.

\- Claro que lo sé, querido. Recuerda con quien estás hablando.

\- Entonces… - Escucharon como Fluttershy intervenía de pronto, con algo de peculiar emoción en su tono. – ¿No te molestaría que dos de nuestras amigas fueran más que amigas, ni te preocuparía que eso pudiera arruinar la unidad del grupo o nuestra amistad…?

Rarity arqueó una ceja por la peculiar pregunta. Y no era la única confundida, ya que Twilight también parecía compartir su sentimiento.

\- Pues… Claro que no. – Respondió Rarity con algo de duda, no precisamente porque dudara de la respuesta, sino más bien de la pegunta. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso a ti sí?

Flutteryshy se sobresaltó, casi asustada por esa contra pregunta. Nerviosa, tomó su vaso de ponche entre sus dedos, y lo colocó frente a su rostro, como si eso la fuera a proteger o esconder.

\- No, no… Para nada. Yo no…

Miró en ese momento de reojo a Twilight Sparkle por unos segundos; ella la miraba igual, aún algo confundida. El rostro de Fluttershy se puso totalmente rojo de pronto, y tuvo que virarse a otro lado, a beber lentamente de su vaso.

\- Bueno… Yo no lo sé, la verdad. – Comentó Twilight de pronto, dejando por la paz ese último momento incómodo. – Lo que pasa es que Applejack me hizo esa pregunta hace unos minutos, y no supe decirle con claridad qué era lo yo pensaba. Es sólo que…. ambas tienen personalidades tan fuertes, y son… un poco conflictivas entre ellas. No sé cómo resultaría eso.

\- Tonterías. – Señaló Rarity con firmeza. – Yo creo que serían excelentes como pareja.

\- ¡E imaginen lo adorables que serían sus bebés! – Añadió de pronto Pinkie Pie de la nada, a lo que todos los sentados en la mesa sólo pudieron reaccionar con un rotundo…

\- ¿Eh?

Todos se miraron entre sí, al inicio un poco dudosos de haber oído bien, y luego de haber entendido bien. Sin embargo, en realidad no había tanto lugar para malentendidos.

\- Ah… Pinkie… - Comentó Twilight, algo insegura. – Sí sabes cómo nacen los bebés, ¿cierto?

\- Claro que sí. Ellos…

Antes de que Pinkie Pie respondiera, lo que fuera que estaba a punto de responder, Rarity intervino para evitar que la conversación se desviara mucho del tema principal.

\- Eso no es lo importante ahora; lo hablaremos luego, ¿sí? Lo que hay que discutir ahora es, ¿cómo hacemos que ellas dos hablen de una vez por todas y terminen con este tema?

\- ¿Intentamos de nuevo hacer que se queden solas? – Sugirió Fluttershy, pero Twilight se mostró de inmediato en desacuerdo.

\- Eso ya lo hicimos una vez, y no sé si decir que salió muy bien. Cuando hablé con Applejack hace unos momentos, me pareció que ella estaba dispuesta en aclarar este tema con Rainbow Dash pronto. Creo que lo mejor será no intervenir, y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso por sí solas, y que ellas dos lo arreglen.

Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie asintieron con su cabeza, mostrando estar de acuerdo con lo que Twilight acababa de decir. Spike no sabía bien qué opinar de todo ello, así que se le hizo sencillo estar de acuerdo con Twilight; después de todo, era su familiar. Rarity era la única no del todo convencida. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otro lado pensativa.

\- Bueno, espero que así sea. Pero ya esperaron tres meses para esto. ¿Qué tanto más tienen pensado esperar?

\- - - -

Pasaron un par de horas, y para ese entonces dos cosas ya estaban a punto de terminarse: la comida, y la paciencia de Applejack para seguir escuchando a la gente decirle lo felices que estaban de verla. Si tenía que adivinar, lo más seguro era que las chicas sólo habían compartido con su familia y la Alcaldesa Mare el motivo real porque había decidido no volver a Ponyville en un inicio. Sin embargo, en un pueblo tan pequeño como ese, era casi seguro que tarde o temprano esa información llegaría a oídos de… bueno, todo el mundo. Y al saberlo, era probable que todos se sintieran en la necesidad de hacer algo para que Applejack se sintiera bienvenida de vuelta en casa. Agradecía enormemente el gesto… Pero ya estaba necesitada de un pequeño descanso para estar a solas y aclarar su cabeza; sobre todo después de haber hablado con Twilight.

Se disculpó entonces unos momentos, y discretamente se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los balcones de la parte superior del salón. Su plan era sentarse en uno de ellos sola y en silencio, sólo unos minutos, para digerirlo todo: el estar de vuelta en casa, los planes que tenía para Sweet Apple Acres, ponerse al día con su familia y sus amigas, y, sobre todo, decidir qué haría con ese asunto que tanto le quitaba el sueño… Sabía que unos cuantos minutos no serían suficientes para todos los temas, así que decidió que se enfocaría en el más importante.

Sin embargo, la mano del destino parecía tener otros planes para ella…

Había seis balcones en ese lugar; siete si contaba también el que estaba sobre el escenario principal del salón. Y de todos ellos, tuvo que elegir justamente el único que no estaba desocupado. Y no sólo no estaba desocupado, estaba ocupado por la persona que menos esperaba…

Al correr la cortina del balcón que había escogido, del otro lado se encontró de frente con la reconocible cabellera arcoíris de ni más ni menos que Rainbow Dash, sujeta con una cola de caballo. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas del balcón, con sus tenis arriba del barandal de madera, un plato grande lleno de bocadillos de todos los tipos apoyado en sus piernas, y una botella a la mitad de ponche en el suelo a lado de la silla.

Applejack se quedó casi en shock ante esto. Se quedó unos momentos totalmente inmóvil en la puerta del balcón, sin estar muy segura de qué hacer o qué decir.

\- ¿Rainbow… Dash…? – Se le escapó de los labios de pronto, prácticamente sin proponérselo, como si su boca hubiera decidido decirlo por sí sola.

La Jefa de Guardia se sobresaltó un poco en su silla, y volteó a verla como le fue posible sobre su hombro.

\- ¡¿Applejack?!, ¡¿Pero qué haces a…?! ¡Ah!

En un movimiento algo brusco para pararse, debido a la posición de la silla, terminó cayendo hacia atrás con todo y su plato de bocadillos, los cuáles terminaron volando por los aires, y casi estrellándose con la cara de Applejack si ésta no se hubiera agachado para esquivarlos. Por su parte, Rainbow Dash terminó de espaldas en el piso y sus piernas hacia arriba.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la Vaquera, inclinándose un poco sobre ella.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!

Rainbow se levantó apresurada, limpiándose su uniforme con sus manos, para luego acomodarse su cabello como le fue posible al no tener ningún espejo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí arriba, Rainbow? La fiesta es ahí abajo.

\- S… Sí, lo sé. – Murmuró la Jefa de Guardia nerviosa, mirando hacia otro lado. – Sólo quería estar sola unos momentos, y pensar un poco… Supongo.

\- Sí, sé lo que es eso…

Ambas se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por un rato, sin mirarse la una a la otra.

\- Y… ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo Applejack de pronto, intentando romper el silencio. – Digo, estos últimos meses… ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?

\- Bien, tranquilo… Salvo por hace un mes… Pero eso luego te lo cuento.

De nuevo silencio; y esta vez, fue un poco más largo.

\- Bueno, de seguro viniste aquí a estar sola también, ¿verdad? – Señaló la chica de cabellos arcoíris, y entonces comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la entrada del balcón. – Así que, mejor yo bajaré… ¿Sí?

Applejack no dijo nada inmediatamente. Se sentía a tentada a dejarla irse así como así, y gran parte de su cuerpo y su cerebro parecía quererlo igual. Sin embargo, al último momento algo en su interior reaccionó antes de que se fuera, y la tomó del brazo para detenerla justo cuando pasaba a su lado.

\- Rainbow Dash, espera… - Susurró muy despacio, casi como si temiera que alguien aparte de ella la escuchara, aunque eran las únicas dos en ese balcón.

La Jefa de Guardia se paralizó en su lugar al sentir como la tomaba de esa forma, no muy fuerte pero sí firme, al igual que al escuchar el tono de su susurro. Su rostro se tornó ligeramente rojizo, y centró su mirada por completo al frente, como si tuviera miedo de voltear a verla.

\- Escucha… - Prosiguió la Vaquera sin soltarla. – Sobre lo que pasó hace tres meses…

\- ¿Lo que pasó hace tres meses? – Interrumpió Rainbow, acompañada de una ligera risilla nerviosa. – ¿Qué cosa? Creo que ya olvidé de lo que estás hablando…

Applejack la volteó a ver con ligera molestia por su comentario; en verdad no estaba de humor para esos juegos. Soltó su brazo y entonces se giró por completo hacia ella. Rainbow, casi por mero reflejo, hizo lo mismo, y una vez más estaban la una frente a frente.

Applejack estaba parada con firmeza, y con sus ojos verdes totalmente puestos en la que había considerado por mucho tiempo su mejor amiga. Ella por su lado, la miraba con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, y sus hombros notoriamente tensos. Parecía incapaz de ocultar la ansiedad que inundaba su cuerpo. Applejack también sentía ansiedad, pero lograba disimularla un poco mejor. Así era siempre, siempre mostrando fortaleza y serenidad ante cualquier situación, incluso en una como esa…

\- Lo siento. Lamento haberte dejado estos tres meses sin decirte nada. Estaba muy sorprendida y confundida por lo que pasó, y en verdad no quería darte una respuesta sin pensar antes bien las cosas…

\- No… No te preocupes. Digo, ¿quién querría decir algo como eso sin pensarlo primero? Yo no, eso es seguro… Pero… Entonces, ¿significa que… ya lo pensaste…?

\- Yo… Creo que sí… - Applejack sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Respiró lentamente intentando calmarse. – Escucha, yo… yo… En verdad…

Las palabras de Applejack fueron silenciadas de forma cortante, pues un sonido instridente comenzó a escucharse en ese mismo momento. No provenía del interior del salón, sino de afuera, de la plaza principal; pero era tan fuerte que hacía que todos los presentes pudieran oírlo sin ningún problema. Y no sólo eso, sino que también lo reconocían.

\- La campana de alerta. – Señaló Rainbow Dash.

En efecto, ese sonido sólo podía ser el de la campana de alerta en la plaza principal. Si sonaba, sólo podía significar una cosa: algo malo estaba pasando, o estaba por pasar.

Sin embargo, Rainbow pareció hacer caso omiso de ello, y de inmediato centró de nuevo toda su atención en la chica que estaba parada frente a ella.

\- Y bueno, ¿qué me decías? – Le preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente, más como una señal de impaciencia que de felicidad.

Applejack, un poco dudosa, balbuceó un par de veces, y luego volteó a ver hacia abajo. Varias personas comenzaban a salir por la puerta principal, de seguro inspirados por el sonar de la campana.

\- ¿No deberías de ir? – Señaló la Vaquera. – Eres la Jefa de Guardia, después de todo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rainbow se esfumó por completo, y fue remplazada con la expresión de entera frustración.

\- ¡Ay!, ¡Está bien…! – Masculló, golpeando el suelo con su pie.

Molesta, caminó apresurada hacia la puerta del balcón, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Applejack dudó un poco entre seguirla o no. Pero si la campana de alerta sonaba con esa intensidad, sólo podía ser porque algo grave había ocurrido, así que para bien o para mal debía bajar también.

\- - - -

Todos comenzaron a salir uno a uno del salón. Afuera, ya un grupo de personas se había comenzado a congregar entorno a la torre de vigía que había en la plaza principal justo al lado de la Alcaldía, en la que el hombre de turno tocaba la enorme campana con todas sus fuerzas. Un fuerte viento húmedo comenzaba a soplar, arrastrando polvo y hojas de árboles por el aire, y agitando las ventanas de las casas.

\- ¡Tormenta! – Gritaba el hombre con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡Se avecina una gran tormenta!, ¡tormenta!

A como el viento se los permitió, las personas voltearon a ver a la lejanía, a más allá de las montañas del sur, en donde se veía una gran acumulación de nubes negras que avanzaban lentamente en su dirección. En efecto, era una tormenta...

\- Es la tormenta que vi cuando estaba en el tren. – Comentó Applejack en voz baja.

Cuando venía de regreso al Ponyville, vio esa misma acumulación de nubes a lo lejos en las montañas. En su momento no estaba segura si llegaría hasta el pueblo, pero al parecer la respuesta era sí.

\- Y es una grande. – Agregó la Abuela Smith, quien miraba también con preocupación las nubes acercándose.

Se empezaron a oír varios murmullos entre la gente, al igual que palabras de preocupación.

\- Bien, todos guarden la calma. – Pronunció la Alcaldesa Mare con fuerza, intentando llamar la atención de todos los presentes. – No es la primera gran tormenta que golpea nuestro pueblo.

\- Pero casi siempre estamos preparados con anticipación para ellas. – Comentó alarmado un hombre entre la multitud.

\- De acuerdo, es cierto. Pero por eso mismo debemos movernos rápido. Diríjanse a sus casas y aseguren sus ventanas y puertas. Aquellos que lo deseen, podrán quedarse en el refugio bajo la Alcaldía. Vamos, movámonos todos.

No tuvo que decírselos dos veces. El tumulto comenzó a disiparse poco a poco, y cada quien se fue dirigiendo a su casa, o a la casa de sus familiares o amigos para ayudarlos. Aún tenían tal vez unas tres horas antes de que la parte más fuerte de la tormenta llegara, y tenían que aprovecharlas lo mejor posible.

\- Vamos, chicos. – Indicó la Abuela Smith. – Hay que asegurar la casa y a los animales.

\- Sí, vamos Applejack. – Agregó Apple Bloom, tomando a su hermana mayor del brazo. – Hay que llevar a Apple Storm y Winona a casa.

\- Sí, ya voy.

Toda la familia Apple se disponía a encaminarse juntos a Sweet Apple Acres, pero antes de que Applejack pudiera dar aunque fuera un paso, la voz de Rainbow Dash a sus espaldas la detuvo.

\- Oye, espera un minuto, Applejack. – Le llamó la Jefa de Guardia, obligándola a voltear a verla sobre su hombro. La joven de piel azul se veía claramente ansiosa. – Antes de que te vayas, tenemos que terminar de…

\- ¡Rainbow Dash! – Escuchó que alguien gritaba con fuerza detrás de ella, lo que provocó una explosiva reacción de enojo.

\- ¡¿Ahora qué demonios quieres?! – Pronunció casi gritando, dándose media vuelta con rapidez.

Al girarse, pudo percatarse sin lugar a duda de que la persona que le llamaba, era ni más ni menos que la propia Alcaldesa Mare, que parecía algo sorprendida por el tono con el que le había hablado.

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! – Respondió la Alcaldesa mostrándose algo ofendida.

\- Ah… No, no era a usted, Alcaldesa. – Balbuceó algo nerviosa. – Bueno, sí lo era, pero…

\- Olvídate de eso, ¿quieres? – Le interrumpió antes de que terminara, y luego se le acercó con pasos apresurados. – Me acaban de informar de una caravana de mercantes que venía hacia acá de Appleloosa, por la carretera del sur.

\- Pero entonces la tormenta los tomará en pleno terreno abierto. – Señaló Applejack, quien no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

\- Así es. Por eso, Rainbow Dash, necesito que vayas en su búsqueda para asegurarnos de que lleguen a salvo.

\- ¿Ahora mismo? – Cuestionó la Jefa de Guardia, incrédula.

\- Sí, ahora mismo. Sé que es peligroso, pero…

\- No es por el peligro.

Rainbow refunfuño un poco, y entonces se viró unos instantes hacia Applejack, quien al sentir su mirada, se sintió un poco apenada y tuvo que voltearse a otro lado. Todo parecía indicar que su dichosa conversación pendiente, seguiría así por un buen rato. Rainbow suspiró resignada, pero inmediatamente después recuperó la serenidad.

\- No sé preocupe, Alcaldesa. Usando mi Elemento de la Armonía podré llegar hasta ellos antes de que la tormenta los alcance. ¡Derpy Hooves!

La otra guardia de Ponyville se sobresaltó al escuchar que gritaban su nombre. Miró a todos lados intentando identificar de donde había venido, pero no tenía suerte con ello.

\- ¡Acá atrás!

Derpy entonces giró sobre sí misma, y luego dio varios pasos apresurados hacia ella.

\- Me voy por un par de horas. Quedas a cargo de que las personas estén seguras en mi ausencia, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Cuenta conmigo, Rainbow Dash. – Y en ese mismo momento alzó su mano para hacer el saludo militar, pero terminó picándose su ojo izquierdo con su pulgar. – ¡Auh!

Derpy retrocedió rápidamente con pasos torpes tras lastimarse a sí misma, tropezando con un par de personas, y cayendo al suelo junto con ellas. Rainbow sólo miró toda la escena en absoluto silencio.

\- ¿Puedes pedirle a Twilight que le eché una mano con la gente? – Le preguntó a Applejack en voz baja, volteándola a ver de reojo.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? Mi Elemento de la Armonía podría serte de utilidad si las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Por mero reflejo, Rainbow estaba a punto de decirle que sí, e incluso ya había abierto su boca para hacerlo. Pero las palabras se quedaron a medio camino en su garganta.

\- N… no, está bien. – Le respondió, agachándose rápidamente para poder tocar sus tenis, los cuales comenzaron a brillar con colores intensos hasta tomar la forma de su Elemento. – Tú debes cuidar que todo esté bien en Sweet Apple Acres. No te preocupes… Volveré pronto…

\- Está bien…

Y sin más, Rainbow emprendió camino, y se alejó a toda velocidad en una estela de colores zigzagueante. Applejack se quedó parada en su lugar, simplemente viendo como la estela desaparecía, y con ella el último rastro de la Jefa de Guardia. Sintió por unos momentos un extraño nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué era eso?, ¿algún tipo de mal presentimiento? Ella no era muy creyente de esas cosas, pero no podía negar que algo en su interior se sentía realmente raro en ese momento…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas del Autor:**

**_Ya, ya, cómo le hago de emoción, ¿no? Aún hay cosas que aclarar entre nuestras dos protagonistas. No les prometeré que el siguiente será el último para no volverles a mentir, pero espero que así sea. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_ **


	11. PARTE 11 (Final)

**Ankoku-chan**

**APPLEDASH I**

**Creí que no te volvería a ver**

**PARTE 11**

Siguiendo las instrucciones que habían recibido, los miembros de la familia Apple se dirigieron de inmediato a Sweet Apple Acres para preparar todo antes de la llegada de la tormenta. Su propiedad era la que se encontraba más al sur del pueblo, por lo que ésta de seguro los golpearía primero, y tenían que darse prisa. La temporada de manzanas ya había pasado, así que al menos no tenían que preocuparse por que el viento y la lluvia las arrancaran de los árboles. Aun así, tenían que asegurar a sus animales, las bodegas de almacenamiento, y por supuesto su casa, para que no hubiera ningún contratiempo.

Big Macintosh se encargó de salir a resguardar a todos los animales en el establo, mientras que Applejack revisaba las bodegas de manzanas para asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna filtración. El viento había arreciado, y ya comenzaba a caer algo de agua, por lo que se cubrieron cada uno con una capa impermeable y se dirigieron a realizar sus tareas. Acababa de llegar a su casa después de tres meses de ausencia, y aun así lo primero que debía hacer era trabajar. Por suerte, todo parecía estar en orden en la bodega, por lo que Applejack pudo volver antes a la casa principal, para ayudar a Apple Bloom y a la Abuela Smith a reforzar las ventanas.

Una media hora después, las tres mujeres Apple ya habían terminado su labor, y estaban reunidas en la sala de estar, junto con Winona. Applejack se disponía a salir a ayudar a Big Macintosh, cuando éste entro por la puerta principal justo en ese momento, dejando entrar un rastro de la brisa húmeda y helada del exterior. Cerró la puerta detrás de él con llave, y luego la truncó con un tablón.

\- Los animales ya están seguros en el granero. – Informó el hermano mayor, retirándose la capucha de su impermeable.

\- Las bodegas también están seguras, al igual que todas las ventanas de la casa. – Agregó Applejack.

Los cuatro miraron hacia afuera, y pudieron ver con claridad como el cielo se había puesto totalmente gris oscuro, el viento soplaba con suma fuerza, y las ramas de los árboles se agitaban con violencia. Gotas grandes y pesadas de lluvia golpeaban el techo y el cristal de las ventanas; todo parecía indicar que habían terminado justo a tiempo.

\- Bien, creo que sólo queda esperar a que todo pase. – Señaló la abuela Smith. – Apple Bloom, ¿por qué no Big Mac y tú van a la cocina y preparan un poco de chocolate caliente?

\- Está bien. – Respondió Apple Bloom de inmediato. – ¿Vienes, hermano?

\- _Sip_.

Luego de que Big Mac se retirara su impermeable mojado, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para cumplir la petición de su abuela. Applejack, por su lado, al fin pudo tomarse un momento para relajarse. Caminó hacia la ventana con Winona a sus pies, y se sentó justo en el descanso frente a ella para ver la lluvia. Winona se subió de un salto a sus piernas, y se recostó cómodamente, mientras su dueña comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su cabeza y sus orejas.

Demasiadas cosas para un primer día de regreso a Ponyville. Muchas cosas que hacer, muchas cosas que pensar. Pero por supuesto, la que más le interesaba era justamente la misma que había cautivado su interés durante todo ese tiempo afuera. El ver la lluvia comenzar a hacerse más y más fuerte cada segundo, le iba provocando un gran nudo en la garganta que no era capaz de aclarar por más que garraspara. ¿Por qué no había insistido un poco más en acompañarla? Claro, en el fondo deseaba lo más posible seguir manteniendo cierta distancia, darse más tiempo antes de tener que afrontar lo inevitable, aunque fuera al precio de esa enorme preocupación que la inundaba en esos momentos.

Suspiró con cansancio, y pegó su frente contra el cristal. Se repitió a sí misma que no había nada de qué preocuparse; era Rainbow Dash, después de todo. Siempre todo le salía bien sin necesitar ayuda de nadie, y esa no sería la excepción.

\- Pareces preocupada, querida. – Escuchó que su abuela le decía de pronto; tan concentrada estaba en sus cosas, que no había notado que se había parado justo a su lado.

\- Ah, no es eso, abuela. – Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, que parecía esforzarse más de la cuenta en formar. – Sólo supongo que han sido demasiadas emociones por un día. Esta mañana estaba Dodge Junction, vuelvo al fin a Ponyville, tengo una fiesta de bienvenida con todos mis amigos, y ahora estoy refugiándome de una fuerte y sorpresiva tormenta. Supongo que era más de lo que quería morder hoy.

\- Y no olvides encontrarte de nuevo con tu amiga Rainbow Dash.

Applejack casi se cayó de su asiento al escuchar esa repentina y extraña mención.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Rainbow Dash? – Murmuró en voz baja, notándosele nerviosa. – ¿De… de qué hablas, Abuela Smith? Digo, claro que estoy feliz de reunirme con todas mis amigas… ¿Por qué mencionas a Rainbow Dash en especial…?

La mirada de la Abuela Smith se tornó algo inquisitiva de pronto, y eso puso aún más incómoda y nerviosa a la vaquera.

\- Oh, vamos Applejack. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de qué ocurre entre ustedes dos? Podré ser vieja, olvidadiza, a veces un poco torpe, y divagante, y… - Guardó silencio de pronto, y alzó su mirada al techo, como intentando recordar algo. – ¿A dónde quería llegar con esto?

\- Rainbow y yo.

\- Ah sí. Cómo decía, podré ser vieja, pero no soy una idiota, jovencita.

\- Jamás lo he pensado.

\- Pues haces bien, porque yo sé que hay algo pendiente entre ustedes dos, algo importante que no te has dado el tiempo de resolver. ¿O me equivoco?

Applejack parecía algo sorprendida por lo que escuchaba. No lo hubiera dicho con las mismas palabras que su abuela acababa de usar, pero ciertamente no se hubiera imaginado que ella pudiera darse cuenta tan fácil de que ocurría algo. ¿Qué la había delatado?, a esas alturas posiblemente cualquier cosa.

\- No, no te equivocas. – Suspiró resignada. – Si hay algo pendiente entre Rainbow Dash y yo que me tiene intranquila, pero es algo complicado de explicar. Verás, Rainbow… Ella…

Vaciló por un rato, evidentemente dudosa de qué decir. ¿Sería prudente revelar lo que ocultaba? Bueno, por un lado, ¿valía la pena ocultarlo? Ya muchos lo sabían, tal vez incluso más de los que ella había contado, y posiblemente sería cuestión de tiempo para que ella, y quizás el resto de su familia, se enterara. Y por el otro, ya había intentado hablar de ello con Miss Cherry, Twilight, incluso con Apple Storm y Winona, y ninguno le había podido dar un verdadero consejo directo. Su abuela era la persona más sabia que conocía, quizás podría darle un poco de claridad a sus preocupaciones.

Decidida, se acomodó en su asiento para quedar volteada por completo hacia ella, y bajó su mirada como señal de pena.

\- Será mejor que te lo diga sin rodeos, abuela. – Murmuró en voz baja. –  Rainbow me confesó que siente algo por mí… Algo más que sólo amistad.

\- ¿Algo más que sólo amistad? – Murmuró la mayor de los Apple, arqueando una ceja. – ¿Pero que podría ser…?

Casi inmediatamente después de haber terminado su pregunta, pareció entender de lo que hablaba, pues en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron como dos lunas y su labios se tensaron entre sí.

\- Oh, vaya… Creo que necesito sentarme…

Avanzó el par de pasos que le faltaba, y se sentó a lado de Applejack en el mismo descanso.

\- Por favor, no te escandalices.

\- Yo nunca me escandalizo. – Respondió apresurada, y luego soltó un pequeño suspiro. – Pero supongo que tampoco es tan extraño. Ustedes dos han sido inseparables desde pequeñas.

\- No sé qué tan poco extraño sea. – Murmuró Applejack insegura. Subió en ese momento sus pies en el descanso, y abrazó sus piernas contra ella. – Pero el caso es que yo no le he dado una respuesta aún, y estuve dudando por estos tres meses en cuál darle. Pero al final me he decidido a decirle que sólo quiero que sigamos siendo amigas. En estos momentos no estoy disponible para ningún otro tipo de relación, ya que mi prioridad es y siempre será Sweet Apple Acres. Aprendí mucho en Cherry Hill Ranch, y ahorré algo de dinero. Tengo muchas ideas para mejorar este sitio, y quiero ponerlas en marcha lo antes posible. Ya verás, abuela. Esta granja será mucho, mucho mejor.

\- Me agrada verte tan decidida en mejorar este sitio, querida. Pero no quiero que uses Sweet Apple Acres como una excusa para evitar este tema.

Applejack se sobresaltó al escucharla, sobre todo por ese tono casi acusador que había usado.

\- ¿Excusa?, esto no es una excusa.

\- No lo sé. Yo sólo creo que si ya tuvieras tan claro que eso es lo que le quieres decirle, no estarías tan pensativa y dudosa sobre ese tema justo ahora, ¿o me equivoco?

Applejack calló; fue incapaz de responderle de inmediato algo ante tal pregunta.

\- Escucha, abuela… - Susurró en voz baja sin mirarla. – Yo quiero mucho a Rainbow Dash. Pero no sé si sienta lo mismo que ella siente por mí… Y sí, sé que suena tonto, pero esa es la verdad. Literalmente no lo sé.

\- Bueno, definir sentimientos nunca es sencillo; incluso para alguien con mis años. – Se notó un poco de nostalgia en su tono. Viró su cabeza entonces sobre su hombro hacia la ventana, viendo las gotas de agua chocar contra el cristal. – Si quieres oír un consejo de esta anciana, ese sería que no dejes que cosas como las dudas o los miedos te impidan estar con esa persona especial. El tiempo pasa rápido, y podrías arrepentirte de no haber dado el paso cuando podías.

\- ¿Qué? – Murmuró la chica rubia, confundida. – ¿Pero por qué me dices eso, abuela?

\- Supongo que es la clase de cosas que los viejos como yo decimos. – Le respondió con un tono juguetón, e inmediatamente después cambió un poco el tema, como temiendo que la conversación tomara un rumbo no deseado. – Entiendo que te sientes confundida y dudosa, y te gustaría que alguien más te dijera qué es lo que debes de hacer, pero no hay nadie que te pueda ayudar con eso, más que tú misma.

\- Sí, Miss Cherry me dijo algo parecido. ¿Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer?

\- Bueno, si te interesa aunque sea un poco entender algo de todo esto que pasa por tu mente, intenta poner a alguna otra de tus otras amigas en el lugar de tu amiga Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Poner a alguna de las otras en su lugar? – Repitió Applejack, sin entender la sugerencia. – ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Quién es la despistada ahora? Es bastante sencillo en realidad. Sólo piensa si estarías en el mismo estado de duda, si quien se te hubiera confesado hubiera sido cualquiera de tus otras amigas. Y así podrás darte cuenta de si lo que sientes por ella es lo mismo que sientes por las demás personas importantes de tu vida, o si es algo más.

\- ¿Imaginarme si hubiera sido cualquiera de las otras…?

La idea aún no terminaba de ser completamente analizada y digerida en su cabeza, cuando notó que su abuela se ponía de pie, y daba un par de pasos pequeños en dirección a la cocina.

\- Iré a ayudar a los chicos con el chocolate. Tú piensa en lo que te dije.

Applejack la vio alejarse en silencio unos segundos, pero de pronto la detuvo con su voz.

\- Abuela, espera. – Le murmuró con algo de fuerza. La mujer mayor se detuvo y la volteó a ver sobre su hombro. Applejack pareció apenarse un poco, y tuvo que voltearse hacia otro lado. – Si acaso Rainbow Dash… Si hipotéticamente hablando ella… y yo… Bueno, ¿tú acaso…?

La Abuela Smith sonrió levemente ante su incomprensible frase, aunque para ella no era necesario que dijera nada más. Se le volvió a acercar y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un pequeño beso en su frente con sus labios arrugados. Luego le dio un par de palmadas en su mejilla con su mano derecha, y sin decir nada siguió caminando hacia la cocina. Applejack no pudo evitar sonreír; igualmente, tampoco necesitaba que ella dijera nada para entender lo que le quiso decir con esos pequeños actos.

Cuando al fin se quedó sola, Applejack se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana. La lluvia ya era tan fuerte que no era claro si iba en aumento, o ya había llegado a su punto más alto y se había quedado estable en ese estado. Intentó repasar un poco la conversación que acababa de tener. ¿Estaba usando a Sweet Apple Acres y su trabajo como una excusa? Realmente estaba muy entusiasmada con ese proyecto, y quería empezarlo de inmediato; eso no era mentira. Sin embargo, ¿realmente era algo que requería tanto de su atención que no podría darse el tiempo para... algo más? ¿Y por qué requería decirse a sí misma ello para decidir qué decirle a Rainbow Dash? Si sólo quería ser su amiga y nada más, sólo bastaba con decirlo así y ya; no necesitaba justificarse de alguna otra forma. ¿Por qué se complicaba tanto entonces?

Pegó su frente contra el frío cristal. Winona, recostada a su lado, frotó un poco su cabeza contra su costado, casi como si intentara reconfortarla. Pensó en lo último que su abuela le había sugerido. ¿Tendría la misma reacción y dudas si quien se le hubiera confesado hubiera sido cualquiera de sus otras amigas? Sintió algo de incomodidad ante la idea al principio, pero decidió que era la única alternativa que le habían dado en esos días, y que podría ayudarla en su actual predicamento. Cerró los ojos, e intentó imaginarlo.

No le gustaba pensar en sus demás amigas de esa forma, y muchas veces quiso detenerse, pero se armó de valor para terminar. Imaginó a cada una de ellas, a Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity. En realidad no esperaba obtener nada de utilidad en un inicio. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, en cada caso que imaginaba, de inmediato era capaz de entender cómo se sentiría y qué respondería. En cada caso sentiría una gran sorpresa, algo de confusión, pero de inmediato habría sido honesta y les hubiera dicho que se sentía halagada, pero que no sentía lo mismo, y que deseaba que siguieran siendo tan buenas amigas como siempre, justo como Rainbow Dash le había dicho que le dijera. No había duda de si eso era lo que quería decirles o no, ni necesidad de justificarse con algún motivo para ello.

Pero con Rainbow Dash era totalmente diferente.

Claro, imaginárselo era muy diferente a vivirlo en directo, y en realidad no podría asegurar con toda seguridad que esa hubiera sido su reacción real. Pero aun así había un margen inmenso entre ambos casos, demasiado amplio para cualquier margen de error entre la imaginación y la realidad. Si había aunque fuera una sola cosa clara en todo ese embrollo, tenía que ser la verdad irrefutable de que lo que sentía por Rainbow Dash, y la forma en la que la veía, no era igual que con el resto de sus amigas. Con ella era diferente, pero, ¿podría significar eso que sentía algo más por ella...?

Un fuerte relámpago resonó con fuerza, y las ventanas temblaron un poco por el estruendo. Winona pareció alarmarse y comenzó a ladrar con fuerza hacia la ventana.

\- Tranquila, fue sólo un relámpago. – Le susurró con un tono dulce, mientras le acariciaba su cabeza con una mano.

Si, sólo un relámpago, sólo lluvia y sólo viento...

El nudo en su garganta se acrecentó y se extendió hasta su pecho; se le dificultaba un poco respirar. Comenzó a sentir de golpe un inmenso mal presentimiento, a sentir que no debía de estar ahí, sino en otro lugar… Intentó resistirlo, despejar su mente de la idea, pero un segundo y aún más fuerte relámpago, seguido de los ladridos de Winona, la hicieron perder cualquier indicio de serenidad.

\- Ese último parece que cayó muy cerca. – Comentó la Abuela Smith, quien venía saliendo de la cocina; detrás de ella, Bic Mac cargaba una bandeja con cuatro tazas de chocolate caliente, y Apple Bloom andaba a su lado.

\- Es bueno que estemos adentro y no afuera. – Señaló Apple Bloom. – ¿Verdad, herma…?

Para cuando los tres viraron su atención hacia Applejack, ésta tenía su impermeable puesto, y retiraba el tablón de la puerta para abrirla, provocando que de nuevo una fuerte ráfaga fría entrara a la casa, empujando y azotando la puerta en el proceso.

\- ¡Lo siento!, ¡tengo salir! – Les gritó con fuerza, justo antes de correr hacia afuera, internándose de la lluvia.

\- ¡Applejack!, ¡espera! – Comentó Apple Bloom apresurada, intentando correr detrás de ella, pero Big Mac la tomó de inmediato, rodeándola con su brazo para detenerla.

\- ¡Tú no puedes salir!

Con Apple Bloom debajo de su brazo, se acercó como pudo a la puerta, y aplicó toda su fuerza para poder cerrarla y truncarla de nuevo.

\- ¡Pero Applejack…! – Masculló la pequeña niña pelirroja, agitando sus piernas. – ¿Por qué salió así?

La Abuela Smith suspiró con una combinación entre cansancio y enojo. Se acercó a la misma ventana en la que minutos antes había estado sentada con Applejack, y entre todo el diluvio de afuera pudo ver su figura correr hacia el establo.

\- Yo y mi gran bocota. – Comentó, más como un pensamiento en voz alta. – Esa chica y sus arranques impulsivos, algún día me van a matar de la preocupación.

\- ¿Tú sabes a dónde va, abuela? – Escuchó que Big Mac le preguntaba a sus espaldas, y muy seguramente Apple Bloom lo secundaba.

Sí que lo sabía, pero prefería no decírselos a ninguno de los dos. ¿Significaba ese cambio tan repentino que ya había tomado una decisión?, ¿o sólo iba a ayudar a una muy buena amiga probablemente en problemas…? Fuera la que fuera, acababa de salir a una tormenta peligrosa y horrible, y eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

\- - - -

Applejack se abrió camino como pudo entre la lluvia hacia el establo. El viento la empujaba con fuerza como queriendo repelerla, pero ella no retrocedía ni un centímetro. Al abrir las puertas, los animales parecieron alarmarse y agitarse, excepto Apple Storm, que estaba plácidamente dormido de pie en su cajón.

\- Despierta, amigo. – Le susurró despacio, aunque con apuro en su tono. Apple Storm abrió lentamente sus ojos, al parecer algo confundido por su recién despertar. – Lamento molestarte. Sé que debes querer descansar tanto o más que yo, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

El caballo soltó un ligero relincho, que bien podría haber sido un _"está bien"_ o un _"ya qué"_. Applejack comenzó a ensillarlo a toda velocidad, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello. Luego lo sacó de su cajón y lo jaló hacia la puerta. Ambos salieron hacia la tormentosa lluvia, y una vez que volvió a cerrar y asegurar la puerta, se subió sin demora a su leal caballo, tomando las riendas con fuerza.

\- ¡Andando Apple Storm! ¡Hyah!

El caballo comenzó a cabalgar a toda velocidad por el sendero que llevaba a la entrada de Sweet Apple Acres, y luego siguió por el camino principal en dirección al sur.

Rainbow Dash no era en esos momentos sólo el centro de sus pensamientos, sino también la raíz de toda esa preocupación que le invadía. No podía dejar de pensar en que la había dejado ir sola a ayudar a esa caravana de mercantes que la Alcaldesa Mare le había indicado. La tormenta ya estaba sobre ellos, y aún no los había visto pasar por el camino. ¿Y si había pasado algo malo? ¿Y si la situación era peor de lo que la Alcaldesa o Rainbow habían pensado? No sabía si algo de lo que pensaba tenía sentido, o incluso si lograría encontrarlos; quizás estaba yendo directo a su propio suicidio. Pero no le importaba, no le importaba nada más que saber que Rainbow estaba bien.

Anduvo varios minutos a toda velocidad por el camino, y aún no veía rastros de Rainbow o de la caravana. Encontró un árbol derribado a mitad del camino, y pensó en detenerse, pero en su lugar hizo que Apple Storm lo saltara ágilmente. Su sombrero salió volando de su cabeza a medio salto, y vio por el rabillo del ojo como era arrastrado por la ráfaga de aire hasta perderse de vista. Pensó en volver por él, pero no tenía tanto tiempo como para perderlo en eso.

Siguieron avanzando más y más, y cada segundo que pasaba le parecía casi una eternidad. El agua y el viento golpeaban su cara con fuerza, y le dificultaban ver el camino. Había llegado a la zona en la que el camino corría paralelo al río, el cual claramente se había embravecido.

\- "¿ _Dónde estás, Rainbow Dash? ¿Dónde establos te metiste? Si no apareces pronto, juro que te golpearé tan fuerte cuando te vea..."_

Por unos instantes, ese pensamiento le causó un atavismo  de gracia, al recordar que Rainbow la había golpeado justo en cuanto la vio en Dodge Junction. _¿Qué persona golpea a quien le gusta justo cuando le ve?_ , le había preguntado. Sólo Rainbow Dash podría ser tan agresiva, poco pudiente, y honesta como para hacer algo como eso. ¿Quién más en ese mundo era como Rainbow Dash? Nadie, no había nadie ni remotamente igual a ella, y tenía que agradecerlo. Apenas y podía lidiar con una, ¿qué haría con dos? No, era mejor así. Una sola Rainbow Dash; una sola, especial, única, grandiosa, e increíble Rainbow Dash…

Comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos algunos gritos y relinchos de caballos. Jaló fuertemente las riendas para obligar a Apple Storm a detenerse y poder identificar con claridad de donde prevenían esos sonidos, aunque todo el ruido de la lluvia no lo hacía sencillo, por no mencionar su consternación.

\- _"Tranquila, Applejack, tranquila... Enfócate... Intenta enfocarte."_

Cerró sus ojos y respiró lentamente, comenzando a dejar que su oído la guiara por sí sólo. Poco a poco, los sonidos se fueron haciendo más y más claros en su cabeza.

\- ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda por favor! – Escuchó que alguien gritaba. El sonido venía de más adelante, hacia la derecha, por encima de la colina.

\- ¡Por acá, Apple Storm!

Hizo que su caballo girara en esa dirección, y comenzara a avanzar con apuro. Entre los árboles a la orilla del río, pudo ver varias figuras moviéndose. Conforme se acercó, logró notar que había tres carretas estacionadas a la orilla del río; debía de ser la caravana. Dos caballos andaban libres y un grupo de hombres intentaban tranquilizarlos. Cuando estuvo más cerca, pudo ver además que había una cuarta carreta, pero estaba metida en el río, y había cinco personas subidas en su techo para mantenerse alejados del agua. Las personas en la orilla intentaron arrojarles una cuerda, pero el agua la arrastró y se la llevó consigo.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! – Exclamó Applejack con ímpetu al acercarse.

Las personas, hombres, mujeres, y algunos niños, la voltearon a ver confundidos, pero también esperanzados de poder recibir aunque fuera un poco más de ayuda. La vaquera miró a todos lados, revisando rápidamente los rostros de cada una de las personas en ese sitio; ninguno era Rainbow Dash, no había rastro de ella por ningún lado.

\- Los caballos que llevaban la carreta se asustaron con un relámpago, y salieron corriendo. – Le informó un hombre robusto y alto, de brazos gruesos. – Se zafaron del agarre, y la carreta siguió sola y cayó al río.

Rainbow no estaba ahí, pero esas personas igual necesitaban su ayuda. Se bajó de Apple Storm y lo amarró a un árbol, antes de dirigirse a la orilla del río. Intentó pensar en una forma de ayudarlos a volver a tierra, y tenía que ser rápido; la carreta parecía comenzar desmantelarse con la fuerza del agua. Vio entonces un grupo de rocas de gran tamaño no muy lejos de donde estaban; una idea le cruzó de inmediato por la cabeza.

\- Apártense y denme espacio. – Les indicó mientras se acercaba a las rocas. Todos se miraron confusos entre ellos.

\- ¿Pero qué va a hacer?

Applejack de paró justo frente a una de esas rocas, la más grande ellas. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y luego chocó uno contra el otro, provocando un extraño sonido de choque metálico. Una intensa luz anaranjada cubrió sus puños por completo, y comenzó a tomar forma. Cuando la luz de disipó, alrededor de sus manos se habían formado lo que aparentaban ser otras dos grandes manos, naranjas y transparentes como si fueran de cristal, y liberaban pequeños destellos de luz. Los dedos de las manos más grandes, se movían de la misma forma cuando movía sus manos reales. De pronto, antes de que algunos o de los mercantes pudiera entender lo que veía, la vaquera tomó la roca más grande con sus manos y la arrancó como si nada del suelo, alzándola sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Eso es increíble! – Exclamó una de las mujeres, atónita ante tal imagen.

La Vaquera caminó de regreso a la orilla con todo y la piedra, y entonces la arrojó al agua, haciendo que quedara justo al lado de la carreta y formara un puente improvisado a tierra.

\- Crucen, ¡rápido!

Las personas en la carreta parecieron dudar un poco, pero no era que tuvieran otras alternativas; la carreta no resistiría mucho más. Uno a uno, comenzaron a saltar a la piedra, y luego hacia la orilla. El último de ellos saltó de la carreta un instante antes de que ésta fuera brutalmente golpeada por el agua y hecha pedazos. Cuando sus pies tocaron la piedra, estos resbalaron, y parecía que caería al agua. Sin embargo, con notoria agilidad, Applejack saltó hacia la piedra, y logró tomar al hombre de su brazo con sus manos mágicas, y literalmente lo arrojó hacia tierra. El hombre voló por los aires, y cayó de espaldas al suelo, pero al menos estaba a salvo.

\- Gracias, gracias. – Comenzaron a pronunciar varios, aún afectados por la conmoción.

\- ¿Dónde está la Jefa Dash? – Les preguntó Applejack de inmediato, una vez que saltó de la piedra de regreso a la orilla.

\- ¡Mi pequeña! – Escuchó que una mujer exclamaba llena de consternación, y entonces se agarraba con fuerza de la manga de su blusa. – Mi hija fue arrastrada por el agua cuando caímos, y la Jefa Dash fue tras ella para alcanzarla.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Eso fue hace ya varios minutos, pero aún no ha vuelto. – Agregó uno de los hombres, notándosele también preocupación en su tono.

Applejack ni siquiera lo pensó. De inmediato se dirigió hacia Apple Storm, lo desató del árbol, y se volvió a subir a él

\- Quédense aquí. ¡Hyah!

Una vez más comenzó a cabalgar a toda velocidad, aunque ahora lo hacía al ras del río, yendo en la dirección en la que iba la corriente. No podía tener jamás un momento de tranquilidad cuando se trataba de Rainbow Dash. Siempre metiéndose en situaciones como esa, siempre queriendo ser la heroína o demostrar que lo puede hacer todo ella sola. E igual que siempre, ahí estaba ella, preocupándose, imaginándose las peores cosas por su culpa.

\- _“Más te vale estar bien, Rainbow Dash. Más te vale que no te haya pasado nada malo, ¿te queda claro? No te lo perdonaré jamás si no es así…”_

Siguió avanzando y avanzando, y seguía sin divisar nada por un largo rato. Sin embargo, de pronto, algo se volvió más que visible para ella a unos metros delante: algo rojo, amarillo, morado, verde, naranja y azul, que apenas sobresalía del agua. Applejack hizo que Apple Storm acelerará lo más posible su trote.

Era Rainbow Dash. Se encontraba metida en el agua, sujetada como podía con los dedos de su mano derecha de la rama de un árbol de pie a lado del río. Con su brazo izquierdo, rodeaba con fuerza a una pequeña niña de caballos morados y piel rosados, que tenía sus dedos aferrados al saco de su uniforme.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash! – Exclamó Applejack con fuerza cuando ya la pudo divisar por completo. La chica de piel azul volteó a verla como pudo, sorprendiéndose de lo que veía.

\- ¡¿Applejack?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

\- ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?!

Applejack saltó de inmediato del lomo de Apple Storm y se aproximó lo más que pudo al agua. Rainbow respiraba con agitación, y parecía cansada.

\- Las sacaré, ¡resiste!

Se puso entonces de rodillas y estiró como pudo su brazo, pero incluso con sus puños mágicos no era capaz de alcanzarlas. La rama de la que Rainbow se sostenía crujió, se partió un poco, y quedó unida al árbol apenas por un pequeño hilo de madera. El cuerpo de Rainbow y la niña fueron arrastrados un poco más adelante.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash!

\- ¡No hay tiempo! – Le gritó la chica de cabello arcoíris con energía. – ¡La arrojaré hacia ti! ¡Tienes que atraparla!, ¿me oíste?

Applejack se sobresaltó horrorizada al escuchar tal cosa.

\- Espera, no. ¡Puedo sacarla a ambas! ¡Sólo espera un poco!

\- ¡Que no hay tiempo, te digo! – Recalcó Rainbow con la misma convicción. – ¡Sólo hazlo, Applejack! ¡Atrápala! ¡Confío en ti!

\- ¡No!

A pesar de las negativas de Applejack, Rainbow alzó como pudo a la niña con su brazo izquierdo, y la arrojó con toda la fuerza que pudo aplicar hacia Applejack.

\- ¡Aaaaaah! – Gritó la niña asustada mientras estaba suspendida en el aire. Por un instante parecía que volvería a caer al agua, pero Applejack logró atraparla con sus manos mágicas justo a tiempo.

Por su lado, el movimiento que Rainbow Dash había hecho para arrojar a la niña, terminó por romper lo último que unía la rama al árbol, por lo que su cuerpo comenzó a ser llevado por la corriente de nuevo.

Applejack dejó a la niña en el suelo y comenzó de inmediato a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Ni siquiera pensó en subirse de nuevo a Apple Storm, sólo podía concentrarse en Rainbow Dash, en su cabellera de colores sobresaliendo y hundiéndose consecutivamente en el agua, de cómo agitaba sus brazos y su cabeza para intentar mantenerse a flote.

El agua la arrastraba como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo. En un momento fue empujada hacia adentro con violencia, y su cabeza chocó en la parte trasera contra una roca. Todo se volvió  negro de golpe para la Jefa de la Guardia, y su cuerpo comenzó a dejar de luchar contra la corriente y comenzó a simplemente ser llevada, prácticamente igual que la rama que la había mantenido viva hasta entonces.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash! – Gritó Applejack con toda la potencia de sus pulmones, exteriorizando todo el desasosiego que le inundaba.

Se lanzó entonces con fuerza de un clavado al agua. No podía pensar con claridad para fraguar un mejor plan, ni tampoco tenía el tiempo, ni la intención de tomárselo. Comenzó a ser arrastrada también por el agua, pero era justo lo quería; usaba el impulso de la corriente para poder alcanzar el punto en el que se encontraba su amiga, incluso impulsándose con sus piernas y brazos. Cuando al fin logró alcanzarla, se aferró a ella por completo con ambos brazos, y la pegó contra ella.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash!, ¿me escuchas? ¿Me oyes?

 Rainbow no reaccionaba. Tenía que pensar en algo; ambas estaban siendo arrastradas, y terminarían las dos ahogadas si no las sacaba de ahí. Aspiró una fuerte bocanada de aire, e hizo que ambas se sumergieran al agua. Como pudo hizo que ambas fueron yendo más profundo en dirección al fondo del río, aunque la corriente no les ayudaba de mucho. Sujetó a Rainbow Dash con fuerza contra ella con su brazo izquierdo, y entonces jaló su brazo derecho hacia atrás. El puño mágico de su mano derecha comenzó a brillar intensamente, y un segundo después lo abalanzó contra el fondo del río, golpeándolo fuertemente. El impacto de su puño contra el suelo, pareció crear una gran liberación de energía, que provocó que los cuerpos de ambas salieran literalmente volando por los aires, junto con roca, tierra y agua.

Estando elevadas algunos metros sobre el río, Applejack giró su cuerpo como pudo para acercarse a tierra. Cuando comenzaron a desplomarse a tierra, aferró a Rainbow a su cuerpo, y la protegió con éste del impacto. La Vaquera cayó de costado a tierra, lastimándose el hombro. No pudo evitar soltar a Rainbow en ese instante, y ambas quedaron tiradas en el piso.

No podía darse el lujo de siquiera tomarse un segundo de tranquilidad. Como pudo se alzó y gateó hacia donde su amiga había caído. La tomó del hombro y la tiró para que quedará boca arriba. Acercó su oreja derecha a su rostro para intentar escuchar… Pero no escuchó absolutamente nada; Rainbow no estaba respirando.

\- No, no, no…

Tomó el rostro de su amiga y comenzó a darle un par de palmadas en sus mejillas, intentando hacerla reaccionar, pero no había respuesta. Su cabeza se meneaba hacia un lado, sin oponer la menor resistencia. Sus brazos estaban extendidos hacia los lados, y no parecía haber la menor fuerza o movimiento en ellos. Todo su cuerpo estaba en una posición extraña, como una marioneta que caía luego de que sus hilos fueron cortados.

\- Rainbow Dash, despierta, ¡despierta! – Repetía con fuerza mientras la sacudía. – Háblame, Rainbow Dash, ¡reacciona, idiota!

No importaba lo que hacía; el resultado era el mismo.

\- ¿Acaso ella está…? – Escuchó de pronto que alguien pronunciaba detrás de ella.

Al voltearse, Applejack vio a la pequeña niña que Rainbow había salvado; estaba mojada, sucia, y muy asustada. Detrás de ella, venía Apple Storm, que miraba fijamente a su dueña.

Todo le daba vueltas. Se sentía mareada, con nauseas. Sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero debía mantenerse fuerte, debía mantenerse centrada. No, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser que eso estuviera pasando. No ahora, no así, no precisamente en ese momento.

\- No, ¡no lo acepto! ¡No!

Rápidamente la recostó en el suelo, y comenzó a abrirlee su saco; unos botones le resultaron más difíciles de desabrochar que otros. Una vez que tenía su torso sólo cubierto con la camiseta blanca que tenía debajo del saco, colocó sus dos manos, ya sin su Elemento de la Armonía activado, justo sobre su pecho, y comenzó a presionarlo, siguiendo un ritmo específico.

\- Vamos, Rainbow Dash. – Decía con insistencia sin detenerse. Presionó unas cinco veces, y luego inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo. Hizo la cabeza de Rainbow Dash hacia atrás y abrió su boca, pegando la suya, y exhalando aire en ella. Luego de un rato se separó, y volvió a aplicar el masaje sobre su pecho. – No te rindas. Vamos. Vamos, ¡vamos despierta de una maldita vez!

Siguió haciendo lo mismo, aplicando las presiones en el pecho, dándole respiración de boca a boca, y continuando con las presiones. Sin embargo, aún no había ninguna reacción; nada cambiaba.

\- ¡¿Vas a dejar que una estúpida tormenta te venza?! – Le decía con intensidad, sin dejar de realizar su maniobra de rescate. – ¡Tú nunca pierdes, contra nadie ni contra nada! ¡Tú eres la mejor!, ¡¿lo olvidas?! ¡Despierta que aún hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte!, ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Despierta!

En su voz se notaba gran desesperación. Intensas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y a recorrerle su cara, mezclándose con el agua de lluvia. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo, pero no tenía intención alguna de detenerse. Así tuviera que hacerlo por el resto de su vida, no se detendría. Por qué Rainbow Dash, porque ella era…

De pronto, mientras le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca, al fin algo pasó. El cuerpo de la Jefa de Guardia se convulsionó, y escupió una fuerte cantidad de agua en el rostro de Applejack. Se giró sobre su costado derecho, y comenzó a toser con mucha intensidad, escupiendo más agua. Poco a poco se fue calmando, y logró abrir ligeramente los ojos. Como le fue posible alzó su mirada, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Applejack, para ese entonces completamente rojo, con sus ojos verdes totalmente acuosos, y su fleco mojado totalmente pegado a su rostro.

\- ¿Apple… Jack…? – Susurró en voz baja con apenas un hilo de voz. – ¿Qué pasó…?

Antes de que pudiera decir más, Applejack se le lanzó encima sin pensarlo, aferrándose con fuerza a sus ropas. Ese sólo acto pareció bastar para despejar por completo la mente de Rainbow Dash, quien ahora parecía perpleja.

\- Estúpida… Eres una estúpida… - Escuchó que Applejack le comenzaba a decir, aunque ella no entendía nada en lo más mínimo.

Ambas se quedaron así por un largo rato. Applejack no decía nada, sólo lloraba sobre su pecho con fuerza. Los demás miembros de la caravana no tardaron mucho en estar ahí para socorrerlas. En ese mismo momento, la lluvia dejó de caer…

\- - - -

Así, tan pronta y abruptamente como había llegado, para el día siguiente no había ni rastro alguno de la dichosa tormenta, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Lo único que quedaba eran los charcos lodosos, los tejados dañados de algunas casas, y algunos árboles derrumbados. Fuera de ello, todo parecía haber salido bien, sin ninguna perdida que lamentar, material o personal. La gente de Ponyville empezó muy temprano esa mañana a limpiar sus casas y las calles del pueblo. Como siempre, todos los ciudadanos se ayudaban entre sí, para que su pueblo volviera a brillar como siempre.

Applejack también comenzó su día muy temprano ayudando en la granja. Salvo por unos cuantos árboles caídos y animales inquietos que causaron algunos daños en el establo, todo había sido un saldo completamente blanco en más de una forma. La Vaquera ayudó a sus hermanos a limpiar el establo y sacar a los animales a los corrales para que se despejaran luego de su largo encierro. Antes de que prosiguieran con la replantación de los árboles, pidió un par de horas antes para poder ir al pueblo a hacer una visita…

De camino a su destino, se cruzó por la plaza principal, y más específicamente con la florería de Roseluck. Cuando alguien iba a visitar a un paciente al hospital, lo habitual era llevarle flores, como un gesto de _“que te mejores”_ , ¿no? Eso funcionaba con los pacientes comunes, pero el paciente que iba a visitar era todo menos _“común”_. Igual decidió arriesgarse. Sin embargo, el reto pareció ser aún mayor de lo que esperaba. Estuvo cerca de diez minutos viendo cada una de las flores que se exhibían afuera de la florería, viendo sus colores, sus formas, pero al parecer sin llegar a ninguna decisión.

\- ¿Ya decidiste que flores vas a querer, Applejack? – Escuchó de pronto que Roseluck le preguntaba, de cabellos color frambuesa, piel amarillo claro y ojos verdes; quizás queriendo meter un poco de presión.

\- Es difícil decirlo. – Suspiró con algo de frustración. – La persona a la que van dirigidas no es precisamente fanática de las flores.

\- Viniendo de ti, estoy segura que le gustara cualquier cosa.

Applejack detectó cierta doble intención en su comentario, y podía adivinar con facilidad a qué se debía. No le dio importancia sin embargo, y volvió a ver las rosas. Volvió analiza sus colores, su forma… un momento, ¿sus colores? Chasqueó los dedos en ese momento como señal de que tenía una idea.

\- Ya sé, dame una rosa roja, otra naranja, una amarilla, azul, verde y por último una morada.

\- Ah, claro.

Roseluck pareció entender de inmediato su intención. Hizo justo lo que le pidió, y armó un ramo con cada uno de los colores que le solicitó. Las seis rosas juntas, asemejaban bastante el cabello de Rainbow Dash, que muy seguramente era la intención original ya que era justamente a ella a quien iba a visitar.

\- Todas tuyas.  – Le indicó al pasarle ya el ramo armado y decorado con un listón azul cielo.

\- Gracias.

Applejack pagó las rosas y siguió su camino hacia el Hospital de Ponyville.

Luego de sacarla del agua y haberle aplicado la resucitación, Rainbow Dash seguía algo débil. Fue difícil convencerla, pero al final logró evitar que se levantara. La subieron a una de las carretas de la caravana que aún quedaban en pie, y se dirigieron todos juntos hacia el pueblo, lo cual fue mucho más sencillo sin lluvia cayendo, aunque aún hacía algo de viento. Llevaron a la Jefa de la Guardia directo al hospital, en donde había estado en observación toda la noche. No había recibido ninguna noticia de su estado, pero daba por hecho de que si hubiera alguna mala noticia, ya le hubiera llegado. Además, Rainbow era demasiado testaruda como para que algo tan insignificante como casi morir ahogada la detuviera.

Cuando ya se encontraba al fin en el interior del hospital, comenzó a sentir algo de nervios. ¿Pero nervios por qué? Sólo era una visita casual, de una amiga a otra que se encontraba en el hospital. Nada grave, nada fuera de lo normal… O eso le hubiera gustado poder decir. Pero ella sabía muy bien en el fondo, que el motivo de esa visita era todo menos casual o normal. ¿Qué pensaba hacer una vez que la viera? Había pasado tres meses pensando en ello anteriormente, y esa última noche jamás se detuvo a reparar en ello otra vez.

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba parada frente a su habitación, sujetando el ramo de rosas entre sus manos. Miró fijamente la puerta en absoluto silencio, y totalmente inmóvil. ¿Tenía pensado quedarse ahí parada toda la tarde acaso? Suspiró un poco, respiró hondo para tomar un poco de aire, y luego se dispuso a tocar.

\- Por favor, Jefa Dash; vuelva a recostarse. – Escuchó que una voz femenina pronunciaba en el interior.

\- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! – Le respondió una segunda voz femenina, pero ésta era claramente reconocible para ella. – Ya estoy bien, y me voy de aquí.

\- Pero el doctor aún no lo ha dado de alta, por favor.

\- ¡Al demonio con el doctor! ¡¿Te parece que tengo tiempo para seguir otro día aquí?! Este pueblo no se va a limpiar y reconstruir solo.

Applejack volvió a suspirar, pero ahora con un sentimiento un tanto distinto. Ni siquiera llamó a la puerta, sino que la abrió de inmediato y se introdujo al cuarto. Rainbow estaba de pie a un lado de la cama, con su saco de Guardia a medio colocar. Una enfermera la tomaba de los brazos, aparentemente intentando evitar que se levantara.

\- ¿Que sucede aquí? – Cuestionó con un tono severo. Rainbow Dash se sobresaltó casi asustada al escucharla, y volteó a ver hacia la puerta, sorprendida de verla.

\- Applejack...

\- ¿De nuevo te quieres ir antes de que los doctores lo permitan? – Siguió preguntando mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Rainbow parecía algo nerviosa por su repentina presencia.

\- O… Oye, no es para tanto. Estoy bien, sólo trague un poco de agua, eso es todo. Y ya me quiero ir, y no pueden detenerme…

\- ¡¿Ah no?! – Dejó el ramo de rosas sobe la cama, y de la nada se le aproximó con velocidad; la enfermera tuvo que hacerse a un lado para quitarse de su camino. – ¡No seas testaruda y vuelve a la cama!

Tomó en ese momento a Rainbow Dash de los hombros, y de un sólo movimiento rápido la obligó a recostarse de nuevo en la cama con suma facilidad. La Jefa de Guardia se quedó atónita, sin moverse ni decir nada. Applejack la siguió tomando de los hombros por un rato, con su cuerpo algo inclinado sorbe el suyo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los labios de la vaquera de pronto, y entonces al fin la soltó.

\- ¿Ves? Si estuvieras bien, eso no habría sido tan sencillo, ¿o sí?

Rainnbow pareció avergonzarse por el comentario, y de inmediato volteó hacia otro lado, con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Yo me encargo de que no intente nada raro. – Le indicó la chica de cabellos rubios a la enfermera, quien parecía algo alterada por la forma no tan poco ortodoxa que había usado para recostarla.

\- Sí, gracias. Con su permiso.

Sin oponer mucha queja a su petición, la enfermera caminó apresurada a la puerta y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella; Applejack y Rainbow Dash se quedaron al fin solas en el cuarto, ya que incluso las otras dos camas se encontraban vacías. Applejack volvió a tomar el ramo de rosas que traía consigo, y pasó a colocarlo en un jarrón que estaba sobre el buró a lado de la camilla.

\- Te traje unas rosas, pero no creo que te las merezcas por ser tan terca.

\- Ni qué las quisiera. – Masculló la chica cabello arcoíris, intentando exteriorizar indiferencia. – Esto es exagerado. Estoy bien, no me duele nada.

Applejack la volteó a ver sobre su hombro con notoria seriedad.

\- Dejaste de respirar por unos momentos. – Murmuró despacio. – Eso no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera... Pudiste haber muerto.

\- Pero no fue así, tú me salvaste. – Respondió Rainbow, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

La actitud de Rainbow Dash pareció molestar bastante a Applejack, quien de inmediato se giró hacia ella, incluso tirando el florero del buró en el proceso.

\- ¡¿Y si no hubiera estado yo ahí?! – Le gritó con fuerza, y su voz resonó en el eco el cuarto casi vacío. – ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces?!

Rainbow se hizo un poco hacia atrás por mero reflejo, cuando Applejack se viró hacia ella de esa forma y le gritó. Su rostro estaba lleno de ira, pero pudo notar que sus ojos se humedecían un poco.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió, algo dudosa. – De seguro me hubiera salvado de alguna otra forma...

\- ¡Eso no lo sabes!

\- Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? ¿Por qué te tomas esto tan enserio? No es la primera vez que me pasa algo así.

Parecía que la Vaquera le respondería algo con el mismo tono y sentimiento, pero antes de que algo más saliera de su boca, apreció arrepentirse, y guardar silencio unos momentos. Suspiró ligeramente, y pareció calmarse un poco. Bajó la mirada, y luego se dejó caer de sentón en la silla que estaba colocada justo al lado de la camilla.

\- Lo sé, lo sé... – Susurró despacio, mientras miraba al suelo. – Pero ésta vez... Yo en verdad... Tuve miedo... Creí que te perdería... – Calló de nuevo unos segundos, y entonces volteó a verla de nuevo. – Creí que no te volvería a ver...

Rainbow se sorprendió enormemente al escucharla decir eso, y en especial el tono que había usado. Ya no le hablaba de una forma agresiva y a modo de regañó, sino reflejando absoluta y clara preocupación, incluso arrepentimiento o culpa. Pero, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Qué… me perderías? – Repitió Rainbow, insegura. – Eso… es un poco drástico, ¿no?

\- Tal vez, no lo sé. Pero cuando eso paso... La sola idea de que eso pudiera pasar, se me hizo imposible de aceptar... Ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste que sentiste cuando dije que no volvería a Ponyville... Y me pude dar cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti...

La Jefe de Guardia se sobresaltó en su cama, asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Su rostro se sonrojó, y sus ojos se abrieron por completo. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba diciendo?, ¿qué era lo que significaba todo eso? Su corazón comenzó a latir al mil por hora; podía sentir sus propios latidos en la garganta. Intentó decir algo, pero sólo era capaz de crear muchos balbuceos, la mayoría sin sentido.

\- ¿Q... Qué...? ¿Qué quieres…? ¿Qué quieres decir…?

\- ¡No me preguntes qué quiero decir! – Comentó la Vaquera muy apenada, desviando su rostro, con sus mejillas pecosas sonrojadas, hacia otro lado. – Lo que quiero decir es que tú eres más que una amiga para mí, Rainbow Dash... Siempre lo has sido, pero yo no me había podido dar cuenta de ello hasta ahora... Creo que tú... – Apretó sus puños con fuerza sobre sus piernas, tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron un poco blancos. – Creo que tú me gustas, Rainbow Dash... ¡Me gustas mucho! No sé cómo o cuándo pasó, si fue hace mucho o fue hasta hace poco... Sólo sé que me resistía a aceptarlo... Pero ya no puedo hacerlo más... Tú me gustas...

Si lo de antes había sido sorpresa, lo que llenó a Rainbow en esos momentos era algo totalmente indescriptible. Se quedó con la boca abierta, y totalmente paralizada en su cama. Su rostro quizás no podía haberse puesto más rojo, ni sus ojos más abiertos. ¿Era enserio lo acababa de escuchar? ¿Era algún tipo de broma quizás? No, Applejack jamás bromearía con algo así… ¿o sí? ¿En verdad se lo estaba diciendo? ¿En verdad le estaba diciendo lo que pensaba que le estaba diciendo?

\- ¿Porque no me dices nada? – Escuchó que le preguntaba de pronto, sin voltear a verla aún. – Esa es mi respuesta, la que te debía desde hace tres meses. ¿No vas a decirme algo?

\- Y... Yo... – Rainbow volvió a sólo balbucear; pronunciar la palabra más simple, parecía representar un gran reto para ella en esos momentos. – La verdad es que… No sé qué decir... Esperaba ansiosa oírte decir eso, pero ahora que lo he oído... No... Sé qué decir... Mi mente está en blanco…

Y no era para nada una exageración; realmente sentía que su mente estaba en blanco. Deberían de estarle cruzando mil cosas por la cabeza en esos momentos, pero al parecer esas mil cosas se habían quedado atoradas en el tráfico o algo, ya que ninguna lograba recorrer de manera efectiva el camino completo, y volverse una idea coherente y clara en su cabeza.

Applejack la volteó a ver de reojo, y a Rainbow le pareció detectar algo de enojo en su mirada. Pensaba que tal vez se había ofendido por sus palabras, o tal vez más por su silencio.

\- ¡Entonces no me digas nada! – Le dijo con fuerza, justo antes de pararse de la silla.

Lo primero que le cruzó por la cabeza a Rainbow era que se iría del cuarto molesta, y estaba dispuesta a pararse y detenerla si era necesario. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, su siguiente movimiento fue algo totalmente distinto. En lugar de girarse hacia la puerta, se inclinó sobre ella, la tomó de los hombros de nuevo… y acercó su rostro abruptamente al suyo, uniendo sus labios…

Rainbow se quedó inmóvil como estatua, sintiendo, por tercera vez, los labios de Applejack contra los suyos. Pero esa ocasión era totalmente distinta a las otras dos, y no sólo porque ahora era ella la sorprendida por el repentino acercamiento. La sensación, la calidez, el sentimiento que la inundaba, era algo nuevo, diferente… Un beso real, cómo si fuera la primera vez.  Sin proponérselo, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por las cosquillas que comenzaba a sentir. Tan, tan agradables…

\- Oh... Por… Celestia... – Escucharon de pronto que una tercera voz en el cuarto pronunciaba. Ambas reaccionaron, separándose al mismo tiempo y volteando en la dirección en la que esa voz había venido: la puerta del cuarto.

Paradas en la puerta, se encontraban ni más ni menos que sus cuatro amigas: Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie Pie. Twilight traía consigo un par de libros, Fluttershy traía también unas flores, Pinkie Pie cinco globos de colores, y Rarity una tarjeta en sus dedos. Las cuatro las miraban fijamente con extrema sorpresa en sus miradas. Por su parte, Applejack y Rainbow, comenzaron a sentir una fuerte, enorme y agobiante vergüenza que comenzó a subir desde la punta de sus pies, hasta sus cabezas.

\- ¡¿Cuánto llevan ahí paradas?! – Exclamó Applejack, apartando rápidamente sus manos de los hombros de Rainbow.

\- A... Acabamos de llegar... – Tartamudeó Fluttershy nerviosa, aunque incapaz de quitarles los ojos de encima. – No queríamos... Interrumpir...

\- Pero igual lo hicimos, al parecer. – Señaló Rarity, en el mismo estado exacto que el resto de sus amigas.

\- Pero... Entonces... – Siguió el turno para Twilight. – Esto quiere decir que ustedes... ¿Ya hablaron de… eso…?

\- Se... Podría decir... Que sí... – Respondió Rainbow, con la mirada agachada, más que nada porque no quería que vieran su rostro directamente.

Todas se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, antes de alguna pudiera reaccionar. Y quien lo hizo, fue ni más ni menos que Pinkie Pie, quien soltó los globos de su mano, dejándolos flotar libres pro el cuarto. Su eterna sonrisa se hizo aún más grande que de costumbre, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

\- Esto... Es... ¡Grandioso!

Sin ningún otro aviso además de ese estruendoso grito, Pinkie Pie comenzó a correr con rapidez hacia la camilla, saltó con fuerza y se les lanzó encima a ambas.

\- ¡Espera, Pinkie! – Exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo, un instante antes de que cayera sobre ellas; Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy, cerraron los ojos y desviaron la mirada en el mometo justo del impacto. Applejack terminó estampada contra Rainbow Dash, y Pinkie Pie sobre ambas, abrazándolas con fuerza.

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! ¡Ésta es la mejor noticia que he recibido últimamente! Aunque la noticia anterior a esta fue que Rainbow Dash estaba en el hospital, así que la comparación no es muy buena.

\- Sí, y precisamente aún sigo en el hospital, ¿recuerdas? – Comentó Rainbow adolorida. – Y no me estás ayudando a salir pronto.

Pinkie se retiró de encima, y entonces se sentó en la cama justo frente a ellas.

\- ¡Lo siento!, ¡es que estoy tan emocionada! ¡Esto se merece una…!

\- ¿Fiesta? – Completaron las dos al mismo tiempo, sin habérselo propuesto.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo supieron?!

Todas empezaron a reír al mismo tiempo. El asombro inicial, acompañado de algo de incomodidad, parecía haberse apaciguado gracias a la espontanea demostración de Pinkie Pie, la cual parecía ser su principal especialidad.

\- Yo también estoy muy feliz por ustedes. – Comentó Fluttershy con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Supongo que yo igual. – Le secundó Twilight, quien no quería sonar despectiva, sino más bien aún no salía de su asombro.

\- Y yo quiero aclarar que lo estuve desde antes. – Añadió Rarity con elocuencia.

\- Ya, ya, basta todas ustedes. – Comentó Applejack, quien al parecer era incapaz de dejar de sonreír, y tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con su sombrero. – Me están apenando…

\- Lo sentimos, Applejack. – Se disculpó Twilight. – Creo que esto debería de haber sido algo más privado, ¿verdad? Pero si no es muy inoportuno que lo pregunte, ¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué piensan hacer?

Applejack y Rainbow se voltearon a ver la una a la otra, ambas con duda en sus miradas. ¿Qué pensaban hacer de ahora en adelante? Era una buena pregunta.

\- Creo que por lo pronto, esperar a que esta niña problemática se cure. – Comentó Applejack, algo más calmada.

\- Oye.

\- Y luego de eso, ya veremos qué hacer, supongo. Por lo pronto, guárdenos el secreto, ¿está bien?

Apenas cualquiera de las cuatro estaba a punto de responder de manera afirmativa a su petición sin dudarlo, cuando Rainbow saltó de pronto de manera abrupta.

\- Oye, ¿qué estoy pintada o qué? – Comentó molesta. – No decidas todo por tu cuenta.

\- Yo no decidí nada por mi cuenta, no exageres.

\- ¿Crees que porque ahora eres mi novia puedes decidir y hablar por mí?

Applejack se inquietó ante tal comentario.

\- Hey, un momento. Aún no he mencionado en ningún momento la palabra… _“novia”_ …

\- ¿Te vas a echar para atrás? Acabas de robarme un beso, ¡debes tomar responsabilidad!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡Tú me robaste dos!

Ambas acercaron sus rostros la una a la otra, mirándose fijamente con severidad, mientras comenzaban a discutir. Twilight y las otras miraban a una y a la otra consecutivamente mientras hablaban, incapaces de decir algo.

\- Mejor las dejamos solas para que hablen. – Comentó Twilight, y entonces comenzó a guiar a las otras a la puerta.

\- Pero esto se está poniendo bueno. – Señaló Pinkie, aunque Twilight y Rairity la empujaban a la puerta a la fuerza.

Las cuatro salieron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

\- ¿Enserio creen que hagan una buena pareja? – Susurró Twilight dudosa, mirando a la puerta sobre su hombro.

\- La mejor de todas, querida. – Le respondió Rarity, totalmente confiada de su respuesta. – Pero bueno, eso está por verse.

Las tres comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo, alejándose. Twilight se tomó un momento, quedándose afuera de la puerta un rato más.

\- Bien, pues estoy dispuesta a tomar a responsabilidad si eso te molesta.

\- ¡Ese no es el punto!

\- ¡¿Entonces para qué te quejas?!

\- ¡Yo no me estaba quejando!, ¡tú empezaste!

\- ¡Yo no empecé nada!

Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Sí, eran muy parecidas, con carácter fuerte y competitivo. Pero, realmente no podía ignorar que eran la una para la otra, de alguna u otra forma. Siguió al resto de sus amigas por el pasillo, preguntándose cómo terminaría esa historia…

**F I N**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Y aquí termina mi primer fanfic basado en la serie de **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic** , y en mi pareja favorita de dicha serie. Cómo les mencioné en un inicio, esta historia además de todo, empezó como un experimento, un piloto para ver cómo me salía utilizar a estos personajes, presentarles situaciones y colocar sus reacciones sobre dichas situaciones, especialmente colocándolos en un mundo que no fuera precisamente como el de la serie. Debo decir que hay cosas que quizás se pudieron haber hecho mejor, temas adicionales que me hubiera gustado abordar, pero en general estoy muy conforme con el resultado, y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado._

_Y bueno, la pregunta obvia siguiente sería, ¿y ahora qué? Pues muchos ya deben de estar enterados, pero ya he empezado otra serie de historias, ubicadas en el mismo mundo y línea de esta historia en particular, siendo la primera **Harmonía I: Solsticio de Verano**. Si quieren ver más sobre este mundo y lo que les pasa a estos personajes en él, los invito a leer el resto de las historias que iré publicando._

_Y bueno, ¿que será del **AppleDash**? Claro que habrá **AppleDash**. Sin embargo, al menos las primeras dos historias de **Harmonía** estarán antes de ésta, por lo que además de algunos guiños e insinuaciones, ese tema podría tardar un poco en tocarse._

_¿Habrá alguna continuación directa de esta historia? Pues, algo así... La tercera parte de **Harmonía** , si todo sale como lo tengo en mi mente, estaría ubicada después de esta historia. Pero si la pregunta es si haría otra hisoria enfocada al 100% en es Applejack y Rainbow Dash (o con adición de alguna otra pareja), y que continúe los hechos de esta historia, la respuesta es... Tal vez. Sólo puedo decir que no lo tengo en la mente en estos momentos, pero no descarto que pueda surgir en un futuro. Por lo pronto sería enfocarme en **Harmonía** , y ver si en el camino me surge algo más de corte romántico que quiera escribir. Mientras tanto, los vuelvo a invitar a leer las demás historias y queden al pendiente._

_Nos vemos, y gracias por todo su apoyo._


End file.
